Love The Way You Lie
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: When Present Mic is revealed as the U.A. Traitor, Shouta Aizawa-Yamada and Hitoshi Yamada are left shattered. With Hizashi now with the League of Villains and out to bring his family back together will Shouta or Hitoshi be safe again? With the help of an uncanny alliance, can they protect Hitoshi and Shouta? Omegaverse. Erasermic.
1. Chapter 1

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Summary: When Present Mic is revealed as the U.A. Traitor, Shouta Aizawa-Yamada and Hitoshi Yamada are left shattered. With Hizashi now with the League of Villains and out to bring his family back together will Shouta or Hitoshi be safe again? With the help of an uncanny alliance, can they protect Hitoshi and Shouta? Omegaverse. _

_Author's Note: So I've been playing with this idea for awhile. I absolutely love Erasermic but I mostly write Erasermight cause I love them too. If Erasermic could be canon that would be GREAT! Hitoshi is the biological child of Shouta Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada and yes they were teen parents. This takes place following the Summer Camp Arc and Kamino Ward since that is when a traitor was suspected. I don't exactly believe that Mic could be the traitor but think of the twist that would cause?! Aizawa's own best friend being the traitor causing the attack on Aizawa and his students. OMG, that would be a bigger twist. _

_Additional Notes: Dabi is Touya Todoroki in this. I fully believe that Dabi is a Todoroki cause like dude remove the scars, dye his hair red, and he is basically a splitting image of a younger Endeavor. Plus his quirk and eyes! Also, Hitoshi is in Class 1-A after being transferred after the Sports Festival and Mineta was expelled for his actions towards the girls and in this omegas._

_Pairings: Hizashi Yamada/Shouta Aizawa, possible Toshinori Yagi/Shouta Aizawa, Izuku Midoriya/Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo/Hitoshi Shinsou, Momo Yaoyaorozu/Kyoka Jiro, Famikage Tokoyami/Tsuyu Asui_

_x_

_**Chapter One: Lost It All**_

The last thing anyone expected after the fall of All for One was the League of Villains once again coming after U.A. This time, Aizawa was grateful that every single of his students now have their hero licenses. They can fight back. Orange and blue flames surrounded them and students were off in groups. He could smell the distress coming from his son next to Bakugou, Todoroki, and Midoriya. Something was wrong. He couldn't shake the feeling. He sniffed the air as he stood back up to his full height breathing heavily. He couldn't pick up the scent of his mate. Which terrified him. His bond mark was still fully intact which meant that his mate was at least still alive. He took a quick survey of the area. Each of his students were holding their own, working together when the time came. Todoroki blasted flames out of his left side at the villain known as Dabi which was almost too easily redirected. Hitoshi and Midoriya moved to get in behind him. At the moment, they had it handled. He turned his head and found Yaoyaorozu, Jiro, Kaminari, and Iida. They were fighting the villain, Twice. They were also doing quite well. Yaoyaorozu creating insulated outfits for her classmates close to Kaminari so he could use his quirk freely without hurting them. Boy, did he really need aiming gear. The rest of his students weren't close enough in sight but by their scents they were all at least still concious.

The hairs on the back of Aizawa's neck stood up and he quickly activated his quirk and turned on his heel. Directly behind him was the leader of the League of Villains himself, Tomura Shigaraki. Shigaraki didn't make any attempts to get closure to the Erasure hero. Something was up.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about, Eraserhead." Shigaraki's voice came out mockingly and cold. The smell of leather and spearmint filled his nose. His eyes widened. He knew that scent. A gloved hand rung its way around his neck and pressed down on his trachea. The ebony haired omega let out a gasp the grip tightened. This couldn't be happening. He barely heard Shigaraki calling of his underlings. The smell of distress from Hitoshi sharpened which caused Aizawa to growl out. From the action, the hand on his throat tightened, completely cutting off his air supply. His feet were no longer on the ground as he was lifted in the air. The area around him was becoming dotted over with black and his ears ringing.

"Let him go, Mic!" Was that Kayama? When did Midnight arrive? He was lowered to his feet with a hand covering his eyes before the hand that was around his throat moved to his wrists, capturing them in a death grip. He sucked in a deep breath for his oxygen deprived lungs. Coughing as the air burned. He was turned on his feet and pulled against the well known muscular chest. This couldn't be true. Why would Hizashi attack him like this? This couldn't be his mate. That had to be why his eyes were being covered. "I don't want to hurt you, Mic. Just let him go."

Aizawa struggled against the hold but from the lack of oxygen and overuse of his quirk caused exhaustion to fill his body. Normally, he was stronger than Hizashi but at this rate even one of his students could take him down easily. He felt lips brush against his forehead. The familiar feeling of sparks tingled against his skin as the lips moved away. The hand was removed from his eyes and he blinked rapidly from the assault of light against his previous compromised vision. The dots disappeared and the image of his husband and mate filled his sight. It was Hizashi. Dread filled him. He knew what this meant.

Present Mic was the U.A. traitor. Hizashi's normally warm and welcoming smile was cold and menacing. The smile that Aizawa had only ever seen on killers. "You look so surprised, Shouta. You should have know. After all, it is your job to catch guys like me." Even the normally excited and kind voice was now filled with venom. Red orbs looked into his own obsidion ones.

"No... this isn't you. It can't be." Aizawa whispered, now in complete denial. His husband couldn't be the traitor. It was impossible. Hizashi wanted nothing more in this world than to help people.

"Better believe it, kitten." Hizashi smirked. The few of a necklace came into the Erasure hero's sight. It was the same chain that held Hizashi's wedding band from fifteen years ago when they found out that Aizawa was pregnant with Hitoshi. "This entire time... the traitor had been right under your nose."

Betrayal bled through Aizawa. "Why would you do this, Hizashi?" Hizashi let out a laugh, lifting his free hand to caress Aizawa's cheek. Aizawa forcing himself not to lean into the hand.

The blonde's smile caused Aizawa's blood to run cold. "My family have been villains for generations. You really think I would want to be a hero. Especially beside the likes of an omega like you? You were so perfect. So beautiful. I had to have you. Than you got pregnant with Hitoshi. Another Yamada to make into a villain and a pup with the perfect quirk." Hizashi whispered. A part of Aizawa didn't believe what Hizashi was saying, almost as if some of what he said was being forced.

Hizashi looked away from his mate up to Shigaraki. "We better go, Shigaraki. Since Midnight is here, the others can't be too far behind. If Vlad is also coming, he is bringing his entire class with him which adds another twenty licensed students." The baby blue haired Alpha nodded.

"You're job here is done, Yamada. Time to come home." Shigaraki stated as he signalled for Kirigari to open the warp gate. Aizawa could feel every piece of his heart slowly breaking. Pain shot through his chest and his breath came out short and forced. He couldn't breathe. Aizawa struggled to suck in air as Hizashi turned back towards him and leaned forward for what could be the last time and connected his lips to Aizawa's.

It didn't last long as Hizashi pulled away and gave one last look to the man he married fifteen years ago. The Alpha turned on his heel, releasing Aizawa which caused the Omega to fall to the ground. Hizashi walked towards the warp gate but stopped for a moment after feeling the anger radiating off his son. He looked through the corner of his eye to see Hitoshi being held back by Bakugou. The indigo haired omega fighting against his boyfriend to break free.

"Papa, what are you doing?!" Hitoshi yelled, heartbroken. Bakugou had the boy's arms pinned against his sides as he fought. Tears in his normally stoic indigo eyes.

Hizashi turned his head, giving the same smirk that he had given his mate. "What I should of done a long time ago." Lines of solid blood flew in his direction and he moved out of the way just in time. His gaze turned towards where Vlad was standing in front of a collapsed Aizawa. Midnight kneeling next to his fallen mate as Aizawa struggled to catch his breath. The former hero turned on his heel and activated his quirk, yelling a quick yeah in Vlad's direction.

The sight of crimson red eyes and floating hair come into his sight. Aizawa had forced himself to his feet and was leaning against Vlad. His quirk activated, counteracting Hizashi's. "You always put your nose in stuff where it doesn't belong, Shouta." He could hear the low growl from Aizawa and the ping of betrayal and anger running through his bond gland that was marked by the same Omega he was looking at. "Goodbye, Shouta."

He turned his back to his mate and went towards the warp gate once more. He stopped as his wrist was wrapped in the familiar carbon metal alloy scarf. He was jerked backward and he stumbled before finally catching his balance. "I hate you. I fucking hate you." Aizawa yelled, tears now streaming down his face. Vlad's arms wrapped around Aizawa's waist to hold him back. The ebony haired omega completely broke down, his capture weapon loosening enough for Hizashi to get his opening. "Vlad, let me go." Aizawa growled, trying to get out of the strong grip of the beta.

"I can't do that, Eraser." Vlad's deep voice rumbled. "You are not thinking rationally. You are in distress. You're angry. If you follow him, who knows what will happen to you." Aizawa let out another low sob before collapsing to his knees as Hizashi took one last look at him before disappearing through the warp gate and it shutting behind him as soon as Shigaraki stepped through.

The previous battle scene was now in dead silence other than the loud cries from Hitoshi and the cries that Aizawa tried to hide but failed to do so. Hitoshi turned in the arms of Bakugou as he fully broke down. Aizawa clutched at his chest as the sharp pains began to get worse.

"Aizawa?" It was Toshinori. When did he arrive? Why was he even here? The former Number One Hero kneeled in front of the Omega and released comforting and soothing phermones. It's all anyone could really do in an attempt to help Aizawa breathe. Aizawa looked up for a moment before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards against Vlad.

Aizawa could hear the sounds of a heart monitor as he came too. He cringed at the sudden assault of light to his eyes as he managed to finally crack them open. The memories of Hizashi's betrayal played through his mind once more and he blinked to fight back the tears that were once again trying to surface.

"Shouta?" The ebony haired omega turned his head to see a man sitting next to his bedside with indigo colored hair with matching eyes. It was his Omega father, Hajime. "It's good to see you finally awake." Hajime smiled softly, his grip tightening on his son's hand.

Aizawa looked around the room and didn't see his son in sight. "Where's Hitoshi?"

Hajime sighed. "I sent him back to the dorms with his friends. I promised I would stay by your side and if you woke up I would call him. He was exhausted but hospital chairs aren't exactly comfortable to sleep in." Hajime was always so caring and loving. Aizawa's son was a splitting image of the his omega grandfather. The man sat in the chair with his normal bruised eyes and doctor's attire. Hajime's quirk was No Sleep. The man never felt the need to sleep in his life and never had too. Aizawa could feel the stress radiating off of the other omega. "Kayama told me what happened when you were brought in. I'm so sorry, Shouta. If I had been there for you more when you were younger maybe I could of done something to prevent this."

Aizawa tightened his hand against his Omega father's. "Dad, it's not your fault. You spent your time at the hospital to save lives. You were doing hero work without being a pro. I can't blame you for that. You never sleep. You had to do something." Aizawa stated. Hajime always blamed himself for certain situations that Shouta found himself in especially when Shouta came to him telling him he was pregnant with Hitoshi.

"You're my son. I'm supposed to protect you." Hajime whispered. Aizawa scoffed before letting out a small laugh.

"I'll always be your son but I'm a grown man now." Aizawa retorted.

Hajime smirked. "Doesn't matter how old you get, Shou. You will always be my baby boy." Shouta couldn't hold back the eye roll.

"Whatever you say, mom." Hajime gave him a look before sighing. A smile playing on his lips. It was a long standing joke that played on the old times for Omegas. Omegas used to be discriminated against and it didn't matter your first sex, you were called mother or mom if you gave birth to a child. It was in the last fifty years that it finally changed for the male omegas and they could be called either mom or dad. Some still went by traditional standards and called omega fathers mother. Hajime came from a traditional family and after he married Hideo Aizawa, broke the familial norm and went by dad instead. Hideo was born from a non-traditional family.

Whenever Hajime would act like a mother bear towards Shouta, the Erasure quirk user would call his omega father, mom. Never failed to cause the man to smile. Hajime dropped the smile and put on his serious face. "So, Shouta. Do you remember what happened after Yamada disappeared?" Shouta felt the jerk in his chest again from the mention of his mate's name.

"Just the pain in my chest and I couldn't breathe. I guess I couldn't catch my breath and just fainted." Aizawa muttered.

Hajime shook his head. "You didn't just faint from the lack of oxygen. What happened to you was something we call takotsubo cardiomyopathy. In non-medical terms, it's known as broken heart syndrome. You were under so much emotional distress that your heart mimicked the signs of a heart attack." The doctor explained.

Shouta stared up at the ceiling as the words sank in. In other words, his heart literally broke. This time he couldn't fight back the tears. "Why did he do this? Was everything a lie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Alright so here is chapter two! If you have any questions, definitely ask me! So I was on google a while ago and found pictures of Hitoshi Shinsou with his biological father and I thought they were adorable but I needed him to be related to both Aizawa and Mic. So I made his father, Aizawa's father. Logic right xD _

_Hajime Shinsou-Aizawa is an omega male who gave birth to Shouta and has a quirk called No Sleep. He is a doctor at the local hospital near U.A. He goes by Shinsou at the hospital but his legal name is Shinsou-Aizawa. Hitoshi does look like Hajime and that's how he got his looks. Both Hitoshi and Aizawa suffer from insomnia due to Hajime's quirk. _

_Hajime is married to an alpha named Hideo Aizawa. He is who Aizawa gets his looks from. Unlike my other fics, Hideo was very supportive of his son and didn't care that he was an omega. Hideo's quirk is called Analysis which he can analyze anything. He is literally crazy smart. He can use this quirk in multiple ways from analyzing behavior of any living creature to questions and situations. He works for the Police Force. He uses this within the police force to analyze crime scenes and get into the behaviors of criminals and villains. He is a high ranking detective and works closely with Tsukauchi. _

_Additional Note: I will be working on this fic and Never Be The Same at the same time, flipping back and forth to which one I update. _

_x_

_**Chapter Two: Wasting All These Tears**_

_Chapter Summary: Aizawa is released from the hospital and he returns back to U.A. Meanwhile, Mic is with the League of Villains officially and police are currently after him for betraying the hero society and U.A._

_BREAKING NEWS_  
_Hizashi Yamada better known by his hero name Present Mic, has been revealed as the U.A. Traitor. Pictured below is the former hero in his hero attiture and possible looks for civilian clothes. Present Mic was employed at U.A. as a full time English teacher as well as worked his radio station at night. Eye witness accounts state that Present Mic attacked Underground Pro-Hero Eraserhead before facing off with other pro heroes from U.A. before going through a warp gate with the League of Villians. _

_U.A. High School is slated to make a statement later today with representatives Principal Nezu, All Might, Midnight, and Vlad King. Eraserhead has been hospitalized due to the attack and will not be in attendance. At this time there is no further information. _

"You are all over the news, Yamada." Dabi stated, dropping the news paper he had picked up in front of the former pro hero. Hizashi grunted and pushed the paper away from him. He wanted no reminder. He was only doing the job that he had been assigned too.

It was no secret to the League of Villians that the Yamada family have sided with All for One for generations and recently Tomura Shigaraki. Hizashi had been on his assignment since he was fifteen. He was to infiltrate U.A. and get intel on the new up and coming heroes for possible recruits. Hizashi's parents were well known villians and since their names were uncommon to the public, it made it easy for Hizashi to get into U.A.

The first student that had caught his attention was the General Studies student from Class 1-C with the Erasure quirk, Shouta Aizawa. The omega had made a clean sweep of the entire hero department and graduated to the hero department at the closure of the Sports Festival and moved into Hizashi's class.

Shouta was beautiful when Hizashi first laid his eyes on him. Shouta had knocked Hizashi out of the arena within fifteen seconds of the start of the match. At the end of that day, he had reported back to his boss telling the man of Shouta's quirk. They originally wanted to take Shouta and groom him for the League. Instead they had came up with a better plan, to keep Hizashi undercover longer and eventually go onto being the pro hero known as Present Mic. Shouta had been on contraceptives which Hizashi was tasked with replacing with placebos. His mission was to make the Omega fall in love with him and breed with him. The League had discovered the Shouta came from the Shinsou and Aizawa families which were known for their powerful Emitter and mind quirks. He was perfect for their plans.

Hizashi was successful with getting the omega's heart and eventually the terrified omega came to him when he went into an unexpected heat. Shouta's parents, Hajime and Hideo were constantly gone for their respective jobs at the hospital and police department that Hizashi was the only person that Shouta could turn too. Hizashi followed his assignment obediantly and managed to impregnant the Omega during his first unprotected heat. The contraceptives failing in Shouta's mind but the Alpha knew the truth. It had led to Hizashi's greatest creation, Hitoshi.

Quickly after the conception of Hitoshi, Shouta and Hizashi bonded and married. Both going on to graduate from U.A. and move onto pro heros. Shouta started working the Underground scene and was highly successful with the most capture rates within his agency. Hizashi also worked for an agency but spent the rest of his time at U.A. which he had quickly gotten a job as the English teacher for his multilingualism. Eventually, Nemuri Kayama placed in an application for Aizawa and the man was brought into U.A. as the homeroom heroics teacher for Class 1-A. That had originally not been in the plan but it helped bring his cover story stronger.

When Hitoshi turned four, he finally came into his quirk. It had been perfect. The omega child had recieved an Emitter quirk called Brainwash. Like Yamada it was activated using his voice but could be controlled by voice or mind. The victim had lost all sense of control. The League had been pleased with the development.

He knew one day that he would have to turn against his built family and return back to the League. The villians wanted both Shouta and Hitoshi. Their quirks could strengthen the League astronomically. Hizashi had been rewarded greatly. He had done his job.

Shouta and Hitoshi had meant the world to him. That is where he went wrong in his mission. He had gotten attached. The Erasure hero taking his heart with his beauty and fighting spirit. Hitoshi was the cutest kid but recieved the same backlash that Shouta did as a child about his quirk. It was a villians quirk. Hizashi knew neither of them would come willingly with him and he couldn't let Shouta know what was going on until he got the call to return back to the League and leave his undercover operation. He had been undercover for the last sixteen years. It was tiring. He would never regret loving Shouta or creating Hitoshi with the man.

He couldn't allow for Shouta to know his feelings through any of it. As much as it pained him to do so, he temporary severed their bond. He could feel everything that Shouta felt but the Omega couldn't feel anything from him. He knew this is how it would end. Leaving Shouta heartbroken and his son's mental capacity destroyed. He needed them to be angry. He needed them to lashout. Make the world believe they were also villians so they would have no choice but to follow Hizashi and return to him.

The look on his mate's face when he discovered he had been married to the traitor was pleasing to the villianous side of the Alpha. Hurt. Betrayal. Pain. Anger. Denial. The part that actually loved the man longed to hold him. He knew he had to destroy the feelings he held for Aizawa unless he could turn the man to the League. To hurt the man more, he had flaunted his wedding ring in his face, watching as the denial slowly turned into hatred. He needed hatred to comsume his mate. It was the only way. His mate had to hate him for the League's plans to work.

He couldn't wait for the moment that he could expose U.A. for its mistakes. He didn't play a major part in the attack of the USJ except for telling Shigaraki exactly how he could get into the school. The one thing he kept from the villians was All Might's injury. He couldn't let that leak since only a handful of staff members knew of All Might's secret and it would lead right to him. Hizashi had an ankling feeling that Nezu knew he was the traitor the enter time, maybe even back in his own high school days. Nezu was the one who stated that Aizawa could stay in the hero course for the duration of his pregnancy. Maybe Nezu knew more than he led on.

Hizashi pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at the scarred Omega standing next to him. "I need you to do me a favor."

It had been a week since Present Mic's open betrayal of U.A. Shouta Aizawa had fully recovered and was released from the hospital. He still had time that he could return to U.A. and get his mind off of Hizashi. His mind had been plagued with images of his mate. The pain. The fury. How could he let himself be fooled? How long exactly had Hizashi been the traitor? Was anything even true?

Before his release, Hajime told him that he could move back onto the family estate so he wouldn't have to return to his home where he lived with Yamada. That was the least of his worries at the moment. He just needed to get back to Hitoshi. Hitoshi had been forced to return back to school instead of sitting by his omega father's bedside.

The walk from the hospital wasn't a long one but it felt like hours to Aizawa. He buried his face within his scarf as he made it to the gates. His eyes had fallen on the cop cars that set outside the gates. Thankfully, everyone was in their classrooms or in the lounge so he could get to his homeroom peacefully. The last thing he needed was looks or sympathy from anyone. He had been the fool. He allowed himself to get roped up with a traitor.

It hadn't taken him long to arrive at his classroom. He stopped for a moment when he heard the sounds of voices that normally didn't come from the room. It had to be the detectives from the cars. He slid open the door and froze. Standing in front of his podium was Toshinori Yagi, Naomosa Tsukauchi, and his own father.

"Father?" Hideo turned at the sound of his son's voice. Hideo and Shouta shared similar looks. The same obsidion black eyes and black hair. The only difference was Hideo's hair was shorter and closer to his head. The class immediately erupted into murmurs which was queited by Yagi.

"Hello, son." Hideo replied, breaking away from the other two to stand next to his son. "I know it's gonna be painful but we have to ask questions regarding Present Mic." The detective stated. Aizawa scuffed and leaned against the wall.

"That's kinda obvious." The younger Aizawa replied, crossing his arms over his chest. A smirk came to his face when Hitoshi choked on a laugh from his seat. Hitoshi knew of the love-hate relationship between the father and son. They held a great respect for each other but fought often due to their similiar personalities. Hideo snorted, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms across his chest like his son.

"We had already gotten statements from your students, Eraserhead. We just need you and Hitoshi to come with us and give your own." Tsukauchi stated, stepping towards the two Aizawa men.

Midoriya leaned over to Hitoshi, who sat next to him, and whispered, "They are so much alike that it's kinda freaky." Hitoshi couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled in his chest.

"You seriously have no idea." The Omega replied.

Hideo turned his head and settled his gaze on his grandson. "Let's go problem children." Hitoshi stood up and followed Hideo out of the room. Aizawa hadn't attempted to move yet when an arm reached back into the room and pulled him out forcibly by his scarf.

"Let me go!" Aizawa growled.

"No." Hideo frowned. "We both know you would of just stood there until I made you. You always liked being rebellious."

"Shut up."

Hitoshi glared at his father and grandfather from the doorway. "And I'm apparently I'm the child?" Similiar looks came from both of the Aizawas which caused Hitoshi to smirk.

"You are." Both men stated at the same time.

They walked in silence to a nearby conference room. Aizawa knew his father most likely chose it instead of the teacher's lounge on purpose. The eldest Aizawa closed the door behind him while the two omegas each took a spot across the room. Hitoshi sitting at the table and Shouta leaning against the wall.

"Alright, I have to ask these questions so please don't get annoyed or irritated with me." The Alpha stated taking a spot across from Hitoshi. Aizawa grunted while his son nodded. "Alright, did Present Mic show any signs that he knew what the League of Villians were planning?"

Hitoshi shook his head. "If he did, I didn't see it. According to Midnight and All Might, he was the one who brought up that there might be a traitor at U.A." Aizawa stated. Hideo jotted down some notes in his notebook, using his quirk on his families body language. Due to Hideo's quirk never actually deactivating, Aizawa could never get away with anything as a child. He could read right through body language and tell if someone was lying. It was similiar to Tsukauchi's quirk, Truth. It wasn't always completely accurate since some people could control their body language.

"We found intel that Present Mic's family, the Yamadas come from generation of villians that followed All for One. Did he ever mention what his parents ever did?" This time both Hitoshi and Aizawa shook their heads. "Prior to the recent attack on U.A., was there anything different about Present Mic?"

"Not that I saw. Always the loud, annoying dad." Hitoshi stated.

Aizawa had frozen. He hadn't thought of it until know. Hideo cocked his eyebrow at his son as he watched the Omega's reaction. "Shou?"

"Dad, what is it?" Hitoshi questioned, feeling the distress coming from his omega father.

Aizawa bit his lower lip and sighed. "A few days before the attack, it felt as if the bond between me and Hizashi was weakening and the day of I felt nothing. I didn't even know he was at the fight until he came up behind me." Hideo stopped writing in his notebook and wore a stoic look on his face.

"How many days before?"

Aizawa thought for a moment before finally replying, "Maybe three."

Hideo jumped up from his seat and took off out the door with Aizawa and Hitoshi hot on his trail. "Grandpa, what's wrong?"

The Alpha didn't say anything as they arrived back at the classroom. The class had fallen completely silent as the detective started going through their teacher's things. He went straight for Aizawa's desk and opened a couple drawers, going through the belongings and stopping at a coffee tumbler. "Father, what are you doing?"

"Have you washed this cup recently?"

Aizawa shook his head. "I used it a couple days before the attack and kinda forgot to take it out of my desk. What does that have to do with anything?" The detective didn't reply to his son but turned towards All Might.

"Can you take me to Present Mic's locker?" He asked the former Number One Hero. Toshinori nodded and exited the room with Aizawa's father.

Aizawa fixed his gaze onto Tsukauchi. "What was that all about?" The other detective stayed silent for a moment, replaying the events in his head.

"I'm not exactly sure." Tsukauchi stated.

A few minutes later, Hideo and All Might returned back to the room. Hideo's face was covered in anger. He dropped a small baggy with a couple of white pills inside onto Aizawa's desk. "That's what happened to your bond mark. These are neutralizers meant for temporarily severing a bond. He did it to keep you from getting suspicious of him."

Shouta's eyes widened at the pills. A growl escaped his throat as he reached out a caused all the papers on his desk to go falling to the floor. "That son of a bitch."

Hajime Shinsou-Aizawa hummed softly under his breath as he read over the medical chart of his next patient. The door to his office closed and he looked up momentarily from his papers and completely froze. Standing at his now closed door was a man with terrible scarring under his eyes, across his face and down his chest and his arms. The Omega's piercing blue eyes almost cutting daggers into Hajime.

The doctor jumped up from his seat and sat the medical chart on his desk. "You're the villian, Dabi." Dabi smirked, his hand lit up in blue flames as he walked closer to Hajime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Alright so here is Chapter 3! I kinda forgot about the press conference I mentioned in Chapter 2. So it will in this chapter. Additionally, small change to the fic. I didn't realize I mixed up the names that Hitoshi had for his parents so I fixed it. Mic was supposed to be Papa and Aizawa was supposed to be dad. They will be referred to that from now on. Sorry for any confusion!_

_Additional Notes: I'm thinking of adding the Rape/Non-Con tag just in case for an idea I have for the fic but that is still up in the wind at the moment. If I do decide on it, the tags will be changed before I post the chapter and warnings will be placed in notes of chapter/chapters. _

_**Chapter Three: When There Was Me and You (by Vanessa Hudgens)**_

_Chapter Summary: U.A. releases a press conference over Present Mic's betrayal. Meanwhile, Class 1-A are watching Hitoshi and Aizawa slowly break down. Shouta considers annulment of his marriage. _

The past couple of weeks had been hectic for U.A. High School. Classes were being cancelled left and right, the English language course had been cancelled until further notice. Class 1-A watched as their teacher and fellow classmate were slowly breaking down. Aizawa hadn't been the same since the day he returned back to school after spending time in the hospital. He had been harsher than usual at times and other times overbearing to the students. The students (with the exception of Hitoshi) had agreed to do whatever they can for their teacher and his son.

Now it was lunch time for the school and it was time for the press conference for U.A. about Present Mic. Present Mic was currently wanted for his crimes against the hero society. Students had their phones pulled out to watch the conference as they ate.

Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, Bakugou, Hitoshi, Krishima, and Uraraka sat together while the rest of Class 1-A were at different surrounding tables. Midoriya's phone laid in the middle of the table with the press conference pulled up for them to see. Hitoshi ate in silence as he looked at the phone.

_BREAKING NEWS: U.A. BREAKS SILENCE OVER PRESENT MIC BETRAYAL_

_Standing in front of the press was Principal Nezu, All Might, Midnight, and Vlad King all in their hero uniforms with the except of All Might due to retirement. The press were standing about ten feet away from them. "We are here today to speak on behalf of the school and what we know so far over the situation. We are open to any questions you currently have and will answer to the best of our abilities." Nezu started off, his paws clasped together as he looked out at the media. "We can start with questions." _

_Immediately hands shot up within the press and Nezu pointed to a woman standing in the middle. She lowered her hand a took a deep breath. "This question is for Midnight." Midnight looked to the reporter and gave her full attention. "You were pro hero present at the time of Present Mic's intial betrayal after he attacked underground pro hero Eraserhead. How did you come to be at the battle field and what was the moment that you realized that Present Mic was the traitor?" _

_Midnight took a deep breath. "Despite all his students having provisional licenses, they are still new to having them so he sent out a distress signal to the faculty. The signal had reached me, Vlad King, and All Might. I went ahead of the others as Vlad got his students together to aid Class 1-A." She stopped for a moment, her mind going back to the moment she had seen Mic attacking his own mate. "When I arrived at the scene, Present Mic had blindsided Eraserhead. I've known both of these men since our U.A. years and at that moment I knew." She explained, making sure to keep out that Aizawa was Mic's mate. That was the last thing the press needed to know at the moment. The woman nodded at the answer and jotted a few notes down on the book she was holding. "Onto the next question."_

_All Might pointed to a man towards the back who had rose his hand as soon as the other had finished speaking. "Present Mic has a radio show which I'm sure all of you know about. He has spoken of having a mate and a pup. Are they under investigation or in protective custody?"_

_All Might gave a sheepish smile. They had all hoped that Aizawa and Hitoshi would of never been brought up. "I assure you that after speaking with our local police force that his mate and pup had no knowledge of Mic being a traitor or villian. For their security, their names will not be released to the public. At this time, they are currently just trying to move on with their lives. There is so far no indication that Present Mic is going to come after them but we have not ruled that out." He explained, he sighed in relief without having to say their names. _

_It had been their number one priority to protect the identity of Aizawa and Hitoshi to Present Mic during this press conference. The media would go insane if they caught word that another U.A. teacher and a U.A. student in his class were the mate and pup of the traitor. Instantly more hands shot up and the next person was called on. "What of U.A.'s security system. While this attack was not on school grounds, Present Mic was a teacher here. What is going to happen for the safety of the students?"_

_"Our students safety is our number one priority. U.A. is taking extreme precaution in the light of Present Mic's traitous acts. Our security systems are being revamped and at this time only faculty and students will be allowed on campus. Special passes have been revoked until further notice." Nezu explained, all attention on the small mammal now. "Present Mic's identification card has been deactivated and flagged. If that card tries to access U.A., we will be alert immediately and the school will automatically go into shut down." The answer seemed to please the questioner as he gave a small smile and wrote down notes of his own._

_"How have the parents reacted to this?" Another member of the press quickly questioned._

_Nezu once again took the question. "Some parents were indeed worried. Some were angry. As any parent would. We have given the choice for the parents and students to pull their child from the school if they see fit." He paused for a moment before continuing, "As we have told you, the parents have agreed with our new changes and allowed their children to stay. We have three hero agencies in the area assisting with the protection of the school. If a student or students need to leave campus for any reason, whether they have their provisional licenses or not will be escorted by a pro hero or sidekick." _

_Once again the media seemed pleased with the answer. One more hand was raised which Vlad pointed to him to speak. "I actually have two questions. For my first, how is Eraserhead doing?" _

_Vlad replied with, "He has been released from the hospital and is slated to make a full recovery. He currently is on leave from his agency until he is cleared from his doctor but will continue teaching at this time." The beta knew very well that Eraserhead had not been happy when told that he had to take leave from his hero work. He was still having after effects of his medical condition caused by Present Mic. Vlad also knew they forced him on leave due to the Mic situation. He had watched Aizawa slowly get angier and angier. At even the smallest thing, the Omega would snap. Part of him wondered if it was more than just Yamada's betrayal. _

_"That is good to hear." The man stated. "There has been a long standing rumour about Present Mic being in love with Eraserhead. Is there a chance that Eraserhead might be a target due to that or even just because of Present Mic's friendship with him?" Vlad felt the blood run from his face. This is what they had been dreading._

_"It is possible but Eraserhead is an outstanding hero and can handle his own." Vlad stated, trying to get the topic off of Aizawa. The man didn't press further before Nezu quickly jumped in to continue on with the rest of the conference. _

Hitoshi sighed in relief as he watched the last of the press conference. Principal Nezu had sworn to both Hitoshi and his omega father that they would do what they can to make sure both of them stayed out of the media's eye. Bakugou threw his arm over Hitoshi's shoulder and pulled the Omega close to him, giving off comforting pheromones.

The Omega was thankful for his friends and his boyfriend. If it wasn't for them, he would probably be spinning in a world of despair. Any time that Hitoshi would feel some sort of anger, instantly Bakugou had him wrapped up in an embrace and was scenting him. Despite Bakugou's explosive nature, the Alpha was actually very caring and considerate. He just happened to yell a lot.

He knew the rest of his classmates were planning something. He had seen the worried glances and the muttering that would suddenly stop once he entered the room. It angered him. He didn't want them thinking that even mentioning his Alpha father would piss him off. It probably would but he would be fine. He just wanted them to act normal around him again. Todoroki, Bakugou, and Krishima were the only ones still acting normally around him. Well Bakugou was a bit more protective of him now. Other than that, there was not much change.

He had been watching as his papa's world was breaking down around him. Aizawa was mooder than usual. Trying everything to keep the clear signs of betrayal and hurt off his face whenever he was in the presence of his students. Something more was going on with Aizawa than he was letting on. He wasn't eating, he was barely sleeping. The Omega wasn't even taking naps in class anymore when he got the chance. More than once All Might would bring Aizawa something to eat into the classroom but the food would sit there until the end of the day untouched. Aizawa's normally sweet smelling scent of strawberries and cherry blossoms wasn't as strong as it normally was. Almost as if his scent was dying out. It was dulled almost completely it was hard to catch. A clear sign of an Omega not taking care of themselves.

Hitoshi sighed and took another bite of his lunch. He had already lost his appetite, but if he didn't eat he knew he would be facing the wrath of Bakugou. His mind wondered to his omega father. The man had left campus for his lunch. Aizawa didn't exactly tell him what he was doing but he would be back before the start of his next class.

"Babe, you okay?" Bakugou whispered, noticing the abnormal complete silence from Hitoshi. The Omega looked up at the blonde and shrugged.

"If I said yes, I would be lying."

Aizawa's heart was pounding in his chest and he entered the court house. His mind had been plaqued with thoughts of his mate. His lies. His betrayal. His everything. Did Hizashi actually love him or was it all a lie? How long had Hizashi been the traitor for? From their last conversation, it sounded as if it had been since their own days in U.A. as students. His Omega called out for his Alpha but Aizawa fought it. Sending himself into an internal battle he knew he would eventually lose. He had to do something about it. Hizashi was a villian and apparently always had been. Aizawa always wanted to be a hero. He wanted to save people. Not hurt them. If only he had known when he was younger. He regretted many things in his life but he would never regret having Hitoshi. Hitoshi was his world. No matter who Hizashi really was or who he aligned with, the Alpha did give him Hitoshi. That he was thankful for. He couldn't imagine his life without his son.

He was nauseous as he finally arrived at the room he needed. _Divorce, Annulment, and Bond Severation Department. _A part of him didn't want to go forward with any of this. The part of him that held love for Hizashi no matter how angry or hurt he was. His Omega cried out is discontent at his thoughts. He had thought that Hizashi had been his forever. Now, he wasn't sure what to think.

He walked through the door and sighed as he walked up to the desk to the young beta woman. She looked up and smiled at him. "How can I help you?"

He choked down the knot in his throat. "Yes, I need to get paperwork for annulment and bond severation." He handed over his identification and paperwork that he had already filled out when he arrived to the woman.

The woman didn't say anything as she started to type on the computer. Once the information pulled up, her face immediately showing sympathy. "Alright, let me get this all printed out. Once the annulment is filed, take this pill for the bond severation and the bond will break on both sides. Your mate does not have to take this pill since it is a case of annulment." Aizawa nodded as he took in the information. It hadn't taken her long to get everything together and hand him the paperwork and pill in a enclosed envelope.

"Thank you." Aizawa whispered, barely being able to find his voice. She smiled at him softly.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Mr. Aizawa. I know it must be hard. I heard on the news. For your security, I put all the information underneath confidentiality unless you give permission to release any information." She stated.

Aizawa said a final thank you before leaving the room and heading towards the exit of the court house.

Hideo Aizawa was beyond angry. He knew he should recouse himself from the case but he was finding himself unable to do so. His family was in danger. No matter how much he fought with his son, that was his pup and and grandpup and he would do everything in his power to keep them safe.

He blamed himself for Shouta getting mixed up with Yamada. If he had been there more for his son when he was younger maybe Shouta wouldn't of ended up in the arms of the villian. The only good thing in Hideo's mind that came out of all of this was Hitoshi. His sweet grandson. The detective and Alpha in him screamed to take Shouta and Hitoshi away from U.A. and hide them away. His Alpha screaming that danger was near.

He read over the paperwork of the case file in front of him over Yamada. They found evidence that previous generations have been aligned with the League of Villians and All For One since the rise of quirks. It made sense that Yamada would become a villian too at some point. He refused to allow Yamada to get his hands on Shouta and Hitoshi. He believed they played a major role in Yamada's plans despite not knowing they were even in it.

He took a drink from his coffee when he picked up a familiar scent making their way to his desk. Lavender and coffee beans. He looked up to see a shaken Hajime making his way over to the Alpha. Immediately, Hideo's Alpha roared from the look of fear etched on the Omega's face. Hideo was out of his seat in an instant and at his mate's side.

Hajime struggled to catch his breath as the Alpha braced the indigo haired male against him and lead him to his desk. "Haji, what happened?" Hideo questioned, kneeling down in front of the Omega and caressing his cheek in his hand.

"That villian, Dabi... he showed up at my office." Fury bubbled in Hideo as the words left his mate's mouth. "He said he had been instructed to kill me but he refused to do so." Hajime's mind wondered back to the events from that morning. Retelling the events to his mate.

_Dabi took a couple of steps forward, his hand still lit with blue flames. "You know, I've been told to kill you. Make it hurt." The villian stated, entrapping the doctor between him and the desk. The flames in his hand just inches away from Hajime's face. "Lucky for you, that's not the kind of man I am. I don't believe it unnecessary killing. I did have another part of this favor."_

_Hajime tried to show no fear to the Omega standing in front of him. "What could I ever do for someone like you?" _

_Dabi smirked. "It's not for me. It's for Yamada." Hajime's face lost all color. "I need you to drop this off at the police station." He pulled out an envelope out of his jacket and slipped it into the pocket of the doctor. He stopped and pulled out one final envelope. "This one, however, I need you to take to Eraserhead. I don't agree with any of the methods that the Yamada's are known for. Let's just say, I have someone I want to make the world a better place for." _

Hajime pulled out the two envelopes and handed them over to the detective. "I didn't open them. I came straight here after Dabi left my office." Hideo took them from his mate. He opened the envelope that had been specified for the police station. Why would Yamada make such a bold move?

Yamada's wedding ring and a picture of Aizawa and Hitoshi fell out of the envelope and onto Hideo's desk. The words _They belong to us. _written in red across the back of the picture. The ring was the confusing part. Was it a taunt to Hideo that Yamada had managed to ensnare Shouta? Yamada and Hideo never really got along but the eldest Aizawa finally figured out why. He always had a sneaking suspicion that Yamada was more than he was letting on. Hideo placed the stuff back on the desk and reached for the other letter. He paused for a moment, internally arguing with himself if he should open it with or without his son. He sighed in defeat to his detective side and ripped it open.

_Eraserhead, _

_Yamada doesn't know I'm doing this but like you I have someone to protect. His plans... will ruin what I've been building for. He plans to make his first move a month from now. You are not safe. Your pup is not safe. He will stop at nothing until he brings you to the League of Villians. I can't follow someone like Yamada and how his family works. I don't have any other information on what could help at this time. I took your number from Yamada's phone when he wasn't looking. If anything else comes up. I will relay the message to you._

_Dabi_  
_T.T._


	4. Chapter 4

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Alright so we are picking up a few weeks following the conclusion of the last chapter. Not really much to note about this chapter so far, so on with the story! Mic will be present in this chapter as well. I have not forgotten about him! _

_**Chapter Four: Walk Away (by Vanessa Hudgens)**_

_Chapter Summary: Aizawa finds out some news he really wished wasn't true. Class 1-A comes together when Aizawa finally breaks. Hitoshi learns Aizawa's plans for annulment and breaking his bond, and he asks Aizawa an important question. Meanwhile, Hizashi is working on his plans unknowingly telling Dabi vital information. _

It didn't take a genius to see that Aizawa was wearing himself thin. It's been two weeks since the press conference from U.A. and ultimately a month since Present Mic's betrayal. Everyone could see the change in Aizawa. It was no secret within the school that Aizawa and Present Mic were married and mates and also had a son together. Everyone in the school had been sworn to secrecy to keep Aizawa and Hitoshi's names out of the media. The students and teachers alike watched as Aizawa refused to eat or sleep. More than once Hitoshi had gone to his omega father's room and forced the man to get some sleep.

The bags underneath the Omega's eyes were getting worse, leaving dark bruises worse than before. He was losing weight and thinning out from the lack of protein he was giving his body. Class 1-A made attempts to get Aizawa to even snack on something and even begged the man to take a nap in class when they were taking quizzes. Everything they tried failed.

While Aizawa was stubborn, it was clear he was also in emotional distress and pain. They all could see it, despite Aizawa's attempts to hide behind a facade.

It came sprawling down one morning when the teachers were sitting in the teacher's lounge. Thirteen, Hound, and Snipe were talking to each other over issues some of the students were having in Snipe's class. Midnight was talking with Vlad and Yagi about plans to go out for drinks that night. Aizawa sat at his desk in silence, staring down at the homework assignments from his class. His eyes blurring every so often as he tried to focus on Kirshima's essay.

He didn't even notice when Yagi tried to speak to him. It only caught his attention when the former Number One hero grabbed ahold of his wrist, right on the small scent gland that was there. "Aizawa, are you alright?" The Alpha questioned. Midnight and Vlad's attention was also on the underground hero.

"I'm fine." Aizawa mumbled, looking away from Yagi and back to the papers. Yagi looked at him with concern. Midnight and Vlad had given each other knowing looks. "I have to finish this and go over my plans for my classes training today." The Alpha tightened his grip on Aizawa's wrist forcing the Omega to look back up from the papers.

_He's trembling. _The Alpha thought.

"Yagi, could you let me go?" Aizawa muttered. Yagi's face flushed as he let go of the thin wrist and pulled his arm back to his side. He whispered a quick apology which Aizawa only hummed in response.

Aizawa's head was spinning. His body ached and craved sleep. He couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, his dreams turned into nightmares of Hizashi. Hizashi's betrayal replaying in his mind. He didn't want that constant reminder. His own foolishness had blindsided him. It was his fault and now his pup was also facing backlash from it.

The Omega looked at the time and gathered his papers. He wanted to speak to Hitoshi before class started. Once he had everything, he stood up and took a step before his legs gave out from underneath him and his mind swimming. The world was twisting around him. He barely heard Yagi and Midnight yell out his name and arms wrapping around him before the world went dark.

"Yagi, take him to Recovery Girl. I will watch over his class until you get there." Vlad instructed as soon as Yagi had Aizawa in a cradle hold. Aizawa's head leaned against the bony chest of the Alpha with his arm laying across his stomach.

Midnight's eyes watered as she took a good look at her friend. "He's so pale. How did I notice before?"

The others had stood up and walked over after seeing the commotion. "Aizawa-senpai has always been pale. It would be hard to notice for anyone since he always wears his capture weapon unless he's in his room at Heights Alliance." Thirteen stated, sadness radiating the rescue hero's voice.

"None of us noticed." Snipe added. Hound barked from behind to signify that he agreed. Midnight still couldn't help the guilt she was feeling. She has known Aizawa since high school and has been his friend for years. She should have been there for him. She knew Tensei Iida had been reaching out since the news about Present Mic broke but Aizawa hadn't answered back. Aizawa wouldn't talk to anyone. He was suffering while no one seemed to notice.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Yagi stated, getting up to his full height with the unconcious Omega cradled gently against him.

"Take your time, Yagi-san." Vlad replied, gathering up the fallen papers and placing them with his own. He would finish them and get them back to Aizawa. "I'll have joint training with Class 1-A and Class 1-B. Instead of doing my classes training later, just to it with Aizawa's class." The beta stopped talking for a moment, his eyes settling on Aizawa. "He's been suffering this entire time. He needs someone right now and I don't think any of us but you could really get to him. He respects you, Yagi-san. He will listen to you."

Yagi couldn't reply as he was pushed out of the lounge by Midnight and he rushed towards Recovery Girl's office. He peeked down at Aizawa. "I'm so sorry, Aizawa."

"Mr. Aizawa is late." Midoriya stated as he looked up at the clock once more. He was starting to get even more worried. It was very un-Aizawa like for Aizawa not to be on time. The Omega was, with lack of a better word, anal about time. It was irrational to the man to be late. "Did he say anything to you this morning, Hitoshi?"

The purple haired Omega looked over to him and shook his head. "He was gone when I went to his room this morning. He probably is in the teacher's lounge grading or something." Hitoshi was worried too. His father never ran late. With recents events, who wouldn't be worried?

"Maybe he finally crashed and just fell asleep." Kaminari added. It earned him looks from the others. The door opening caught their attention and to their surprise Vlad King came into the room. The beta's scene was covered in concern. He didn't even try to conceal it and the scent blockers that all the teachers wore didn't do much to hide it.

"Vlad-sensei! Where is Mr. Aizawa?" Iida quickly asked, doing his best to keep the rest of the class quiet.

Vlad stood in front of the class and looked out at the worried faces of Aizawa's students. His eyes fell onto Aizawa's pup and he sighed. There was no way he could try and cover it up even if that's what the Omega homeroom teacher would want. "Eraser fainted in the teacher's lounge. Yagi-san has taken him to Recovery Girl. I will be watching over you with my class until Yagi-san gets here or Eraser is released by Recovery Girl." Hitoshi's eyes were wide and the smell of distress coming from him. Bakugou quickly reaching out and grabbing ahold of Hitoshi's hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Yamada, if you would like... you can be excused from class to go be by Eraser."

"Thank you, sir but my dad would want me to be in class. Even if I wanted to go, he would probably scold me for skipping class." Hitoshi stated. Aizawa always told Hitoshi that his education was important and if he wanted to be the best hero he could be, he needed to take every opportunity he could. "I'll go see him at lunch if he is still there." The Omega stopped for a moment. "Vlad-sensei, could I ask you a favor though?"

"What would that be?" Vlad questioned, his eyebrow perking up.

The purple haired teen looked conflicted. Uncertainty on his face as his mind raced with thoughts. "Could you call me Hitoshi instead of Yamada?"

Vlad gave the boy a soft smile. "Of course."

Todoroki raised his hand gaining Vlad's attention. "Vlad-sensei, if you are watching us... what about your homeroom?"

"Well, we are doing joint training this morning. Eraser was going to have you train at the TLC today until my class got there. Instead, we are going to have all of you there. That way I can keep an eye on all of you." The beta replied. He grabbed the remote that kept the hero costumes of the students in the wall and pressed the button releasing them. "Alright, get dressed and meet up at TLC."

Aizawa groaned as he finally started to come to. His eyes blurring against the harsh assault of light to his senstive eyes. It took a moment before they finally adjusted and allowed Aizawa to see ahead of him. He felt absolutely terrible. The headache that he had was dulled now but his stomach was still in knots from hunger. He felt a tiny bit better sleep wise from the time he was out. He couldn't remember what happened. He knew he was preparing for class and about to leave the teacher's lounge. Than it was blank.

"Aizawa-kun, you're awake." The Omega looked over and saw the face of Toshinori. The lanky Alpha smiling down at him. Recovery Girl was sitting behind him at her desk, looking down at some paperwork in front of her.

"What happened?" Aizawa questioned, his voice hoarse and his head once again pounding from the noise.

Recovery Girl turned on her chair and looked at him. "You fainted in the teacher's lounge. Yagi-san brought you here." She stated, grabbing a few gummies from a jar on the desk and handing them to the sleep deprived Omega. Aizawa moved his gaze to Toshinori. "You gave all of us quite a scare. You are very malnourished, dehydrated and sleep deprived. I couldn't even smell your scent until you were brought into the room."

Toshinori's face turned from smiles to hints of regret and sadness. "You haven't been eating or sleeping, Aizawa-kun. We're all worried. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you since Mic." Aizawa frowned, he really wished people would stop bringing Hizashi up to him. "It was terrifying to watch one of the strongest people I know just faint before my eyes because of my own carelessness."

The Omega was glaring at Toshinori now. "It's not your responsibility to make sure I eat or sleep. Last time I checked my husband was a villain." He snapped. His mood and temper short. Toshinori's eyes were wide but it didn't stop him from grabbing ahold of Aizawa's hand. It was the first moment he released that an IV from coming from the back of his hand. He looked between the blonde Alpha and Recovery Girl. Both wearing the same expressions. Something was off.

"What's wrong?" Aizawa growled. He didn't like the looks from the two. Recovery Girl got up from her chair and got closer to the bedside.

The nurse looked over some of the fluids to make sure that they were going as planned before she sighed. "Aizawa, you were more malnourished and dehydrated than you should have been. I did some blood work on you as well and found something interesting. Are you still on contraceptives, Aizawa?"

Aizawa's eyes started widening. He knew exactly where Recovery Girl was going with this. He nodded his head and watched as the beta woman frowned. "In the bloodwork, I found suppresents like I should but found a high level of sugar than normal. No signs of contraceptives."

"What are you saying, Chiyo?" Aizawa muttered, not wanting to hear the words.

Recovery Girl gave a gentle smile. "Aizawa, you're pregnant. I need an ultrasound to be sure but from your HCG levels I would believe roughly around two months."

All the air left Aizawa, his chest tightening and tears immediately springing to his eyes. _No. No this can't be true. I can't be. _His mind raced. "No. You're lying... to me. This... It can't be. I can't be." He denied, not able to finish a full sentence as he struggled to suck in air. He sat up on the bed and clunched at the front of his shirt as only small breaths were making it in.

"Aizawa-kun, please calm down. We can help you figure this out. You just need to calm down." Toshinori whispered, looping his arm behind Aizawa's back while placing one hand on the small of the Omega's back and the other on his leg. "Just breathe with me." A small smile coming to his face as Aizawa started to try to breathe in and out slowly.

It had taken a while before Aizawa was able to calm himself down enough that he was just harshly breathing. Recovery Girl handed over a small glass of water which the Omega took without a second thought. Once the cup was empty, she took it back as Aizawa slumped back against the bed with his arm over his head. "I'm contacting your agency and putting you on leave until I clear you after your pregnancy." Recovery Girl stated, a firm look at her face. Aizawa just nodded, not even going to fight it. "Let the fluids work through your system and I will release you. Try to get a little sleep, Aizawa."

Aizawa moved onto his side, keeping the hand with the IV over his other one. "If I sleep, all I will see is him." Toshinori's face softened even more.

"If I stay here with you, do you think you might be able to get some sleep?" Aizawa blinked up at him, his face flushing slightly. Toshinori had a soft scent. It smelt like sunflowers and freshly mowed grass. It was soothing. The Omega shrugged and Toshinori crawled onto the small bed next to him and brought the tired man into his arms. "Just try at least. Your students need you at your best." Aizawa didn't say anything as he curled into the Alpha and allowed sleep to take him.

Hizashi sat at the bar in his usual spot with Shigaraki to his right and Dabi to his left. "So you didn't kill Hajime?" Yamada growled, his Alpha sneaking through trying to get Dabi to submit. Dabi, being an eccentric Omega, fought it. As if he would let the likes of this Alpha force him to submit.

Dabi worse an emotionless expression and glared at his so called ally. "I didn't have a chance. A nurse walked in before I could. I did give him what you wanted left with him though." He lied easily, having the skills to lie easily to almost anyone from his time on the streets.

Yamada made a noise before taking a drink from his glass that was filled with bourbon. "Fucking figures. That hospital is always swarming." He stopped to place the glass back on the bar. "Lucky for me, they have the message."

"Eraserhead's quirk and his pup's will be a great asset to us." Kurogiri stated. Shigaraki grunted. It was no secret that he was rooting for bringing Eraserhead over. Ever since the USJ, Shigaraki has been obsessed with the thought of bringing the Erasure Hero to the villains.

"Yamada, you need to move quick and do something before those stupid pros get on your trail." Shigaraki added. "Last thing I need is your stupid move to cause something for my plans."

Yamada let out a laugh. "I can have it over quickly. You see my dear little omega is much more predictable than he thinks." This caught Dabi's attention. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and fished through the apps before stopping at the one he wanted. Glancing up to make sure that Yamada hadn't noticed. "They have him off patrols and most likely trapped within U.A.'s barrier but Shouta will get antsy and sneak out. Once he does, he will most likely go to his thinking spot which usually has street cats." The blonde Alpha paused, thinking for a moment. "If I can't get him then, I can easily break into U.A. They tend to forget I know every single flaw in their system and could easily get in. I just have to wait for the right moment. My pup and mate will be coming back to me no matter what." Yamada finished his drink and got up from the chair and disappeared into the back.

Dabi also finished his drink and made a quick exit from the building with his phone in hand. Put a bit of alcohol into Yamada's system and it's easier to get him to talk but only if he knows it's the people he is supposed to be talking too.

_I gotta do whatever I can. _He thought. _It's all for you._

He knew it was risky reaching out to Aizawa like he did. He was sure that Detective Aizawa would get the letter to Eraserhead to warn him. Dabi was going to do whatever he could to keep the Yamadas plans down. Unfortunately, they worked directly with Sensei. Shigaraki had mentioned to Dabi once he hated that Yamada was back with them. That he didn't trust the former hero's motives.

He had to fix his own mistakes that he had made in his life. He had a person that he needed to protect. And he would do that with his life. He came to the League of Villains under the guise of following the Hero Killer. He agreed with some of what the Hero Killer done but he had to have his own plans going in. He wanted to make the world a safer place. For the person that meant the most to him in this world. Nothing would stop him. The key was Shouta Aizawa and Hitoshi Yamada.

The entire day had passed before Aizawa had been released from Recovery Girl. Classes were long over with by this point. For once, he had slept the entire day attached to the side of the former Number One hero. He could smell the Alpha's lingering scent on his clothes. It was comforting. Something in him yearned for it not to end. The comfort. The warmth. He craved it.

Aizawa cursed to himself as tears involuntarly came to his eyes. His Omega called out for his Alpha. Discontent with the Alpha that Aizawa had been seeking comfort from. Leaving the Erasure Hero in confusion. At the time, Yagi had been his life line back to the world from his own thoughts. So comforting. No one else had reached out like Yagi had to him. Yagi had been making an effort and Aizawa had blown it to the side. Even with that, Yagi never stopped trying. He could feel the protectiveness and concern coming off of the Alpha when Recovery Girl had told him that his was currently carrying a pup.

The thought made the Omega stop walking. His hand shook as he raised it and placed it softly against his still flat abdomen. He was pregnant. Pregnant with a traitor's baby. His husband and mate's baby. He bit his lip and growled, causing blood to come seeping through the cut he had just caused. His mouth filling with the taste of metallic.

"Dad?" His head perked up and he turned to see Hitoshi along with his group of friends. Bakugou's arm was protectively around Hitoshi's shoulders while Todoroki, Midoriya, and Iida talked off to the side. Todoroki and Midoriya's hands were laced together tightly as they spoke to Iida. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hito." Aizawa muttered. Hitoshi frowned. He didn't believe him. Why would he? Hitoshi turned and whispered something to Bakugou and he said a quick goodbye to the others before he walked over to his Omega father. The other four quickly took off towards Heights Alliance as they called out their goodbyes. Aizawa could feel the lingering eyes from Todoroki as the boy walked away with his own boyfriend and friend. Todoroki looked as if he wanted to say something but decided against it.

Hitoshi's scent was comforting. It had filled Aizawa's senses as soon as he walked up. Lavender and mint. The Omega boy didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around Aizawa's middle and placed his head against the man's chest. "You're not okay, dad. You can stop denying it. It's okay not to be. Please let someone help you." Aizawa shook in his son's arms, looping his own arms around him. Hitoshi released soothing pheromones as he felt Aizawa shake against him. His eyes wideneding as he felt something wet drop onto his face. He looked up to his father's face to see the man's was now covered completely in tears. "Let's go to your room, dad."

Aizawa didn't say anything as he allowed his son to pull him through the doors of Heights Alliance. Some of the students were sitting in the common room and had looked over. Hitoshi glanced at them which stopped any of them from saying anything. The Indigo haried Omega pulled his father to his room and pulled out Aizawa's keycard from his pocket and unlocked it. At this point, Aizawa wasn't even going to question how his son got ahold of his keycard.

The door clicked quickly behind them as it closed. Hitoshi pulled Aizawa over to the bed and sat down. Crossing his legs criss-cross, still holding onto Aizawa's hand. "Please talk to me. If it's not me... than someone. Uncle Tensei or even Aunt Nemuri. Please, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Aizawa's eyes were now completely tear free as he used the sleeve of his hero costume to wipe the tracts off of his face. "There is something I need to tell you, Hitoshi." Hitoshi perked up. "I'm annuling my marriage with Hizashi and breaking the bond."

A smile came across Hitoshi's face which caught Aizawa off guard. "Thank god. You deserve someone better. Someone who wouldn't attack their own mate like that." Hitoshi stopped, taking in a deep breath. "I also have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Hitoshi bit his lip. A complusion he had picked up from Aizawa when he was nervous. "Could we possibly change my last name to Aizawa?" Aizawa was a bit taken back. He wasn't expecting that. The pup placed a hand on the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "I don't want to have the same last name as him."

Aizawa gave a earnest smile. "If that is what you want, Hitoshi." Hitoshi smiled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck and buried his nose against the scent gland there. Scenting the man. Hitoshi froze in his arms and pulled back.

"Dad... your scent. It's changed."

Aizawa put on his most serious face before saying what he really wished wasn't true. "Hitoshi... I'm pregnant."

_Author's Note: There is the conclusion of this chapter. I have two new stories I'm working on cause I like to overwork myself and my brain for some reason. One is an Erasermic with a de-aged Shouta. I'm either playing with the idea that Shouta is actually only a teenager and All Might is their homeroom teacher (he would be in Class 1-A) or if he gets hit by a quirk that might turn out permanent. I can't decide._

_The other is well... it kinda dark and I can't figure out if I want Erasermight or Erasermic. That one Shouta sleeps with Endeavor to keep Todoroki in Class 1-A. Well more that Endeavor coerces Shouta into it. It's also an ABO universe story. Would you guys be interested in reading them? Well anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love the Way You Lie! I am currently working on two other BNHA stories. I still have ideas on one of the fic ideas I have where it's Erasermic. It's a teacher-student relationship story where Shouta is a teenager in Class 1-A. I'm seriously thinking about writing it. Would anyone be interested in it? It wouldn't be as angsty as this fic but it would have a little bit. _

_Additional Notes: This chapter features a time skip of a few weeks after Aizawa discovers he is pregnant. _

_Chapter Warnings: Violence, Attempted Kidnapping_

**Chapter Five: Because of You (by Kelly Clarkson)**

_Chapter Summary: Hideo Aizawa visits his pup and grandpup, giving the letter from Dabi to Shouta. Hideo and Hajime help with the decision of Hitoshi's name change. After talking with Yagi, Shouta moves forward with his annulment and bond severation. Hizashi makes his first move against Shouta._

The days seemed to be a blur to Aizawa as they passed. It had been a few weeks since he found out that he was pregnant. His mind racing with thoughts about his unborn pup and Hizashi. Hitoshi had taken the news of Shouta's pregnancy better than he thought. Ever since he told Hitoshi, his pup has showed up at his room with fruit in the mornings and refused to get ready for school unless Shouta ate part of it.

Classes had ended for the day and they were at Heights Alliance. The class had managed to talk Aizawa into staying in the common room to watch a movie with them. All of them knowing the man would eventually fall asleep. Toshinori had been coming around Heights Alliance more. Dragging Aizawa out of his room to take a walk around the campus. They had seen the suddle changes between the two. Aizawa was opening up to Toshinori slowly.

Hitoshi began to notice the small changes with his father. He wasn't as pale as he had been in the previous few weeks. The bruises under his eyes were slowly going away back to normal. Aizawa was slowly beginning to take naps again as well. All Might seemed to be doing the trick. Whatever he was doing.

The movie was playing on the tv with the class sprawled out around the room. Aizawa, Hitoshi, and Bakugou took the couch well the others had pulled out bean bag chairs and some pillows and blankets. The girls were sitting together in a mess of blankets. Todoroki and Midoriya were cuddled up together in one of the chairs. The rest of the boys were sitting around with their own pillows. A huge bowl full of popcorn was in the middle of the group for access for everyone.

Aizawa was in his sleeping bag, curled up with Hitoshi against his side. Bakugou had his arm through over the back of the couch as he lounged back with his phone in hand. Aizawa wasn't paying attention to the movie as he started to nod off into sleep. A t-shirt hidden within the safety of the yellow sleeping bag, putting off the smell of Toshinori. Toshinori's scent was the only thing keeping Aizawa from having nightmares or dreams of Hizashi.

The girls were talking amongst themselves as they took turns glancing at each other and the movie. The boys also talking to each other. All of them quiet enough not to disturb their tired teacher. Normally, the boys would be rough housing but the concern among them for Aizawa kept them from doing so. It wasn't often that Aizawa would be with them outside of class and with everything going on. They wanted him as comfortable as possible.

The main door opening behind them caught Aizawa's attention. He jumped up in a panic, accidently knocking Hitoshi into Bakugou. A feeling of relief came over him as he saw that it was only Toshinori. As well as his parents. His eyes widened and he unzipped himself from his cacoon and moved to get off the couch.

Aizawa's movements caught the attention of his class as they looked to where Aizawa's attention was currently at. Toshinori walked over to where Aizawa was currently standing. "Um, they got special permission to come see you. They have something they need to talk to you about." Aizawa looked away from the blonde over to his parents.

Mina was now up in the spot that Aizawa previously was in, smiling over at Hideo and Hajime. "Hi, Mr. Aizawa's dad!" She said, a smile on her face. Her gaze fell over to Hajime, who awkwardly tried to shy away from the attention.

"Hello, Ashido. Class 1-A." Hideo stated, walking over to the couch and leaning over to hover over Hitoshi. "Problem child."

Hitoshi smirked up at his Alpha grandfather. "Problem grandfather." Hideo ruffled the purple locks of his grandpup before placing his attention on the rest of the class.

"I do apologize for interrupting but I need to snag your teacher for a moment." The detective said, a smile playing on his face.

"Who is that, Detective Aizawa?" Ashido questioned.

Hideo smiled as he looked over his shoulder to his husband. "This is my husband, Dr. Hajime Aizawa. Shouta's omega father. Problem child's grandpa." He explained. Ashido turned her line of sight onto Hitoshi.

"You look just like Dr. Aizawa." She said. Hitoshi just shrugged as his response.

"Actually, I go by Dr. Shinsou. My name is hyphenated so I just go by my biological name at work." Hajime finally spoke up. He stopped as soon as he felt arms wrap around him. Looking down, he saw the strong arms of his son around him. "Shouta?" He relaxed and wrapped his own arms around Shouta and held his pup close. It wasn't common that Shouta would show public display of affection. He stopped for a moment as he took in his son's scent. Catching the extra sweetness to his scent. He pulled back, looking into his son's obisidon eyes.

Neither had to say a word for Hajime to understand what Shouta was telling him. His son was pregnant again. Hajime merely smiled softly and pulled his son back to him. Next to them, the class was silent as they watched on. In shock that their teacher was being so affectionate. Hideo cleared his throat which caused Shouta to pull back from his Omega father.

"I do have something I need to talk to you about. Somewhere private maybe?" The detective stated. Shouta nodded and motioned towards the direction of his dorm room. "Yagi-san, I would like you to come too." Hideo added. The Alpha nodded and followed behind them.

Once they were in the seclusion of Aizawa's room, Hideo pulled out the letter that Hajime had brought to him. Hideo stared at the piece of paper in his hand for a moment before handing it over to Shouta. "Hajime brought this to my job. This letter is addressed to you from the villain Dabi. It's been a couple of weeks since it arrived but I had to go through Tsukauchi first with it so it could be in the file."

Shouta opened the paper and quickly read it. Looking up to his parents once he finished. "Why does he want to help so badly? I get having someone to protect but he's a villain. He's attacked my class before. Why would he even want to help me?" He questioned.

Hideo looked from his husband back to his pup. "I'm going to guess it could either be a lover he knows. Possibly a family member. Could even be a pup."

Hajime took a step forward, gaining the attention of the others. "Dabi came into my office a few weeks ago with this letter for you and the one for the police force." He stopped for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say next. "Dabi is an omega. I smelt it on him once he got close to me. He is definitely unmated but that doesn't rule out the possibilty of child. Honestly, I don't think it is a child. An omega's scent gets sweeter once they've bared a pup. His didn't have those indications." He explained, going into what Shouta would call 'Doctor Mode'.

Toshinori was the next to speak, having read the letter over Shouta's shoulder. "I would bet that he is wanting to protect family members. I don't know much of the Yamada's tactics but with what Mic did, I would safely assume family." Shouta gave him a look, peering to the Alpha behind him.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Shouta asked, his eyes narrowed in on the Alpha.

"Well, think about it. If Mic has always been a villain and his family has been for generations. I would guess he used your family for their mind quirks. I'm not sure of the reason why he became a pro hero. I just have this feeling that you were a target of some sort." Toshinori explained, going into more detail on his thoughts. "He mentioned another Yamada to make a villain. If that's so, the Yamada's are targetting family. Dabi must have a family member they would be interested in and not want them to get involved with the League."

Shouta ran a hand through his ebony hair, taking in a deep breath as he turned away to look back at Hideo. "What am I supposed to do? Just go along with whatever Dabi wants? I would be talking with a known villain. It wouldn't look good."

Hideo gave a soft but stern smile. "That is why I waited so long to bring you the letter. Tsukauchi thinks this can help with catching Yamada as well as having an inside link to the League." Shouta nodded, his face still covered with uncertainity. Hideo got closer to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know right now, there is nothing more that you want to do than be on the down low... this can help us though. We can catch that bastard for what he has done."

"I can't exactly trust a villain that helped in the kidnapping of one of the students." Shouta stated, a frown fully on his face. His scent slowly turning to that of distress. Toshinori placed his hands onto Shouta's arms and rubbed small circles. Releasing his own calming phermones.

Hajime was the next to speak up. "Shou, when Dabi came to my office. He told me that Yamada wanted me dead. Dabi refused to kill me. I think you can trust him. If he really has someone to protect, his Omega would not allow for him to stray from that. You should know that. Omegas are protective and nurturing of their loved ones." Shouta's eyes had widened as he listened to his Omega father speak. The indigo haired doctor stepping forward and placing his hands on either side of his son's face. "There could be some worry but I think you should do it."

Shouta took another deep breath before finally nodding his head. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Just make sure to pass along the information to either myself or Tsukauchi." Hideo added, coming up next to Hajime so he could look his son in the eye. "We have to make sure you are safe now. Especially with the little pup growing inside of you."

Hideo had known almost instantly when he had seen his son's affections towards his Omega father. Shouta had done the same thing when he was pregnant with Hitoshi. The look in his mate's eye had also given him all he needed to know. He knew that Shouta would also know that Hideo had gotten the non-verbal message.

The Alpha detective could see that his pup was terrified, angry, distressed. Just looking at his pup he could read him like an open book. He could also see the calmness and security radiating off of the Erasure hero whenever he was near Yagi. It was still so close to when Mic betrayed U.A. that it confused him on why Shouta was allowing an Alpha so close to him.

Hajime shared looks with his husband. The doctor also noticed the changes in his son whenever Yagi was around. "Is everything okay, Shouta? Are you doing okay?" The Indigo haired Omega asked, stepping forward and craddling his pup's face in his hand.

Shouta shrugged. "As fine as I can be for being married to a villain, pregnant with said villain." Hajime could only come up with a sympathic smile. Tears had came to Shouta's eyes as he spoke. "I don't know what to do. I'm pregnant... I want to annul my marriage, break my bond but I can't do that when pregnant."

Hajime quietly shushed the ebony haired Omega. He went to speak when Yagi spoke instead, "You can still do everything that you want too, Aizawa-kun. Nothing can stop you."

Shouta looked over his shoulder at the blonde Alpha. "I can't take the medication when I'm pregnant." The tears spilled over and fell down his face. Leaving tracks in their wake. A thumb ran it's way across the pale cheek, catching the falling tear.

"Don't cry, Aizawa-kun. That man doesn't deserve your tears." Yagi whispered.

Hajime pressed softly against the tear soaked face of Shouta, forcing the younger Aizawa to look at him. "Shou, what kind of medication?"

Shouta thought for a moment. "I'm not sure." He looked to Yagi and motioned over to his desk. "It's in the top drawer. Could you grab it, Yagi-san?" The blonde Alpha nodded at him before leaving the Omega's side. He got into the desk and pulled out the small box. Hajime held out his hand and quickly took it.

Reading the box, he looked back up at his pup. "Shouta, you can take this. This is a highly recommended bond severation pill specifically for Omegas. Only someone who understands medical terminology would know that an Omega could take this even if they are pregnant."

Yagi came back up behind Shouta, running his hand over the small of the Omega's back. "See Aizawa-kun. You can still do it. If you really want to do this. Annulment and breaking your bond. Do what you think is best for yourself. For Hitoshi." Shouta leaned back into the touch. Calming down slowly from the circles that Yagi was rubbing into his back.

Shouta folded his arms over his chest, rubbing his neck with his hand. "There is another thing." The others looked over to him. Shouta looked to his Alpha father through his hair. "Um, Hitoshi wants to change his last name from Yamada to Aizawa."

Shock flashed on Hajime's face while Hideo's remained like stone. Hideo took a moment before finally saying what came to his mind. "No-"

Shouta's eyes widened as he cut off his father. "What do you mean no?! Last time I checked that Hitoshi is my son."

"Now, Shouta, if you would let me finish." Shouta rolled his eyes as Hideo talked once more. "I don't think Hitoshi should take Aizawa. I would love for my grandpup to carry my family's name but if Yamada catches wind of a name change. He would automatically think Aizawa." Hideo took a step forward, moving some of Shouta's hair out of his eyes. "Your pup looks up to you for everything. You are the reason he worked so hard to get into heroics and Yamada knows this. So I think for Hitoshi's safety, he should change it to Shinsou."

Hajime was even more shocked than he was before. It surprised him to hear that Hitoshi wanted to change his name but his husband going for Shinsou?

"I can talk to Hitoshi myself about it if you would like? Take him first thing on the next school day off to get it changed." Hideo added.

While Hideo and Shouta were still talking, Hajime walked over to Yagi and whispered in his ear, "Can I speak to you out in the hall?"

Yagi looked over to Shouta for a moment before nodding and following the doctor out into the hall. Once the door was closed, Hajime folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"You are awfully close with my son despite it only being over a little of a month since Yamada betrayed him. Eight out of ten omegas refuse to let an Alpha near them if one has hurt them to the point of hospitalization. They don't trust." Hajime said, watching as Yagi moved on the balls of his feet nervously. "Shouta doesn't trust easily. Never has. He is so emotionally damaged at the moment that he is subsepible to phermones. At any time during the twenty four hours following Yamada leaving did you do anything?"

The Alpha's eyes widened thinking about to the events immediately following Yamada going through the warp gate. He nodded, "Right before Mic went through the gate. Aizawa-kun was panicking and he couldn't breathe so I just released calming pheromones. I was only trying to calm him down."

The Indigo haired Omega nodded his head. "Alright that would explain why he is so calm around you. In that moment that you did that, emotionally his Omega got attached to you. Is there any difference between you two? How Shouta acts towards you?" He questioned, trying to get all the answers that he could.

Yagi thought for a moment before replying with, "Actually yes, when he can't sleep. He calls me. He says my scent helps him sleep. I gave him a few of my shirts for if I can't come to him." The Alpha stopped for a moment, running a hand through his hair. "We go on walks together. Sometimes we talk, sometimes we don't. He walks closer to me, almost as if we are touching."

Hajime sighed softly, giving the former Number One Hero a smile. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course."

Hideo and Hajime had left right before nightfall. Shouta was completely exhausted but no matter how much he tried he just couldn't sleep. The students were in the rooms sound asleep and Yagi was back at his own room.

The Erasure hero pulled of his shoes as he walked out of Heights Alliance. He closed the door softly behind him as he exited the building. He sigh of momentarily happiness filled him from the cold air hitting his skin and running through his hair.

For the first time in weeks, his mind was blank as he walked. He walked out of the U.A. campus and onto the empty street. He had been antsy ever since the betrayal happened. He had been taken off of his patrols and now he knows he's pregnant.

He placed a hand on his stomach as he continued walking. His pup had no blame in this situation. Part of him couldn't wait until the baby was born. He always wanted more children. The other part of him was terrified. He was going to be a single Omega father. How was he going to do this?

He was pulled out of his mind as a hand slapped over his mouth and an arm around his chest pulling him backwards. His eyes widened as he activated Erasure. His hair floating up into the air and his eyes glowing red. He cursed to himself for forgetting to grab his capture weapon before he left. He kicked his feet backwards and managed to hit the knees of whoever was behind him. He couldn't pick up a scent. The person had to be wearing scent blockers.

The hand on his mouth followed him to the ground and without another thought Aizawa bit down on the hand. A loud scream erupted from the kidnapper and the Omega fell to the ground. As soon as he was free, Aizawa took off running in the opposite direction. Not looking backwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, welcome back to Love the Way You Lie! Here is chapter six, it picks up directly following the end of chapter five. I do want to tell you all that I appreciate all the comments and kudos! _

_Chapter Warnings: Attempted Kidnapping_

**Chapter Six: Jar of Hearts**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta is trying to escape from the hands of his attempted kidnapper. He runs into a familiar face. Hitoshi begins to panic when he realizes Shouta is missing and goes to Toshinori. _

His lungs were burning. He wasn't even sure how long he had been running for. He could still hear the heavy footsteps behind him but he didn't bother looking. Even a split second of looking over his shoulder could lead to his capture. He just had to get out of there. He had to move.

His mind was racing as he ran. Hitoshi and his unborn pup coming to his mind. Shouta dodged through different streets, using the alleyways to his advantage as he ran. The buildings were a blur as he passed by. His legs were burning. His stomach turned in knots as he forced himself to go faster and took another turn.

A gasp left him as he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him through a door of a warehouse. Shouta activated his quirk and looked at the newcomer.

Dabi.

"What the fuck are you doing outside of U.A?" Dabi hissed, peeking through the crack of the door as he spoke. "It doesn't look like he saw."

Shouta blinked, allowing his quirk to deactivate as the other Omega closed the door and started to walk further into the building. "I just needed to get away from U.A. for a moment."

Dabi stopped walking and turned to look at the pro hero. "Did you really think that rational? You have your villain husband coming after you and your pup and you just leave the one place that is safest for you? Yeah, totally smart." The villain scoffed before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is the Yamadas' plans that they were talking about. Yamada likes to talk when he's drunk."

Dabi handed the paper over to Shouta. The Erasure hero hestitating for a moment before taking it, reading the contents before looking back up at the villain. "He plans on breaking into U.A?" Dabi nodded as his reply.

Shouta took a deep breath, forcing the wave of nausea he felt down. "He will do anything to get you and your pup back. The League of Villains are interested in you two and a few of your students."

The hero perked up at the mention of his students. His heart pounding against his chest. "Which students?"

Shouta didn't miss the look in Dabi's eye before the villain replied to him. "Of course you know, they are interested in Katsuki Bakugou. He is one of them. The others are Fumikage Tokoyami, Izuku Midoriya, and Shoto Todoroki."

The Erasure Hero's eyes narrowed at the other Omega. Something wasn't adding up to him. "Why exactly do you want to help me? What do you have to gain? I can't exactly trust you after you have attacked my students before and kidnapped Bakugou."

Dabi shrugged. Aizawa was right. He had no reason to trust him. "It's not exactly what I have to gain. It's more of a promise I swore to someone special to me a long time ago." The villain could feel the irritation coming off of Aizawa as he spoke.

"Who exactly are you?"

Hitoshi couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tried. His mind full of thoughts from the day. His Omega father had been on edge since his grandparents came by. Hitoshi hated being out of the loop. Unable to help his Omega father. He felt... Helpless.

His inner Omega wanted to fight to keep his family together. For his Alpha father to recant villainy and come home. On the opposite end of the spectrum, his mind and heart were betrayed. He wanted nothing more than for Shouta to divorce him and break their bond. Hitoshi would always have a connection to Present Mic. No matter what. No one is able to break a familial bond. It was biologically impossible. It would dull in time that his Omega wouldn't want comfort from Hizashi Yamada. Yamada would always be able to find him through their kinship bond. Unless another Alpha took Yamada's place. Claiming both Shouta and Hitoshi for themselves.

Despite this, Yamada would still have a blood bond with Hitoshi but his familial bond would be dulled as if it never existed. It would almost be like a broken bond but it never was severed. In most cases it happened with adopted children or orphans. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas could all place a kinship bond on someone else. A bond that meant protection, caring, love, and family. Even with no blood relation.

It had been on his mind ever since Shouta told him that he was filing for annulment and severing his mating bond to Yamada. It also came to his mind if a kinship bond was placed on his unborn sibling, than that pup wouldn't ever have to feel the pain of their familial bond to Yamada. It would be dulled from the start.

Yamada would lose all rights to both Hitoshi and his unborn pup. All of it completely legal since Yamada came out as the traitor. When Yamada went through the warp gate, denouncing Shouta and Hitoshi. It was considered abandonment. As far as the law was considered, Yamada was no longer his father.

Hitoshi sighed as he rolled out of bed and slid on his house shoes. He was sure Shouta wouldn't mind if he dropped by. Lately, he had been sleeping with his Omega father and going back to his dorm room before others woke up. Most of the class, if not all of them, knew he was sleeping in his father's room at night. Other times, he would visit Katsuki but that wasn't as much. Shouta wasn't as approving of Hitoshi visiting Katsuki in the middle of the night when they were supposed to be sleeping.

The Omega poked his head out his door and looked around to make sure no one was awake before closing his door behind him and heading for Shouta's dorm. Heights Alliance was silent. There was not a sound except for his feet softly tapping the ground. It didn't take him long to arrive at his destination.

He tapped on the door softly. He frowned when he didn't hear the normal shuffling of feet on the other side of the door. He knocked once more. Louder this time.

Still nothing.

Hitoshi grabbed the door handle, his frown growing bigger when the door just opened. Shouta always locked his door. The door slid open quietly and the teen slipped inside of the room. He looked around the room, seeing no signs that Shouta had been in there recently. The bed was still made from the morning. His paperwork put away in his bag. His capture weapon was hanging on its hook by the door and his hero uniform folded up on the dresser. Shouta's causal day clothes weren't sitting on the other side of the dresser where the hero would throw it. Something was wrong.

The teen turned on his heel, closing the door behind him and ran back towards the entrance of the main dorm. He looked at the place where everyone's outside shoes sat and noticed that Shouta's were indeed missing.

Shouta was gone.

"Dad, where did you go?" Hitoshi whispered, closing the door and taking off towards the other teachers' dorms. _Something better not of happened to you. _He thought as he ran. He needed to get to another teacher. Shouta was not supposed to leave the campus. He was off patrols for at least the next fifteen months. He had no reason to leave campus. Plus Present Mic turning out to be a traitor. It wasn't safe for Shouta to leave. He was protected on campus. Even if Shouta could hold his own. He was carrying a pup after all. He shouldn't be putting himself in these situations.

Hitoshi had gotten to the teacher dorms faster than he thought he would. He looked around the doors. Trying to remember which one he needed. He walked up to the one he believed belonged to the man he was looking for and knocked frantically. He stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps on the other side.

The door opened and revealed All Might. Hitoshi sighed in relief that he chose the right room. All Might looked down at him in concern. "Young Hitoshi, what are you doing out of bed?" The Alpha questioned, looking over Hitoshi's worried face.

"Um, All Might-sensei... I'm so sorry to bother you but I wasn't sure what to do." All Might fully opened the door as Hitoshi spoke. "My dad... he's gone."

Tsukauchi was still busy at work on his paperwork over the Yamada case. So far the case was cold. They only had the current information that they had gotten from Dabi but the villain hasn't revealed their location. The detective knew this could be because of the villain's secret alliance with Aizawa. Dabi made no indication that he wanted to work with the police but only Shouta Aizawa. He had read the note that Dabi delivered for Aizawa. It still confused him. Dabi had no ties to the community except for the League of Villains. They could not find his real name in any database with the type of quirk that he has. It confused him even more that a villain who conspired to kidnap Katsuki Bakugou and turn him into a villain was so willing to help the underground pro hero. There had to be more than what information they had now.

Shouta Aizawa's Alpha father, Hideo, had gone to deliver the message earlier that day with his mate. Tsukauchi knew he should have Detective Aizawa recuse himself from the case but the other Alpha was a great assest to the case. He knew information on Present Mic and of their victims. Everytime Tsukauchi spoke to Shouta, it was hard to get the man to open up and Hideo was his connection to that.

He had finally cracked the information on Hizashi Yamada's parents. It had taken awhile and talking to a lot of different confidental informants to get the information.

Yamada's father was Kenzou Yamada, an Alpha male who went under the villain name Kane. His quirk is Sound Manipulation. He could manipulate any sound around him to his advantage. He was married to a Beta woman named Shizuka. Shizuka had been born into the Tanaka family. Her quirk is Cyberpathy. She could manipulate any electronic frequency, break through computer systems and see it all within her own mind. Word on the street from his informant, Shizuka actually tried to leave Kenzou when she discovered he was a villain. Trying to take their son with her.

If only she was actually able to leave, than maybe just maybe Tsukauchi wouldn't be having to bring Hizashi Yamada down. Shouta Aizawa wouldn't be losing his mate to villainy and Hitoshi Yamada would have his Alpha father. According to Hideo, Shouta was going to be filing for annulment and severing his bond. This worked in Tsukauchi's favor. Whenever they finally caught Present Mic and brought him in for trial. Shouta could testify without the block of spousal privledge.

He sighed as he finished one file and started on the next. He absolutely hated this case. He had worked with both Present Mic and Eraserhead before. He never saw this coming. His phone vibrated on the table next to him, which caused him to look up. Looking at the contact name, he clicked accept and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yagi, why are you calling so late? Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" The detective said into the phone.

_"I'm so sorry to bother you, Tsukauchi. Hitoshi came to my room just a little ago. Aizawa is missing from his dorm." _All Might stated, his voice filled with concern. Tsukauchi looked at his watch before getting up from his chair and heading down the hall until he came to the door he was looking for.

"Give me one moment, Yagi."

Tsukauchi knocked on the door and the occupant of the room called for him to enter. The detective came face to face with their technical analyst, Yuma Nakamura. The young Beta boy looking up from his computer once Tsukauchi came fully in the room. "Sir, how can I help you?"

"I need you to get into all the security cameras around U.A. High School and within two miles out. Shouta Aizawa went missing from U.A." The detective stated as he rounded the table and got behind the beta. "It's a favor for All Might." Tsukauchi paused before pulling his phone back to his ear. "How long has he been missing for?"

The detective could hear hushed talking on the other line before All Might's voice came through once more, _"Hitoshi went to his room about twenty minutes ago. I would guess it was after curfew for the students. So most likely between two to three hours ago." _

Nakamura didn't say anything else as he went to work, pulling up different camera feeds. "Go back up to four hours, Nakamura." Nakamura had a usual quirk when it came to looking over video evidence. He quirk was Slow Motion. He could view anything in slow motion, even anything moving faster than the speed of sound. Nakamura set the videos to fast forward and watched on through the footage before stopping it. Tsukauchi placed the phone on speaker and placed it on the table.

"Looks like Aizawa left U.A. around 11:20 pm on his own accord. I pick him up about half a mile away seven minutes later." Nakamura stated, starting the videos up again. His eyes widening and stopping the video. "Is that who I think it is?"

Tsukauchi looked at the screen and cursed softly. Aizawa was walking along the sidewalk with someone following close behind him. "Yeah, it's Present Mic." Tsukauchi could hear Hitoshi Yamada panicking on the other line. It broke his heart knowing the pain that was being caused to the young pup. He watched as Present Mic came up behind Aizawa and wrap his arms around him. Trying to drag the Omega away from where he was walking. Within a moment, Aizawa had broken from the hold and ran away off screen. "Find him. We need to see where he went."

Nakamura nodded, going over more video feed and stopping once more. "Here he is. About one and a half miles away from U.A. He is still running. He lost Present Mic about two minutes before he was caught on this screen." On the screen, both of the police officers watched as an arm came out of a warehouse door. Successfully pulling Aizawa into the building.

"Stop and rewind when the person grabs Aizawa." Tsukauchi stated. Nakamura did as he was told. He highlighted the image and zoomed in on the scene. It only took a second for the detective to know exactly who caught Aizawa. "Looks like Dabi pulled Aizawa into a warehouse about a mile and a half away from U.A. Fast forward a little more and see if they leave."

Nakamura started the video once more. Only twenty minutes of footage passed before the two Omegas were leaving the warehouse and heading in the direction of the police station. "Looks like they are coming here, sir."

"Than I will meet him at the door." Tsukauchi took his phone off speaker and rose it back to his ear. "He is alright, Yagi. He's on his way here. I will escort him back to U.A. once he arrives."

_"Thanks, Tsukauchi." _

The room around him was completely destroyed. Anger filled him completely as he grabbed another one of his CDs and threw it at the wall. He almost had him. He almost had Shouta.

"Damnit. I will get you back." Hizashi growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Love the Way You Lie. So this chapter does immediately follow up on the last chapter. Alright so we are getting more into the secrets of some of our lovely characters. _

_Chapter Warnings: Past Child Abuse, Talks of Possible Rape/Non-Con_

**Chapter Seven: Never Be The Same (by Camila Cabello)**

_Chapter Summary: Aizawa and Dabi arrive at the police station to talk to Tsukauchi. Part of Dabi's past is revealed. Hitoshi confedes in Yagi about his thoughts on Aizawa leaving U.A. Meanwhile, Yamada and Shigaraki are at odds and more of Yamada's secret past is revealed._

The walk to the police station had been short. A lot shorter than what Shouta would of thought it was. They were only two blocks away and Dabi hadn't said a word since they left the warehouse. Instead choosing to look ahead with his hands in his pockets. Shouta's mind was racing. Dabi didn't answered him in the warehouse. Just said it was time to go. Dabi sure had a lot riding on helping the pro heroes out. If the League of Villains discovered Dabi's actions, who knows what would happen to him.

Dabi is an unmated Omega. Despite being so scarred, Dabi still was quite handsome and had an appealing scent. Shouta, himself, had barely caught it but the villain's scent was Vanilla and firewood. It was an odd mixture but Shouta found it soothing. He also found the scent oddly familiar. Not the same but close. He just couldn't place it.

Dabi is looking to protect someone. He risked the possibility of getting caught and sent into Omega Trafficking or even death. Whoever it was, Dabi was willing to do anything to protect that person. Shouta knew that feeling. He would do anything in his power to protect Hitoshi. Could it possibly be a pup that Dabi was protecting? Hajime did say that he saw no indiction that Dabi had ever bared a child before. Though, there was a slim chance that he could.

When they finally arrived to the police station, Detective Tsukauchi was standing directly in front of the doors. Shouta felt no surprise. Hitoshi must of notified one of the teachers of his absence. That teacher most definitely had to of been All Might. All Might and Tsukauchi have been friends for a long time. It only made sense that Hitoshi would go to him.

"Nice to see you, Eraserhead." Tsukauchi stated, a small smile on his face. "Dabi, you as well. If you two don't mind, I would like to speak to you and get statements. Of course, for you Dabi it will be completely confidential. No names involved." The detective's last words seemed to sooth whatever tension that Dabi had building up. Sighing, the villain nodded and entired the building behind the detective and pro hero. There was no turning back for him. He was already in too deep.

The inside of the precinct was cold. Shouta involuntarily shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Dabi looking around to the walls nervously. Without thinking, the Erasure hero released calming pheromones. A small smile came to his face as he watched the villain slowly untense and take in a deep breath. He barely heard the thank you that came from the younger Omega.

Tsukauchi opened up the door to one of their conference rooms and motioned for the two Omegas to enter ahead of him. Dabi still looked nervous but he was no longer releasing distress pheromones. Shouta just walked over to the chairs and took a seat. The Erasure hero starting to feel the exhaustion that was lingering through his body.

"Alright, Eraserhead. I would like you too tell me exactly what happened." Tsukauchi stated, walking around the table and grabbing a legal pad and pen. Once he was seated, he looked straight at the Erasure hero and waited.

Shouta shuffled uncomfortably in his seat under the gaze of the Alpha. It was his own fault that he was in this situation. He left U.A. and had to be saved by a villain of all people. "Well, I couldn't sleep. I just needed away for a moment. Just a moment. I was planning on walking a couple blocks and than back." Shouta said, picking at his fingernails as he spoke. "Just being there reminds me of _him. _I needed to get away. I was probably a few blocks away from U.A. when I felt someone come up behind me. They covered my mouth and tried to pin my arms. I managed to kick them in the leg and they let me go. I just ran." He explained, his voice soft. He wasn't really sure if it was the adrenaline he felt finally wearing off or if it was the guilt of knowing his son was probably worried sick.

Tsukauchi didn't say anything as he wrote what the hero was telling him on the paper. "Did you recognize anything about the person?" Tsukauchi asked, despite already knowing who was behind the attempted kidnapping. Shouta shook his head, shocking Tsukauchi in the process. The bond blocker in his system should of completely worn off by now. Shouta should of been able to identify Present Mic without seeing him. "Alright, thank you." The detective moved his gaze over to Dabi, who was leaning against the wall. Still completely unsure with himself. "Dabi, why were you out tonight?"

Dabi's azure eyes moved over to the Alpha. He knew he couldn't lie to Tsukauchi. Present Mic had told him all of the quirks of the detectives within the Quirk Crimes Division. "I saw Yamada leave. I just felt this urge that I needed to follow him. Now I know why. I lost him at first but than I saw Eraserhead. I knew what happened then. I went into the warehouse and pulled him in a few minutes later." Tsukauchi nodded, his quirk revealing no lies coming from the villain.

Shouta thought for a moment, looking between Tsukauchi and Dabi. He needed to know Dabi's intentions. He still didn't trust the villain at all. For all he knows, Dabi was actually aligned with Yamada and just playing him. Dabi than looked over to him, feeling the obsidion eyes burning into him. "Dabi, I need you to be honest with me. I can't trust you. I need to know why you are trying to help me." Shouta stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dabi tensed. He knew he couldn't lie in the presence of Tsukauchi. Shouta probably planned this since he didn't answer him at the warehouse. "You really want to know who I am?" Shouta nodded, his eyes saying it all.

The Erasure hero sighed. "It's actually more of... I need to know your purpose. What is driving you to help us? Why now?" He asked, hoping that maybe if he talked about the person Dabi wanted to protect that he could get his answers. He watched the different emotions going through Dabi's eyes. It was everything from fear to hesitation.

Tsukauchi took a moment to jump in, reaching out his hand for Dabi. "Dabi, like I said at the door. Everything you say to us is confidential. Maybe if we know more on the situation we can figure out exactly what Present Mic's motivations are." The Alpha gave a soft smile as Dabi took in a deep breath and allowed the detective to guide him to a chair.

"Alright, I'll tell you... but please none of this leaves this room. Not even Shigaraki knows anything." Dabi muttered, hiding his eyes behind his hair at the mention of Shigaraki. Shouta and Tsukauchi shared looks. Dabi was showing a clear sign of fear and submission in an Omega. "I need to start from the beginning so you guys can completely understand why I'm doing this."

"Just take your time. We can do what we can on our side to protect you and whoever it is you are trying to protect." Tsukauchi stated, causing a laugh of disbelief to leave Dabi.

"Protect me? Nah, I can do that easily on my own. I haven't needed it ever since I was little." Dabi stated, moving slightly in his chair in discomfort. "I'm the eldest child in my so called family. My mother was forced to marry my father in a quirk marriage. Trying to make the perfect quirk." Dabi started. Shouta frowned slightly. He hated the idea of quirk marriages. They weren't as common since the rise of All Might but they still happened. "The first three children were deemed failures. Our quirks weren't what my father wanted. My sister has an ice quirk she can't use cause her body runs too hot. She couldn't even handle being outside on a hot day. My first younger brother, he couldn't handle heat much either, made it hard for him to use quirk."

"So one of your parents have a ice quirk and the other has a fire quirk?" Tsukauchi questioned. Dabi nodded. Shouta could fell his own body going stiff. This seemed way to familiar for comfort.

"Now my quirk, it was more powerful than the person who I inherited it from. The downside, my body was weak. I couldn't handle it... which I couldn't use the full potential of my quirk. I was then deemed a failure." Dabi muttered, his voice going almost completely soft. "Than when I was five my youngest brother was born. He.. he was the masterpiece. The perfect combonation of my parent's quirks. Me and my two younger siblings were seperated from him and forced to be raised seperately from him."

Shouta felt like all the air had left his chest. He knew this story. It couldn't be. "Dabi, what's your real name?" Shouta whispered, hoping that maybe he was wrong.

Dabi looked over to him. "Seems like you figured it out." Shouta's eyes widened. "My real name is Touya Todoroki, the son of the New Number One Hero Endeavor." Tsukauchi completely stopped moving. His mouth falling open in shock with his eyes wide. "You know Endeavor's greatest masterpiece. Little Shoto Todoroki, your student Eraserhead."

"Touya Todoroki went missing ten years ago. If you are really him, what happened to you?" Shouta questioned, taking a peek at Tsukauchi. The detective had made no indication that Dabi was lying so he really had to be Touya Todoroki.

Dabi looked away with a frown on his face. "The night that my mother poured boiling water on Shoto's face... she was hospitalized. I went to see my father. I had been working on my quirk in secret. Everything was coming back. I could remember every time I could Shoto's screams... his cries... his begging not be like our father. I wanted to spare him from that. How ever I was the failure and he was the masterpiece." He started to explain, a noticeable wetness coming to his eyes as he spoke. "When I saw him, I told him let me take Shoto's place. Let me be the one who has to go through all of this. He told me to prove it. So I tried. If I use my quirk too long... because my fire is so hot... it burns my skin. That night is how I got these scars. My father.. just stood there as I burned. Said I was a failure... I was ten."

Tsukauchi finally found the voice to speak. "What happened next, Dabi?" He subconciously released calming pheromones to sooth the distressed Omega next to him.

"I was taken to the hospital by my nanny. I was there a few weeks until I just left. I took a nurse's uniform and a surgical mask and walked right out. I wanted to go back, take Shoto with me. I was ten, how was I supposed to help my brother if I couldn't help myself?" He stopped as his lip started to wobble. He sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "I started to steal for food, hid in warehouses for somewhere to sleep. I was about fifteen when I met Giran. He started getting jobs for me. I watched my brother from a distance. Just to make sure he was okay. I would just hide in the shadows until he needed me. I heard about the USJ Incident with the League of Villains."

Shouta leaned forward against the table, the movement catching the other Omega's attention. "Why did you join the League?"

Dabi shook his head, "I knew Shoto was in the class that they attacked. The League was after All Might... and he is my brother's teacher. I waited with Toga. I met her a year prior. Than the Hero Killer was taken down in Hozu. That's when I knew I could get in." He stopped for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Once he felt like he was calmed down enough to continue talking, "I needed to know their plans weren't to hurt Shoto. So I stayed and went on the mission to kidnap Bakugou. I saw him there. I wanted nothing more than to drop down to my knees and beg him for forgiveness. I knew I couldn't do that if I was going to continue keeping the others from killing the students."

Tsukauchi wrote down what Dabi was telling them. Once he was finished, he placed his pen down and looked back up to the Omega with one final question, "Why didn't you go to the police?"

Dabi gave them a look of distain. "You are kidding me right? A scarred up Omega verse the Number Two hero? No one would believe me."

Shouta reached out without a thought, "I would have."

Dabi gave a slight smile. "Even if I did, Shoto doesn't even recognize me and I can't exactly tell him who I am. Despite that, I vowed when I left my family that I would do anything to protect Shoto from this world. No matter what happens to me, as long as if he's safe... I'll be okay."

Tsukauchi reached back for his legal pad and flipped the page to a blank one. "I do have a few questions for you. Not related to you in anyway but about Present Mic." Dabi looked quickly to Shouta, gaining a nod of support before he nodded his own head. "How long have you known Present Mic as a traitor?"

Dabi thought for a moment, remembering back to the first time he had met Hizashi Yamada. It had been in the bar and the Alpha had been in disguise. He almost didn't recognize him as a pro hero. "It was right before the training camp."

Tsukauchi wrote down Dabi's answer. "Alright, did Present Mic tell Shigaraki the location of the training camp." Dabi's eyes remained on Shouta. The Erasure hero had an unreadable look on his face. It was almost as if he didn't want to know the answer but at the same time knew what Dabi was about to say.

"Yes, he did." The villain confirmed. Shouta felt absolutely nothing. No shock. No betrayal. Just nothing. He was past believing there was still good within Hizashi. "He gave us the information for the kidnapping of Katsuki Bakugou. We were also supposed to capture Hitoshi Yamada but Shoto managed to save him." Dabi was now completely once again looking at Shouta. "Hitoshi tried to jump in the warp gate immediately following Bakugou. I'm guessing those two are more than just classmates. Shoto pulled him back at last second before the gate closed."

Shouta felt the shock go through him. He hadn't heard about this. He had been seconds from losing his son to the League. If it had worked, no one would of expected Present Mic to be the traitor if his own son had been kidnapped.

"I need to go... Shigaraki and Yamada might think something is up." Without waiting for either of the others to say anything, the villain jumped up from his chair and made a quick exit.

Tsukauchi looked over to Shouta. "Let's get you back to U.A., your son is quite worried for you."

Hitoshi hadn't stopped pacing since the minute that All Might told him that Tsukauchi and Shouta were on their way back. He didn't understand why his father would do something so... reckless. He knew the danger he was in but still left U.A.

"Please, young Hitoshi. Your father is fine. He is on his way back now." All Might started, only to get a heated look from the Indigo haired Omega.

"I know he's fine. Just... why would he just go off like that?! How could he be so stupid!" Hitoshi growled out, the anger pheromones seeping out of him.

"Young Hitoshi, Omegas react differently to everything. Maybe this was Aizawa-kun's way of trying to clear his mind." All Might said, trying to say anything that might calm the boy down.

All Might's words only seemed to anger the teenager further. "How would you know how Omegas react?! You're an Alpha!"

The blonde Alpha raised his hands in front of him as he took a step forward to the seething Hitoshi. "Please see reason, Hitoshi. Aizawa-kun is different from most Omegas. I know this because I had been a hero for going on twenty seven years before my retirement. I've seen Omegas in situations from natural disasters to villain attacks. Every single one has been different. Aizawa isn't the typical Omega. He most likely felt like he was caged up here at U.A." Hitoshi didn't say anything, instead choosing to bite his lip as All Might reached out and placed his large hands on the small arms of the Omega. "Your father can fight. You've seen that at the USJ for yourself. He is not weak. However, he is also human. He needs time to sort out everything going on in his life."

Hitoshi felt the tears coming to his eyes as All Might spoke about his Omega father. Shouta was strong. Hitoshi never doubted that. He just didn't want his father to put himself into dangerous situations. Even leaving U.A. could turn badly. He had heard it on the call with Detective Tsukauchi. Shouta had almost been kidnapped by Yamada. Hitoshi had been a moment away from losing both fathers. He needed Shouta. He needed him here with him safe and sound.

"All Might-sensei... I can't lose him too... and now that he's pregnant... he won't be able to defend himself without a chance of hurting the pup. Dad, always wanted another pup. He made it no secret but with his jobs... he wanted to focus on me and keeping me safe." Hitoshi whispered, the tears freely falling now. All Might pulled the pup into his chest, soothing back the wild indigo hair as Hitoshi sobbed into him. "I just want him safe. He's all I have now."

All Might quietly shushed him. "That isn't true, young Hitoshi." Hitoshi pulled away just enough to be able to look All Might in the eye. The ocean blue eyes looking down at him with a comforting and warm smile on his face. "You also have your classmates, Midnight, Ingenium, your friends, and most importantly young Bakugou by your side. You also have me."

Hitoshi couldn't catch the sob that escaped him as All Might pulled him back into his chest and allowed him to cry. A vibration from his phone in his back pocket caused All Might to pull away from the distressed pup. Another smile came to his face as he looked between his phone and Hitoshi.

"They are here."

Shigaraki was getting more fed up with Yamada being back with the League. He IS the successor of All for One but Yamada. Yet, the annoying Alpha waltzed back into the League and tried to act like the top dog. That was Shigaraki's spot.

Yamada was something else. One second is was raving about taking his family back and than the next he was drowning his sorrows in a bottle of alcohol. Part of Shigaraki wondered if Yamada was true to his word. If his time undercover had turned him from his linage. It didn't make sense. Yamada had all the time in the world to come clean about his actions but never once did he.

Either way, Yamada was a threat. He needed to be eliminated.

It couldn't of been timed more perfectly for Yamada to come through the door of the bar. The blonde Alpha radiating of anger pheromones. "Kurogiri. Shigaraki." The blonde stated. Kurogiri just nodded as he placed Yamada's normal drink of choice on the bar.

"How did it go?" Kurogiri questioned. Yamada glared up at him. The Warp Villain knew exactly how well it went. Absolutely terrible. "Well than. Don't say anything."

Toga, who had been sitting on the other side of the bar, giggled as she toyed with her knives. "You could always send me out, I can cut him." Yamada's glare was now fixated on her.

"You absolutely will not." The blonde Alpha growled, causing the Beta to cower. Toga frowned and went back to playing with the blade. Yamada turned back to his cup and took another quick swig. "I will get him and my pup."

Shigaraki scoffed. "You couldn't even catch him last night when he was alone. He will be guarded now." Yamada growled next to the blue haired Alpha. Shigaraki got the feeling of joy from pushing at the blonde's buttons. "You got bested by an Omega. What kind of Alpha allows that?"

The glass in Yamada's hand slammed down on the bar. "Shouta is smart. Someone could be stronger than him and he could still find a way out. He's one of the best underground heroes for a reason." Shigaraki turned to look at the blonde, a growl leaving his throat.

"Still got away from you. A supposively great and popular pro hero turned villain." Shigaraki growled, leaning towards Yamada. His own crimson eyes glaring into Yamada's. "Why are you even here if all you want is to be with them? Getting in the way of my plans. Ruining everything. I hate you more than anything. You're a wannabe."

Shigaraki couldn't even blink before Yamada was out of his seat and had him pinned against the bar by his wrists and neck. "Listen here, Tomura Shigaraki," Yamada hissed out the leader's name. "You might be the successor but that doesn't take away the fact that Sensei is in my blood."

Shigaraki's eyes widened while a smug look came to Yamada's face. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Yamada leaned in close, his mouth ghosting over the ear of the blue haired Alpha. "Seems your master didn't tell you exactly who I am to him." The blonde pulled back slightly, a crazed look on his face. "My grandmother, my father's mom, is Kaede Shigaraki. Your precious master's daughter. Don't ever question my loyalties."

With the final words from Yamada, he pushed away from Shigaraki and grabbed his glass. After taking the final drink, he turned on his heel and walked out of the bar. He needed to up his game. Shouta could never know he was coming for him.

_Author's Note: So this chapter was actually going to be longer but I decided at last minute to split it because of a very good reason. I do hope that you liked it!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: So I just want to let all of you know for the next couple of weeks updates are going to be a little bit weird. My days off are spread out by one day every five days. Which I absolutely despise but it's fine for now, we have event days coming up. I'm going to try and work on everything for a couple of hours each morning when I get off work. I'm also adding my writing of my Chicago PD fic into my schedule but it shouldn't effect any of my BNHA stories. Also both me and my mini me have been sick this week so I've been up all night with her on my days off. I've said before (I think) that it is really hard to write when she's awake. She actually deleted a completed chapter for Never Be The Same once. I was so mad. That's when I stopped writing when she's awake. _

_Additional Notes: So we are going to have one scene that takes place immdiately following the conclusion of the last chapter than we skip a few weeks! Like promised, we are seeing more of Hizashi and into his mind!_

**Chapter Eight: Just Hold On (by Louis Tomlinson)**

_Chapter Summary: After Aizawa is almost kidnapped, Aizawa and Hitoshi are reunited. Weeks later, Aizawa's pregnancy is discovered by Class 1-A after finally annuling his marriage to Hizashi and breaking their bond. Meanwhile, Hizashi talks with his grandmother and starts have doubts about what he truly wants. A new character is introduced. _

Shouta could hear his heartbeat in his ears as the U.A. barrier came into view. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Tsukauchi typing away on his phone. He knew it most likely would be a message to Yagi. His heart stopped for a moment. Hitoshi had to be freaking out at the moment. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind when he had ventured off campus. Well, it wasn't like he was house arrest and was required to stay on campus. They technically only advised him too.

It was only a few moments before they were back within the safety of the barrier. Tsukauchi had been granted a permenant special pass during the duration of the case against Present Mic so he was able to come through the gates. Something else had been bugging him since their talk at the police station. He didn't know who attempted to kidnap him but Tsukauchi knew he was going to the police station. He knew it was most likely Hizashi since Dabi said he had followed him than had seen Shouta running towards the warehouse. He hadn't seen the actual incident though. "Detective," he paused as the Alpha looked over to him. "Did Hizashi try to kidnap me?"

He wasn't able to get his answer before he heard Hitoshi yelling out, "Dad!" Shouta turned on his heel as his gaze landed on his son and All Might. Hitoshi was running towards him and within seconds arms were wrapped around his body. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Shouta fought to keep the tears coming to his eyes as he cradled his son's head in his hand's. "I'm so sorry, Hitoshi."

Hitoshi sobbed quietly against his father's chest as he attempted to bury himself further into Shouta's chest. "Please, don't do this again..."

Shouta merely quietly shushed his son as he swayed his body. "I won't baby. Not at all."

Tsukauchi watched on as he moved next to All Might. Which also had Shouta looking up to him as well. "I watched over the video feed and it had been Present Mic who attempted to kidnap Eraserhead. With the statement from Dabi, I'm thinking that Mic used his bond to track him down. The faster that Aizawa breaks his bond would be for the better."

All Might nodded, knowing that Shouta had heard every word. "Thank you, Tsukauchi."

"I need to add this into the report. I'll see you guys later." The Alpha didn't say anything else as he excused himself as walked away from them just leaving Shouta, All Might, and Hitoshi.

Shouta wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knew that he needed to file for his annulment and break his bond. At the same time, the rest of him didn't want too. He was still in love with Hizashi. As much as he wished he wasn't.

Even if he hated him, he still loved him.

School was out for the day and Shouta found himself standing in front of the court house with Yagi standing behind him along with Hitoshi. Hitoshi was brought alone to fulfill his request for a name change. Hideo had been true to his word and had spoken to Hitoshi about changing his family name to Shinsou. Hitoshi agreed.

Shouta could feel the distress and nerves coming off of himself in waves. Yagi had reached out and placed his hand on the small of Shouta's back, beckoning him forward. Taking a deep breath, the father and son duo made their way in.

He had fought with his inner Omega for days. His Omega still called for Hizashi but his mind was made up. He needed to get this done and over with. He could not be associated with Hizashi anymore. The part of his life was over now. He had to heal himself and move on. Hizashi wasn't coming back, and even if he decided to. It would never be the same.

He was a villain in the eyes of the law. He had given up the location of the training camp to the villains and apparently had knowledge of exactly who the League had been after. His actions were unexcusable in Shouta's eyes.

Shouta sighed as he placed his hand on Hitoshi's shoulder, moving through the halls until they had found the rooms they were looking for. Thankfully, the two departments were on the same floor. He turned to look at his purple haired son and smiled softly. "I'll only be a moment."

Hitoshi didn't say anything as Shouta turned back to the door and went inside. Shouta walked up to the desk to see the same woman that had given him the paperwork. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hello, Mr. Aizawa."

He nodded in reply and handed her the file in his hand. "This is all the paperwork that needed signed." She gave a small thanks as she took the file and looked through its contents. She nodded to him once she made sure everything was in order.

"I will get this to a judge immediately to sign off on. By the end of the day, your marriage will be annuled and invalid. As if you never married your spouse to begin with." She explained, placing the file down. "You can take the bond severation pill now. I must witness it to have it on file."

Shouta took in a deep breath. Pulling the box that contained the future of his bond out of his pocket. The woman got up from her desk and went over to a nearby water cooler and pulled out a small bottle to hand to him. He gave a quiet thank you as he opened the package and the small purple pill fell into his palm.

_Now or never. _He thought. He popped the pill into his mouth and threw his head back with a drink of water. The pill washing down his throat before disappearing. "You should feel your bond be completely severed within twenty four hours. If it doens't fully break, please see your doctor for a follow up."

Shouta nodded and turned on his heel and walked out. Not being able to be in that room any longer. Hitoshi was still standing where he had been when Shouta had walked into the room. His face covered in boredom. "Okay, problem child. Let's get you taken care of."

"Okay, parental unit." Hitoshi retorted.

Shouta rolled his eyes as they made it to the _Department of Name Change. _Thankfully in cases like his own, they only needed Shouta's signature to do Hitoshi's name change. There was a man sitting behind the desk alongside a woman. The man looked up and smiled at them.

"How may I help you?" He questioned.

Shouta pulled out another file from his bag and handed it over to the man. "We would like to change my son's family name." The man nodded and took the file from Shouta, looking over the information and starting typing into his computer.

"I see here that you want to change it from Yamada to Shinsou. Is that correct?" The man looked up long enough to see Shouta nod. "And you are Shouta Aizawa?" One again a nod and Shouta handed over his ID. "I see here your name on file is Shouta Aizawa-Yamada. Are we changing that as well?"

Shouta's breath caught for a moment. He was so used to his class calling him Aizawa that he constantly forgot his legal name wasn't the same. Hitoshi peered up at him and nodged his shoulder. Looking down into his son's concerned eyes, he looked back to the man and nodded.

"Will it be back to your birth name or Shinsou as well?" The man asked once more.

"Um... back to my birth name." Shouta whispered.

The man didn't say another word as he put the information into the system and the printer behind him started to print off some documents. "I see here that you just filed for annulment from Hizashi Yamada under confidental reasons. So once it's in the system your name change request will be fulfilled and all approriate documents will be sent to your home. Young Hitoshi here, his will automatically go through since you just filed against your former spouse. His documents will arrive along with yours." He explained. "I got you all set." The man smiled up at them from his chair before getting up and grabbing the papers from the printer. "This is confirmation of the change, these can be used for anything you need such as your job or school."

"Thank you, sir." Hitoshi stated, bowing slightly. Shouta gave his thanks as well before following Hitoshi out of the room. Hitoshi let out a loud exhale as he looked over to his father. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would of been."

Shouta shrugged. "Probably helped that I'm a pro hero and I was married to a traitor." He mumbled. Hitoshi didn't say anything as he wrapped his arm around Shouta's middle while Shouta threw his arm over his son's shoulder. "That doesn't matter now. You are Hitoshi Shinsou. Yamada's name can't follow you anymore."

Hitoshi whispered, "I know." in reply. He stopped walking for a moment, Shouta stopping to look down at him. "Are you okay, dad?"

Shouta just gave him a soft smile. "I will be." This chapter of his life was now closed. He just had to move on.

Shigaraki's words cut deep into Hizashi's mind. He wanted nothing more than to be with Shouta and Hitoshi. They were his world. Except, that world was built completely on lies. He was never meant to be a pro hero. He was suppose to take Shouta and Hitoshi with him during their third year at U.A. However, he went to Sensei with the idea of continuing with his mission to get intel on the pro heroes.

It had been an excuse orginially to stay within his dream. His dream life with his mate and pup. He had been lying to himself. He had lied to the people he loved. His upbringing conterdicted what he actually wanted in his life. He wanted to be with his mate and pup. Shouta would never turn to villainy to be with him. Shouta despised villains. All Shouta ever wanted to be was a hero.

After the birth of Hitoshi, Shouta had been so down on himself. He lost all his confidence in himself and his abilities to be a hero. Shouta had felt so powerless and Hizashi was powerless to help him. Hizashi had never felt so powerless in his life.

It was their second year at U.A. and their friend, Shirakumo Oboro had been the light that they both needed. Shirakumo had gotten to Shouta when Hizashi couldn't. The blonde Alpha couldn't have been more grateful. He wanted to come clean than and there. If he had though, than Shouta would of fallen back into the hole of despair.

Than the tragedy happened, Shirakumo had died in a fight with a villain. That time, Hizashi was able to pull him out. Shirakumo's death had lead to the vow that Hizashi would never hurt Shouta. He had broken that vow the night of his public betrayal.

In other words, Hizashi was torn.

He had hurt and lost both his mate and his pup in less than five minutes. It was all his fault. He had broken them in an instant. It was his fault that Bakugou had been kidnapped and had to be fight All for One and lose the remaining embers of his power. It was his fault that Sensei was imprisoned. His actions had lead to a butterfly effect.

The night he had almost captured his mate, he had smelt it. Shouta's scent had changed from the last time he had seen him. It was sweeter. If anything, Shouta's scent should of dulled almost as if it was disappearing. What exactly was going on that Shouta's scent was sweeter? It was intoxicating. He wanted more of it.

"Hizashi?" The blonde Alpha jumped at the sudden voice. A smile came to his face from looking at the owner of the voice.

"Grandmother!" Hizashi exclaimed, bowing quickly at the sudden appearance of Kaede Shigaraki.

Kaede did not look her age at all. The Omega woman was sixty two and didn't look a day over thirty. Her flowing blonde hair fell almost to her waist and her emerald green eyes shined brightly against the lights in the room. She only stood to Hizashi's shoulder and had a lean build. She was a beautiful woman. She was so kind and generous. The complete opposite of a villain.

His father blamed Hizashi's compassionate heart on Kaede constantly. Kaede didn't want to be involved in villainy either. Her husband, Hizashi's paternal grandfather, Hanabusa had died five years ago during the fight between All for One and All Might. The rumble had crushed him. Kaede blamed both her father and All Might for his death.

"How are you, my grandson?" She questioned as she took a seat at the dining room table that was in Hizashi's hideout apartment. Hizashi just sighed. She already knew the answer. Kaede had this sixth sense of being able to read right through anybody. It wasn't even her quirk. Well, it could be one of her many quirks. She had seven that Hizashi knew of. Her father was All for One. The offer had been extended to Hizashi as well but he had turned it down. He didn't want Shouta to get suspicious of him.

Hizashi walked over to the kitchen sink and turned on the tap. Filling up the kettle that he had sitting next to it before placing it on the stove and turning on the heat. "Grandmother, have you ever just had this feeling that you wanted to run away from your life and just start over?"

Kaede's gaze was practically burning a hole into his back. "This is about that beautiful omega of yours and your pup, isn't it?"

Hizashi sucked in a shaky breath. "They aren't mine anymore."

"What makes you say that?" The Omega woman questioned, crossing her leg over her other one and leaning back into the chair.

Hizashi turned to look at her, his eyes giving almost any answer she would need. "I can feel our bond breaking. Grandmother, he broke our bond." Tears pooled in the crimson red eyes as he looked to the floor. Kaede softly smiled as she got up from the chair and placed her small hands on her grandson's shoulders.

"You can't really blame him for that, sweetheart." She whispered, releasing calming pheromones. Hizashi slowly felt the tension and stress leaving his body. "If I was in his shoes, I would honestly do the same thing."

Hizashi couldn't fight the tears anymore. "I love him and my pup more than anything in this world. I don't want this. I should of stopped this a long time ago." He paused as he forced his lungs to take in another breath. "I should of told him. Maybe, he would of understood. Maybe, I wouldn't have hurt him."

Kaede quietly shushed him, running her thumb over the tear tracks on Hizashi's face. "Sweetheart, nothing you could have done would of changed this. I know you love Shouta and that you love Hitoshi but they will never want to be with you if you force them. So please just back off of him a little bit. Let him get comfortable. Let him feel safe. Right now you are a threat to him. If he loves you as much as you love him, you two will find your way back to each other."

Hizashi nodded. "I don't think you fully understand what I mean, Grandmother... I don't want to be a villain. I want to be the pro hero Present Mic. I want to be the husband to Shouta that I always want to be. I want to be the father that Hitoshi deserves."

Kaede smiled once more. "I know, Hizashi. Remember, you are playing with fire. You need to tread lightly. However, the key to your success has been under your nose this entire time." Hizashi's head snapped up to look his grandmother in the eye.

"What?"

Kaede's eyes shined with an unreadable look. "That Omega with the fire quirk in the league also wants the same thing you do... Dabi. That poor thing that Tomura has warming his bed right now. Who is brutalized every single night..." Hizashi felt himself breaking inside. He had never suspected it. "I know who that boy is. I was the one who had worked in the hospital when he was there when he was fifteen."

"Grandmother, what happened to him?" Hizashi questioned, his mouth going dry. Part of him didn't want to know.

"Those scars were from overusage of his quirk. His father is a pro hero. The current interium Number One hero, Endeavor." Kaede stated. Hizashi's eyes widened. Endeavor had three sons and only one of them was currently proclaimed missing with the suspicion of death.

"He's Touya Todoroki?" Kaede nodded.

"I helped him escape the hospital. I provided him with a mask and nurses scrubs once he was well enough to leave. Hanabusa and I continued watching over him while he was on the streets. Intervening when we needed to." She stopped for a moment and pulled away from her grandson. "He is currently leaking information about you to Shouta and the police. He wants to protect his younger brother, the cute little Omega from Class 1-A. Shoto Todoroki. He has means to help you and them."

Hizashi scoffed. "He won't help me. I was the one who sent them to the training camp. Todoroki was there. He watched his friend be kidnapped. His boyfriend injuried to the point that he almost had to give up his dream. Dabi wouldn't ever help me."

The blonde Alpha jumped as he felt a hand connect with the side of his head. "You are so ignorant sometimes. Did you forget your grandfather was a cop before he married me. They had worked with villains and pardoned them if they assisted in the capture of other villains. If you two work together you both could be pardoned of any crimes. You only have the crime of leaking information and being an accomplace. Dabi has the crime of kidnapping. Those could easily be pardoned. Just work together."

"He won't listen to me." Hizashi interjected.

"He will if you offer him a way out." Kaede stated, her gaze cutting into Hizashi.

The Alpha nodded. He had made his choice.

Dabi was getting more anxious as the days past. He was putting everything on the line helping Shouta Aizawa and his pup. He was a traitor in his own right. He was turning against the people who had basically took him in.

He had left out Kaede's name when he talked with Tsukauchi. She had done so much for him along with her husband. The last thing he was going to do was break the trust that he had built with her. She knew everything about him. She was so kind. Took him in when he had nothing. She had her husband also keep an eye on Shoto to make sure that his father never went to far again. According to Hanabusa, he was still rough but seemed to lighten up slightly after he disappeared.

He was so far into his thoughts that he failed to notice that he ran straight into a hard warm body. He immediately was hit with soothing Alpha pheromones. The Omega looked up and immediately he felt his face flush. The man above him had shaggy ash blonde hair and soft brown eyes looking down at him in concern.

"I am so incredibly sorry. I was lost in the music." The man leaned down and helped Dabi off of the ground. Dabi didn't miss the sight of wings on the man's back. Immediately, he knew who was standing in front of him. It was the new interium Number Two hero, Hawks. "I didn't realize I was gonna be running into such a beautiful Omega tonight or I would of dressed up." Once again Dabi had to fight down the heat coming to his face.

Once he was back to his feet he quickly dusted himself off. The hero smiled to him and scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't paying attention either."

"Well, it's fine. I'm Keigo Takami. You are?" Keigo held his hand out and Dabi hesitantly reached out and shook it. The blush on his face once again coming to his face as Keigo lifted his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Um... I'm To-Dabi." The Omega stuttered out.

"Dabi. That's a nice name. I'll see you around." Keigo stated, smiling as he started to walk back in the direction he was originally heading. Dabi stood dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?

A week had past since Shouta filed for his annulment. It was official. He was now back to just Shouta Aizawa, single father of his Omega son Hitoshi Shinsou. Hitoshi's name change went through with flying colors and he had already turned in the proper paperwork for Nezu to put his name change in the system. From now on, their lives had changed.

He could no longer see the bond mark on his neck. It had completely disappeared twenty four hours after he took the bond severation pill. The one downside to the side effects was fatigue and it had killed his appitate. With the mixture of fatigue and morning sickness, it was wearing on him. He dreaded standing in front of his class today. He just wanted to curl up and sleep.

Unfortunately, it seemed that life hated him.

He was now standing directly in front of his class talking about viligantes. His head was swimming with the lack of food and sleep stirring in him. He could see the concern on his son's face. He wasn't even sure if he was actually talking right or not.

He could see some more of the class looking at him with the same looks that Hitoshi wore. Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya wore it without even trying to conceal it. Even Bakugou was looking at him with an unreadable look. He walked up to the front row of the desks and handed the work sheets for each row to the first person.

He could barely hear the shuffle to know that they were being passed down. He went to move back to the front and rocked on his feet. "Mr. Aizawa?" It was Krishsima. "Are you okay?"

He wasn't able to say anything as the black dots covered his vision. He fell down to one knee as he clutched at his pounding head. Immediately he could feel hands on his shoulders. By scent, he knew it was Hitoshi.

He could barely hear Hitoshi commanding the class. "Iida, run to Recovery Girl and bring her here. Ashido, you still have those snacks in your bag? If so, bring me one." He continued on but Shouta focused on keeping his breathing even.

"What's wrong with him? He fainted a few weeks ago too." Asui stated.

Hitoshi sighed as he looked to the others. "He might get mad that I told you but he's pregnant." The class seemed to perk up at the statement. Smiling and about to cheer before they realized that their teacher was still kneeling on the floor.

"It must of been his blood sugar. Probably dropped low enough that it got to him." Yaoyorozu stated as Ashido came back over with a granola bar.

Hitoshi took it from her and shoved to his father. Of course, Shouta attempted to shove it away before Bakugou interjected with, "Just fucking eat it!" Shouta couldn't even muster the strength to snap at him for his language before merely taking it and snacking on it.

It hadn't been long before Iida had returned with Recovery Girl. The eldery woman looking down at him with a soft smile. "Seems like this pup is going to be much like Hitoshi was." She walked over and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. Shouta felt some of his strength coming back, enough that he could at least stand. "Just make sure to be eating. Despite the side of effections of breaking your bond. Okay, deary?"

Shouta just nodded, leaning against his desk. His eyes widening as he watched his students immediately burst out into cheers and congradulations. He hide the smile that came to his face in his capture weapon.

That was his Class 1-A after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So I'm slowly getting back on my writing schedule, and thankfully I have four days off next week! My husband might be home so writing might still be weird next week. I don't know. This chapter has a time jump of about a month since the conclusion of the last chapter. So this chapter is gonna contain two different twists that are pretty crucial to the story. _

_Additional Notes: So I have started on a few other of my ideas including my Aizuku story which Shouta is just a teenager, once this chapter is complete I will be posting it as well. For some reason my brain came up with another Erasermic story (Omegaverse cause you know why not!) in which Erasermic are married with a child (Eri) and an accident during patrol leaves Shouta deaged back to a teenager. I don't want to say much more on it cause I would give up my ending xD. Well on with the story!_

**Chapter Nine: Don't Let It Break Your Heart (by Louis Tomlinson)**

_Chapter Summary: Adjusting to life without his bond, Shouta moves forward through his pregnancy. Hizashi and Dabi have a heart to heart and move on with their plans. Meanwhile, Class 1-A takes a trip to a local mall. _

A month of complete utter silence from the villains. There had been no news from Dabi on any plans related to Hizashi. The League of Villains wasn't making a move. The calm was alarming to Shouta. It was abnormal for the villains to be so quiet. Dabi had reported that they had no plans at the moment and Hizashi hadn't made a move.

His class seemed to adjust well to the change. Hitoshi was opening back up again and was smiling freely around his friends. Shouta even found himself smiling again around Nemuri and Yagi. Without the pain of his bond mark, Shouta was finally free. He was even looking forward to the birth of his unborn pup.

He still felt like a piece of himself was missing. A piece that had been missing since Hizashi left. Hizashi completed him and now he was gone. Hizashi left and took a piece of Shouta with him.

Hitoshi was coping better with the loss than Shouta had expected. Hitoshi made the decision all on his own to change his name from Yamada to Shinsou. That is what surprised Shouta the most. In reality, Hitoshi should of broken down completely and denied that Hizashi was really the traitor. Normally a child would try to defend his Alpha father but he didn't.

Shouta was shocked that Hizashi didn't pick up on his pregnancy when he tried to kidnap him. His scent had changed and it was sweeter. More podent than before. It could of been due to the Alpha severing part of their bond beforehand. That had to be the only explanation.

The Omega already had a small swell to his stomach where his unborn pup laid safely within him. Women and Omega males often said that a person would show faster after their first pregnancy. They had been right. He was hitting his third month in and he was already showing. Thankfully, he could still hide it under his loose hero costume at the moment. Only his class, Recovery Girl, Nezu, Yagi, and Nemuri knew of his pregnancy. He wanted to keep in on the down low until he was futher along. His class often commented that he was glowing despite looking so worn out like usual.

His class was definitely something else. Sato and Bakugou were constantly bringing snacks to class that Shouta and the students would share throughout the class until All Might came for his class. Some of them would often ask if he needed anything and other times just ask how he was doing.

Class had went by without a hitch. The normal chaos that followed his class dulled for once and not even Bakugou caused an explosion. Shouta counted it as a win. He made the walk to the teacher's lounge. He had to force his eyes to stay open as he made it to the door and slid it open. As he entered the room, he slid the door closed behind him.

He thanked the heavens that the lounge was completely empty. He slumped into his chair at his desk and leaned his head down against the cool wood of the table. A wave of nausea went through him as he took deep breathes to attempt to make it go away.

He jumped as something was placed on his desk and he looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Yagi gave him a soft smile as he took a seat at his own desk. "You look like you need the boost."

The Omega looked to the cup on his desk that he could smell the heated tea coming from it. He muttered a quick thank you and took a sip from the cup. "Where the hell did you come from?" Shouta muttered, his cheeks reddening from the fact that it made him practically jump out of his skin.

"The door obviously. You were pretty out of it when I came in." Yagi retorted. Shouta rolled his eyes and took another drink. The tea was definitely helping push the nausea away. "I've been meaning to ask..."

Shouta looked back over to Yagi. The Alpha looked at him nervously. "What would that be?"

"Um, how are you doing? You seem better of course but I've wanted to see how you actually are." Yagi stated, a smile on his face as he spoke.

The Omega sighed. "You know, for once since all of this started I don't feel the constant need to punch Mic's face in. Ever since I broke my bond with him... I've felt free."

Yagi turned in his chair, placing a gentle hand over Shouta's. "Honestly, I was quite surprised when Yamada turned out to be the traitor. The way he looked at you... I honestly believed he loved you."

Shouta closed his eyes for a moment, his hand squeezing Yagi's. "I don't know anymore. My entire life with him was based on a lie."

Yagi gave him an somber look. "I can't even start to understand what you are going through Aizawa-kun. I think there is more to this than we think. Yamada's parents were villains but I think it was more than that. There is something we still don't know yet."

Shouta glared at the blonde. "What exactly are you trying to say, Yagi?"

The Alpha took a moment, just looking at the younger man in front of him before he finally answered, "What I'm trying to say is whatever caused this with Yamada is not your fault. You've been blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

Shouta slammed his free hand on the table, even causing Yagi to jump at the sudden impact. "Yagi, of course I blame myself. I didn't see it. I should of known. How am I suppose to be a hero if I couldn't even notice I was mated to a villain?"

The blonde didn't say anything as Shouta sucked in a deep breath, evening out his breathing. Yagi watched the emotions swimming through Shouta's eyes. "If you are too blame than so am I."

Shouta rolled his eyes once more. "Like hell you are."

"Aizawa-kun, you don't seem to understand. You blame yourself for not noticing but I didn't either. I was the Number One hero and didn't noticed that my co-worker.. my friend... was a villain. If you want to continue to blame yourself, then blame me too." Yagi stated, standing up from his spot. He gave Shouta's hand a reassuring squeeze before he headed towards the door. "Aizawa, you are not alone in this. We all played a part in Yamada's plans. We were his pawns for whatever it was he needed to accomplish. You need to understand that. You are not to blame for his actions. He is."

Yagi left the room, leaving Shouta to his own thoughts. Maybe that was just what he needed to hear. The Omega looked back to his desk back at the tea that was still sitting there. Sighing, he took one last drink before standing up and heading back towards his classroom.

He could hear his students as soon as he got to the door. He wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about but he could hear their laughter. Something he hadn't heard since all of this started. He could even hear Hitoshi's laughs. A smile came to his face as he just listened. He looked to the clock that was located in the hall. Technically it was time for homeroom to begin but maybe just one more minute. His students needed it.

Nervous was not exactly the word to describe what Hizashi was feeling at the moment. He was waiting for Dabi to show up at his apartment and he had absolutely no idea how this was going to turn out. Maybe Dabi would decide to team up with him. He wasn't sure. Kaede told him who Dabi really was and maybe with that information he could persuade Dabi into working with him. He could get him away from the League and just maybe reconnect him with Shoto. As his time as a pro hero, he had seen villains get pardoned of their crimes for assisting hero agencies and the police force in cases. Dabi was already on that rode but when it came down to Tomura Shigaraki is where Dabi would hit his dead end.

Shigaraki is the definition of a man child in Hizashi's eyes. He had been groomed by his grandfather for villainy and too kill All Might when Hizashi failed to agree to it. The main difference between Tomura and Hizashi, Hizashi knew love while Tomura never did. That anger came out on Dabi just because he was an Omega.

His conversation with his grandmother made him think a lot about his situation at hand. His failure to take action is what caused it. He knows now that he should of came clean when he had the chance too. He should have before the training camp and when Bakugou was kidnapped by the villains. In order to keep his idenity a secret, he stayed away. If Bakugou chose to go to the villain side, he would of revealed himself. He couldn't risk Bakugou knowing who he was. He could have revealed himself to Bakugou and gotten him out of the hideout before All Might had to fight All for One. He could of renounced villainy right then and there. Yet he didn't. He had every opportunity to come forward about everything and he just never did.

Now he must face his consequences and hope that maybe something good would come out of it.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly made his way to the door. Taking a deep breathe, he opened it to reveal the exact person he was waiting on. "What do you want, Yamada?" Dabi deadpanned. Hizashi just moved to the side and motioned for the Omega to enter the apartment. Dabi hestitated for a moment before deciding to enter the room. Hizashi closed the door behind him and motioned for Dabi to follow him.

He went into the kitchen and pulled out two cups for tea. Pouring the water that he had been boiling and made up two glasses. Once they were ready, he handed one of them to Dabi and took a seat at his dining room table. "Please, sit down." He motioned to one of the free chairs.

Dabi didn't move, instead chosing to stare daggers at Hizashi. "I have no reason to listen to you." The Omega hissed.

Hizashi sighed. "Of course you don't but you might want too." The Alpha stated. "I know you are working with Tsukauchi." Dabi's eyes widened as the words left Hizashi. "I also know who you are... Touya Todoroki."

The cup in Dabi's hand crashed to the floor, pieces of glass and tea spilling around the room. Dabi let out a string of courses from the hot tea hitting his feet. "How the fuck do you know that?" Hizashi smiled. Dabi couldn't believe that the fucker actually smiled. "Only one person knows that! How do you know that?!" Dabi's hand involuntarily lit up in flames. The blue illuminating the room around them. Hizashi slowly stood up, reaching out slowly until his hand wrapped around Dabi's wrist. He pressed his finger into the scent gland that was there. Hizashi's scent was familiar to two different scents that he knew. Hizashi's scent was the mixture of leather and spearmint. Immediately his mind jumped to Kaede who's scent was spearmint and daisies but also her husband Hanabusa's scent that consisted of leather and oak wood. They were the only two that knew of his true identity until Hanabusa's death five years ago. That left only Kaede. "Kaede told you... didn't she?" He felt the betrayal going through him. He knew that Hizashi could probably tell by his scent by now what he was feeling.

Hizashi quietly shushed him. "You never knew my grandfather's last name didn't you? My grandmother always went by her family name."

Dabi stopped for a moment. "Grandmother?"

Hizashi smiled again. "Kaede is my grandmother." He released his hold on Dabi's wrist as soon as Dabi's quirk stopped. "She only told me because she made me see something that I should of known this entire time." The Alpha made a tsk sound as he turned away from Dabi and went back to the table. "Dabi, I need your help."

Dabi narrowed his eyes, his entire body tense as Hizashi moved around the room. "Why would you need my help?"

Hizashi took a drink from his tea as he turned and leaned against the table. "For some reason, Shouta trusts you-"

Dabi snorted. "Maybe cause I was honest with him the minute I went to him." Hizashi couldn't help the roll of his eyes.

"Anyway, my grandmother... she made me realize something. She made me realize that if I really love Shouta and my pup that I can't force them into this." He stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath as his voice began to shake. "I never wanted this either. I blindly followed my father's orders... All for One... my grandfather... I should of never of allowed it. This isn't my life. Never was."

"Yamada.."

Hizashi lifted his hand. "Please, let me finish." When Dabi didn't responsed, Hizashi continued, "I realized that I don't have to follow this path just because I was pushed to it. I don't have to be a villain. I can be whatever I want to be." He stopped as he looked Dabi in the eye. He got up and took a few steps, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of Dabi. "Neither do you. I know the only reason you are in the League is to make sure nothing happens to Todoroki right? I heard about what your father did. You can change that. You can still protect Todoroki. You don't have to be in the League."

Dabi glared up at the Alpha. "Shoto won't trust me after what I've done."

Hizashi smiled softly. "Maybe he won't but Shouta won't trust me either but we can do something right for a change. The only two that are threats to us are Tomura and my father. Tomura is my grandfather's successor and my father blindly follows him."

Dabi let out a growl. "Yamada, Kaede has done so much for me. I can't turn my back on her."

Hizashi began to grow infuriated. "Dabi, you don't get it. This was my grandmother's idea. She was the one who told me to work with you. God, you are as oblivious as Todoroki is half the time." Hizashi blinked as his head went towards the side with a sting in his cheek. He looked back over to Dabi to see the Omega seething in anger.

"Do not talk about Shoto like that." The Omega hissed.

"Okay, for one Todoroki is oblivious to a lot of things. Once you get to talk to him then you'll understand. Two, just listen for a damn second. You will not be betraying Kaede. Talk to her if you need too. I promise you with my life I will get you out of the League and reunited with Todoroki." Hizashi stated. Dabi stared at him for a moment. The Alpha did anything, trying to get Dabi to believe him. "We both can get out of the League but we have to work together. You still need to talk to Tsukauchi or they will think something is wrong. If you agree, don't mention me. Shouta will think you're a double agent."

Dabi took in a deep breath as Hizashi pushed away from the wall. "Alright." Hizashi looked back at him. "I will."

Class had went by in a breeze. His students didn't mention that he was late to class and they happily went along with their training. Bakugou, of course, spent most of the time yelling. It was aimed mostly at Kaminari and Ashido when they kept messing up. Both of the betas just joking at him each time.

He had spoken to Nezu earlier that morning about taking the students off campus since the League had died down lately. The students had been in lockdown since Present Mic was revealed as the traitor. He knew they were getting ansty of being locked on campus so long. Of course they would be supervised by himself, All Might, and Midnight as well as Hawks and Edgeshot staying nearby just in case.

Shouta looked over his shoulder at his students as they talked among each other. They were currently on the bus going to the mall near U.A. All Might sat in the seat next to him while Kayama took up the seat across from them. None of them were dressed out in their hero costumes. Shouta did, however, keep ahold of his capture weapon just in case if he ever needed to use it. His mind had immediately went to Bakugou when he was going to take it off and decided against it.

It didn't take them long before they arrived at the mall. All Might and Kayama were the first to get off the bus, followed by all of the students and lastly Shouta. Shouta cleared his throat and his class turned their attention to him.

"Alright so stay within eye sight of each other. I know you guys are excited but remember that the League is still out there. We will be nearby if you need us and you have my personal number if something seems wrong." The Omega explained. " You have an hour to meet back up at the food court. We will get something to eat than head back. Alright, you may go." Not a second after he finished talking, the girls had already taken off in a large group. Most of the boys stuck together and went off in the opposite direction. Ashido managed to talk Kayama into following them so at least the girls had a teacher with them.

"I'll follow the boys." All Might whispered before taking off in the direction of Bakugou's group. Midoriya and Todoroki were off at the closest stores looking at different hero merchandise and was still in Shouta's line of sight. Shouta decided to sit down in one of the nearby chairs and wait the hour out. The boys respected All Might so they would listen to him and Kayama would most likely talk fashion with the girls. They could handle them.

The Omega pulled out his phone and started going through the Hero's Radar for any nearby events going on. He knew he was most likely being paranoid but he was responsible for these students. They had their provisional licenses and could technically defend themselves but he still had a lingering feeling.

He peeked back up from his phone to see Todoroki and Midoriya heading back in the direction that All Might and boys had gone. As long as if they stayed together, they were following his rules.

He got up with the sudden need to go to the restroom and headed off towards the nearest bathrooms. This pup was getting more like Hitoshi every single day. He constantly had to go to the bathroom with Hitoshi as well.

Sighing in relief when he made it to the bathroom, he quickly did his business and walked out of the stall to the sink. Scrubbing his hands clean, he reached over and grabbed some paper towels. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he heard the door open behind him. He peeked up in the mirror and instantly spun on his feet.

Standing at the now locked door was none other than Kenzou Yamada. The man smirking at him as he walked forward. "Hello, Shouta." Shouta braced his hands on the sink behind him, his grip tight enough that his knuckles turned white. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him as Kenzou took another step towards him. "Now, now, you don't need to get so defensive towards your father in law."

Shouta growled again. "You are not my father in law."

Kenzou took the last stride that he needed and was now pressed up against Shouta. Shouta immediately started to calculate the best route out of the restroom. He didn't have a clue what Kenzou's quirk was but he could still erase it but he would have to be looking at him. "Well you're married to my son."

Shouta hissed out in reply, "Not anymore."

Kenzou smirked again, reaching up and moving some of the ebony locks away from Shouta's neck. "Oh maybe I'm not. Still, Hitoshi is my grandson after all. So in a way I guess I still am." Shouta growled, his quirk activating as he sent out a punch towards the Alpha in front of him. Kenzou caught his hand and made a noise with his tongue. "So fiesty. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Kenzou tightened his grip on Shouta's wrist, causing Shouta to bit his lip to keep the gasp of pain from coming out. "Shut up."

The Alpha moved his free hand from Shouta's hair to his cheek, cradling the stubbly chin. "My son, you know, wasn't cut out for this life that was created for him. He's done me proud though. One day you will realize that." The words left Shouta in confusion as Kenzou pushed away from him and went back towards the door. Unlocking the door, Kenzou pushed it open and looked back at him. "Oh and congradulations are in order."

The Alpha smiled as he exited the bathroom, leaving Shouta completely alone. Quickly, Shouta pulled his phone from his pocket with his eyes widening. It had already been an hour from the time they had gotten off the bus. How did Kenzou even know he was here? The Omega rushed from the bathroom and went straight for the food court while sending an alert to Hawks and Edgeshot to keep an eye out for Kenzou.

Like promised, his class were gathered alongside All Might and Midnight. A sigh of relief left him when he spotted Hitoshi's notable indigo hair next to Bakugou and Midoriya. His eyes scanned over the other students, doing a head count of the students.

16.

17.

18.

19.

His eyes widened as his heartbeat went up. He recounted and got the same count. Only nineteen out of twenty. He looked over them once more, maybe it was Hagakure he was missing. She was invisible after all. He cursed when he realized she was standing right next to Uraraka. He counted once more. Same amount. He looked over the hairstyles since his class seems to have the most out there hair colors. Only one was missing. Red and white.

"Where the fuck is Todoroki?" He found himself calling out. Midoriya instead spun around and pointed next to him, only to realize Todoroki wasn't there. "Midoriya, where the last place you had seen him?"

Midoriya looked around. "We just went by the candy shop and got snacks. We were side by side. I swear." Shouta didn't even wait for Midoriya to finish before he took off in the direction of the candy store. He scanned over the other shoppers and saw no sign of Todoroki. He was not in the candy store either. He walked another minute before he stopped at the sudden crunch under his foot. He looked down and saw a bag of candy on the ground spilling out onto the floor. He could hear Midoriya behind him whisper, "That was Todoroki's."

"Todoroki!"

_Five Minutes Earlier_

Todoroki listened as Midoriya talked on about which ever hero was on the nearest merchandise. He wasn't exactly fully listening to the conversation but he popped another piece of candy in his mouth. Their hour was up and they were heading back towards the food court.

Todoroki stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a woman with sky blue hair and red eyes looking at him with a smile. "I'm sorry young man but can you help me find something?"

Todoroki gave a soft smile. "Of course. What is it you're looking for?"

Her smile didn't waver as she said, "You."

Todoroki frowned as the confusion filled him. "Why would you be looking for me? Do I know you?" He questioned.

The woman shrugged. By scent, Todoroki could tell she was a beta and a mated one at that from the bond mark on her neck. "Well no but I know you, Shoto Todoroki."

Something was off. "I'm sorry ma'am but I need to rejoin my class." He went to walk away but immediately ran into another person. He muttered out a quick apology only to stop as he looked at the man. The man looked awfully familiar to Present Mic. The man's hands came up to his ears and Todoroki felt himself losing conciousness. It was as if sound was moving through his ears, making him lose his footing. His eyes slipped shut as he felt the bag in his hand fall from his grasp and everything went dark around him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So in the last author's note, I said work was getting weird. Well me and my managers got into it (manager's fault but they didn't want to fix it) so I quit. So it shouldn't be as weird when updating unless I start a new job here pretty soon. _

_Well anyway, no time skips we are picking up right where we left off. On with the story!_

_Chapter Warnings: Kidnapping, Forced Drug Use, Reference to Rape/Non-Con, Reference to Underage Pregnancy_

**Chapter Ten: Ways to Be Wicked (by Descendants Cast)**

_Chapter Summary: Todoroki awakens to find himself in the liar of the League of Villains. Meanwhile, the pro heroes form together and rush to save Todoroki. _

His head was pounding as he slowly came to. Nausea was hitting him in waves as he rolled over on his side and released the contents of his stomach onto the floor. The world around him spun. He didn't recognize anything. He had no idea where he was at. The last thing he remembered was talking to that woman at the mall than it was blank.

His hair and clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his body from the cold sweat that had broken out. His body shook from the aftermath of the sickness and the cold hitting his skin.

Todoroki attempted to sit up only to stop when he felt something pull against his neck. He blinked rapidly, attempting to get his sight back to normal as he pulled his arms. Only his arms wouldn't move either. He kicked his feet and almost sighed in relief that he could at least move them.

His heart pounded against his chest. He knew he was in trouble. He fought against his bindings once more, attempting to activate either of his quirks. He froze completely when the realization hit. Neither of his quirks were working. From the feeling, his wrists were bound in simple rope but around his neck was some form of collar. The collar had to be what was causing his quirk not to work.

He had heard from his father of Quirk Nullifying Collars that were used on some villains who managed to break out of their restraints. They also had a feature that if the person tried to take it off, it would send an electric current through their nervous system and render them immobile for a short period of time. Even if he managed to get out of the rope, he wouldn't be able to remove the collar if he was right about it. He couldn't feel anything else on him that could be the cause. Unless if his quirks were taken chemically but that was completely unheard of.

"So you're awake." Todoroki jumped at the sudden voice. He squinted through the dim light towards the door to see a man with blonde hair and green eyes looking down at him. His eyes widened as he remembered the man from the mall. This was the man who caused him to fall unconcious. "I was wondering when you would wake up. You've been out for hours."

Todoroki growled softly as the man took a couple steps into the room. "Stay away from me."

The man only chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a nearby table. "You are not in the position to be barking orders." Todoroki surveyed the man. He was clearly an Alpha by his scent alone. It was overpowering and dominating like most Alpha scents were. His poster held one similar to Endeavor's, like he was better than everyone else. That everyone was underneath him. His face was so familiar. He had heard the rumors that Present Mic's parents had been villains and that's what lead him to being the traitor. He wasn't sure what to believe.

He still believed there was no possible way that Present Mic was the traitor. Even if he had seen it with his own eyes. He had seen the way that Mic fought and helped at the USJ but now it was all a lie.

"You're Mic-sensei's father, aren't you." Todoroki hissed, his voice cracking from the dryness of his throat.

The blonde's face blanked, his eyes narrowing on the Omega. "You're smart. I've been in here for a few minutes and you managed to figure that out." He pushed off the table, approaching the bed that Todoroki was on slowly like a predator moving against their prey. He kneeled down, leaning in until his face was directly in front of Todoroki's. "Sensei? Hm, you still say the title as if my son deserves respect from you. After outing himself as a traitor of heroes, you still call him sensei." The man reached up slowly, dragging his fingers across the scar over Todoroki's eye.

Todoroki flinched from the sudden contact. "Don't touch me."

The man smiled. "You remind me of Shouta. He's a fiesty one too." Todoroki stilled. He knew that name. It only took him a moment to realize who the villain was talking about. "You see, I have my own side work outside of my grandfather's League of Villains. I wanted to sell Shouta off to the highest bidder but my son loved him and didn't follow orders." A smirk came to the man's face as he stopped moving his hands. "I was going to do the same for you but this little attitude of yours changed my mind. You will be perfect to bare the next Yamada heir."

Todoroki's stomach flipped. "I would rather die." The Omega spat. The man glared at him, his gaze alone almost made Todoroki cower but he fought through the feeling.

"You really don't have a say, Shoto." The man said, looking away for a moment as he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. Todoroki eyed the bottle. It was full of a blue liquid. "Just wait until this kicks in and you'll be begging for my pups." The man leaned over him, clamping his hand over the teen's nose.

Todoroki threw his head to the side, attempting to shake the man's hand off of his face. Kicking his legs, twisiting his body, he tried to do whatever he could. His head was spinning from the lack of oxygen he was getting.

_Don't do it. Don't give in. _

He continued to fight the hold. He could hear the man growling above him in anger. He was absolutely refusing to open his mouth. Whatever that man was trying to give him couldn't be good. Mr. Aizawa had taught them about different drugs that villains have attempted to use against heroes. None of them were good. The main one he warned them about was an heat and rut inducing drug. It often made the user experience was was known as a 'sexual hase'. Their mind would be clouded completely in sexual desire. It was nothing compared to a heat that Omegas experienced or rut that Alphas and Betas experienced. In heats or ruts, the person would experience a heightened sex drive and urge to mate but with the drug it consumed them. The drug's side effects heightened the body temperature into dangerous levels if the urge wasn't satisified and the taker would be consumed in sickness.

Mr. Aizawa also warned them that if they ever got in contact with the drug, it would be safer to go to someone they trusted. The drug would only leave their system through the endrophines released from the body through sexual activity. There was no known cure for the drug aside from spontanious sexual activity.

When asked by the class why they were being told, Aizawa told them that they needed to know so they could do whatever they could in their power to avoid it. The color of the drug in liquid form could be one of three colors depending on strength. Green, Purple, or Blue. The smell of the drug was intoxicating for most people. The smell for others smelt like their greatest desire, usually the scent of someone they really loved and cared for. Todoroki knew that his teacher told them of the drug out of his need to protect them. Especially since the drug was known for using against Omega heroes mostly and the reason was something that even Aizawa didn't want to say.

Todoroki felt the fear going through him. His eyes watered from the lack of air. His lungs burned. The man's emerald eyes burned into him. "Just give in, it will be a lot easier for you." The man muttered, his voice sickenly sweet and intoxicating. His eyes shined a brighter green then they did before, his gaze connecting with the man's. Dread filled him as the will to fight slowly went away. He fought himself to keep going but he just... couldn't.

His struggling ceased as he felt his jaw open, almost as if it was on its own. The man brought the bottle up to his lips and tipped the bottle. The liquid rushed down his throat, the taste was similar to the candies that Izuku was always buying for him on their days off from school. His eyes started to droop as an unsettling warmness filled the pit of his stomach. His eyes slipped shut once again as unconciousness came for him. He barely heard the man whisper, "Just a little bit longer, my love and you'll be all mine."

Aizawa would absolutely not admit he was in panic mode. Todoroki was missing and no one seemed to remember him. How hard is it to recognize a boy with red and white hair and a scar on his eye. Todoroki had very distinqishing features. If he panicked than so would his students. He needed them to have as clear minds as they could. Anything they saw could help.

Once Midoriya identified the candy, he immediately notified mall security to place the mall under lockdown. Hawks and Edgeshot didn't take long to arrive after Aizawa had sent the message about Kenzou Yamada. He knew that Kenzou had been a person of interest at Hawks' agency but he wasn't sure of the details.

From what Aizawa could see, Midoriya was internally beating himself up just like him. Aizawa had made the decision to bring his class here and now one of his students is missing. Todoroki wasn't just any student though. He was the son of the new Number One hero and an Omega on top of it. A number of villains could have taken the opportunity that Aizawa unknowingly gave them.

In his gut, he knew that Kenzou had to of had something to do with it. It still didn't explain how Kenzou was able to track him down. He knew that Kenzou had a quirk similar to Hizashi's and that's how he got his quirk. Kenzou always gave Aizawa an off feeling whenever he was near. The sideways glances whenever he didn't think that the Omega was watching. The pure _hunger _in the emerald green eyes. He didn't know much about Kenzou but in his gut he knew if Todoroki was taken by him that they needed to find him fast.

He wanted to scream. He should of gone with Todoroki and Midoriya. Maybe, just maybe Todoroki wouldn't be missing. The mall security didn't seem to believe that any foul play was involved but Aizawa knew it had to be. It would be the only explanation to why Todoroki would of left Midoriya's side. Todoroki wasn't stupid. He might be oblivious to anything that wasn't related to heroism but he wasn't naive. Todoroki was one of his smartest students. He wouldn't just walk away knowing that it was against Aizawa's words.

Edgeshot was grilling the mall security for their video footage as Hawks spoke to the class. None of them seemed to notice that anything had been wrong. Midoriya stayed glued to Aizawa. The guilt was evident on the boy's face; like he regretted that he never looked back to make sure that Todoroki was still there.

Yagi and Midnight were assisting Hawks in his questioning. By their faces, Aizawa could tell that they were getting no where. The Erasure hero huffed. At this point he wasn't sure if it was annoyance or regret. Midoriya looked up at him with tear filled green eyes, the look on his face soft and forgiving. The exact opposite of what Aizawa needed right now. He needed someone to grill him and tell him that he had been wrong to just sit and relax while one of his students were once again kidnapped.

"Mr. Aizawa, I get why you are blaming yourself but you can't. You couldn't of known this was going to happen." Midoriya muttered, his voice cracking as he spoke. Aizawa gazed down at him, the look harsher than he meant to give. Midoriya cowered underneath the look and let out a quick apology.

The Omega teacher sighed. "Midoriya, I know what you are trying to do... I'm still your teacher and I'm still the one who brought you kids here. I should of known better. I got comfortable and Todoroki's gone because of my foolishness." Aizawa stated, his voice graveled as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He had to stay strong for his students. He couldn't break down as much as he wanted too due to the hormones flowing through his body. It was his fault. They all knew it but no one was going to say it.

Midoriya muttered under his breath as he looked around at the others. His eyes scanning over the nearby stores before he stopped completely and turned back to his teacher. "I think I remember something that might help." Aizawa's interest peeked. He made a small noise in reply for Midoriya to continue. "I think think anything of it at the time but it seemed like every store we went into there was this woman there."

Aizawa frowned. A woman? If Kenzou was behind Todoroki's disappearance, a partner who was a woman would be suitable in the envinorment. No one would think twice about a woman talking to an Omega unlike an Alpha male who clearly didn't belong. There was two possibilities that he could think of off the top of his head. Himiko Toga from the League of Villains or Kenzou's wife Shizuka. He quickly crossed Toga off the list cause he knew if Todoroki had seen her, he would of done anything to get away from her. Shizuka, however, he would of never of known who she was. She would be perfect to be the distract for Todoroki. Aizawa had met her only a few times but she was a kind and caring woman. She didn't seem like the type that would be involved with the kidnapping of a U.A. student but at this point he wasn't positive about anything anymore.

"What did she look like?" He quickly questioned. He needed to know. If the woman was Shizuka, they were in for a load of problems. He wasn't sure what her quirk was or how dangerous she could be. If she was involved, that would mean Todoroki was in Kenzou's hands. Which spelt out more disaster.

Midoriya's face morphed in concentration. Mumbling a few quick words to himself, he looked back over to the older man. "She had light blue hair, it was almost to her waist and red eyes. She seemed like she was about Yaoyorozu's height. She was skinny too. She was smiling a lot and humming to herself." He paused for a moment, looking to the ground almost as if he didn't want to say what else was on his mind. "She reminded me of Mic-sensei. Her eyes were just like his... her smile was the same... and the humming... Mic-sensei would hum in class while we were doing quizzes."

Aizawa definitely wanted to scream at this moment. Midoriya's description of the woman perfectly matched that of Shizuka Yamada. Midoriya bit his lip as he watched the range of emotions that came onto the Omega's face before Aizawa nodded at him. "If I'm correct about it, you saw Mic's mother. Her name is Shizuka Yamada." Midoriya didn't even attempt to conceal the shock that came to his face. "Her smile is the same as Mic's and so are her eyes. The only two things Mic got from his father were his hair color and quirk. Other than that, he was like his mom."

Midoriya frowned as he looked away from the Omega and back to his classmates. "Do you think she had something to do with it?" He questioned, his voice almost silent that Aizawa barely caught what he said.

Aizawa sighed, turning to face the teen completely and placing his hand on the Alpha's shoulder. "Unfortunately, yes. I recently... learned that Mic's parents were villains... his father and mother both. His mother never really seemed like the type to turn to villany but his father... I'm not to sure about. I never could be near him long without having the urge to leave." He said, once again seeing the shock return to Midoriya's face. "Now, let's tell Hawks what you just told me so he can start a grid search." He didn't wait for a reply before he was pulling the boy over to the Number two hero.

"Shouta!" The sudden voice caused both Aizawa and Midoriya to turn in the direction of the sound. Making a beeline in their direction was Hideo Aizawa followed closely behind by a brunette man. "I came as soon as I got the notification from Hawks." The detective said as he made it up to his son. "This is Detective Yuma Nakamura. He is the technical analyst for the Quirk Crimes Division."

Nakamura bowed towards the teacher and his student before pulling out a tablet from his shoulder bag. "Detective Aizawa asked me to assist due to the nature of case at hand."

Hideo looked away from his partner over to Aizawa, his face grim with what he was about to say next. "From what we've found on our end. It was definitely Kenzou and Shizuka Yamada that are the reason for Todoroki's disappearance." Aizawa's stomach fell as a wave of nausea him just from the thought. "We've been working with Hawks about Kenzou and he notified us that you had seen him today." He stated, looking back over to Nakamura.

"Normally, we aren't supposed to release this information but it is you Eraserhead..." He paused as he turned the tablet for Aizawa to see what was on the screen. "Shizuka's quirk is Cyberpathy. She has the ability to hack into any electronic that she pleases and manipulate it or even see it through her own mind."

The tablet displayed a villains profile of Shizuka Yamada. Her picture displayed on the screen next to the information. "That's the woman, Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya whispered, his voice laced in concern.

Hideo looked between his son and Midoriya with his brow clunched. Aizawa immediately caught the look from his father. "Midoriya was the last one to see Todoroki before he went missing." Hideo nodded in understanding, already knowing the underlaying detail that his son had left out. "You think that they hacked my phone? There would be no possible way unless she can get through the firewalls." It was no secret that all pro heroes had extensive security on their phone for their safety and the secrets that laid within their phones about their agencies.

"That's what we thought at first. That maybe they were using your phone to track you but I went ahead and did a scan of your student's phones as well and found something interesting." Nakamura stated, reaching over and sliding his finger over the tablet screen to the next photo. "Originally it looked like the League of Villains was after just you and your son but here is the transcript from Todoroki's phone."

Aizawa read over the information on the screen and looked up with wide eyes at Nakamura and his father. "This goes all the way back to the Sports Festival."

Nakamura nodded. "I also dug further into it. Your son, Hitoshi's, phone was being tracked as well but this started during his internship. Other students had also been being tracked during their internships." Aizawa wanted to throw up at this point, it was evident on his face as the detective continued to speak. "However, the only phone that was being tracked with the days leading up to the training camp and immediately following it was Todoroki's." He paused, scrolling down on the tablet and stopping at the last entry. "The last time the phone was accessed was this morning from U.A. until the time he disappeared then the phone goes dark. They must of trashed it somewhere to keep us from tracking it."

Aizawa paused, looking up to his father and Nakamura. "This doesn't make sense. Kenzou and Shizuka are aligned with the League of Villains... but here is the day we arrived at the training camp. Those are the cordinates to the camp. They already knew where the training camp was." He didn't want to think about it. Even with Mic telling them the location, they apparently already had it. They didn't need Mic for the information.

Hideo took a deep breath and looked between Aizawa and Midoriya. "Do you want me to say this in front of him?" The older Aizawa stated.

Midoriya's head popped up. "Please, Mr. Aizawa. I need to hear this. Sho-Todoroki needs us." Aizawa sighed and nodded.

Hideo smiled softly at the teen before looking back to his son. "With this new evidence, I think Mic would of known about this at least for the training camp. As much as I hate to say it for all the pain he caused, he probably only told them because they already had knowledge of it."

Aizawa growled. "If they already knew, he shouldn't of had to say anything."

Nakamura moved himself between the two Aizawas, putting distance between the two. "Going off that theory, I tracked Mic's work phone and personal phone." Once again, he slid to the next photo on the tablet. "This sparked my interest. It was to a number under the name of Kaede Shigaraki."

Aizawa looked back to the tablet, his breath caught in his throat as he read the message.

_Outgoing message from Yamada Hizashi, Personal Cell to Shigaraki Kaede_  
_I can't do this. Mom already knows. What is this, a test to try and prove that I'm still loyal to them? They threatened Shouta, gran. They threatened him. They threatened his students. They threatened my son if I don't tell them. _

_Incoming Message from Shigaraki Kaede to Yamada Hizashi, Personal Cell_  
_I have a bad feeling about what Kenzou is planning. Do what you think you need to do, my little songbird. If you think verifying the location will work to keep them from hurting them than do it. Just remember, your father is a dangerous man. _

_Outgoing message from Yamada Hizashi, Personal Cell to Shigaraki Kaede_  
_I don't want to do this.. I will be betraying Shouta and Hitoshi. _

_Incoming Message from Shigaraki Kaede to Yamada Hizashi, Personal Cell_  
_In reality, songbird, you already have. The minute that you didn't tell them is when you did. If what you say about those pups is true, the Vanguard Action Squad should fail. I hate to say it but if you don't tell them, they will not hestitate to eliminate those pups and Shouta. _

"He didn't want to tell them..." Aizawa whispered.

Midoriya read the messages quickly and looked between the tablet and his teacher. "Does that mean that Mic-sensei was an unwilling accomplice?" The young Alpha questioned.

Hideo sighed. "I can't be positive but that is what it's looking like. Also, these could have been planted to make us believe that Mic didn't want to reveal the training camp's location. We can't be sure." He paused, placing his hand on Aizawa's shoulder forcing the Omega to look up at him. "I also can't be positive that he isn't involved in Todoroki's disappearance."

"What does this have to do with Todoroki being kidnapped?" Aizawa growled, trying to get the subject back onto the reason that his father was even here at the moment.

"It has everything to do with it. These messages made it clear that more than just you and Hitoshi were targets." Nakamura stated, he looked between Aizawa and Midoriya, uncertainty written on his face. "I don't think Midoriya should hear this."

Midoriya quickly shook his head. "Please, I need to know. This is Todoroki we are talking about."

Catching both the looks from the detective's, Aizawa turned to look at Midoriya. "It would probably be better if you join your classmates." The Omega stated, trying to keep his voice firm as possible.

"No, Mr. Aizawa. I have my provisional license now, I can help. I couldn't save Kaachan at the camp and now I didn't even realize Todoroki got taken. Please." Midoriya begged. Aizawa huffed. "How am I supposed to be a hero if I can't help?"

"You are still a student." Aizawa replied.

"But we have you as a teacher and I've learned more about what it means to be a hero through you than anyone else." Midoriya fought back.

Aizawa groaned. "Fine but you will not do what you did with Bakugou and go on a secret mission without the assistance of a pro hero. Got it?"

Midoriya nodded quickly.

Nakamura sighed. Midoriya really shouldn't be hearing this. "Eraserhead, Kenzou Yamada operates under the villain name Kane. He is the same villain that is a target of interest in the case that Hawks is currently working on." He stopped, looking over to Detective Aizawa.

"Shouta, Kane is believed to run an underground Omega Trafficking ring."


	11. Chapter 11

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So this chapter might be a bit uncomfortable for some people because it DOES contain Rape/Non-Con Elements and Attempted Rape/Non-Con but no actual rape/non-con. Like the last chapter, it has forced/non-con drug use. I don't have really anything else to add, but this chapter does immediately pick up after the end of the last chapter. _

_Additional Notes: If Only, a story I am writing that is Erasermic, is in the works and chapter one is almost complete if it was a story that anyone was interested in. It is the fic that Shouta is in Class 1-A and Hizashi is their English teacher still. Just so it is clear (I'm saying this because I posted Everyday my Aizuku story on and I got called disgusting for even coming up with the idea and that I can't take criticism so I lowered Aizawa's age and also it's apparantly illegal. Well, okay. I deleted the comment because I made it VERY clear what the fic was about and who the relationship was going to be. Changing his age because I want to ship them? No, that wasn't the case. Personally, I don't actually ship Aizawa and Izuku but it was a plot bunny I got and I'm running with it.) I do NOT condone teacher and student relationships in real life. It is a fanfiction and it's not real. The characters are not real. I don't understand how people do not realize that. If it is not your type of thing, you don't have to read. That's it. Sorry, I ranted about it again. Omg. I'm sorry. _

_Chapter Warnings: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Forced Drug Use, Violence, Abuse_

_Anyway on with the story!_

**Chapter Eleven: Defying Gravity (by Lea Michelle and Chris Colfer, Glee)**

_Chapter Summary: An Omega's worst nightmare is currently playing out for Todoroki. He is fighting against the drugs given to him by Kenzou and against the Alpha himself. Meanwhile, Aizawa and the pro heroes are organizing a rescue operation based off of little information that they have over the League of Villains current wearabouts. Hawks runs into Dabi once more and lets Todoroki's disappearance slip. With everything going on, social media is in a frenzy over Present Mic's betrayal. _

His entire body burned. His stomach was twisting in knots as he felt the build up of slick running down his thighs and onto the mattress. He willed his body to fight against it but nothing worked. His mind raced as he whined, shifting his legs in attempt to get comfortable.

Todoroki could feel the intense burning in everything. His muscles, his bones, his everything. The heat was running its course through his body. The buildup of an Omega's natural heat came at him. The Omega knew this wasn't a natural heat. It was more intense than his previous heats. His father specifically put him on a mild form of suppresents that would allow for his body to have his heats in a healthy manner but were significally milder. All he would have to do is apply scent blocker spray and he could attend his classes and training sessions without a problem.

Whatever the Alpha gave him was causing this and he knew it. He wasn't sure if it was the drug that Mr. Aizawa talked about in class since he wasn't feeling the heightened sexual compulsions but the drug hasn't been in his system long. He had only been feeling the effects for around thirty minutes but he couldn't remember when the Alpha gave it to him.

His arms were no longer bound behind him but rather tied above his head attached to the table by the bed. The change in position actually felt better on Todoroki's already sore shoulders but the difference didn't help much. The Alpha gave him some wiggle room with his arms so it started to get painful, he could at least move a little bit to get the pressure off.

Thankfully for him at the moment, the Alpha had the left room almost immediately after he gave him the drug. The man hadn't been back since. Todoroki knew he was probably waiting until he was incoherent enough that the Omega would have no idea what he was doing.

He had been fighting against the bindings. His wrists were raw from the ropes around them. It hurt like crazy but he knew that he couldn't be here when the Alpha returned. The major problem. The quirk suppressing collar. He could have already been out of the ropes if he had his fire or even his ice. It terrified him knowing that this villain had the ability to temporarily take away his quirk. On more than one occasion, Mr. Aizawa had erased his quirk and even then it terrified him. Mr. Aizawa had told him before that he relied on his quirk to much and now he was feeling that more than ever.

He hated the feeling of being completely helpless like he was in that moment. His mind and heart hoped for anyone to come through that door who was not the Alpha. His mind went to Present Mic. Maybe he knew he was here. Maybe, just maybe, Present Mic would help him.

x

Keigo Takami, better known as his hero name Hawks, despite being the new Number Two hero was often called in for undercover work. This happened to be one of those times. With the criminal case against Present Mic in the raise, it brought light back to the villain Kane. Kenzou Yamada, Present Mic's father, went under the name of Kane. Keigo's stomach turned whenever he heard about Kenzou's crimes.

Kenzou was a known sex trafficker but they were unable to catch the man. When they were close to catching the Alpha the first time, he had fled the country. With Aizawa's positive identification of Kenzou, the case was back on.

Tsukauchi had been the one to call him in on the Kenzou case. At first it had only been a suspicion that Kenzou had been behind the missing Omegas in the area. He had been their prime suspect and it was comfirmed when Todoroki went missing and Aizawa had a confrontation with Kenzou.

Additionally with the case at hand, Tsukauchi had also asked him a favor as detective to hero. With both the case against Present Mic and the case against Kenzou Yamada, Tsukauchi asked him to keep an eye on the Omegas within the League of Villains. The League of Villains only had one known Omega.

Dabi.

Before he had accepted to do Tsukauchi's favor, he wanted all the information. He knew that Dabi was working as their confidential informant against Present Mic but he would only talk to Aizawa. He also knew Dabi's true identity. After Aizawa's attempted kidnapping at Mic's hands, Tsukauchi gave him the call. The detective had given him all the information that he needed.

He knew Dabi's background, his situation with the League of Villains, his reasoning for joining the League of Villains, and his real name. He knew everything.

The hero in him screamed to swoop in and pull Dabi away from the League of Villains. Tsukauchi had told him of his concerns about Dabi. The detectives had concerns that even Shigaraki was doing something to Dabi. Despite everything, he knew that he couldn't. Dabi was a key witness in both the cases against Present Mic and Kane.

Hawks had walked out of the mall. He had to get a fresh of breath air. His heart pounded against his chest whenever he looked at Aizawa. He could see the pure self-hatred, loathing, and guilt written all over the Omega's face. It was clear to him that Aizawa was blaming himself over Todoroki going missing.

At that moment, Aizawa and the other pros were currently working on a rescue strategy with little to no information on the League of Villains whereabouts. The rest of Class 1-A had been taken back to Heights Alliance by All Might and Midnight while Aizawa stayed behind with the rest of the pros who had showed up at the mall.

From what Detective Aizawa and Detective Nakamura told him, he knew that Todoroki had been a target for months and none of that was Eraserhead's fault. If only he knew that.

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Hawks' eyes widened as he realized who was walking through the alleyway. For any moment for the villain to be there it had to be now. Hawks looked over his shoulder before he dunked into the alleyway and jogged up to the man.

Dabi seemed to notice that he was already there by the way that his body tensed as he stopped walking. "What do you want, Takami?"

Hawks just looked over his shoulder one more time before he grabbed Dabi's arm and pulled him into a doorway to keep them out of sight. "Dabi, you can't be here or near here. You need to go."

Dabi rolled his eyes as he slumped against he wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Is it because I'm a villain. I already know who you are Takami. You're Hawks."

Hawks looked at him in confusion. "How did you know that?"

Dabi scoffed. "Well you have wings and are the Number two hero. You kinda are in the news a lot." The villain stated, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched Hawks let out a chuckle and shake his head.

"And yet they choose me to do undercover work." Hawks replied, he shook his head trying to get himself back on the subject. "But that's not why I stopped you. You need to get out of here. You don't want to be here. The mall right now is full of pro heroes."

It was Dabi's turn to look confused. "What happened?" That confirmed what Hawks was thinking. Dabi had no part in Todoroki's disappearance.

"That doesn't matter at the moment but you need to get out of here and quick." Hawks stated, pushing against Dabi's arm in an attempt to get him to move.

Dabi resisted against the push and glared to the Alpha. "What is going on? Since you know who I am you most likely know what is going on with me and the pros." The Omega hissed. "I don't know why I'm asking you but I have this feeling that something is wrong."

Hawks let out a low growl. "Trust me on this, you don't want to know. Go home, Tou-Dabi." The hero mentally slapped himself at the slip of tongue.

Dabi noticed the slip almost instantly. His face paled as Hawks cursed to himself. "What were you about to call me?"

Hawks sighed. He was caught at that moment. "I was about to call you... Touya... I know who you are."

Dabi was frozen as his breathing came out heavily and labored from the shock. "How... do you know that?" He asked quietly. The Omega already knew the answer. Only four people still alive knew his true name: Kaede Shigaraki, Naomasa Tsukauchi, Shouta Aizawa, and Hizashi Yamada. To everyone else, he was just Dabi.

Hawks took a deep breath, calming his nerves and he placed his hands on Dabi's shoulders. He inwardly flinched at the violent flinch Dabi gave from the contact. "I'm sure you already know, Dabi. Detective Tsukauchi... he asked if I would keep an eye on you because of a case he and I are working on." The hero explained.

Dabi frowned. "Now, why would he do that?" He scoffed as he forced Hawks' hands away from him. "Is it because I'm an Omega?" He paused, taking a step closer towards the Alpha with a scowl on his face. "Or is it because I happen to be Shigaraki's current toy?"

The hero scratched the back of his head as his mind raced with the proper way to explain the situation. "Well, I guess you could say it is because you are an Omega but the real reason is because of the villain Kane."

Dabi frowned once more. "Kane? Kenzou Yamada? That stupid Alpha? Why would you need to watch me because of him?" The questions shot out before Dabi realized that he had actually said them.

"Kane is the prime suspect of an Omega trafficking ring... on the more sexual basis." Hawks muttered. The Alpha watched as Dabi's face paled.

"Wait... if that's why you are here... that means Kenzou took someone..." He stopped, his eyes widening as his mind immediately went to Shoto. Shoto was his only connection to the hero world outside of his so called father.

Hawks looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, Dabi. I know why you are in the League..." He couldn't finish speaking as Dabi immediately let out a growl. "It's Shoto Todoroki. He's missing." The growl continued, a low rumble from the pit of Dabi's lungs. Hawks looked back up in time to see Dabi's blue eyes gloss over purple. Immediately, Hawks knew what was happening. The Alpha looked back over his shoulder for a split second and forced the Omega back into the doorway. "Dabi, listen to me. You need to calm down. Going into a frenzy won't help anything. I need you level headed. Aizawa and the pros are in there right now trying to come up with rescue operations."

Dabi's breathing was labored as he fought against his inner Omega. He could feel the frenzy trying to set in and take over. "Breathe with me." Hawks whispered, forcing the Omega to look him in the eyes as he took even breaths. It only took a moment before Dabi was doing the same thing.

The purple slowly faded away from Dabi's eyes as he breathing evened out alongside Hawks. He could hear the sweet nothings that the Alpha was whispering as the endrophine high of the frenzy started to come down.

"That's it." Hawks whispered, running his fingers through Dabi's bangs. "Just stay calm. You need to be level headed."

x

Guilt. That is all that Aizawa felt in that moment. It was his decision to take the students off of campus to the mall. Yeah, it was approved by Principal Nezu but his students had been cooped up for so long and the League was quiet that it seemed like a good opportunity to get off of campus and just enjoy themselves. Not more a moment did he think that it was going to end in complete disaster.

He had sent his students back to U.A. with All Might and Midnight. Every single one of them fought against his decision but with the information that he had been given from his father and Nakamura, he knew now that a lot of his students were in some form targets and couldn't risk them being involved. It had been one of the hardest decisions he had to make since the entire Present Mic situation started. He knew that his students were pint full of emotions and would not be at the A game when it came to rescue operations. None of them would have the proper mind set.

He already had to rip into his students before for their actions with the rescue of Katsuki Bakugou when he was at the hands of the League of Villains. Five of them were directly next to the most dangerous villain of all time. They could have been killed at any moment but Aizawa knew that their emotions had clouded their judgement. They were successful. Thankfully.

Despite having their provisional licenses now, he knew he couldn't allow them to be involved in this rescue operation. With the information he recieved about Kenzou, any Omega in his class would be in danger. The females would be in danger. The Alphas would be in danger. Kenzou already had one of them. Aizawa sure as hell wouldn't let him get ahold of another. He was going to do everything in his power to get Todoroki back.

Like his students, even he would not be allowed to go on the rescue mission. He had been banned from hero work until the end of his pregnancy. All he could do is give all the information that he knew currently. He told them everything that he knew about Kenzou and Shizuka. Everything he knew about Hizashi. Yet, they were still at the the dead end of the location of Kenzou.

When Hawks had returned, he pulled Aizawa to the side and told him that he had ran into Dabi. Dabi had no idea that Todoroki had gone missing. Aizawa almost cursed him out right then and there. Dabi wasn't supposed to know about Hawks' mission or the fact that Todoroki had gone missing. Alongside that, Dabi didn't know about Kenzou so even Aizawa having contact with Dabi it wouldn't help. He didn't know anything. They were at a dead end.

Fat Gum, Hawks, Sir Nighteye, and Edgeshot were currently the pro heroes working on the case. Endeavor had been put to the side due to his familial connection to Todoroki. Aizawa had told them that Endeavor should be involved on the mission but it quickly got vetoed. It was a mistake. With Aizawa sending his students back to U.A., they needed all the man power they could get. Endeavor is the current Number One hero and despite being Todoroki's father, he would get the job done.

Aizawa just needed time but a part of him knew Todoroki didn't have the kind of time that they would need.

_Stay strong, Shoto. We are coming for you. _

x

From the minute he woke up he knew that something was completely wrong. Hizashi could feel it in his blood. It was boiling and itching like it did the day of the USJ Incident. It was like the moment when he walked into the USJ and saw Shouta bloodied and broken. How Shouta had fought to protect his students from the League. The same League that he had betrayed his family for.

No matter what he did, he couldn't get the feeling to go away. Something, whatever it was, was wrong. There had been nothing in the news about the heroes or U.A. He didn't have any idea what it could be.

He knew it couldn't be Dabi. Dabi had been in contact with him that morning and he was perfectly fine. So far, he has managed to keep Dabi away from Shigaraki with bullshit excuses.

This feeling was the same that he had when he had given the location of the training camp to Shigaraki. When he had given the location, he had a gut feeling that his mother had used her quirk and already knew the location. The League was dangerous. His family was dangerous. He knew if he had lied, they would have gone after Shouta and Hitoshi. They would have gone after the rest of Class 1-A. He couldn't take that risk.

It was the same feeling he got when he got the call from Shigaraki that it was time that he came back to the League full time under orders of his grandfather.

The feeling of complete wrongness, dread, guilt, and anger. It was a mixture of all these different things and he couldn't place why he was feeling it now. The students were safe. Shouta was safe. Hitoshi was safe. The feeling remained in the pit of his stomach and somehow he knew the hero part of him was trying to rear it's head.

He almost jumped completely out of his skin when his apartment door flew open and Dabi came barrelling into the living room. Instantly, he knew something was up from the abnormal paleness to Dabi's skin, wide eyes, and heavy breathing.

"Yamada, you have to tell me where your father is." The Omega's voice came out fast and harsh.

Now Hizashi was confused. His father was still out of the country as far as he knew. "He's not in the country, Dabi." Hizashi said, the confusion now laced in his voice.

Dabi growled, his hands lighting up in flames. Hizashi put his hands out in front of him as he watched the frantic look on the Omega's face. "No, he's back. Where would he go?"

"He's back?" Hizashi whispered, mostly to himself. "Why do you need to know that?"

Dabi deactivated his quirk as he launched himself forward and grabbed Hizashi back the collar of his leather jacket. "Yamada, I'm not fucking around. Do you even know what he has been up too?" Hizashi hestiantly shook his head. His father always did his own thing and never really talked about it with the members of the League. Hizashi could careless what his father was up too, he knew his father's moment would come that he would get caught. "He's a leader of an Omega trafficking ring and he's got my brother." Hizashi felt his blood run cold, his face paling as Dabi released him. Dabi's words rang through his head. His father had kidnapped Shoto Todoroki. Todoroki is an Omega just like Dabi is. If what Dabi said was true, that meant Todoroki was in serious danger. Those words alone told him exactly why everything felt off. "You have to tell me, I have to go get him out of there."

Hizashi nodded. "Okay. Calm down." He paused watching as Dabi put his hands back to his sides, still on the offensive as he stared down the Alpha. "As far as I know, he has a safe house in Musutafu. My grandmother would know where he's at. She knows everything, it's kinda creepy really." Dabi gave a low growl as Hizashi found himself rambling. The blonde snapped himself back and went over to his table. Grabbing his phone, he quickly dialed his grandmother's number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hey, songbird." _Kaede's sweet voice rang through the line. Hizashi tapped the screen, putting the call on speaker and held it out in front of him.

"Grandmother, me and Dabi need your help." Hizashi said, looking over to Dabi. The Omega's glare still fixated on him.

They could hear a shuffle on the other end before Kaede's voice came through the speaker once more. _"What's going on?"_

Hizashi nodded at Dabi, who took a step forward to get closer to the phone. "Kaede, Kenzou has my brother and we need to find him."

Hizashi's eyes widened as he heard a string of curses come through the phone. _"That fucking boy. I'll send Hizashi the address. Get there quickly. Young Shoto is in a lot of danger at my stupid child's hands. You have to hurry. Be safe you two. Especially you, Dabi." _

Hizashi nodded. "We will." With a click, the line disconnected. Not even a moment later, Hizashi's phone chimed with the message from Kaede. He opened the message and nodded to Dabi. "Alright, I have a car in the garage. Let's go."

Dabi didn't have to be told twice before he was racing after Hizashi out the door and to the connected garage on the building. _Please be safe, Shoto. _Dabi's mind raced as the two got to the car.

x

Hell on Earth. That's how he would describe it. His entire body was covered in a sheet of sweat. His mind was clouded over but he refused to give in. Todoroki was sure that by now the drug had taken complete effect in his system. His body's natural slick coated his thighs and the bed uncomfortably as the sheet stuck to him. His breathing had picked up from the intense heat that he was feeling as his body tried to compensate for the endrophines pumping through his body.

He barely registered that the door opened and a low chuckle came from next to him. The overwhelming smell of an Alpha filled his senses that sent his body into a frenzy. His body craved the touch. Shaking his head in attempts to get the thoughts to go away he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh love, don't be like that now." The Alpha's voice hummed. Todoroki still refused to open his eyes. Whatever the Alpha had done before he wasn't sure if it had been from the eye contact when the Alpha's eyes glew or just his voice. He couldn't take the chance of the Alpha using his quirk once more. At this point, Todoroki wasn't sure what the Alpha's quirk was. At the mall, he had used some sort of quirk to knock him out cold than his voice later was soothing when he fought to keep from taking the drug.

Todoroki flinched as he felt the tips of the Alpha's fingers run over his scar. Trails of fire left in their wake as the Alpha dropped his hand away. The man made shushing sounds as Todoroki felt the bindings fall away from his wrists, freeing his arms. His arms were numb and weak as they fell almost limp on the mattress.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the bed dip and a weight over his body. "Get off of me." His voice was slurred as he spoke but fierce. Todoroki settled a glare on him as the man smirked. The Alpha leaned down, his nose falling on Todoroki's scent gland on his neck. The Omega bit his lip as a whine escaped him and his body reacted.

_Fight it. Don't give in. _

Todoroki willed his body to move, managing to move his arms and hit the Alpha in the head. The Alpha growled as his head snapped back up, his teeth bared as the fear filled the Omega. Todoroki felt his head go to the side, his head swarming and ears ringing as the sting came to his cheek. "You little bitch." The Alpha's hand wrapping around Todoroki's wrist. Todoroki screamed as he felt the bone snapped.

Despite the pain, the dual quirk user brought his leg up and connected with the Alpha's groin. The Alpha howled out in pain as he jerked back away from the teen. Todoroki felt the fight or flight come into his system as the adrenaline hit. He kicked once more, getting the Alpha in the abdomen.

With a growl, the Alpha launched his fist forward, hitting Todoroki directly in the cheek. The pain exploded on his face as he rolled himself off the bed and into the floor. With the Alpha looming over him, he sent out an aray of his own punches. He barely managed to hit the Alpha a couple of times before the Alpha was straddling him. The Alpha's eyes were no longer the emerald green but rather a deep red as his gaze burned into the Omega.

"You fucking bitch." The Alpha growled as his own onslot of punches connected with the Omega's face. The pain intensified as Todoroki let out a loud scream. He felt the weight leave his waist before a kick to his side made him curl in on himself. The harsh kicks continued to his stomach and abdomen. The hits became irratic, hitting anywhere on his body that was available. He yelped as three different kicks connected with his face. He could feel the blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

_No.. I have to keep fighting. _

Todoroki threw his arms around the Alpha's leg, catching the man off guard and knocking him off his balance. The Alpha crashed to the floor as Todoroki knew his leg out and his foot connected with the blonde's face with five seperate hits. Stunned, the Alpha fell to the floor.

_This is my chance. _

The Omega forced his pain filled body off of the floor and towards the door. Todoroki hissed as he curled his arm over his stomach and forced himself out of the room. His breathing as harsh as he braced himself on the wall and pushed himself forward.

"Shoto!" The voice bombed from the room as he heard a crash. Todoroki's heart raced as he forced his feet to go faster. Turning down a different hall, he continued on as he heard the loud footfalls behind him.

_Go faster. Keep going. _

The pain got worse with every step. Todoroki took deep breathes in attempt to level out the pain but kept going forward. His vision blurred as he turned off the hallway and into a room that he assumed as the living room.

_Think. What would Izuku do? Hide? Run? Fight back? There isn't much I can do with this quirk nullifer on my neck. I could barely fight him with this drug in my system and it hurts to run. _Todoroki's thoughts raced as he ran through the room. His eyes scanned the room. There was no door in sight so far. _Mr. Aizawa and the pros don't know where I'm at. I can't rely on help to find me before this crazed Alpha does. I have to save myself. Keeping running, Shoto. If Izuku can fight through pain... Mr. Aizawa can... so can you. _

He gasped as his ears rang, the room around him spun as he took a step forward before collapsing to his knees. His breath caught in his throat as he heard a tsking sound behind him. "You are definitely perfect. So much spirit and fight." Todoroki looked over his shoulder as he managed to get himself back to his feet. The Alpha had a smirk plastered on his face as he stared down at the Omega. "I'll break that out of you, make you the perfect housewife."

Todoroki moved to stand, a noise escaping his throat as he managed to get into a fighting position. "Over my dead body." The new voice made him freeze. He knew that voice. It was from the training camp. He moved gaze into the direction of the newcomer. Standing behind the Alpha was Dabi.

"You have to go through the both of us if you want to get to him." Todoroki's eyes widened as the very familiar voice filled his ears. Present Mic came into Todoroki's line of sight from behind him.

The Alpha smirked as Present Mic came into his line of sight. "Oh so you have a say in what I do to the Omega bitch? Now, isn't a son supposed to listen to his father." The man said.

_So I was right, this man is definitely Present Mic's father. _Todoroki concluded, despite the man already confirming it himself. He had learned quickly not to believe everything that leaves a villain's mouth.

"Honestly, I despise the fact that I'm your son." Present Mic scoffed, placing himself directly between Todoroki and his father. Present Mic and Dabi's gazes met. With a nod from Dabi, Present Mic turned on his heel. His arms wrapping around Todoroki's body. The Omega's body protested from the sudden movement as he clutched onto Mic's shirt as the Alpha turned his body and allowed Todoroki to land on top of him as the room's temperature rose dramatically and blue filled his vision.

The screams of agony filled his ears as Present Mic shielded his body from the flames. "Let's get out of here, Yamada. The house light up quickly." Dabi yelled, running up next to the two of them and helping the blonde up. Todoroki hissed as he was pulled up. The Alpha scooped the teen off of his feet and rushed towards a nearby doorway that had been to their right. Dabi was directly behind them as Mic rushed through the burning house and out the back door where they had parked the car.

"Get the door, Dabi." Mic instructed as they got up to the car. "We need to get out of here quickly. I wouldn't put it past my old man to have some sort of quirk for regeneration. My grandfather was oddly kind to my family when it came to his quirk."

Todoroki could hardly hear the two anymore over the pain coursing through him. The adrenaline that had been pumping through him was dying down. His body screamed as Mic placed him as gently as possible in the backseat before the Alpha disappeared and got into the driver's seat with Dabi crawling into the back. "His injuries are more serious than he thinks. The adrenaline is leaving his body so it's going to hit him full force soon. Call my grandmother and have her get to my house now." Mic instructed as he hit the gas and the car squealed out of the alleyway.

Dabi did as he was instructed and pulled his phone out. Todoroki groaned as the car bounced and irritated his wounds more. Present Mic was correct, he could feel the pain more now than he had before. It was excuriating. Before he knew it, the world went dark.

x

Getting back to Hizashi's hideout didn't take long. As soon as he was parked, Hizashi threw his car door open and Dabi already had his open before he even parked. Kaede rushed over from her own car as soon as her eyes landed on Hizashi. "Oh my, is that Shoto?" The woman muttered as her eyes landed on the unconcious Omega in Hizashi's arms.

"Yeah.. Kenzou had him." Dabi said as the three rushed towards Hizashi's door. The fire quirk user threw open the door and stood to the side to let the others in before him.

Kaede's face changed from shock to serious. Going through the hideout, she went to the bedroom and barked out, "Place him on the bed. Hizashi, I need you to hold Shoto down." She instructed. Hizashi stood dazed for a moment once he placed the unconcious body on the bed. "Once I start doing this, he is going to wake up and try to fight. Look at his body. His wrist is clearly broken, his face is literally dented in on his left side, the deep bruising on his abdomen. His injuries are severe."

Dabi looked between the two. "Start doing what?" His eyes settled on the Omega on the bed. His breathing was heavy and labored, every one coming out harsh as the teen's lungs fought for air. "What are you going to do to him?"

Kaede looked over to Dabi and smiled. "I'm going to save him. If I don't do this now, he will succome to his injuries. Look here." She paused, pointing at the lower part of Shoto's abdomen. It was heavily bruised and dented in with a foot print. "He is bleeding internally. He will bleed out before we can get him to a pro hero or hospital. I can't do this often because it takes so much energy out of me and the person I do it on."

Hizashi looked stunned. Kaede had to be talking about one of her quirks. He knew she had quite a few of them but she never used them around him so he didn't have an idea on what any of them could be. "You have a healing quirk."

Kaede looked to her grandson. "Well kinda. It's more than just a healing quirk but questions later. Let's get to work. Hizashi, you hold his upper body. Dabi, you get his feet and lower body. Like I said, we need to do this now." She stated, her voice sharp as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Both men did as they were instructed, Hizashi's hands bracing themselves on Shoto's shoulders and Dabi's grabbing ahold of his shins.

Kaede took a deep breath as she placed her left hand over Shoto's eyes and nose and the right over his stomach. With one last breath, her hands glew blue. A split second later, Shoto's eyes snapped open and a scream erupted out of him.

"Keep him down!" Kaede yelled.

Shoto thrashed against the hold, fighting to get free. It felt as if his insides were moving and molding together. Hizashi watched in disbelief as the bruises slowly turned from a harsh black and blue to purple to yellow before finally turning back to the pale color of Shoto's skin tone. Blue sparks came from Kaede's hands as she moved them around his body, her breathing growing heavy. Hizashi grunted as he had to force Shoto's shoulders back onto the mattress. His screams continued as Kaede kept her quirk activated. Her delicate hand moved over to his wrist, the bone popping back into place and mending back together.

Kaede's hand moved away from his wrist before settling back over the left side of his face. He whimpered as he felt all the pain leave his body, his body growing weaker as she pulled her hands away. The woman slumped against the bedside table with heavy breaths.

"Grandmother, are you okay?" Hizashi questioned, his eyes wide as he looked at her.

Through her breaths, she whispered, "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing a little bit of rest won't help." She looked back to Shoto and smiled at him. "Rest now, you will be home soon." Shoto couldn't fight the exhaustion before he felt himself slipping back into unconciousness.

Dabi's eyes never left the form of his brother. "Kaede, that was amazing. There isn't a mark on him."

Kaede only gave him a smile before she pushed herself off of the table and looked between the two men. "Once nightfall comes, take him back to U.A. I'm sure Shouta is freaking out right now." She turned on her feet and went towards the door. Pausing at the entrance to the room, she turned back and smiled. "Get him some fresh clothes. The clothes he is wearing is seeped in sweat that has been drugged. It would be better to dispose of them and get them off of him."

Dabi frowned. Drugged? How did she know that by just his sweat? "How would you know if he was drugged?" The fire Omega found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Once again Kaede only smiled. "I've been in the underground world a long time. His eyes were dilated and glossed over from a heat inducer. While I was fixing his injuries, I pulled the drug out of his system. The poor thing..." Her eyes fell on Shoto once more. "Kenzou... I knew about this Omega ring that he had going on and the drugs he used. I've learned to find them with my quirk. I've known for years. I sent my other son away because of it."

Hizashi froze. Another son? Kaede never talked about having more than one child. "Other son?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, his name is Kyou. I sent him away thirty years ago." She paused, tears coming to her eyes. "He was born an Omega and I feared for him. Shouta and Hitoshi always had you but Kyou had nobody when me and Hana left the country. So I wiped his memories and sent him away. Last I heard, he is a doctor and goes by Nakamura now." She wiped the tears off of her face and placed a smile on her face. "Nevermind that, get him out of those clothes now and bathe him. The faster the sweat is off of his body, the better. Also get that blasted device off of his neck. That is just cruel. Even for Kenzou." With that, she left the room.

Hizashi nodded. "Okay, let's finish this up and get him back to where he belongs." He paused as his eyes settled on Shoto's face. "Oh my god."

x

It was nightfall by the time that Aizawa had returned back to U.A. They had worked for hours trying to find information on Kenzou's whereabouts but came up with nothing. Hawks and Edgeshot both forced the Erasure hero back to U.A. If it was his choice, he would still be there working on trying to find Todoroki. He couldn't let his student down. Todoroki was in danger and yet he was forced to the sidelines.

Well, he supposed he deserved it in a way. He forced his students and Todoroki's friends to stay out of the rescue operations. Hawks assured him that he would personally tell Aizawa any information that they managed to find. Yet, there was still nothing.

It didn't surprise him in the slightest when he discovered the entire class sitting on the steps of Heights Alliance. Midoriya was the first to his feet when Aizawa walked up to them. "Did you find him?" Midoriya questioned, his green eyes full of hope.

Aizawa frowned. With just the look, each of the teenager's hopeful looks fell. "The pros are still working on trying to locate the villain that had taken Todoroki."

Bakugou growled from his spot. Hoping to his feet, an small explosion left his hand. "We should be out there trying to find the icyhot bastard!"

Krishima was instantly to his feet as well. "Yeah, he's our friend. We've got to find him. You have to let us, Mr. Aizawa!"

Aizawa activated Erasure and stared his students down. "No. You are too emotionally involved. The other pros agreed with my decision." He paused, taking a deep breath. He would rather them know the truth rather than be in the dark. "Todoroki was not the only target. The villain who took him operates under the name Kane. Kane has been tracking more of you. I couldn't let you get involved."

With Aizawa's words, the class fell silent and somber. He went to speak once more when he phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled the device from his phone and his heart stopped for a moment as he read the screen.

_ALERT_  
_TODOROKI SHOTO ID BADGE_  
_ACCESS GRANTED_  
_MAIN ENTRANCE_

Aizawa quickly spun on his foot and ran towards the front gates. He could hear the foot falls of his students behind him as he dashed down the path from the dorms to the gates. He stopped as he watched a small form stumbling through the gates before collapsing on the ground. The scent of the remainder of a heat filled his nose. "Stay back!" He snapped as the class caught up to him.

"Is that Todoroki?" Iida questioned.

Aizawa took a step forward. "I don't know." His feet carried him over to the fallen form. The white and red hair was the first thing to catch his eye. He kneeled down, his eyes scanning over Todoroki's body. The clothes caught his attention almost immediately. He recognized them cause he had worn them before. They were a set of Hizashi's 'comfy' clothes. Hizashi's scent still lingered in the fabric.

_There isn't a mark on him. _Aizawa thought, he reached out and pushed Todoroki over onto his back and his eyes widened. _This can't be Todoroki. _

The face of the person was completely unmarked and unblimished. Completely clear of anymarks. He growled as he heard three sets of footsteps coming up behind him. Instantly he knew who they were just by their scents. Citrus and the forest. Midoriya. Lavender and mint. Hitoshi. Caramel and Chamomile. Bakugou. "I told you to stay back." Aizawa hissed.

"What? What happened to his scar?" Midoriya asked as he fell to his knees next to the dual haired Omega.

The scent coming off of the teen was definitely Todoroki's scent. Todoroki had a very distinctive scent. Snow, Campfire, and Strawberries. The teen had one of the only scents that Aizawa knew of that had the mixture of three different smells. His hair was also his other feature with the two colors of red and white. His right eye being grey and his left being blue. The boy's eyes were cracked open that Aizawa could see the colors but just barely.

Todoroki had a scar over his left eye that his mother had given him when he was young. This boy, however, had no scar or mark on his body what so ever. "This can't be Todoroki. He has a scar." Hitoshi muttered, concern in his voice as he looked between his father and the boy on the ground.

"There is only one way to know." Bakugou stated, reaching out and patting the boy on the cheek. "Hey, bastard. Activate your quirks. Prove to this fucking idiot who you really are." Aizawa watched as the boy's eyes widened as he groaned as he moved his arms. After a moment, a small burst of fire came from the left and a small patch of ice hit the ground from the right. A sigh of relief left Hitoshi has Todoroki disabled his quirks and took in a shaky breath. "There you go. It's him."

Midoriya moved, pulling Todoroki into his arms. "We need to get him to Recovery Girl." Aizawa stated, standing up and turning back to his students. "Iida, run to Principal Nezu and tell him that Todoroki has been found."

Iida replied with, "Yes, sir." Before he took off running in the direction of the main campus.

Todoroki fought against Midoriya's hold. "I'm fine. I'm just sleepy." The exhaustion was clear in Todoroki's voice as Midoriya helped him stand up. "I just want to go to bed."

Bakugou frowned. "YOU STILL NEED TO GO YOU DAMN BASTARD!" The blonde snapped. Todoroki huffed and allowed for Midoriya to help him walk.

"We do need to take you to Recovery Girl so she can look you over." Aizawa stated, his voice firm. "Midoriya, let's go." The teacher instructed. Midoriya nodded, pulling Todoroki along with him. Once again Todoroki fought the hold.

"Wait.. Mr. Aizawa." Todoroki paused, looking back to Aizawa. "I fought back... but I wasn't strong enough..."

Aizawa sighed. "Todoroki, you were in the hands of a villain. You got back here didn't you. You did amazing. You got home. You're safe."

Todoroki shook his head. "No... you don't understand. The man... he drugged me. I only managed to get out of the room he held me in... I would still be with him if it wasn't for..." His voice trailed off as Midoriya looked at him in concern.

"If it wasn't for what?" Midoriya asked softly.

Todoroki took a breath, leaning against Midoriya for support. "If it wasn't for Dabi and Present Mic. They saved me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! Alright so we are doing a tiny timeskip of a week. Nothing big. Alright so this chapter will be answering the questions of what happened to Todoroki as well as his scar. Truthfully, I didn't want to take away his scar but with Kaede's quirk it was going to happen cause of the injuries. With how I have it set up, no matter what side I had the injuries on, her quirk would have healed his skin. We will also be seeing into Todoroki's mindset about the entire situation. Todoroki's kidnapping and rescue actually plays a big part in what happens in the future so this just had to happen. Why I chose Todoroki? Well, he is my other favorite character and apparently my mind likes to torture my favorite characters of my fandoms. Yikes. Reason number two, Dabi is Touya Todoroki in this! _

_I do have two ideas though for upcoming stories:_

_This one is actually Erasermic (with One-sided Non-Con Erasermight), in which Shouta and Hizashi are married (I'm thinking of making Katsuki their biological son with Mitsuki and Masaru as Shouta's parents cause I dunno having two hot heads related to Shouta would make for a very interesting role and also with Eri being their biological daughter or they adopted her after saving her from Chisaki. I literally haven't made up my mind about it). Well, our sunflower Toshi in this is jealous of Hizashi's role as Alpha to Shouta. I personally love Toshinori so this plot bunny hurts my soul but it's such an interesting idea for me that I plan on writing it out. I got the idea while watching Law and Order: SVU. If you ever seen the show than you will probably know what this is about. _

_The second one is Erasermight, Omegaverse, in which Shouta had a relationship with his homeroom teacher (Toshinori) and ended up pregnant with his child. Toshinori ends up going to the States before Shouta can tell him. Leaving, Shouta pregnant and bitter. So fast forward 15 years later, Shouta is still bitter towards Toshinori. (Basically blaming the All Might part of him) I was thinking of either using Katsuki or Izuku as the pup. I've been thinking Katsuki because of the Training Camp Arc and the fight with All for One. This one does end good for them though. _

_Well anyway, on with the story!_

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Attempted Rape/Non-Con, mentions of forced drug use, mentions of physical violence, attempted self harm, mental break down_

**Chapter Twelve: Born This Way (by Lady Gaga)**

_Chapter Summary: Todoroki deals with the aftermath of his abduction. Tsukauchi and Hawks question him about his time with Kenzou. Meanwhile, Aizawa reaches out to Dabi while Hizashi gets answers from Kaede and in turn hears the one thing he needs to._

Everything was a blur for him. Classes had been cancelled for two weeks since the day of his kidnapping, at least for the heroics courses. The night he had somehow ended back up at U.A., he had been taken to see Recovery Girl. He vaguely remembered what had happened and he definitely knew it had something to do with Present Mic and Dabi. Her findings had shocked the woman. She told him that all the injuries he had ever substained in his life had healed, as if it were brand new. Despite telling her that he had been drugged, no drugs were found in his system or his blood. Recovery Girl and Aizawa both believed him when he said that he had been forced to take a drug. Unfortunately, they couldn't tell what drug it had been since there were no traces left in his body. Aizawa had the suspicion that who ever had healed him also managed to get the drug out of him.

Aizawa suspected that the drug was the drug known as _Omega Zero. _It was a common drug within Omega trafficking rings to induce heats and fertility while reducing the body's reaction time and limitating movement. While the drug wasn't harmful to an Omega, it does raise the risk of enhancing fertility and pregnancy. Thankfully, Todoroki wasn't sexually active with Midoriya so they didn't have to worry about the chance of pregnancy. Still, Recovery Girl prescribed him mild suppresents and birth control. Another effect of the drug causes an Omega's scent to heighten and became intoxicating to others around them which could lead them into either heats or ruts. If their suspicions are correct, Recovery Girl also gave him scent blockers to wear for the next few weeks until any symptoms could go through his system as a precaution.

Despite having no physical injuries, Todoroki's mental state however had been effected. More than once, he had gone to Aizawa's room with uncontrollable nightmares. His dreams would take him back to the room that he had been held in. Trying to fight back in his sleep caused him to activate his quirk in his sleep. Only Midoriya and Hitoshi knew that he had been sleeping in his teacher's room. After the second night of almost burning down his room, Aizawa temporarily moved Todoroki into his room with the approval of Principal Nezu. It was for Todoroki and the rest of Class 1-A's safety in the case if the night terrors caused Todoroki's quirk to flare again than Aizawa could be there to stop him.

Todoroki hated himself for allowing himself to get caught in the villain's grasp. The day after his return back to the school, Detective Tsukauchi and Detective Aizawa had showed up at the school in attempt to have Todoroki identify the villains and what had occured during his imprisonment. He did, however, learn the names of the villains who had kidnapped him. The Alpha's name was Kenzou Yamada, Mic's father. He had been shocked to learn that the woman was Shizuka Yamada, Mic's mother. The cops believed that Shizuka had been used as a ruse to get Todoroki to speak to her as a distraction while Kenzou snuck up on him.

He hadn't been questioned about his experience the first night. When the detectives tried to question him, he had began to panic and within seconds Aizawa had the detectives leave. The teacher stating that they could question him in a few days.

With his time with Kenzou, he had hoped that Present Mic would save him. In reality with the events of Present Mic's betrayal, the man shouldn't have been there. Yet, Mic had showed up with Dabi and saved him from the hands of Kane. Todoroki still didn't believe for a minute that Present Mic was the villain that everyone was making him out to be.

He vaguely remembered the woman who had been there. She was the one who healed his body of his injuries. The initial beating didn't feel as excuriating as the pain of the healing. He could feel his bones and muscles moving within his body and back into place. Mending back together and leaving no trace of the injury. His reflection in the mirror reminded him every single day.

He would see himself in the mirror but his reflection was not him. His pale skin was flawless and without any sort of scars. The scar his mother had given him had even been healed. Recovery Girl had been baffled when she had seen his face. There was no explanation to why his scar healed along with the rest of his wounds. The only person who would know would be the woman who did this too him.

Todoroki stood in the boy's showers, staring at his reflection. Dual colored eyes looked back at him but it wasn't him. The Omega staring back at him had no scar. The scar that made him who he was. The scar that was a reminder of who he wanted to be. With the lack of better words to say, the scar had paved the path to who he really was. It reminded him that he would never be the man his father was. It reminded him that even when his mother broke down in her own mind, she still loved him. Despite pouring boiling water on his face, she immediately cried and tried to help but instead her efforts only made the burn worse.

His scar carried so much significance for him. Now it was gone and replaced by porcelean skin. Flawless skin. It was wrong. This wasn't him. The others didn't believe it was him when they saw his face. Now, he wasn't sure if his own reflection was actually him staring back at him or a doopleganger. He felt wrong.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he poked at the unmarked skin. His mind was blank as he activated the quirk in his left side, the flames sitting in his hand. He continued to stare at his reflection as he lifted the hand towards his eye.

_Just a few more millimeters, than everything will be right again. _

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ICYHOT!" The voice caused him to jump but his hand didn't waver. His mind was still blank as he tried to settle his hand on his face. He could feel the heat radiating off of the fire as it connected with his skin but within seconds a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand away. Another arm wrapping around his torso, keeping his hand away from his skin at arms length.

"Bakugou, what's going-" The new voice completely stopped. "Oh my god." Todoroki knew that voice, it belonged to Kirishima. Screams had filled his ears. Who was screaming?

_Oh, it's me. _

Todoroki fought in Bakugou's hold, attempting to rip his hand out of the blonde's grasp. His arm folding trying to reach his face. Loud foot falls echoed from the outside of the door. "SOMEONE GET MR. AIZAWA!"

The struggle between the two continued, Todoroki kicking his legs out in attempt to push Bakugou away. "No, let me do this! I have too."

Bakugou growled, using one of his legs to pin down Todoroki's. "Not a chance, you fucking bastard. You think doing this will change anything?!"

Todoroki let out a sob, momentarily distracting the blonde. With a rip of his arm, Todoroki went for his face again. Bakugou snapped himself out of the stupor and once again forced Todoroki's arm away. "Please... please... this isn't right. I'm not me. This isn't me."

Bakugou scowled. "You think that fucking scar defines you?! Is this what it's about! You think burning a new scar in your face will have the same effect as the original did! YOU ARE FUCKING WRONG, DUMBASS!" The blonde shouted, his voice ringing in Todoroki's ears. "I know how you got your scar. I heard you that day you told Deku. It's your symbol right?"

Todoroki nodded, another sob racking through his body as he continued to fight against Bakugou's hold on his arm. It had been in vain as Bakugou only tightened his grip, adjusting his body to where Todoroki had been pinned between the Alpha and the tile floor. "I'm not right. This isn't right. I can't... I need it."

"YOU DO NOT! That scar is nothing compared to you. You are still the same half and half bastard as before. You don't need a scar to be Shoto Todoroki, the Icyhot bastard of Class 1-A." Bakugou hissed, grimacing as pain flared in his now burnt hand.

Todoroki cried out as he failed to move his pinned arm. "I need it to remind me not to be like him. I need it. Please, Bakugou. Let me go." Todoroki pleaded, the tears now freely falling down his face.

The Alpha growled again. "Not a fucking chance. You don't need a scar to tell you not to be like your asshole of a father. That is your decision not to be like him and to be the hero you want to be!"

Todoroki was sobbing uncontrollably by the time that the flames involuntarily extingished from his hand and he felt his quirk supressing. The panic filled him from the mixture of the loss of his quirk and Bakugou's grip on his body. He ripped at his arms, a mixture of screams and cries escaping him as he fought.

He barely heard the voice of Aizawa tell Bakugou to release him and for everyone to leave the room. Once he was free, he curled in on himself in attempt to hide from the others. He bit his lip to try and silence the cries escaping him as his body shook. Calming pheromones filled his senses as he felt hands grab his head and was placed on clothed legs. Soft humming filled his ears as fingers carded through his hair.

The sweet scent of cherry blossoms and coffee filled his nose as his mind slowly unclouded and his body relaxed against the other Omega. Aizawa continued to hum softly to him with his fingers moving through two toned hair. Todoroki sniffled as he took even breaths, not even realizing that his heart had been racing and his breathing had picked up until now.

"You know, Bakugou's right. You don't need a scar to be who you want to be." Aizawa muttered, his voice remaining soft and collected. Aizawa's fingertips traced the reddened but still unmarked skin on Todoroki's left side. "Midoriya told me how you got the scar while you were with Recovery Girl. I'm not saying that it's not effecting you that your scar has been healed but I understand. My scar, the one I recieved at the USJ, reminds me every single day that we all survived the attack but it also reminds me that I was so close to failure. I see it and remember everything. It reminds me that I did everything in my power to protect my pups. There is always something else you can do other than try to replace it."

Todoroki turned his head so he could look up at Aizawa, the man's quirk was still activated as he looked down at him. The older Omega using his thumb to wipe the tears away from his face. "Than what are you saying? What exactly do you mean?" The teen whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

Aizawa wore a soft smile as he traced small, soothing circles in Todoroki's skin. "What I'm saying is, use this as a clean slate. Your scar meant something to you, that is obvious but now that it's gone, use that instead. You got the scar because your mom saw Endeavor in your left side while she had a mental breakdown. Now use it as a new prespective away from the abuse of your father and just be you." Aizawa said.

Todoroki felt the tears flooding his eyes again. "Mr. Aizawa, that scar was apart of me. It played a part in who I was becoming." He replied.

Aizawa's smiled didn't waver. "Of course it was apart of you. The memory of your scar will always be with you." He paused, moving the red hair away from Todoroki's face and cupping his hand against his cheek. "Now, with your scar being healed. Let that be a reminder that you survived something horrorific because of who you are inside. The scar may of played a part in who you are but you are so much more than the symbolism of it."

Todoroki nodded, leaning up to a sitting position. "Maybe you and Bakugou are right." He took in a shaky breath before continuing, "But it still doesn't feel right. I don't even see myself in my reflection anymore."

Aizawa shrugged. "Yeah, of course that would happen. You had that scar for ten years than it was suddenly taken from you. You need time to adjust. You just went through something traumatic, now it's time for you to heal. However, if you try to hurt yourself again, I won't have a choice but to pull you from the hero course until you are deemed not a threat to yourself and others." The man stated, his voice sincere.

Todoroki nodded. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again."

Aizawa finally allowed his eyes to close, his hair falling to pool against his shoulders. His eyes burning from him forcing his eyes to remain open. "It better not. I now have to force Bakugou to go see the old lady which you will too. Do you ever notice how stubborn Bakugou is when he doesn't want to do something. I can't exactly drag him there now."

Todoroki felt a laugh erupt from his chest as Aizawa motioned towards the obvious swell of his stomach. "I'm sorry, Mr. Aizawa."

Aizawa pushed himself off of the ground and looked down at the boy once more. "Detective Tsukauchi, Analyst Nakamura, and my father are going to be coming by with Hawks to talk to you about the events that happened with Kane. I'll be there with you. I was on my way to come get you when Hitoshi came and got me about this." He walked towards the door, motioning for Todoroki to follow him. "So, we are going to see Recovery Girl and than we are going to a conference room to speak with them. If you feel overwhelmed at any moment. Let me know so I can stop them. They want to help you but unfortunately, they need to know what happened to you."

Todoroki nodded, dropping his head as he fell in line with Aizawa's foot steps. "I should be fine."

x

Hizashi's leg bounced as he stared across the table to his grandmother. Kaede sipped on her tea as she stared back at him. Silence filled the room almost uncomfortably as Hizashi's mind raced.

Kaede tucked some of her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Songbird, I know what you want to ask me about. So why don't you just ask it already?"

Hizashi had been caught off by the question. Once again, Kaede showed the side that seemed to know everything that Hizashi was going to do. The Alpha sighed as he leaned forward, his own tea cupped in his hands. "Grandmother, what exactly did you do to Todoroki?"

Kaede smiled. "It was pretty obvious, Hizashi. I healed his injuries." She said.

Hizashi frowned. "That's not what I meant. Todoroki had a scar over his left eye. After you used your quirk, it was gone. How?" His red eyes glued to Kaede's emerald green.

The woman took another drink from her cup before setting it to the side. "Well, Hizashi. The quirk you saw in that bedroom is known as Regeneration. It's a form of healing and recovery quirk. It's why I went into the medical field." She explained. "Regeneration allows me to regenerate the cells and blood inside the body. It doesn't reverse the injury. It actually forces the body to heal the injury completely. This quirk is also enhanced with another healing quirk that I have called Recovery, which my father gave me. This one mends and heals."

Hizashi bit his lip, taking in the information from his grandmother. "Okay so you regenerated the skin and muscles and the other quirk, Recovery, fixed his bones and torn muscles." The woman nodded.

"Basically, yes. Recovery is a powerful healing quirk that had belonged to my mother. Before she died, she asked my father to take her quirk and give it to me. It is similar to Recovery Girl's from U.A. I worked with her on some cases when we both worked at the hospital." She stopped for a moment to take a breath before she continued, "All my quirks are related to healing and mental needs. It was the only way I would allow my father to give me quirks so I could use them to help others. Todoroki had significant damage to his abdomen and his face. My third quirk, allows me to look inside the body. His spleen, kidney, and liver all were damaged greatly. All three of these organs were causing internal bleeding. He was going to bleed out. He also had damage to his uterus."

Hizashi frowned. "His uterus?"

Kaede's smile fell. "Yeah, if I didn't fix the damage. Todoroki would of lost the possibility of ever having pup's of his own. He is so young. He deserved the chance to be able to have that choice."

Hizashi felt the anger flare through him. His father had caused all the injuries to Todoroki. He wanted to strangle the man when he had seen the damage to Todoroki's body. The teen didn't deserve anything that happened to him. "What else had happened to him?"

Kaede was frowning now. "Where his face had been dented in. His orbital socket had been shattered and pieces of the bone had lodged themselves into the connection between his eye and brain. Todoroki would of been left blind. With the bone getting mended, I had to regenerate the vessels and cells within his eye for him to get his sight back." Kaede explained.

Hizashi's mouth fell open. "That's how you healed his scar."

"Yeah, normally it's extremely hard to heal scars that are over a year old but with the damage to his face and how much work had to be done. The skin around his eye had regenerated itself into healthy cells because of the location of the injury. Even if the injury would have been to his right side, the same thing would of happened cause I had to work on his face." The woman replied. It was starting to make sense to him why he never knew about Kaede's quirks. She never needed to use them around him. So far the four quirks he had been told about were advanced forms of healing quirks. All of them more powerful than Recovery Girl's quirk. "With the mixture of regenerating the body and recovering injuries into perfectly healthy bones and organs, it's exhausting. It takes a lot of energy to do. Recovery can actually rebuild an organ or bone just from your DNA. It's an amazing quirk that I'm lucky to have. Thankfully, Todoroki will be strong. He might be tired for a while but his body won't be effected by his injuries now."

One thing still bugged Hizashi as Kaede spoke. She had removed the drug that had been in Todoroki's system completely from his body through his sweat. So far what she had said about her quirks didn't explain how she was able to withdraw the drug from him. "Grandmother, I am forever thankful for what you did for Todoroki but how did you get the drug out of him?"

Kaede peeked back up from her drink that she had once again grabbed. "Oh, it was simple. While regeneration and recovery were working, it cause the drug to pull out of his blood stream and stomach. The new cells that his body had greated pulled them out and it came out in his sweat. Another one of my quirks allows me to seperate or combine liquids so I put the drug in his sweat. Since my quirks cause a spike in temperature from the intense pain, it causes the body to sweat. It came right out."

Hizashi felt his jaw drop. So far Kaede has told him of four different quirks. Exactly how many quirks did she have? Yet, she said she uses them all to help people. Kaede definitely didn't belong in a villain family yet she helped them too. "How do you do it?" Kaede gave him a puzzled look from the question. "You help so many people yet our family causes so much harm."

Kaede smiled. "My family doesn't define me. My father doesn't define me. I only stayed because of my grandchildren. You, Hitoshi, the new pup. Someone had to make sure you didn't turn out like my idiotic son." She paused, getting up from her seat and moving around the table to lean against the part next to her grandson. "Just like it doesn't define you. At a young age, you always wanted to help people. You weren't born for this life. You were born to be a hero. Coming from this family will never change that. Just because you were born into a family of villains doesn't mean you have to be one."

Hizashi felt the tears come to his eyes. "But... I still turned my back on the hero world. I turned my back on Shouta and Hitoshi."

Kaede smiled. "Are you sure? If you really thought that, you wouldn't of helped Dabi save young Shoto." She placed a chaste kiss to Hizashi's temple before she stood up. She headed towards the entrance of the dining room for the living room before stopping and turning to face him once more. "Maybe you should see what people are saying online about you. You will be surprised how many people don't believe you are a villain. I don't believe you are cause you never were." Without another word, Kaede disappeared from his sight.

x

Todoroki was beyond nervous as he sat across from the two detectives and their analyst. Aizawa took the seat directly next to him and stayed close enough that Todoroki could take in Aizawa's calming scent. Hawks took the seat on the other side of Todoroki with a couple of files in front of him.

Tsukauchi gave the teenager a soft smile as he leaned forward. "Alright, take as much time as you need but give us as much details as you can remember." The detective stated.

Todoroki nodded, picking at his nails as he started to tell his story, "At the mall, me and Izuku treated it kind of as a mini date. We were just having fun and than I mentioned something about candy so Izuku took me to the candy store." He took in a shaky breath trying to keep himself calm before he continued, "We were leaving because it was time to meet back up with the rest of the class. This woman with red eyes and light blue hair came up to me."

Detective Aizawa took a moment to pull a folder out of bag. Todoroki eyed the detective as he pulled a photo from the folder and placed it in front of him. "Is this the woman who stopped you?" Todoroki's heart stopped for a moment as he looked down at the photo of the woman who had caused his kidnapping. He nodded quickly. "Thank you. While we did have video survillence of your initial kidnapping, we do have to get the identification directly from you as well." The detective explained.

Tsukauchi wrote down the information provided to him from Todoroki before looking back up, "What did she say to you that caused you to stop?"

Todoroki looked over to Shouta for a moment. The homeroom teacher cocked his head to the side, motioning for him to continue. Todoroki took in another breath before replying with, "She said she needed help looking for something. Than she said that was me. She called me by my name but I've never met her before. I got this feeling in my gut and I told her that I needed to get back to my class. I turned and that... Alpha was there." Once again Detective Aizawa got in his folder and pulled out another picture.

Todoroki's heart started to race and his breathing picked up as he stared down at the photo staring back at him. The cold green eyes in the photo almost piercing through him. He jumped up from his seat, his chair toppling over to the ground from the force. Instantly, Shouta was out of his chair and by the teen's side with his quirk activated. Todoroki's entire body shook as flashes of the Alpha's face came to his mind.

"Dad, please. Put that away." Shouta muttered, his eyes still settled on Todoorki.

Detective Aizawa quickly placed the picture back in the safety of the folder. "Todoroki, I know this is extremely hard. The picture is gone but was that the man who did this to you?" His voice was soft and calming.

"Yes, that's... him." Todoroki muttered, his voice shaking as he spoke. Shouta placed his hands on Todoroki's shoulders and guided him back to his chair, picking the chair up in the process. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Hawks leaned forward, careful not to touch the spooked Omega. "It's alright. We aren't expecting you to be completely recovered from a kidnapping and assault against you within a week. We are only here cause we have to get answers. If we could wait for a while, we would." The Alpha hero stated.

Shouta removed his hands from Todoroki's shoulders, staying close to his side as a source of security for the teenager. "That's another reason why I'm here. If anything triggers you, you need to tell me. Just like seeing his photo caused you to panic and that's okay. You have the right but we are here to help you." The teacher assured him. His presence alone helped Todoroki.

Tsukauchi was the next to speak, "I completely understand how hard this is but Todoroki you are the only one who fully knows what happened while you were held captive. That is the last picture that we have for you." He paused, looking over to his partner for the case and nodded to him.

"Todoroki, can you tell us what happened next?" Detective Aizawa questioned.

Todoroki's mind went back to the mall to when he had first seen Mic's father. "The Alpha was standing right behind me, when I turned to face him. He put his hands over my ears. It was like my entire world started to spin, I couldn't keep myself standing and I just passed out." The teen explained, remembering the feeling of how his ears rang and everything spun.

"That definitely sounds like his registered quirk." Detective Aizawa muttered. He looked back up at the teen from his notebook where he had his case notes. "The Alpha who attacked you is Kenzou Yamada. His registered quirk is called Sound Manipulation. From the sounds of it, when he covered your ears, he activated his quirk and threw off your equalibrium. When he caused that it eventually caused you to pass out." The detective explained, pulling out a piece of paper from the folder and placing it in front of the teen.

On the paper was Kenzou's quirk and his personal information that had been in the system.

_Yamada Kenzou_  
_Alias: Kane_  
_Dynamic: Alpha_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Date of Birth: September 19_  
_Quirk: Sound Manipulation, this quirk allows Yamada to manipulate any sounds despite frequency. The sounds can be small or loud. This is usually activated either in his hands or voice depending on how the quirk is used. _  
_Known Family Members_  
_Yamada Shizuka (Tanaka Shizuka), Beta Mate and Wife_  
_Yamada Hizashi, Alpha Son_  
_Yamada Kyou, Omega Brother, Status Unknown_  
_Yamada Kaede, Omega Mother_  
_Yamada Hanabusa, Alpha Father_  
_Yamada Aizawa Shouta, Omega Son In Law_  
_Yamada Hitoshi, Omega Grandson_

_Crimes Committed_  
_Kidnapping, First Degree_  
_Aggravated Battery, Second Degree_  
_Sexual Assault and Rape, First Degree_

_Yamada is a suspect in the Tokyo Omega Trafficking Ring as a supplier and handler._

So Kenzou had not been lying when Todoroki had questioned him about Present Mic. "This profile has not been updated for security reasons for Hitoshi because we believe that Shizuka Yamada has been using her quirk to hack into the police systems as well as your classmates' phones." Detective Aizawa stated as Todoroki handed him the paper back. "I'm sharing this with you cause it's something you need to know."

Nakamura turned the laptop that had been in front of him so Todoroki could see what was on the screen. "I've already shared this with Eraserhead but this is a transcript of the GPS on your phone. We suspect that Kane has been using his wife to track you since the Sports Festival. A few other phones within Class 1-A have been hacked into as well but only yours has been tracked almost every single day. Including the days leading up to the training camp and after. Your phone was also accessed the day you went to the mall." The analyst explained.

Todoroki was dumbfounded. "They found me because of my phone?" He asked softly. Nakamura nodded, a sympathetic look on his face.

"So because of that, Endeavor Hero Agency will be supplying phones to all the hero course students with the same firewalls that are on a pro hero's work phone." Todoroki's head popped up at the mention of his father. His face paled. He had yet to tell his father about this. He was sure his father knew about his kidnapping and reappearance but the details of what happened to him that was a different story. Only Midoriya and Aizawa knew what happened to him.

He didn't notice that his breathing had picked up until Shouta had grabbed ahold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Todoroki, I've told your father about what happened. He is going to be coming by U.A. to see you but right now he is working on finding the man that did this to you."

Todoroki turned his head in Shouta's direction, the fear clear in his eyes. His father hadn't been happy when he was born an Omega from what he was told. Endeavor when he was younger taught him to act more like a Beta than an Omega but as soon as he got to U.A., he changed that. "Is he angry with me?" Shouta frowned at the question.

"No, he wasn't. He threatened to slaughter Kane for this. He was never angry at you for a minute." Shouta replied.

Tsukauchi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the others back on him. "Sorry to interrupt but we do need to continue. Endeavor is currently working alongside Hawks in trying to locate Kane but right now we need to know what happened to you. Can you tell us what happened when you got to his hideout?" Tsukauchi said.

Todoroki shivered at the thought of the room. "I woke up in a bedroom. I was chained to the bed. The Alpha had a collar around my neck that took my quirk away." He paused, watching the anger come onto the detective's faces. "I tried to get out of the binds but the Alpha came into the room. We talked. I told him to stay away from me and he compared me to Mr. Aizawa." Shouta shared a look with his father. It was no secret to them that Kenzou had some sort of infutation with Shouta. "He tried to force feed me a drug but I fought it. His eyes started to glow green and suddenly I couldn't fight no more and eventually he forced me to take it." Todoroki felt sick to his stomach thinking about what his body was doing because of the drug. His body had been forced into a early and powerful heat.

While in high school, especially in the hero course, Omegas take a form of mild heat suppresents so they can still attend classes. It dulls the natural effects of a heat on an Omega body. Omegas still produced a sweeter scent, but it was mild enough that it wouldn't cause others to go into either ruts or early heats. It also helped the symptoms of a heightened sex drive, food cravings, needifulness of being close to someone. It terrified him to know that villains had drugs that could nullify the effects of suppresents.

He could barely hear that Tsukauchi once again about what happened next. His mind raced but his mouth released the words, "He left me alone. I'm not sure how long but it felt like hours as the drug took effect. I got sent into heat. When he came back, he kept telling me how fiesty I was and compared me to Mr. Aizawa again. He had untied my binds but my arms were so weak that I could barely move. He climbed on top of me but I don't know... I somehow managed to fight back." Tears came to his eyes as the flashes of Kenzou being on top of him came to his mind. "It hurt so bad. He broke my wrist, I know that. He kicked, punched... he did anything he could to hurt me. He was so angry that I had fought back. I could barely see out of my left eye and the left side of my face had gone completely numb. Every part of me hurt but somehow I managed to get some hits in and escape the room."

Detective Tsukauchi was writing down as much as the information as he could as Todoroki spoke. Detective Aizawa's attention was completely on him. Nakamura looked like he was going to be sick as Todoroki continued on. Through the corner of his eye, he could see the anger boiling within Hawks. "This son of a bitch deserves to rot." He heard the Winged hero growl.

Todoroki didn't say anything back, preferring to finish the events of his imprisonment. The sooner he told them, the sooner he could forget. "I just ran, Midoriya and Mr. Aizawa coming to my head. I kept thinking, I need to keep going. Despite the pain cause that's what they would do. I ended up in the family room and the pain took over and I collapsed. Kenzou caught up to me. He said he would break me and make me into the perfect housewife. That's when..." His voice trailed. Would these detectives believe him when he said that he was saved by known villains. Especially a villain who had kidnapped Bakugou? Mic, who had betrayed U.A.?

"When what, Todoroki?" Detective Aizawa's voice was soft and concerned. Todoroki peeked over to Shouta, who motioned his head towards the direction of the detective. The nod giving Todoroki what he needed to be able to tell them.

"When Dabi showed up. Dabi said it would be over his dead body if he had allowed Kenzou to do that to me." A shiver went down his spine as he remembered seeing the pure hatred and loathing in Dabi's eyes as he had stared down the Alpha male. It did surprise him that neither of the detectives were surprised at the mention of Dabi and neither was Hawks. "Than Mic-sensei came up behind me. Mic-sensei and Kenzou got into a verbal arguement. Kenzou told him that a son doesn't defy his father but Mic-sensei only told him that he despised being his son." Todoroki stated. He had caught the momentarily flash of shock come to Detective Aizawa's eyes before the elder Aizawa put back on the soft, empathetic face he had been originally sporting. "Suddenly, Mic-sensei grabbed me as the room filled with fire. Mic-sensei shielded me from it. I can still hear the screams from the Alpha and the smell of his flesh burning. The fall made me really dizzy. Mic-sensei than told Dabi that they had to go and took me with them." He whispered.

Detective Tsukauchi nodded. "Where did they take you? Did they walk? Were they in a car?" The questions flew out of the detective, the man seemly intrigued with what Todoroki was saying.

"I was so out of it but I knew it was a car. I could hear Mic-sensei telling Dabi to call his grandmother and that they would meet at his house." He paused, waiting for them to say something but no one did. "I must of passed out because I don't remember what happened after that. I do remember waking up screaming. The pain was agonizing. It felt like my insides were moving. Everywhere that Kenzou beat me was in pain. I could hear them talking. Dabi kept asking what she was doing to me. She said she was saving my life. Dabi and Mic-sensei had to pin me down, I was trying to get away. Than suddenly the pain was gone and I must of passed out again." Todoroki muttered.

Detective Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "Do you remember if they said the woman's name?" Todoroki shook his head. Detective Aizawa looked into his folder before looking over to Nakamura. "Look up Kaede Yamada. If I remember right, Shizuka's parents are dead."

"Yes, sir." Nakamura stated, getting quick at work typing on his computer. After a moment, he turned the computer towards Todoroki. "Is this the woman who healed you?" The analyst asked. Tsukauchi and Detective Aizawa both looked at the screen as well.

"Yeah, that's her." Todoroki replied.

Tsukauchi pressed his lips together. "That's the nurse from the hospital. She's assisted victims on some of my cases." The detective said, his face covered in disbelief.

"She must not work in villiany, she has no record and she willingly helped a kidnapped U.A. student." Nakamura replied.

Detective Aizawa turned back to Todoroki as Nakamura turned his laptop back towards himself. "What do you remember after that?"

Todoroki frowned. It was all hazy. He barely remembered talking to Shouta when he was brought back to U.A. "Not much, I know that they bathed me. I think it was Dabi who did. I remember his scent. Firewood and sage. It reminded me a lot of my eldest brother's scent." The teenager said, looking down at his lap. He had missed the look that was shared between Tsukauchi and Shouta before he was looking back up and continuing, "I think Mic-sensei dressed me. He gave me his clothes. His scent was on them. Leather and spearmint. It was calming. They waited until nightfall, I slept most of the time I was there. Once it was dark out, we got into the car and they drove me a block away from U.A. Mic-sensei followed me until I was back in the gates. I felt so weak and tired that I just stumbled through and than Mr. Aizawa showed up." Todoroki finished. It felt easier to breathe as soon as he finished his story.

"Thank you, Todoroki. I know that was extremely hard to do." Tsukauchi stated. "If you need anything, don't hestitate to call me or Detective Aizawa."

Todoroki didn't say anything as the detectives gathered their things. Hawks stood up from his spot and Todoroki reached out and grabbed his wrist without a thought. The Winged Alpha looked down at him with a confused look. "I understand why they were here but no offense Hawks, why were you here?" He knew his voice sounded harsh but at this moment he didn't care.

Hawks gave him a soft smile and kneeled in front of him. "I was working on a case that Kenzou Yamada happened to be my prime suspect. I needed to know if your kidnapping had been related to my case." Todoroki didn't seem to question his answer but instead nodded.

Shouta sighed in relief before placing his hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "Now, let's get heading back to the dorms. You must be exhausted." The teacher stated.

Todoroki nodded. "Yeah, sleep sounds good. I've been exhausted since all this happened."

Shouta smiled and motioned for Todoroki to stand up and both of them headed out of the conference room and back towards Aizawa's dorm.

x

Aizawa had waited until Todoroki was sound asleep and the rest of his students had turned in for the night. The Omega sent a quick message on his phone to the person he needed to speak with. Aizawa took one last look at the sleeping teenager before heading out of his dorm room.

The air was cool on his heated skin as he made his way out of the U.A. boundaries and started towards the location he had sent to the person. It didn't take long before he had arrived and Dabi came into his sights.

Once the villain laid eyes on Aizawa, he rushed over with a panicked face. "How is he?" Aizawa couldn't help the smile that came to his face. It wasn't uncommonly known that an Omega's greatest weakness were those they cared for.

"Physically, he is perfectly fine. Mentally, not so much but it is Todoroki we are talking about. In time, he will be fine." Aizawa replied. Dabi seemed to relax a little bit at the teacher's words.

"So why did you call me here?" Dabi questioned, his voice going soft.

Aizawa gave him a look. "I think you know."

Dabi nodded and let out a small chuckle. "This is about Yamada isn't it?" Aizawa nodded. "You want to know why he helped me save Shoto." Aizawa didn't say anything so Dabi continued, "You really don't trust him anymore, do you?" The older Omega only frowned. "Aizawa... Yamada wasn't built for villainy. At first it sounded like he wanted to bring you and your pup into the League but now..."

Aizawa's eyebrow cocked. "Now, what?"

Dabi sighed. "He told me that he realized that he should of came clean to you and that his place is in the hero world with you and Hitoshi. Not with the villains. Yamada really wasn't built for this. He is a hero at heart that blindly followed blood loyalty. Now that he's lost you, he sees just how stupid he was." The villain explained.

Aizawa's frown deepened. _Maybe, Hizashi isn't the villain we think he is._


	13. Chapter 13

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! Alright so we are doing a small time skip, about a week from the closure of the last chapter. Right now there really isn't an author's note. I'm thinking of removing the Erasermight tag cause I don't think I'm going to go forward with anything romantic for them. I think I'm going to have them keep a platonic relationship._

_Additonal notes: I do have a tumblr which you can hit me up on, fallenangelofhades, you can ask me questions, send in prompts, just chat etc. _

_Anyway on with the fic!_

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Kidnapping, mentions of attempted sexual assault, mentions of murder_

**Chapter Thirteen: Walls (by Louis Tomlinson)**

_Chapter Summary: After speaking with Dabi, Shouta finds himself wanting to speak to Hizashi again. Hitoshi and Shouta talk about Hizashi. Todoroki is placed in therapy by Shouta after an accident in class. Meanwhile, Endeavor and Tsukauchi investigate the house that Todoroki had been kept in. _

Shouta was in a state of constant confusion ever since his conversation with Dabi and the events following Todoroki's rescue. Dabi's words rang through his head almost on repeat. Was the reason that Hizashi turned against him all about stupid loyalites? Maybe Yagi was right and there was more to this than what he actually knew. He knew that a part of him still loved Hizashi and always would.

Would it even be possible for Hizashi to renounce his actions and return to hero society? The problem was that Present Mic would never be trusted again within the hero community. Civilians might believe that he was innocent of all charges but the heroes knew better. Hizashi had been a villain at one point. Hizashi had been aligned with the villains long before their shared high school years.

It hadn't taken long before all of the students at U.A. had found out that Dabi and Present Mic had been the two to save Todoroki. Shouta wasn't sure exactly how they found out but they knew. He heard the whispers. He had seen the looks. Right now he didn't need to worry about what the students or others thought. His only concern had been Hitoshi and Todoroki. Hitoshi had questioned him about Hizashi again but he didn't know what to say to him. What could he say when he didn't even understand?

Todoroki was still having nightmares. Shouta's room had burn marks lingering on the walls from Todoroki accidently activating his quirk in his sleep again. Shouta didn't mind. He just wanted to get Todoroki the help he needed but he needed Todoroki to fully be able to trust that judgement. He needed Todoroki to be comfortable.

His mind constantly ventured to Hizashi. He wanted to speak to him. Needed too. He had to understand exactly what was going on. In simple words, he was torn. Hizashi had tried to kidnap him at one point and that had started his alliance with Dabi. Now, Hizashi was saving his students from his father? None of it made sense to him.

They had an hour before the start of homeroom. Todoroki had gone to take a shower in his bathroom while Hitoshi sat on the edge of his bed pulling on his school uniform. Shouta finished putting on the last of his hero costume before sitting down at his desk and rummaging through his students' homework once more to make sure it was all graded.

"Um, dad?" Hitoshi whispered, gaining Shouta's attention. The Omega looked up from the papers and over to his son, putting them down once he saw the look on Hitoshi's face. "Do you really think that Yamada is actually a villain?" The question had caught Shouta completely off guard. The person he would expect to question Hizashi's loyalties would be Hitoshi.

"I'm not exactly sure, Hito. From everything I know so far, his parents were villains and he was raised to be one but the way he acts is different." Shouta stated after a moment of thought. Hitoshi frowned, picking at his nails. "Hitoshi, look at me." It took a moment before the teen looked up from his hands to his father. "What exactly are you thinking?"

The purple haired Omega sighed. "The only villainous thing I've seen from him was when he attacked you that day and then tried to kidnap you but... he... he saved Todoroki. He legit went to where ever Todoroki was, talked against his own father and took Todoroki. I don't know what to think anymore." Hitoshi muttered. "Todoroki told me what happened that he could remember."

Shouta gave a soft smile, getting up from his chair before striding over to his son. He wrapped his arms around Hitoshi's shoulders and pulled the teen against him. "I don't know what's going on with him, honestly. If I had to say, he wants to be a hero but doesn't know how." Shouta replied, pulling away and kneeling in front of his son. "One thing I will never doubt in my life is how much Yamada loved you."

Hitoshi looked back up, tears clouding his eyes as he looked over to Shouta. "Than why did he do all of this?" The teen questioned, his voice cracking with each word.

Shouta only smiled as he reached up and cradled his son's face in his palm. "From what the detectives have found, I think he didn't have a choice. What I saw, it looked like he was protecting you and me by doing what he did." He paused, using his thumb to wipe one of the tears away from Hitoshi's cheek. "And when Todoroki got taken, the man that I fell in love with resurfaced. The hero that is within him. We have to take this one step at a time. I don't know what the future holds at this moment but my main concern is you, this baby, Todoroki, and my students." He stated, getting up from his kneeling position. Rounding the room, he snatched up his capture weapon and put it on his neck where it belonged.

Hitoshi took in a deep breath, forcing his constricted lungs to fill up with air. "Whatever you do, dad. Please don't let him hurt you again." He whispered, not looking up to see the puzzled look on the elder Omega's face.

"If it was possible for him to return... would you want him too?" Shouta questioned, this time catching Hitoshi off guard.

He wasn't able to reply as the bathroom door opened and Todoroki stepped out completely dressed for class. "It's time to head to campus." Shouta said, looking over to the clock on the wall.

Hitoshi nodded. Honestly, he didn't know how to answer his father's question. A part of him hated Hizashi and never wanted to see him again. The other part screamed for Hizashi to return so they could be a family again. His gaze ventured over to Todoroki. He had found out a few days prior that Todoroki had been staying in his father's room due to nightmares causing his quirk to accidentally activate in his sleep. Guilt ate at him knowing that his own grandfather had caused so much pain to the other Omega. Todoroki didn't deserve any of what his grandfather caused. Hizashi had played a role in rescuing Todoroki from Kenzou's grasp. Maybe his father was right, Hizashi wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be home. Yet, he just didn't know how.

The walk to the main campus seemed to drag on as all three of them were lost in their own minds. Shouta trailed in the back as the boys walked in front of him. His eyes lingered between the two. He could see the conflicted look on his son's face and the look of terror and loss in Todoroki's.

This entire situation was getting way out of hand. He wished with everything he had that he could turn back time and try and get Hizashi to tell him what was really going on. Maybe than, Todoroki's kidnapping and attempted sexual assault would of never happened. Hitoshi wouldn't be on the brink after being abandoned by his Alpha father. He should of known. He should of seen this coming. Hizashi had been a light in his life when everything around him had been nothing but darkness. Shouta couldn't help but wonder if Hizashi had told him when they were teenagers, if he would of believed him in the first place. Hizashi never seemed like the kind of man who would turn out to a villain or even a so called villain.

Arriving at the classroom, Shouta could already here the rest of the students talking loudly and laughing. No matter what this world seemed to throw at those kids, they never lost their smiles. The only time he had ever seen them remotely look beated had been Bakugou had been kidnapped at the training camp. Even through the pain, they had devised a plan and managed to save their classmate without breaking any laws. These kids were going to be excellent heroes one day.

Hitoshi and Todoroki entered the room first before Shouta stepped in and the class immediately went quiet and got into their seats. "Good morning." He muttered, each of the students replying to him as he walked up to his podium and looked out at them. "Alright, today we are working in pairs. I'm going to split you off into groups of four with a pair and you will train against the opposite team. It's similar to the Sports Festival's final round. Once you are out of bounds, you are out. If you can't continue, you are out. I've put you in pairs this time based off of relationships within the class." He stated, clicking the remote on his desk to show the projection behind him. "Listed behind me is your partner and who you will be versing."

"Todoroki and Shinsou are paired up against Midoriya and Bakugou. That one I didn't see coming." Kaminari stated, confusion on his face as he read the list. He had been paired with Jirou to verse Yaoyorozu and Kirishima.

Shouta turned his gaze to him and immediately Kaminari apologized and looked down at his desk. "Like I said, I parted you up based off of relationships. Whether that relationship be platonic or romantic. Todoroki is paired with Shinsou because of recent events, they have grown closer. With the varying differences in their quirks, I want to see how they would work together. On the other hand, Midoriya and Bakugou have a rivalry but have both fought Todoroki one on one before. Midoriya has also versed Shinsou. This group was based completely off of their own actions. It's no secret that Midoriya and Todoroki are in a relationship while Shinsou and Bakugou are in a relationship." He paused, watching the interest spark within the class. "At time as heroes, you could end up coming across some one that you have known or had a relationship with before in the past. As heroes, you have to overcome that obstacle to protect those around you. That is why this specific group was made." He explained. "Sometimes, even the last person you would except could be your greatest ally. So get dressed out and we will meet outside at the field." He finished, clicking the next button so his students could get their costumes.

His students didn't say another word as they got up and grabbed the case that was assigned to them. His gaze lingered onto Todoroki for a moment. A bad feeling settled in his stomach. He forced the feeling away as he gathered up his own stuff and headed for the door. He just hoped that he was making the right decision with this assignment. This assignment had been planned for a while but with the previous events that happened, he had to put it off. This same assignment had been one he planned before Hizashi's betrayal. Maybe that's where this feeling came from. Did he somehow predict that someone so close to him would be on the opposite side of him?

x

Ever since his conversation with Aizawa, pieces seemed to be falling perfectly in place for him. Dabi walked silently as he made his way towards Hizashi's current hideout. He had something that he needed to talk about with the Alpha.

Aizawa had calmed his nerves. It had been a while since their last meeting. He had been busy with the League and Hizashi hadn't been making any moves that would be revelant to Aizawa. So he had nothing that he could tell to that police detective or Aizawa.

Then that fateful day that he just happened to be walking by the shopping mall and ran into Hawks again. His worst nightmare had came true. Shoto had fallen into the hands of a villain. While Kenzou didn't directly do anything for the League of Villains, he played a role in how they got their funds to operate under the radar. He didn't know too much when it came to Kenzou, only what Kaede had told him. All she had done was warn him away from Kenzou but at the time luckily enough the Alpha male had been out of the country.

Hizashi had kept his word to him. He helped take Shoto from his cruel fate and returned him where he belonged. His brother was destined to be a hero. Not some housewife to a villain. Those actions alone told Dabi that Hizashi was never meant to be with the League of Villains. He was meant to be at U.A. as a teacher, a pro hero, a radio show host. He belonged in the normal world, not the underworld. Hizashi belonged alongside Aizawa and their son. Their unborn child.

Hizashi had promised him that he would get out of the League of Villains and take him with him. He wasn't sure why but he believed every word that came from the former hero. They could do this. Now that Shoto had been returned back to U.A., the heroes would know that they weren't truly aligned with the League. Aizawa and Detective Tsukauchi both knew his true intentions. Anyone after that would only be because of the hero and the detective telling them. Kaede had been the original person to know about his brother, his home life. His family. He missed his siblings. He missed his mother. If it hadn't been for that night, he would still be there. He would of never of become Dabi.

This was his life now. He had an Alpha.. of sorts. He wasn't mated or bonded but Tomura was the closest thing to an Alpha he had. He didn't love him. Hell, he could barely tolerate him half the time. It just happened really. Of course most of it had been all of Tomura's doing but Dabi didn't stop it. He was supposed to be a villain after all. He had told Kaede about what Tomura had been doing to him. She must of told Yamada and that's why he offered to help him get out of the League. However, even if he had left the League, he would most likely end up in jail. He had done a lot of bad things during his time with the League.

He had been the one who actually pulled that kid... Bakugou through the warp gate at the training camp. He had killed people. He had to keep up this appearance. It was all for Shoto's protection. When he had seen him at the training camp, he had dropped the hint that he knew him. He had taunted Shoto. Had said his name. It could of been just written off as seeing the Sports Festival. He had watched it. He had seen the way that his brother had completely shut down in his fight with Bakugou. Shoto could of won the entire thing but instead he chose to not use his fire and threw the match. It had lead the League to seeing Bakugou's violent tendencies. Bakugou's reaction to Shoto. For that he knew that Shoto would never forgive him. He could live with that. He couldn't live with Shoto's life being destroyed because of something that he could of stopped. That's why he was doing this.

If working with Yamada would help him protect Shoto, that was what he was going to do. He would work beside the Alpha and finally ensure that Shoto's future was set in stone. All of it had been for him. Every step he took. Every moment of his life. It was all for Shoto.

It hadn't taken him long to arrive at Yamada's hideout. Dabi looked around for a moment before he opened the door and allowed himself entry to the home. He could already here the soft humming coming from the Alpha when he slipped his shoes off at the door and slid on a pair of the house shoes that Yamada left there. Ever since he started this so called alliance with the Alpha, the Alpha had gotten a few things for him to keep at the hideout.

"Yamada!" The Omega announced, catching the blonde's attention. Yamada rounded the corner and grinned at him. "I saw Aizawa not to long ago. Shoto is doing fine physically but mentally Kane got to him." Dabi said, slipping off his coat as he walked by the blonde and into the kitchen.

"Todoroki will heal. It might take time but if those students have any say, especially Midoriya, he will be absolutely fine." Yamada replied. The Alpha turned his back to him and continued with the food that he had been making before Dabi's arrival.

Dabi took in a deep breath. "Shoto wasn't the only thing that me and Aizawa talked about." Dabi's words forced Yamada to look at him with a spike of interest. "Aizawa asked me about you. The reason that he called to meet up with me had been because of you."

Yamada stared at him in complete shock. "He asked about me?"

Dabi nodded, "Aizawa wanted to know why you helped rescue Shoto. I told him everything that you had told me. You were never meant to be a villain, Yamada. You were meant to be a hero and you know it." The Omega said, watching as Yamada grabbed ahold of the counter to keep himself standing. "I knew that the minute that you promised to get me out of the League and reunite me with Shoto."

Yamada cracked a smile. "So why exactly are you were, Dabi."

x

Class was going as smoothly as it could possibly go. Each group was taking turns in their matches. The first four groups had already gone so it had left just Todoroki, Hitoshi, Midoriya, and Bakugou left to go. Now both pairs stood on the battle field that Cementoss had created for them the night before. The arena was made almost identical to the one that had been used during the Sports Festival. Todoroki and Hitoshi stood to one side while Midoriya and Bakugou took up the other.

Shouta could already feel the headache coming on from the shouting that he knew would be coming from Bakugou when they started. "Ready..." He shouted, watching as each of them got into a fighting stance. Hitoshi grabbed ahold of his own capture weapon, ready to send it out at any moment. Todoroki turned to where his back was facing Hitoshi. Shockingly enough to him, Midoriya and Bakugou stood with their backs to each other as well. Midoriya was already glowing with green lighting surrounding him as Bakugou's hands smoked. "GO!"

Midoriya was the first to move from his spot. He launched himself into the air as Todoroki sent out a line of ice towards the green haired Alpha. Bakugou jumped from the ground, just in time to miss Hitoshi's scarf. The blonde Alpha released a couple of explosions, propelling himself into the air.

Shouta's gaze moved away from the two Alphas to their Omega counterparts. Todoroki's face was completely blank as Bakugou shot in his direction and Midoriya turned at last second, going towards Hitoshi. Hitoshi did a backflip, missing Midoriya's kick by a centimeter. Once Hitoshi's feet were back on the ground, he kneeled to the ground. He grasped his capture weapon and sent it flying towards Midoriya. The scarf wrapped around Midoriya's ankle and Hitoshi turned his body and grabbed ahold of the scarf. He pulled and forced Midoriya's body out of the air and onto the ground.

Shouta watched closely, Midoriya's foot had been only a few inches from getting the boundary that would of eliminated him from the match. Bakugou set off a three more explosions, forcing himself up into the air and away from Todoroki's onslaught of ice. Once Bakugou cleared the ice, Todoroki used his left side and a trial of fire followed after the blonde Alpha. Bakugou held out his right hand into the opposite direction and activated his quirk once more, dodging the oncoming fire at last second. Throwing his arms behind him, he took Todoroki's moment of hestitation and used a string of explosions to rocket himself towards Todoroki.

Todoroki's eyes widened as Bakugou closed in on him. The blonde Alpha used one hand to grab ahold of both of Todoroki's wrists and landed on Todoroki's stomach, causing both of them to crash to the ground. Bakugou was quick in his movements to pull out a roll of capture tape and wrapped around Todoroki's wrists and forearms. The dual haired Omega pulled at his bindings, his heart racing against his chest. His ears ringing. His breathing picked up into short, small breaths as his lungs refused to take in oxygen. Images of Kenzou Yamada flashed before his eyes, the smell of burning flesh returning.

Through his blurred vision, he could see Bakugou pulling away from him with a concerned look on his face. The blonde Alpha was forced to jump back as Todoroki activated both of his quirks, causing ice to shot out and trap both Midoriya and Hitoshi and fire to fly out in the opposite direction.

He could barely hear as Bakugou screamed out, "MR. AIZAWA, TODOROKI'S PANICKING!" Bakugou turned back to look at him, dropping his voice down low. "Todoroki, listen to me. You are having a panic attack. This is about that stupid fucker who took you right? Try to calm down."

"TODOROKI! Listen to me! You are at U.A., you are safe!" Midoriya yelled, trying to get out of the encasing of ice around his waist. Todoroki squeezed his eyes shut, attempted to make the images leave his mind. He could hear his classmates but his mind was back at the room.

His panic rose as he felt his quirk being suppressed and the ice and fire stopped their triade on the arena. "Todoroki, I'm going to cut the tape off." His arms were lifted gently off of the ground and he could hear the slicing sounds of a knife moving against the tape. Once his arms were free and the tape competely removed, he sucked in a deep breath, forcing his lungs to fill with air. "Todoroki, open your eyes. It's okay. You're okay."

"Todoroki, can you talk?" That voice belonged to Hitoshi. Hitoshi had been one of the ones he had been talking to since he had gotten back. Hitoshi never said much but he listened.

Todoroki choked down the knot in his throat and replied softly, "Yeah." Suddenly his mind went blank and his body tensed.

"Calm down, Todoroki. You are safe with your classmates... with my dad. You're at U.A." Hitoshi's voice rang through his head. He felt his body slowly relaxing and all the flashes of memories leaving. His breathing leveled out and he felt his quirk return. A hand landed softly on his forehead and his mind became clear again. He blinked a couple of times to uncloud his vision to see Shouta leaning above him.

Shouta carded his fingers through his hair and hummed softly like that day in the bathrooms. Todoroki took in a shaky breath, allowing his body to completely relax once more. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Aizawa. I don't know what happened." Todoroki whispered, finally finding the strength to sit up. He avoided looking at the rest of his classmates, not wanting to see any of the looks of pity that they might be giving to him.

Shouta just smiled softly. "I think I do. I should of done this a while ago but I need you to talk with a professional. This is not optional. If training is going to set you off, we need to get this under control." The homeroom teacher said, his voice remaining soft and calming as he looked down at the younger Omega. Shouta pulled his eyes away from Todoroki and looked over to Hitoshi. Midoriya had finally managed to break free from the ice and was working alongside Yaoyorozu to get Hitoshi's legs free. Sighing, he looked over to Iida. "Iida, watch over the class for a moment. I'm going to go make a call and get in contact with Principal Nezu."

Iida clapped his feet together and gave a quick bow. "Of course, sir."

x

Endeavor had been livid when he had received word that his son had been kidnapped. He had been notified by Hawks and since his relationship with Shoto, he had been kept off the rescue case. He didn't blame Eraserhead in the slightest. Eraserhead already blamed himself enough for Todoroki's kidnapping, he didn't need him down his throat either.

He had felt absolutely useless when Hawks and the other pros were starting rescue operations. They had little information to go on except for what they had gotten from Hawks' investigation along with Kenzou's sighting by Eraserhead.

Now that Shoto was back at U.A., he was able to work on the case again. Hawks is the pro hero that had been handling the questioning and interviewing of Shoto. Tsukauchi and Detective Aizawa were the police detectives in charge of the case from the police's investigation. He had received a call about Shoto's progress since his return by Eraserhead. At that moment, he wanted to drop everything and visit his son but with everything from the past, Eraserhead didn't think that it was a good idea at that time. He couldn't blame Eraserhead for that either. He had been a terrible father to Shoto in the past. He was doing everything in his power to be a hero and father that Shoto could say he was proud of and if Eraserhead said that he shouldn't stop by yet, he would respect that.

Now, he just had to make sure that Kane couldn't get to his son again. Hawks had filled him in on all the information that he needed for now. The information that shocked him the most had been who had rescued his son. The villain Dabi and the traitor Present Mic. According to Hawks, the two had showed up right as Shoto had been attempting his own escape and pulled him out of the grasp of his kidnapper. That had also been the first time that he had been told that Dabi had been working as a confidential informant for the police, Eraserhead, and now Hawks. While none of them could say what Dabi had been telling them, he couldn't get it out of his head. Dabi had betrayed the League by going after Shoto and rescuing him.

Currently, Tsukauchi and himself were going to investigate the house that Dabi had told them that Kane had been keeping Shoto in. The villain had warned them that their might not been a lot left of the place since he had attacked Kane with his quirk. On the call with Tsukauchi, the detective said that he doubted that Kane was still alive after Dabi initally stated that Kane had gotten the full brunt of his attack.

When they arrived at the scene, it had been obvious that Dabi had been there. half of the building was burnt to the ground. Endeavor felt the growl rumbling in his chest as he stepped out of the car and walked up the pavement towards the building. Tsukauchi trailed behind him but close enough that they could talk quietly.

Burnt wood crunched under his feet as he stepped into the remains of the left side of the house. "This had to be the room where Dabi and Yamada came in and found Todoroki." Tsukauchi stated, walking pasted Endeavor towards the remains of a couch and table. "In Todoroki's interview, he said that he collapsed from his injuries in this area." The detective added, walking over to stand next to the couch and by what appeared to be a door. "He also said that Yamada came up behind him and Dabi came into the room behind Kane. So he must of been facing towards that door." The detective kneeled, putting himself at where Shoto's eye level would of been and facing towards the still standing doorway.

Endeavor stood a couple of strides until he placed himself where Kane would have been standing. "If this is where that villain attacked him, shouldn't there be some sort of body or something here?" The hero stated, surveying the floor for any signs of a burnt corpse. "This is where Dabi would of started his attack. The walls here have burn marks spreading out from the door frame."

Tsukauchi stood back up to his full height, walking over next to the hero. "He could of possibly dragged himself away while Dabi and Yamada were escaping the fire with Todoroki. Behind the couch is where Todoroki said him and Yamada had landed." He paused, looking back to the couch. The front of the couch was nothing but ash but the back remained in tact. "Todoroki said Yamada shielded his body from the flames but after that he didn't remember much."

Endeavor nodded, still feeling the lingering anger inside of him. He turned on his heel, reaching out and pushing against the door. The wooden door collapsed under the touch and fell backwards. "You said that Shoto managed to get away from Kane, so he would of entered this room through this door. Where he was held had to be back this way."

Tsukauchi took in a deep breath, settling his own nerves. "Let's just hope we can prove Dabi's story. Todoroki had been so out of it that he didn't remember being here. Maybe we can also find the drug that had been used on him and get it to a lab." The detective stated, stepping over the fallen door after Endeavor.

The pro hero looked around, taking even breaths through his nose to keep himself calm. The halls were confusing as they moved through them. They seemed to be built with the purpose of keeping someone inside. His Shoto was smart, he would of known that.

Tsukauchi paused as he came up onto a door that had been almost broken into two. The detective pushed against the wood, getting the door to move just enough that both him and Endeavor could squeeze into the room. A small bed was placed adjacent to the door with a table sitting off to the side of the entrance. The lingering smell of an Omega's heat remained in the room. Endeavor allowed himself to growl out loud once he picked up the familiar scent of his son from the sheets on the bed.

The detective placed his hand on Endeavor's shoulder, forcing the older Alpha to look at him. "Endeavor, you need to remain calm. I know this is hard." Tsukauchi muttered, keeping his voice low.

Endeavor let out one more growl as he forced the unsettling feeling to go away. He walked around the room, surveying each inch of the room. The room had clear signs of a struggle. The bedding was half pulled into the floor. Spots of blood were splattered around on the floor in different areas. "This was definitely the room that he was in." Endeavor hissed, kneeling down and picking up the sheet with his fingertips. A necklace fell out of the twisted fabric and onto the floor.

Written on the necklace read: SHOTO. Endeavor recognized it. It had been a gift from that Alpha who had been courting his son. Shoto never took it off. Most of the time, he hid it under his clothes but when students would visit their families, he wouldn't hide it.

"This is Shoto's." Endeavor whispered, picking up the necklace and showing it to Tsukauchi. The detective looked over from where he was going through the desk.

The detective wore a grim look on his face as he looked over. Endeavor immediately jumped to his feet and looked at the contents of the drawers. His own stomach turned at the thought of what this villain was going to do to his son. Various Omega 'toys' were in the drawer with vials of blue liquid and different quirk nullifying bracelets and collars.

"Thank god, Todoroki ran when he had the chance." Tsukauchi muttered, pulling out an evidence bag and placing the contents of the drawer into the bag. "That necklace will have to go to evidence as well until I can get it cleared to be returned to him." He added as he was zipping up the bag in his hand.

"Now let's try and find Kane's body so we can just close this case and be done with it." Endeavor stated, stomping out of the room and heading back through the halls.

x

The school day was finally over and the students were one by one calling it a night. Todoroki had already disappeared into Shouta's room an hour before along with Hitoshi. Both of the teenagers crawling into Shouta's bed and curling into the comforting scent that belonged to Shouta.

Shouta had managed to get ahold of Hajime and arranged for the doctor to come to U.A. to evaulate and work with Todoroki. They had a close call today in class with Todoroki's quirk. Luckily, none of them had been in the area where Todoroki's fire. Hitoshi and Midoriya had been the only 'casualities' of his ice. With Todoroki still distressed, they couldn't risk him using his fire side to melt the two from the ice. Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, and Jirou did most of the work to get them out.

Hitoshi had been oddly quiet for the rest of the day since their talk that morning. He knew it had to be because of what he asked his son about earlier that morning. He didn't even know how to answer that question himself. How would he expect his son to know?

Shouta sighed as he rubbed circles into his swollen stomach. It was getting easier by the day to tell that he was currently carrying a pup. He could feel the little movements and flutters of his pup moving around every so often. A small smile came to his face with each little flutter. That was his baby.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he phone vibrated in his pocket. He frowned for a second, looking over to the two sleeping teenagers before pulling it out of its confinements. The sudden light to made his eyes sting for a moment before they adjusted and he clicked on the message.

_I have some information that you might find useful. Normal meet up area? _

Taking one more peek over to his sleeping son and Todoroki, he sent a reply and slipped out of the room. Locking the door behind him, he looked above him to the other dorms to make sure that the lights were out before he headed towards the entrance of U.A. Their meet up spot was only a few blocks away from U.A.

Thoughts raced through his head as he headed towards their location. What could Dabi possibly know right now that he and the pro heroes didn't? Could Hizashi be making a move against them? Even after rescuing Todoroki? It didn't make sense. He had to find out though.

Shouta climbed the steps on the side of the building, preferring that method lately over using his capture weapon to pull himself up. He had to do what he could on his end to protect his unborn pup and if that meant going to slower route so be it.

It took him a couple of minutes to finally reach the top of the roof. He froze completely as his eyes settled on the last person he expected to see.

"Hizashi..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So we are picking up right where we left off! So I do have a tumblr (fallenangelofhades) that you can ask me questions at any time, talk, send prompts, etc. I'm on there every single day even when I'm not writing (when I should considering I have how many fics to work on xD) well anyway, on with the fic! So this chapter is full of trigger warnings, so please be cautious entering this chapter. _

_Additional Notes: So WingingItLass (user of ffnet) left a review about Kaede mentioning the unborn pup directly to Hizashi. So I'm going to answer that for you. Honestly, I forgot she even mentioned it. So, at the moment, Hizashi doesn't know. This comment made me go back and reread my chapter and yeah I realized that I never meant to put that in there. But Kaede did know before Hizashi did. I'll explain this later. So basically at the moment (since I forgot honestly), Hizashi had so much going on in his head that he never realized that Kaede mentioned it. _

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of PTSD, mentions of dissociation, panic attacks, mentions of attempted sexual assault, mentions of sexual assault mentions of murder, Bakugou is his own warning, male pregnancy, slightly descriptive miscarriage_

**Chapter Fourteen: Gotta Go My Own Way (by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron)**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta and Hizashi talk for the first time since Hizashi's betrayal. Meanwhile, the police force and Endeavor Hero Agency are working on the case alongside Hawks. After Todoroki collapses in class, the heroes are devesated by the news that follow._

_"Hizashi..." _

Hizashi stood next to Dabi with a shy smile on his face with his hands shoved in his pockets as he moved from foot to foot in nervousness. Shouta felt the anger boil in him as he snapped out of his stupor. The Omega let out a low growl as he practically marched forward until he was just inches from Hizashi.

Hizashi could only blink as his head went to the side and a sting was left on his cheek. "How could you do that to me?! Do that to Hitoshi!? Do you have any idea what pain you caused!? Now you are going to stand there and smile at me like nothing happened!" Shouta shouted, feeling a wetness against his cheeks as he punched at Hizashi's chest only for the Alpha to take his wrists into his hands in a gentle grip.

"I know, Shouta and even if I apologize I know it will mean nothing." Hizashi muttered, allowing for Shouta to vent his anger out. At the moment, all he cared about was Shouta was near him. He inhaled as Shouta's scent reached his nose. God, how he missed Shouta's sweet and intoxicating scent. He paused as he noticed it was a lot more sweeter than the last time he had been within arms length of the Omega. Shouta was sobbing in his arms, finally stopping his triad as he collapsed against Hizashi's chest. It only took seconds for him to realize the difference. He could feel it through his shirt.

_He's pregnant. _

"You just left... why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could of helped you. Yagi... Nemuri... all of us... we would of never let any of this happen." Shouta cried, balling his fists within his former husband's shirt. "You know how much I just wanted this all to be a nightmare and to wake up to see you next to me..."

Hizashi sighed softly, reaching his arms around Shouta and pulling him close. "I'm so sorry, Shouta. This is all my fault. I should of listen to my grandmother long before I got called back. It took all of this for me to realize I never wanted this life." Hizashi stated, hesitating for a second before reaching up and carding his fingers through Shouta's hair. It was a lot softer than before. It even appeared healthier. How had he not noticed before? "Especially since you are carrying my pup." Hizashi whispered. The color drained from his face as Shouta pulled away and glared at him, his quirk activated.

"What did you do? When I found out, I had no traces of my contraceptives... only sugar." Shouta growled, blinking to allow Hizashi to speak to him.

Hizashi sighed. He refused to lie anymore. Shouta probably already suspected that he was behind the pregnancy. No use in trying to come up with something like the contraceptive failing on its own. "I switched them out for placebos. I thought maybe if I got you pregnant... the League would let me stay with you... with Hitoshi. I never wanted to hurt you."

Shouta pulled himself away from the Alpha, using his arms to shield his body away from the blonde. "It wasn't the first time. Was it?" His look both questioning and knowing at the same time.

Hizashi sighed in defeat. "No."

The Omega growled again, the anger showing in his eyes now. His eye color clouding over slightly purple. "So when I got pregnant with Hitoshi... you used the same little trick. You switched out my meds just so you could have another child to be a villain?"

Hizashi looked down at the ground in shame. Shouta wasn't wrong. That had been the plan originally with Hitoshi. Before he realized that he had been wrong the entire time. He was not trapped because of his linage. Neither was Hitoshi. This had been all his fault. Now, Shouta needed to know the truth. Maybe than the Omega could get some kind of closure with this entire shit show.

"At the time... yeah. Originally, the plan was just to recruit you but with the quirks in your family... my grandfather thought of a better plan." Hizashi stated. "I was never supposed to fall in love with you but I did. I will never regret that and I don't regret switching out the pills because now we have Hitoshi. Hitoshi is my world. Like you are." The Alpha said, attempting to reach out to Shouta, only for the Omega to pull away. Not surprising in the least.

"If we were.. you wouldn't have lied to me for years! Everything was a lie, wasn't it?!" Shouta hissed. "How am I sure that you aren't lying to my face right now?"

Hizashi took a deep breath, getting down on one knee. Shouta froze as Hizashi reached out and grabbed the Omega's hand. "You have no reason to believe me. I have caused you nothing but pain. When I say that I love you. I mean it. I never doubted my love for you. That's why I tried to kidnap you... I wanted you with me but I knew you would never come willingly."

Shouta scoffed but made no indication that he was going to move. "Of course I wouldn't. You tried to have my father killed. You sent your wedding ring to my dad. You mocked me in front of my students and you think I would follow you blindly?" Shouta said in disbelief.

Hizashi just smiled up at him. "I know. I also had a gut feeling that Dabi would of never of actually hurt Hajime especially with him being a doctor." He paused. "Also because of the fact that the order came from me. Who would listen to a traitor?"

Dabi snorted, making the two look over to him. "As if. You didn't know anything about me at that time. For all you knew I would of done it." The villain stated.

Hizashi shrugged. Dabi wasn't wrong. Yet at the time, he had been so angry with himself. Going through withdraws of breaking his own bond temporarily that he wasn't seeing straight. He had been so freaking stupid. He had blindly trusted Dabi with something he didn't know how the villain would react to the situation. Dabi could of gone through with murdering Hajime but he didn't. That's what mattered at the moment.

"I sent the ring to your dad because I thought my future had been set in stone. I thought my path was meant to be a villain like my family." Hizashi said, standing back up to his full height, moving a strand of Shouta's hair out of his face. "From this day on, I will do nothing but try and make this up to you. Even if it kills me."

Shouta let out another soft sob, using the end of his jumper to wipe the tear tracks off of his face. "If you really mean that... just come home. You can get pardoned for your crimes just for helping Todoroki." Shouta pleaded. "You too, Dabi. Both of you could just leave."

He missed Hizashi. Not a day didn't go by that he didn't think of the Alpha. Hizashi was a part of him and always would be even if he did break the bond. Before he knew the truth, he had felt free after breaking his bond but now he wanted nothing more than for Hizashi to come home and be a family with him. Hitoshi. Their unborn child.

Hizashi smiled, letting his hand settle on Shouta's cheek. He rubbed his thumb over the scar that resided underneath his eye. That day had terrified him. He had almost lost Shouta that day. That should of been the first sign that the League did not exactly keep their word. They weren't supposed to hurt Shouta or any of the students. Just go after All Might. Hizashi knew that All Might would still be able to defeat the Nomu but it didn't help that he played a small part in the villains breaking into U.A. That had been his fault too. He should of just let Shigaraki do it on his own. He had told them that the media would be at the school long enough for Shigaraki to use his quirk to get into the school to get the information that way it didn't lead back to him. The USJ should of been the sign but he ignored it. He never truly belonged with the League. Yet part of him doesn't regret it now because of Dabi. Dabi needed his help the entire time. Dabi was probably never meant to be a villain either except he feel into the grace's of Kaede and Hanabusa. The villain probably felt that he needed to repay them while doing his own mission in life.

"I can't just yet. There's more I need to do before I can even think of returning home." Hizashi said softly, completely defeated. His time with the League wasn't over yet. There was still something he had to do. Unfortunately his plan also counted on the help of the rest of the League that wasn't exactly fond of Kenzou either.

Shouta face became covered in confusion. "What?"

Hizashi smiled, peering over his shoulder to Dabi. "I still have to keep my promise to... Touya. I will get him out of the League." He paused, looking back to Shouta. "Also, I have a feeling that my father is still alive. If he is, he will seek out my grandmother before he goes after Todoroki again. My father becomes obsessed with his target. Nothing will stop him from going after Todoroki again if he really is alive. I just need to make sure he's actually gone first."

Shouta's facial expression seemed to turn into understanding before the panic sat in. "I thought Dabi burned him alive?!" The Omega exclaimed, looking between Dabi and Hizashi. Trying to find any signs that they might be unsure themselves.

Dabi made a noise in his throat. "I don't exactly know if he actually died or not. For all I know, his quirk could nullify my fire." Shouta hasn't heard of one victim that had managed to survive a full scaled blast from Dabi with the exception of himself since he jumped out of the way and activated Erasure just in time not to get hit.

Hizashi took in a deep breath as he pulled Shouta just a bit closer to himself. "My parents aren't the only villains in my family. My entire family is practically villains. The only ones who weren't were my grandfather Hanabusa and my grandmother, Kaede. My grandmother's father is All for One." Hizashi stated, watching as Shouta's eyes widened. "Sensei is very generous when it comes to his blood related family with quirks that he has stolen. I wouldn't have a doubt that he gave some form of regeneration quirk to my father since he made the money for the League."

"All for One... is your grandfather?" Shouta whispered, the disbelief completely covering his face. It was all making more sense to him now. With the worst villain in history... one that was believed to be a myth just because of the altitude of his crimes being your grandfather... Shouta couldn't even begin to imagine.

Hizashi nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. He wasn't bad towards our family or Tomura but whenever it came to other people..." His voice trailed off. He was caught off guard as he felt hands on either side of his face. His eyes widened as he looked back up to see a soft look on Shouta's face.

"I understand why you did it. All I wish is that you would of told me." Shouta muttered. Not a glint in Shouta's eyes indicated that he was lying. Shouta really felt that way. He actually understood.

"God, Shouta.. I'm so sorry." Hizashi whispered, burying his face in Shouta's neck and holding him close. "I really wish I could be there for you while you were pregnant... if I had known I would of never of let Shigaraki talk me into coming back to the League. I would of stayed."

Shouta sighed, pushing against Hizashi's shoulders. "We can't change the past. Right now, I need to focus on Hitoshi, Todoroki, this baby, and my students." Shouta lowered his gaze to the ground. "A part of me so incredibly angry with you and I want to beat your face in for hurting me... your son... your students... they looked up to you... trusted you... I trusted you... yet I still love you." He muttered, his eyes filling with new tears. "Even civilians think this is all a lie... that it isn't true. Don't let them down. Don't let those kids down again. They need you to be Present Mic more than ever. I know deep down that you are a hero... I just think you don't know how."

Hizashi sighed, placing a finger under Shouta's chin and forcing him to look at him. "You're right. I don't know how to be a hero but I want to be. I want to be Present Mic. I want to be Hizashi Yamada... not the traitor. Yet, that is what I am and I can't change who I was but I know who I am now." Hizashi said, moving his arms until he had them wrapped around Shouta's waist. The swell of Shouta's stomach causing a slight distance between them. "I won't fail you.. Hitoshi.. this pup.. or those kids ever again. I will do everything in my power to be the man you believed that I was." Shouta felt the tears finally spill over. "I love you, Shouta Aizawa. I always have. I always will."

Time seemed to stop for the two as they looked into each other's eyes. Hizashi leaned in, closing the gap between them. Shouta felt as if all the air left him as Hizashi's lips connected with his. He relaxed in the Alpha's hold and allowed for his lips to move in sync with Hizashi's for a moment before breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Hizashi's. "Please... keep that promise."

Hizashi smiled. A true smile. "I will."

Shouta pulled away from Hizashi and his gaze sharpened as he looked over to Dabi. Dabi felt a lump come to his throat as the older Omega glared at him. "You tricked me." The Erasure hero's gaze narrowed. Dabi took in a deep breath to compose himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah," He paused, smiling slightly. "If I had told you what I really had planned. I don't think you would of come."

Shouta made a noise of agreement. "You're right. I probably wouldn't have." He stopped, straigtening his back out, his hand landing on his stomach as he rubbed soothing circles into the clothed skin. "I also wanted to give you an update on Todoroki while I was here."

Dabi perked up almost instantly. "How is he?"

Shouta thought for a moment before explaining, "Todoroki as I said before is still fine physically. He had a mental breakdown the other day. He tried to burn a scar on his face where the original one was. Bakugou caught him in time." He paused, watching the shock come to Dabi's face but the villain didn't say anything but preferred to listen. "He's been having nightmares... it's been activating his quirk in his sleep so I moved him into my room for the time being. He also had an episode of PTSD in class, so he's in therapy. He's mentally unstable right now but he's getting better." Shouta explained. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He had already been gone close to an hour. He would need to get back soon. "Speaking of which, I better get going. Todoroki hasn't had a night where he hasn't had a nightmare."

Dabi nodded, the concern clear in his eyes. "Please take care of him, Aizawa."

Shouta nodded, reaching out and placing his hand on Dabi's shoulder. "Of course." He replied, walking back over to where he had come from. He stopped to look back to them. "Be safe. Both of you."

Dabi tilted his head. "You too. All of you."

x

Tsukauchi was neck deep into the work on the case. Hawks and Endeavor were searching for leads on the whereabouts of the missing Omegas that were reportly connected to Kenzou's case. Nakamura was in charge of making sure all the tests were done correctly and quickly.

Shoto's courting necklace had tested positive for _Omega Zero _which had been found in Todoroki's DNA on the chain. The chain was still in tact. It had a special clasp that would slip if it was pulled on but protected the clasp without breaking it. It was a common necklace among heroes who wore their wedding rings around their necks instead of their fingers. After the evidence had been collected, Tsukauchi sent for it to be cleaned and cleared so it could be returned to Todoroki. Tsukauchi left that part up to Endeavor. It would be better if it came from his father than Tsukauchi.

This particular make of _Omega Zero _was a lot stronger than most that they had came into contact with. It was a mixture of heat inducers, fertility busters, aphrodisiacs, as well as an anmesia medication. Todoroki wouldn't remember half of what happened to him. Without documentation of his intial injuries, they had no way of knowing if Todoroki had been injected with a drug before he had regain conciousness. That's what Tsukauchi feared. They lacked so much information about Todoroki's kidnapping and hours were missing from his memory. He could of been unconcious but Tsukauchi still couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on.

From what he has learned from Detective Aizawa, Doctor Shinsou was working with Todoroki due to a case of PTSD that he displayed during class. Detective Aizawa had been put on the patrol team that was helping guard U.A. along with pro hero agencies in the area.

A knock on his office door made him look up from the file and Nakamura came in with a grim look on his face. Tsukauchi felt his heart sink to his stomach as Nakamura closed the door behind him and held out a file to him.

The detective quickly read through the information and within a second he slammed the file down with a loud, "Damnit!"

x

Endeavor was beyond infuriated when he got the call from Tsukauchi. He was to meet the detective at U.A. along with Hawks about the case. Tsukauchi sent copies of the files over to them and Hawks had almost gotten sick from reading the files alone. The Alpha didn't even want to hear these words out loud.

Now they were in the conference room with board of U.A. Aizawa sat by Nezu, his face stonic as he stared them down. Whenever they came by, it usually wasn't good. Tsukauchi took the lead. "Right now, Kenzou Yamada has been classified as MIA. No traces of his body were found at the scene or the surrounding area. With that, we believe that Yamada was able to escape from the home and probably found a way to get help. We've sent descriptions of him to local hospitals in hopes that maybe he went to a hospital for his injuries." Tsukauchi stopped once he heard a snap from the other side of the room. The pen that Aizawa had been holding snapped in his hand and his hand was now completely covered in ink. Midnight handed over a handkerchief to him for him to wipe the ink away. "We have also found more..." Tsukauchi was dreading this. He never wanted this case to come down to this. "On the necklace that Todoroki had been wearing, we were able to confirm that Todoroki had been drugged with _Omega Zero. _This drug, however, was a lot stronger than the street version but because of this, it doesn't last as long."

Tsukauchi had to stop once more as he heard Endeavor growl behind him. "So, I need to up his medication that he is currently taking." Recovery Girl stated, jotting a few notes down in Todoroki's medical file that she had brought. "He hasn't been showing signs of the drug changing his system. That has to be due to the person who healed him but we can't risk anything." The woman stated. "The drug wasn't in his system long enough to cause significant changes."

Tsukauchi nodded. "That is good to hear. _Omega Zero _is known for causing an Omega to crave just that Alpha who injected them with it." The detective stated. He took a second to compose himself before he continued. "We also tested the other items that we had found in the room. The bed sheets tested positive for Omega slick with Todoroki's DNA but what else we found... troubled me."

This forced All Might to look to him. Aizawa was already seething in his seat and Midnight sat next to him to try and keep him calm. "What did you find, Detective?" Nezu questioned, his voice falling low like he knew what was about to come out of Tsukauchi's mouth.

"We found semen mixed into the slick on the sheets. It tested positive for Yamada's DNA." Tsukauchi said. The room went almost completely silent except for Aizawa and Endeavor's growls. "Right now, we can't be positive that anything happened to Todoroki since all of his injuries have been healed. We did find... Omega toys... in the room but they were completely clean and unused."

Hawks took a deep breath as he stepped forward and gained attention of the room. "_Omega Zero _is known for it's mind alternating properties. So, because of that we are looking for Kaede Yamada. We believe she is the woman who healed him. She was identified by Todoroki which Eraser knows."

Aizawa stopped for a moment before looking up at them. "I think I might know how to get ahold of her." He gained puzzled looks from everyone but the detective and the two standing pro heroes and All Might.

Recovery Girl made a small noise before speaking, "I worked with her. I could possibly be able to call her in as well. See if she would consult with me?"

Tsukauchi nodded at her. "Do it. It doesn't matter which one of you it is but if we can speak to her about Todoroki's injuries and his drugged state, it would help our case greatly."

Recovery Girl excused herself quickly from the room to make the call. "Aizawa, I'm leaving it up to you to notify Todoroki about Yamada. He trusts you most out of all of us. It would be better coming from you." Tsukauchi stated.

"I want to be with you." Endeavor added. Aizawa paused for a moment before nodding.

x

Shouta was in complete dread as he walked side by side with Endeavor to his dorm room. He knew that Todoroki would be there with Hitoshi studying for a test that they had in Midnight's class. Once they got to the door, the Omega stopped to face Endeavor. "Let me do the talking, okay."

Endeavor only nodded as Shouta opened the door and entered the room. Todoroki and Hitoshi both looked up as soon as the door opened. "Father, what are you doing here?" Todoroki questioned as soon as his eyes landed on the form of his father.

Shouta walked over to Hitoshi and leaned down. "Can you give us a minute? Maybe go see what Bakugou or Midoriya are up too?" The Erasure hero questioned. Hitoshi looked between his father and Endeavor for a second before nodding. Catching almost immediately that this conversation needed done without him.

"Yeah. Want soba, Shoto?" Hitoshi questioned. Todoroki gave a quick nod before Hitoshi smiled and left the room.

Once the door clicked shut, Shouta took a seat at his desk chair while Endeavor remained standing a few feet away from them. "What's going on, Mr. Aizawa?" Todoroki questioned.

Shouta took a deep breath, lacing his fingers together and he leaned forward against his knees. "Todoroki, Detective Tsukauchi just stopped by not long ago with information about the case against Kenzou Yamada." He said. All the color drained from Todoroki's face. "Kenzou Yamada might be alive."

Todoroki's breath immediately started to picking up, almost to the point that he was hyperventelating. His body began to shake as he clutched at his chest. Shouta went to move but stopped as Endeavor dropped to his knees next to his son.

"Shoto, just breathe. Slow and deep." The Alpha whispered. "I know you're terrified but that's okay. Just focus on breathing." Endeavor carefully nudged Todoroki's legs apart and guided his son until the Omega teen's head was inbetween his legs.

"I can't breathe." Todoroki said between heaves.

Endeavor quietly shushed him, rubbing soothing circles into his back and releasing calming pheromones into the air around them. "I know, Shoto. I know." He continued to go between "I know" and "Breathe" as he rubbed the circles into Todoroki's spine.

Shouta moved until he was on Todoroki's other side and he joined in and rubbing the soft circles against Todoroki's back. "This man can't get you. We won't let him. Mic and Dabi are working on their end to make sure that they find him and keep him away and the heroes are working endlessly guarding U.A. You are safe." Shouta muttered, making eye contact with Endeavor for a moment and nodding.

It took a second for Endeavor to catch onto what Shouta was motioning for before the Alpha pulled away for a second and fished into his pocket. Todoroki eyed him for a second as Endeavor pulled the necklace from his pocket. "With everything going on, you probably never noticed it was gone. Tsukauchi got it cleared with the police department and got it cleaned."

Through his shallow breaths, Todoroki managed to whisper, "My necklace..." He reached up to his neck and his eyes widened. "It must of fell off when I was fighting him."

Endeavor nodded. "We found it in the room you were held in thanks to Dabi's lead." He paused, and moved around Todoroki until he was behind his son. Shouta helped the teen lean up enough for Endeavor to slip the necklace back around his neck and clasp it into place. "Now it's back where it belongs."

After a few more moments, Todoroki managed to get his breathing leveled out and looked between the two. "Thank you.." He whispered, wrapping one arm around Shouta and the other around Endeavor. Endeavor's eyes widened as he was pulled closer to his son.

x

A week had passed since Tsukauchi had stopped by with the information about Kenzou. Shouta kept a close eye on Todoroki, watching as the teen jumped at almost anything that came near him. He was slowly getting more comfortable with the Alphas in the class again but the only ones he allowed close enough to him were Midoriya and Bakugou.

Shouta kept on with his lesson, his gaze settling on Todoroki every few seconds. The boy was pale and sweaty. Every couple of minutes, he would clutch at his stomach but every time that he mentioned for him to go to Recovery Girl. He would say he was okay and refuse.

Todoroki moved out of his seat, standing up for a moment, gaining the attention of the rest of the class. The Omega reached for his head and swayed on his feet. "I don't feel so good, Mr. Aizawa. I think I might go to Recovery Girl.." His voice trailed as he let out a gasp and clutched at his abdomen again. He let out a cry of pain as his knees buckled underneath him and he went crashing towards the ground.

Midoriya shot out of his seat with the assistance of his quirk and caught Todoroki before he fell to the ground with a shout of his name. Shouta rushed over and kneeled down next to the unconcious Omega. "Mr. Aizawa..." Yaoyorozu's voice was shaky. He looked over to the girl as she motioned towards Todoroki's seat.

The bottom of his seat was covered in blood. Shouta cursed quietly as he leaned back over to Todoroki and grabbed his hips enough to be able to move him. The back of his pants and partically down his legs were soaked in blood.

"What's happening to him?!" Midoriya exclaimed, the concern and worry coming clear in his voice.

Shouta sighed and bit his lip. "Midoriya, rush him to Recovery Girl. I think I know what's happening." _And it's not good at all. I'm sorry, Todoroki. _"I will meet you there. I have to make a call."

Midoriya didn't have to be told twice as he scooped Todoroki up into his arms and with his quirk activated, he ran out of the room with Uraraka opening the door before he got up. The class was in complete silence as Shouta stood back up.

Hitoshi was the first to cut the silence. "He's having a..."

Shouta didn't let him finish before he said, "Yeah."

x

Todoroki was fast asleep and recovering in the nurse's office once the students were sent back to the dorms. Shouta stood outside of the room with Recovery Girl, Nezu, Midnight, All Might, Tsukauchi, Hawks, Endeavor, and his Omega father Hajime.

_This should of never happened. _

"Todoroki doesn't remember anything that would of caused this. What are we supposed to tell him?" Midnight questioned, her voice low and concerned as she spoke.

"I got ahold of Kaede and she will be stopping by to help with the information over Todoroki's injuries. Maybe we can figure out more of what happened to him." Recovery Girl said, the sadness clear on her face as she looked through the window at the sleeping Omega. "I never thought I would see this within U.A.'s walls."

"If I ever find that son of a bitch..." Endeavor growled, his face completely red in anger.

Shouta looked away from Todoroki back to the others. "Todoroki wouldn't be able to process this." He muttered, the guilt eating at him once more. He had been the one who asked about taking the students to the mall. If they had never gone, Todoroki wouldn't be in this position. "However, he has the right to know."

All Might sighed. "I spoke to young Midoriya. According to him... young Todoroki was a virgin."

Endeavor growled. "Of course he was. My son knew only to give himself to the Alpha he wanted to bond with." The Flame Alpha stated.

"No one is saying anything bad against Todoroki." Nezu quickly said, escalating the tension between All Might and Endeavor.

Hajime stepped forward. "I have been the one evaluating him over his mental state. Even a mention of Kenzou Yamada sets him off. If we go forward and tell him now about this. I fear that he will break down completely." The doctor stated. "I agree with Shouta that he has the right to know but at the moment..."

Nezu agreed. "This is a delicate situation. Endeavor, we leave the decision to you as his father and Head Alpha of your family." The mammal stated.

Endeavor huffed for a second, folding his arms over his chest. "My son would be angry if we kept this from him. If that drug made him forget... he would remember after a while. I would rather him be told now than have to wait for the memories to return and his mental health get worse." The Alpha stated.

"So, who is going to tell him?" Midnight questioned.

"I was thinking Endeavor, Eraserhead, Dr. Shinsou, and Recovery Girl be the only ones in the room." Tsukauchi said. "He has a connection to all of you that he doesn't have with the rest of us."

"I agree. When Todoroki wakes up, you four will notify him." Nezu stated.

The four agreed.

Now they wait.

x

Kaede took in a deep breath as she walked onto the U.A. campus with the special pass. Recovery Girl had been completely honest with her when she had recieved the call from her former colleage. Technically, she didn't do anything against the law so she had nothing to worry about.

A sinking feeling was in her stomach as she greeted Hawks at the door. "This way, ma'am." The Winged hero stated. Kaede gave him a soft smile as she allowed him to lead the way. The walk had been longer than she thought it would be.

Shock filled her as she came up to the nurse's office. The hall was filled with pro heroes, a detective, Nezu, and Recovery Girl. "Oh god.. what happened?" She questioned, rushing forward and stopping in front of Shouta. She recognized him almost immediately. She had met him a couple of times but that had been when Hitoshi was an infant. He probably didn't even remember her.

"Todoroki." Shouta merely said. Her gaze moved from him to the window. The same boy that she had saved was now laying prone on a recovery bed. "Can you tell us about his injuries or anything that you might have noticed when you were healing him?"

Kaede swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She turned back to face the others. She recognized the other three pro heroes once she got a good look. The woman was Midnight and the two men were Endeavor and All Might. "Um, his injuries were severe. He had lacerations to his spleen, kidneys, and liver. All caused internal bleeding." She paused for a second. "I didn't tell my grandson about all of his injuries but he also had four broken ribs. One of those had punctured his left lung which I believe he sustained running from Kenzou. His orbital socket on his left side had been so fractured that bone fragments had wedged into the connection between his eye and brain. This injury would of left him blind."

Shouta made a small noise, gaining her attention. "So that's how you healed his scar too?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, when I was repairing his face, I healed the scar too. Since I was already working there, my quirk just went on it's own and healed the skin."

Recovery Girl was the next to speak. "Did you happen to find any injuries related to sexual assault?"

The blonde woman felt her heart sink. "I did find traces of sexual intercourse when I was healing his uterus."

Endeavor let out a small growl, catching the woman off guard. "His uterus? Why would you be healing that?"

Kaede sighed softly. "He had so much damage to his abdomen that he wouldn't of been able to have children of his own." Endeavor once again growled once the word children left her mouth. She paused, looking between the others. "What's going on?"

Shouta decided to take over for the moment. "We believe that Kenzou Yamada might of sexually assaulted Todoroki while he was drugged with _Omega Zero." _

Kaede frowned, closing her eyes for a moment as she thought back to Todoroki's injuries that she had healed. "With my quirk, I'm able to see a clear image of the injury, even through clothes. Todoroki didn't have signs of an assault. It looked concensual so I wrote it off as if he might of slept with someone before he had been taken." Kaede said, the disbelief and shame in her voice. "Oh my god... the drugs in his system were heavier than what I would see in a patient who had only been dosed once."

Recovery Girl made a noise of confirmation. "If he had been drugged more than once that would confirm why he doesn't remember what happened before. He only remembers most of what happened when he got dosed the second time. That dose had been taken out of his system before it could go into full effect." She explained.

Kaede felt the tears come to her eyes. "So does he remember anything?"

Shouta shook his head. "For better or for worse... no." He stopped, looking over his shoulder to the sleeping teen. "He collapsed in class today."

Kaede didn't need to be told what happened to know what Shouta was referring too. "Oh.. that poor boy." She paused, looking to Nezu and Recovery Girl. "With your permission, I would like to check and make sure everything went okay."

Nezu looked to Endeavor for a second, the Alpha nodding at him. "Of course." Recovery Girl opened the door allowed Kaede to go in before her before following in suit.

Kaede got up to the bed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She whispered. She took in a deep breath as she hovered her hands over Todoroki's abdomen. Her eyes began to glow a light blue as the image ran through her mind. With a smile, she pulled away and looked at Recovery Girl. "Looks like everything is okay. Passed through without damage." She frowned as she looked back down to the boy before the two women walked out of the room to join the others. She quickly notified them of her findings before saying, "I think I may of accidentally caused this."

x

Todoroki groaned as he came too. He let out a small gasp of pain as he tried to sit up, clutching at his stomach. "What happened?" He whispered.

"You're awake." His head snapped up as he heard his father's deep voice fill his ears.

"You're still here?" Todoroki questioned, noticing quickly that Recovery Girl, Dr. Shinsou, and Aizawa were also present in the room.

"Son, we have something we need to tell you." Endeavor stated, peering over to Aizawa.

Aizawa got up from where he was sitting and moved until he was directly next to Todoroki. "This is going to come as a shock but Todoroki..."

"What?" He quickly questioned, looking between the others before settling his gaze back on Aizawa.

Aizawa gave a soft look as he kneeled down and took Todoroki's hand into his own. "Todoroki, you had a miscarriage."


	15. Chapter 15

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So the last chapter, I know a lot of you probably want my head for. I've actually had that idea planned out for a long time and it's going to effect Todoroki, Dabi, and Endeavor. Endeavor's redemption arc is also going to come into play here. Not really going to touch on the manga but at least Endeavor's mindset. Also, this chapter is going to explain what happened and how Todoroki got pregnant to begin with. To answer any questions, no it wasn't Midoriya's. Todoroki is/was a virgin. So after this chapter, we are going to have a rather large time jump. So Aizawa is about five months pregnant here so I'm going to jump some of his pregnancy since this fic isn't focusing on it. I might do a small spin off that will cover the pregnancy moments. _

_I'm also doing something new for this fic (which if you have read I Want It That Way you will probably know where this is going), I'm going to let you guys decide a big decision for Shouta. Should he forgive Hizashi for everything that he has done? Allow himself to continue to fall back in love with Hizashi or should he move on? I'm leaving this up to you! Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! This actually got mentioned on tumblr and I follower of mine (I think I follow her back too, I would have to double check) gave a really good idea for the fic and I'm honestly thinking about it! _

_I was talking with sheepheadfred in the comments of the last chapter, I want to let you guys know that Todoroki is no longer going to face traumatic events. He is now going to focus on recovering and healing from the events. This chapter is going to be explaining a lot of questions about how Todoroki got pregnant and his missing memories. _

_Additional Notes: So I've been thinking of doing two spin offs. I've been thinking about doing a spin off of Todoroki for this fic and what happened with him and what I didn't/haven't shown in this fic yet. I also thought of maybe doing one of Hitoshi. Thoughts? _

_Like usual, you can hit me up on tumblr at fallenangelofhades. I'm doing some new things such as Confession Time where you can ask me any question about the fic or events of the fic and I will be completely honest with you. No holds barred basically. You can ask me anything but I will be vague if its a question about later chapters that way I don't spoil it for you! I'm also doing sneak peaks into new upcoming fics, drabbles that are tumblr exclusive, etc. _

_I have a fanfiction idea that I can't decide if I want Erasermic or Erasermight for but it's an age difference/teacher-student relationship where Shouta is in Class 1-A. It's also soulmates as well. All for One is going to be Shouta's biological father in it but I can't decide who I want for the pairing. Shinsou is most likely going to be aged up and the teacher of Class 1-A in Shouta's place. I just don't know who I want Shouta to be with. _

_Chapter Warnings: mentions of miscarriage, mentions of attempted sexual assault, mentions of sexual assault, mentions of non-con drug use, etc. Basically everything that happened to Todoroki is a warning. Plus Bakugou is his own warning. _

**Chapter Fifteen: You Are Not Alone (by Michael Jackson)**

_Chapter Summary: Todoroki's life is completely flipped upside down after the reveal of the loss of a pup. Kaede gets an idea of trying to figure out what happened to Todoroki before he had woken up at the hands of Kenzou. Shouta discovers something from his past that he didn't even know. _

_"Todoroki, you had a miscarriage." _

Aizawa's words rang through Shoto's head as the shock completely filled him. This couldn't be possible. Not at all. He was a... virgin. His heart started to pound against his chest as his breathing started to pick up. Tears prickled at the side of his eyes as he clutched at his chest.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close, fingers running through his hair. Calming pheromones filled the air in a mixture of cherry blossoms and coffee. "Shush, it's okay, Todoroki." Aizawa's voice cut through his racing mind as he felt the bed dip and he was pulled closer into Aizawa as the older man sat down next to him. Todoroki found himself curling into Aizawa and craving the warmth and protection radiating off of him.

"How did this happen?" Shoto cried, clinging onto Aizawa, digging his hands into the fabric of Aizawa's hero costume. "I couldn't.."

Aizawa continued to shush him quietly, humming softly, as Shoto finally looked out to the others. His father's face was covered in pure anger and Recovery Girl and Dr. Shinsou both wore sympathetic looks. "We have an idea of what happened but with your memories being gone. There isn't much to go on." Dr. Shinsou stated, taking a couple of steps forward until he was now at the foot of the bed. "Honestly, we weren't sure that we wanted to tell you this information. Considering how far you have been coming in your recovery from the inital kidnapping."

Endeavor made a noise which caught the attention of the rest of the room. Shoto forced himself to look over to his father, his eyes filled with fear. He was waiting for the moment that Endeavor exploded on him. Got angry with the fact that he allowed himself to get caught by villains and apparently assaulted by the same villain.

The Flame hero stood up from his spot, hestitating for a moment until he was sitting directly next to Aizawa. "Shoto, I can't speak for what you would have wanted but I believed that you deserved to know. That you would resent us.. be angry with me and the others if we kept this from you. You had every right to know about this." Endeavor stated, taking Shoto completely by surprise. A small smile came to Endeavor's face as he reached out and gently placed his hand on Shoto's that was still clinging to the fabric of Aizawa's hero costume. "Shoto, you need to know that I'm not angry with you. I'm beyond furious with the man that did this to you. Once we find him, he will never see the light of day again."

Shoto found himself nodding, hiccuping as his breathing finally started to level out. "Do you really think that he's alive?" He wasn't even sure what made him ask that specific question.

The four adults shared looks before Endeavor looked back to his son with a sigh. "We can't be sure. The crime scene investigators found no traces of a body at the scene where Dabi said he attacked Kane."

Aizawa nodded in agreement, continuing to run his fingers through Shoto's hair to keep him calm. "There is a possiblity that he is dead but we don't want to say he is and come to find out he is. We are not going to lie to you, Todoroki." Aizawa muttered, feeling Shoto nod against him. "You deserve the entire truth and we are going to get it for you."

The young Omega nodded, curling in on himself as his stomach cramped again. He hadn't even noticed the pain he was in until now. His abdomen and stomach flared in pain. Recovery Girl got up from her chair with some gummies. "My quirk won't work on the pain that you are feeling so here are some pain relieving gummies."

Shoto didn't say anything as Recovery Girl dropped the gummies into his now revealed hands and he popped them into his mouth and chewed on them. What was he supposed to do now? He could barely get through his hero course classes without having some sort of panic attack and usually Hitoshi or Izuku had to calm him down. All the color drained from his face.

_Izuku... he doesn't know. _

"Todoroki, what's going through your head?" Aizawa whispered, picking up almost instantly on the distress that radiating off of Shoto.

"Izuku... does he know about this?" Shoto questioned, his voice coming out soft and skittish.

Aizawa released a soft sigh and shook his head. "We've pretty much kept your classmates in the dark for the moment." He paused for a moment, pulling away from the shaking teen long enough to look him in the eye. "Some of them might have an idea of what's going on but we didn't tell them. We sent them back to the dorms until you woke up. They want to see you when you feel up to it."

A knock on their door pulled their attention over to the newcomer. Shoto's eyes widened as he saw the beautiful blonde haired Omega who had healed his injuries. The woman smiled at him as she stepping further into the room. "Kaede, what are you still doing here?" Recovery Girl questioned, the confusion showing on her face.

"It's you..." Shoto whispered, wincing as he leaned up to completely face her. Aizawa's hand remained on his back in support.

Kaede smiled at him as she rounded around the room until she was standing next to Hajime. "Hello, Shoto. Do you mind if I call you that or will you like me to call you Todoroki?" The woman questioned.

Shoto choked down the lump in his throat and shook his head. "Shoto's fine." Kaede smiled at him as she moved around the room.

"How are you feeling, Shoto?" Kaede questioned, her voice soft and comforting.

Shoto shrugged. "The best I can be, I guess."

Kaede gave him a knowing smile but didn't push further. "If you don't mind, I would like to borrow these four really quick and then they will be back." The woman said. Shoto looked at the others hesitantly before nodding.

Aizawa muttered to him before letting the teenager go and following the other four out of the room. Shoto sighed as he curled his legs up to his chest and hugged them to himself.

_This isn't making sense. I thought I did everything right. How could this happen to me?_

x

"I'm so sorry to pull you away from Shoto but I think I might have an idea on how to retrieve his memories." Kaede stated as soon as Shouta shut the door behind himself. All Might, Tsukauchi, and Hawks were also standing in the hallway.

Shouta narrowed his eyes on the woman. He wasn't exactly trusting of this woman but she did apparently save Todoroki from his wounds. He couldn't be trusting of any one at the moment. The only person that he knew that he could probably trust was Dabi. Dabi has only technically deceived him once and that was the meet up with Hizashi. He couldn't even trust Hizashi. Everything about the Alpha could just be a lie. Hizashi could of been lying straight to his face when they talked. He couldn't trust it.

Right now, he had to put his faith into Kaede. With just a glance, it didn't appear that she had ill intentions against Todoroki. She looked geniunely concerned about his wellbeing. That's what mattered. Only Todoroki mattered at this moment. This boy had already gone through so much more in his life than he should have too by age fifteen. It wasn't fair to him. The least they could do is try to figure out what happened to him.

He just... wasn't sure who to trust anymore...

Kaede smiled at him, seemingly knowing what was going through his head before looking between the rest of them. "Doctor Kyou Nakamura." She paused, watching as Hajime got a shocked look on his face for a moment. "His quirk could help us."

Shouta looked over to his Omega father for a moment, surveying his reaction. Hajime nodded towards the woman. "I think they would be the best option unless we wait for his memories to come back on their own."

Hawks made a noise of concern in his throat, gaining the attention of the others. "Do we really think that's wise? That boy has been through hell and back. We can't possibly not give him the chance to know what happened to him." The Winged Alpha stated.

Hawks was right. Shouta peered over his shoulder, looking back at the shaken Omega on the hospital bed. With no idea what happened to him, Todoroki would drown. That Shouta knew. "But if we do this, we could traumatize young Todoroki more." Toshinori added. The former Number One hero also had a point. Either way, there was no good outcome from this. Todoroki would remember sooner or later.

"What's on your mind, Eraser?" Endeavor's voice practically made Shouta jump out of his skin. The Omega turned his head to face the others and shrugged.

"I hate to say it but maybe we let Todoroki decide. We have been making all the decisions for him so far. Maybe if we give him the choice, it would help him cope with this." Shouta replied.

Hajime nodded in agreement. "It would be best for Todoroki's mental state if he were the one to get to decide if he recovers his memories before or after the drugs effects wear off." The Indigo haired Omega said.

"Endeavor?" Tsukauchi questioned, almost asking for permission from the Flame hero. Endeavor only nodded in his approval.

"My son has lost all control of his life. He deserves to at least make this decision for himself." Endeavor said, his voice confident as he looked back into Recovery Girl's office.

x

Everything was falling perfectly into place. U.A. had their guards up. Multiple lives have been left shattered. Now it was time for the next step.

The man stood up with a smirk on his face. "I'm coming for you."

x

"Do you think that we are going to be able to see Todoroki yet?" Uraraka questioned, cutting the almost indefinite silence that had filled Heights Alliance since they had been sent back to the dorms. Yaoyorozu and Hitoshi were both oddly silent even Bakugou. No one knew what to say in that moment.

They had watched one of the strongest students in Class 1-A just completely collapse. Hitoshi sat next to her beside Bakugou, picking at his nails. The clear irritation on his face as Uraraka continued to ask questions.

"I wonder what happened to him." Ashido muttered, tears in her eyes. Hitoshi froze completely, looking up to see Yaoyorozu with the same look. She had seen exactly what he had. She was in denial. Like the rest of them. Everyone was in absolute denial.

The class just didn't want to admit it.

Hitoshi didn't even realize that he had let out a growl until Bakugou's nose was burying in his neck, soothing him. Ashido's face went almost white as Hitoshi glared over into her direction. His anger wasn't pointed at her, that much she knew at least but he was furious. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Mina. You saw what we all did." Hitoshi snapped. The entire classes faces dropped. He was completely right but no one wanted to say it out loud. Than it would make it real.

"Was it yours Deku?" The question had taken everyone by surprise. Midoriya was completely frozen with his eyes wide as Uraraka looked over to him with a sympathetic look.

"Why would you even fucking ask that?!" Bakugou growled, his voice low as he looked over to her.

Only a few people in this room knew the complete truth.

Hitoshi. Bakugou. Midoriya.

They were the only three who knew.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I swear." Uraraka practically cried, her arms out in front of her defense.

Midoriya sighed. "Uraraka, it's okay." He muttered, his voice shaking as he spoke. "To answer your question... no, it wasn't. Shoto... was a virgin when he got kidnapped."

Uraraka's face fell as she listened to Midoriya speak. "Oh God..."

x

Shouta took in a deep breath as he and the other three entered Todoroki's room once more. This was going to be the hard part. No one was going to try and convince him to do this. He had to be his choice alone.

Shouta feared for his mental state. Todoroki was already showing signs of PTSD. This could further the trauma if they find something. Shouta had a gut feeling that they would and it terrified him for Todoroki.

Todoroki barely even looked up from his lap as they came back into the room. Shouta immediately took a seat next to him on the bed and Endeavor went back to his original chair.

"Todoroki, Kaede found a way to be able to retrieve your missing memories. You don't have to do this if you don't want too." Shouta stated, watching the flood of emotions come to Todoroki's face.

Todoroki buried his face in his legs, shielding himself from them. "I will know what happened to me?" Todoroki questioned, his voice breaking with each word that he spoke.

Shouta reached out, placing his hands on either side of Todoroki's face and forcing the boy to look at him. "You don't have to do this if you don't want too." The elder Omega stated, the sincerity in his voice making Todoroki's eyes widen. "The only person who can make this decision is you. We can guide you but in the end, it's up to you."

Todoroki nodded. "No, I want too. I need to know what happened to me."

Shouta gave the boy a soft smile as he let Todoroki once again bury his face in the safety of his hero uniform.

_He's trembling. He's scared to know the truth but needs to know. I think that is the only thing keeping him sane right now. His entire world is falling apart at the seams. He has gone through more than a child should. For that... I'm sorry Shoto. It's my fault you are in this mess._

x

Kyou Nakamura hummed to himself as he left Rei Todoroki's room, a small smile on her face. Her mental state was getting better by the day. The last ten years of work were finally paying off.

He continued to hum as he wrote down his notes into her medical file and placed it back behind the desk. "Dr. Nakamura." A nurse said, catching his attention. He smiled over at her and waved her over. "I just got a message from U.A, they've asked for your assistance with a student."

This completely caught his attention. Why would U.A. be needing his services? "Did they send over the reason?" He questioned. The nurse nodded and handed a small file over to him. He flipped open the lid and he felt his heart drop.

_Assistance Requested for Todoroki Shoto_

_Request from: Dr. Hajime Shinsou, Recovery Girl, and Nurse Kaede Yamada_

_Todoroki has recently had a miscarriage but has no memories of how he concieved the child. We believe it's connected to the kidnapping case. He had been previously drugged with Omega Zero and we believe that these memories have been locked away. He requests for help to retrieve these memories. _

Within the file also included Dr. Shinsou's findings in Todoroki's therapy. Everything listed made Kyou's heart ache for the boy. Even if he thought it was a bad idea, he was going to help this young Omega no matter what. No one deserved to not know what happened to them.

"Notify them that I will be there immediately."

x

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Hitoshi questioned, watching his classmates quick at work transforming the common room into a small party.

Yaoyorozu shrugged. "Probably not but maybe we can get Todoroki's mind off of everything, even for a minute." She stated as she put a table cloth over one of the tables. "I can't imagine what he is going through right now but the least we can do is let him know that we are here for him."

Midoriya made a noise of agreement. "I'm honestly terrified he is going to end up back in the mindset he was when he first came to U.A. He's been through so much already and now this." The green haired Alpha muttered.

Hitoshi sighed. Midoriya is one of those people who wear their hearts on their sleeve. It's clear to him that Midoriya was feeling it just as much as Todoroki might be. Midoriya was madly in love with Todoroki and seeing him hurt, hurt the Alpha too. Hitoshi could see that much. The indigo haired Omega walked up to Midoriya and whispered, "Come with me, Midoriya. I need to talk to you. In private." He stated.

Midoriya looked over to the others before he nodded and followed behind Hitoshi could of Heights Alliance. "What is it, Hitoshi?"

The Omega took in a deep breath, turning to face Midoriya. "There is so much you don't know. I'm not sure everything that Shoto has told you but you know he's been staying with my dad right?" Midoriya nodded, listening intently as Hitoshi continued. "Shoto had no idea about any of this. All he remembered was being able to escape. He doesn't remember anything. He told me everything that he could remember. He honestly has no idea that he had even been assaulted." Hitoshi stated.

Midoriya nodded, his gaze falling to the ground. "I just want to help him but I don't know how. Mr. Aizawa still won't let anyone see him yet... Hitoshi, he's gotten so close to you here recently." The Alpha stated, shifting from foot to foot, almost refusing to make eye contact with Hitoshi.

Hitoshi felt the vein in his forehead pop out for a second in annoyance. Instead, he reached out and placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder forcing the Alpha to look up at him. "Midoriya, I'm not going to be the one he will look for comfort from." He paused, sighing before retracting his hand and placing it on the back of his neck. "I would say me and him are really good friends at this point. We have a bond I don't think most would understand because of the circumstances but Midoriya, you are his Alpha. I'm more concerned that he is going to do what my father did and try to go through this alone. If that happens, you can't let him push you away. You have to make it clear to him that you are going to stick by his side. He will want that more than anything. He's probably terrified right now, thinking that this is going to affect what you two have. You can't let that happen." Hitoshi said, making his tone of voice just like his father would if he was trying to get his point across.

x

Kyou was met at the gates by who he would assume was the pro hero Hawks and a detective. He gave a quick bow before the detective started to speak. "Thank you so much for taking time out of your schedule to come assist us. This case is rather... anyway, here is a file of everything we know so far so you know what you are getting into." The detective stated, handing over the file.

Kyou nodded, opening the file and reading the contents as the three of them walked towards the main building. "And I assume that young Todoroki understands that this could affect his mental state more?" The doctor questioned.

Hawks made a sound of confirmation. "Yes, both his homeroom teacher and his father made sure this was the decision he wanted. This was solely based off of his desires. He wants to know what caused this to happen to him. He has no recollection of what happened to him." The hero stated.

Kyou made a small noise, closing the file. "Thankfully, my quirk works in this scenario. He will most likely see something that could possibly trigger him. I saw within his medical files that he has been involuntarily activating his quirk from the fear and flashbacks." The doctor explained as they entered the building and started towards Recovery Girl's office. "In that case, I read that his homeroom teacher is Eraserhead. I will need him to go into these memories with us. If Todoroki starts to panic, I will need him to use his quirk on Todoroki."

Tsukauchi nodded. "That can definitely be arranged. With how Todoroki is reacting to Eraser, it would be safe to assume that he would want him there while he is going through his process." The detective replied.

"That would be wise. This is going to be traumatic. I hate to do this to a boy so young like him but if this is what he truly wants, I will grant it." Kyou added.

Hawks looked over to the doctor with a small frown. "Exactly how many people could see into his memories at a time?" He questioned, getting a puzzled look from the doctor. "I'm only asking because this case I'm working on. It would help greatly knowing the details of Todoroki's captivity."

Kyou nodded. "As long as if you are touching someone who is within my quirk, you will be able to see what we see. I would leave it up to Todoroki if he allows you to view his memories. If not, I can give a detailed report of my findings." He paused, stopping for a moment to look at the two. "I understand that you have work to do but also think of how Todoroki must be feeling. He might be timid to even allow his homeroom teacher to see these memories. So please proceed with caution."

Hawks and Tsukauchi both agreed. "I would never want to forcibly do something that Todoroki would not want us to do. He's already been through enough as it is. That is why we have been leaving these decisions to him." The hero replied.

Kyou gave a slight smile. "Good, my purpose is to help him with this trauma." The three started walking again as Kyou continued to speak. "He will most likely need more sessions with Dr. Shinsou after this."

It didn't take but a few minutes before they were approaching Recovery Girl's office. Principal Nezu walked up to them and gave a small bow to the doctor. "Thank you so much for coming. Todoroki is in the room as we speak with Aizawa, Endeavor, Dr. Shinsou and Recovery Girl." The mammal stated.

Kyou took a quick look around, noting quickly that another pro hero was here with him. It only took him a second to realize that it was All Might. Beside the hero was the woman he knew as Kaede Yamada. "It's nice to see that Todoroki has a good support system. The faster we get this done. The faster that Todoroki can start to heal." Kyou stated.

Nezu nodded, motioning for the three to follow him into the room. Kyou felt his heart break as his eyes landed on the boy that he would be helping. It was already clear to him how much this situation was effecting him. The young Omega clung to the man that Kyou quickly guessed was Aizawa. Todoroki didn't even look up as the three entered the room. Kyou approached the bed, taking soft movements as he went. He didn't want to spook the already shaken Omega as he kneeled down next to them. Through the corner of his eye, he could see that Endeavor was eyeing him and he could feel the protective aura radiating off of him.

He placed a soft smile on his face as Todoroki finally peeked his eyes out of their hiding spot. "Hello, my name is Dr. Kyou Nakamura and I'm here to help you with your memories." He introduced himself.

Todoroki nodded as he pulled away from Aizawa just enough to look at the elder Omega's face and back to Kyou. "Okay."

Kyou only kept the smile on his face. "Hawks and the detective do have a question for you, if you don't mind."

Todoroki was hesitant but he nodded again. Hawks gave a look of appreciation to Kyou before he also kneeled down next to Todoroki. "Todoroki, I know this is private but if you wouldn't mind, I would like to go into your memories with you. That way I can get information on this man so we can get him captured." Hawks said, his voice remaining just as soft as his smile.

Once again, Todoroki looked up to Aizawa, waiting for the confirmation. "Todoroki, this is up to you. You can say no." Aizawa stated, sincerity in his voice.

Todoroki looked back to Hawks and whispered, "Will it helps your case more if you see it intead of being told?" His voice was so soft that Kyou barely heard him speak.

Hawks gave a soft sigh but nodded. "I think so, there would probably be something that someone didn't think was important but it would be for this case."

Finally, Todoroki whispered an, "Okay."

The room now had it's attention completely on Kyou. The Omega doctor stood up, motioning for Aizawa and Todoroki to follow him. "So my quirk will play your memories like a movie around us. As long as if you are touching someone within the quirk, you will remain in the memories until I deactivate my quirk." He explained.

Todoroki now stood directly in front of Kyou, his nervousness and distress radiating off of him in waves. Aizawa reached forward, grabbing the teen's hand and giving him a slight smile. "You can do this, Todoroki. If you need to back out, just let us know." Aizawa reassured him. Todoroki nodded again.

The teen looked over to his father with a pleading look. "Father, please." He whispered, reaching his hand out for the Flame Alpha. Endeavor looked at him in shock for a moment before grabbing ahold of his son's hand.

Kyou looked up to Tsukauchi and Hawks. "You two can either place your hands on Todoroki or Eraserhead or Endeavor. Which ever works for you." He than turned his attention to Recovery Girl and Dr. Shinsou. "You two, come hold onto me."

Tsukauchi went to Aizawa's side, placing his hand on the Omega's shoulder while Hawks chose Endeavor. Dr. Shinsou and Recovery Girl moved around the room until they were standing behind Kyou with their hands placed on each of his shoulders.

"Alright. On the count of three." Kyou reached out, placing his hands on either side of Todoroki's head. "This won't hurt at all, Todoroki. One." He paused, watching Todoroki wince for a second. "Two." With a baited breathe, he whispered, "Three."

_The room was now entirely the same room that Todoroki had been held captive in. The room was fully intact and Todoroki laid dazed on the mattress. The Omega watched on as the door opened, revealing Kenzou and Shizuka. The woman was humming to herself as she walked over to the desk, opening the top drawer and pulling out a vial with blue liquid in it. She peered over her shoulder to the unconcious Omega before pulling a needle from her pocket and quickly pulling the drug into the needle. _

_"Now, Shizuka. It's effects won't be as effective once my quirk wears off." Kenzou barked. Shizuka sent a glare at him but complied as she waltzed over to the bed. She made shushing sounds as Todoroki flinched away from her. _

_"Don't touch me." His words were slurred, almost as if he was drunk. His eyes were dilated and his movements sluggish. She just continued to shush him as she stuck the needle into his neck and injected him with the substance. "Mic-sensei will stop you." Todoroki muttered. _

_Kenzou cackled. "How are you so sure? I did raise the boy. I know everything about him." The blonde Alpha stated, moving forward until he was crouched in front of Todoroki. "Hizashi didn't save Shouta and he sure as hell won't save you." _

Aizawa's eyes widened as Kenzou's words. Dr. Shinsou looked to his son with the same expression. Unsure of what Kenzou was talking about.

_"He would never." Todoroki said, choking for a second before catching his breath. "Mic-sensei wouldn't let harm come to any of us." _

_Kenzou let out a howl of laughter, taking the Omega by surprise. "Shoto, you are so clueless aren't you. Hizashi IS the UA traitor. He told Tomura how to get into U.A. to steal the information for the USJ. He told Tomura the location of the training camp, effectively allowing for the kidnapping of Bakugou. He has been leaking information to us for years." He paused, moving to sit on the bed. Todoroki flinched away from him again but wasn't able to move away from him due to his bindings. _

_"You mentioned Mr. Aizawa... what did you do?" Todoroki growled, gasping for a moment as the drug worked through his system. His skin was starting to get covered in a sheet of sweat. He was panting as his body overheated. _

_Kenzou smirked, sliding his hand over Todoroki's torso until it landed on the quirk nullifying collar on his neck. "You are in the same situation that Shouta was in seven years ago. All thanks to Hizashi. You are blind. Now, you will have a pup.. just like my sweet Shouta did. Just like him, you won't remember a thing. I can do what I want to you. My sweet Shoto Todoroki." Todoroki's eyes widened as Kenzou's eyes started to glow green. All the fight leaving his body. "Now, relax." The Alpha continued to whisper to him, his body moving on it's own. Kenzou hummed as he gripped the necklace around Todoroki's neck. _

_Todoroki let out a cry as the necklace was ripped away from him and thrown onto the bed behind Kenzou. The Omega reached out for it but in was in vein as Kenzou forced him to look him in the eyes again. _

_"You will obey me." Kenzou growled, surging forward and capturing Todoroki's lips in a kiss. Kenzou reached around, working the bindings off of Todoroki's body, effectively freeing him. "Strip." Todoroki didn't say anything as he reached over to his over shirt and let it slip from his shoulders._

"STOP!" Todoroki screamed, ripping himself away from Kyou. Kyou was even in shock from what he had seen. The teen's breathing was fast and heavy as he stumbled backwards until he fell to the ground. "I can't... I can't... no more."

Aizawa instantly was at his side, shushing him quietly in comfort. "Todoroki, we don't have to watch anymore. It's okay."

The entire room was silent other than Aizawa's purring sounds and Todoroki's quiet sobs. "What did he mean by like Shouta?" Endeavor growled, looking down to Aizawa on the floor.

Aizawa looked up at him. "I don't know. I have no idea what he is talking about."

Hajime frowned. "I think I might know and I hate it." He paused, watching as his son completely went rigid. "Dr. Nakamura. If you don't mind and if Shouta consents. Could you access his memories from seven years ago?"

Kyou looked between the two and nodded. "Yeah. I don't really have limitations that I know of."

Aizawa peeked down to Todoroki, motioning for Endeavor to come over. Endeavor understood immediately and placed his arms around his son, shielding his son with his body. "Hawks, Tsukauchi, you might want to see this with me." Aizawa muttered, the anger clear in his voice.

"Of course." Tsukauchi replied, the dread in his own voice.

Aizawa sighed as he took the place that Todoroki previously stood. "Let's get this over with." He muttered.

This was only getting worse.

Kyou gave him a sympathetic smile as he reached out, doing the same thing he did to Todoroki. Hawks and Tsukauchi placed their hands on Aizawa's shoulders as Hajime took his spot next to Kyou. He counted down before once again they were thrown into memories.

x


	16. Chapter 16

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Author's Note: Alright so I mentioned a huge time skip in the last chapter, that isn't happening just yet. A lot of this chapter was originally going to take place in the last chapter and I split it at last second so I didn't make the chapter excruiatingly long. There are some loose ties I need to do really quick before I can do that. Well, anyway, on with the fic! _

_Additional Notes: So I'm not showing Shouta's memories right at the beginning, we are starting off with Todoroki returning to the dorms before moving on but I AM going to show you what happened to him. Not all memories will bounce into a flashback but I will explain them. I'm not leaving you guys in the dark! I promise!_

_Extra Note: So I had to write some of these due to an incident with my laptop crashing so it deleted the last part of this chapter after I was able to recover the chapter (thank you jessxcadrew on tumblr! She saved everything!), so it took longer to get this out._

_Chapter Warnings: The usual, mentions of sexual assault, non-con drug use, rape/non-con elements, male pregnancy, mentioned child birth_

**Chapter Sixteen: Keep Holding On (by the Glee Cast) **

_Chapter Summary: Todoroki returns to the dorms and sees his classmates for the first time since he was taken to Recovery Girl. The investigation team goes over the new information that they have gained. Meanwhile, Kaede tells Hizashi everything and Hizashi must make a choice. Dabi finds out about Shoto's miscarriage._

Shoto wrapped his arms around his chest, taking in a deep breath as he looked up at Heights Alliance. His entire body shook as he forced himself to breathe. All of his classmates by now had to of figured out what happened to him. They had all taken classes on searching for signs of assault. Precautions on how to assist in pregnancy. They knew. Of course they would, all of his classmates were incredibly smart. Even if they came off a bit dimwitted at times. It wouldn't be hard to put two and two together. Especially from the blood loss that he had sustained.

The young Omega wrapped his arms around himself, balling his fists into the fabric of his shirt. Terror filled him as he shook. He felt... helpless. Even through all of the trauma within his life, he had never experienced an event that took away his sense of security like Kenzou Yamada did. Forced to take a drug and his body reacting against his will, no memories of even the first incident that he would of never of known about had it not been for... the small tiny life that had apparantly been growing inside of him for the weeks following his abduction.

A hand landed on the small of his back and comforting pheromones floated around him, forcing him to look up at the caring face of Shouta Aizawa giving him a soft smile. "Todoroki, I know you're scared but go ahead and go on in." Aizawa muttered, keeping his voice low. Shoto sucked in a deep breath, letting Aizawa's pheromones force himself to calm down. Aizawa let out a soft sigh, moving around Todoroki until he was standing directly in front of him. "Shoto... this... this doesn't define you. Nothing about this situation changes who you are."

Shoto felt the tears coming to his eyes. His body practically moving on its own as he launched himself forward and clung to his homeroom teacher and puesdo-father figure. Aizawa didn't say a word but rather wrapped his arms around the shaking Omega and held him close. "Mr. Aizawa... I willingly let that Alpha do that do me." He muttered, the tears spilling over the brim of his eyes and falling down his face. His voice cracking within his final words, admitting what he wanted to refuse to believe. He had seen it, he had willingly pulled off his clothes. Allowed for that man to kiss him like they were lovers. It shook him to his core.

Aizawa let out a low growl, pulling himself away from Shoto enough to look him in the eye. Using his finger tips to force the teenager to look back up at him. "Shoto Todoroki, you know that is not true. What I saw in those memories was an Alpha abusing a drug to get you to listen. To comply to his demands. Shoto, that was far from consent." The elder stated, his voice firm as he placed his hands on Shoto's shoulders. Shoto trembled underneath him, his entire body shaking as sobs racked his body. "You said so yourself that you never wanted him to do anything to you. That is not consent." Aizawa added.

"I don't think I can do this." Shoto whispered, low enough that Aizawa barely heard him. Everything was falling apart. His entire life. This couldn't be happening. However, it was and Shoto feared every second of it. He had never felt this amount of fear built up inside of him since he was a child. Even back then, the terror wasn't as prominent as it was right now.

Aizawa took in a deep breath as he fully wrapped his arms around the shaking boy's body, pulling him close and carding his fingers through the two toned colored hair. "Shoto, you can do this. This isn't going to change how your classmates see you. Your friends." He paused, allowing Shoto's tears to dampen his shirt as the young Omega clung to him. "If you let this man control even this... he wins. You are Shoto Todoroki and the Todoroki I know would refuse to let anyone beat him if he had a chance of winning."

Shoto let out a heartbreaking sob, pulling back enough that he could wipe the tears off of his face. "Maybe if I had remembered it... it wouldn't hurt this bad." He whispered, his voice cracking as he looked up at Aizawa. The elder Omega's face was soft and gentle as he looked down at him, a small hint of a smile on his face as he continued to run his fingers through red and white hair.

"I know." Aizawa replied softly, allowing for the teenager to lean into him again and seek the comfort he needed. "We can't change what happened but we can move forward. You can move forward. I will be there with you every step of the way and I know Midoriya would be too. You have Hitoshi and Bakugou. You have your friends. We won't let you go through this alone as long as if you let us help you." He stated, his voice firm and confident as he spoke. Shoto actually felt like he could believe those words. That what he was feeling wasn't going to be permanent.

Shoto took in a shaky breath, trying to force to overflow of emotions that he was feeling in that moment as he pulled away from his teacher. He turned his gaze to Heights Alliance. He was sure that someone had to of seen them by now.

"I'm scared." The words felt foreign on his tongue. It was not often that he had actually spoken his feelings and emotions out loud but for some reason, telling Aizawa what he had felt just then made it easier.

Aizawa just gave him a soft smile, ushering him towards the dorm. "It's okay to be. Heroes get scared all the time." He stated. The words were vague but Shoto immediately recognized the message that Aizawa was giving him. "You go ahead and go on in, I need to meet up with Hawks and Tsukauchi."

Shoto took a final deep breath and with a nod walked towards Heights Alliance.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _Shoto kept repeating the words in his head as he walked towards the building.

He peered back over his shoulder for a moment, Aizawa remaining in the same spot as he was before, watching him closely. Aizawa just nodded at him with the same slight smile from before, unspoken words to him. He forced himself to take another calming breath before walking up the steps and towards the door. His heart raced as he eyed the door handle. Aizawa had to be right. The teacher always seemed to know exactly what they were thinking in times like this. Well, at any time really.

With a final breath to keep the emotions down, he opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The entire common room had been decorated in red, white, and blue. Little snowflakes hung from the ceiling and were spread out through the room. The tables were covered in tablecloths that resembled the mixture of fire and ice.

Desserts and other foods were placed among the tables. From the smell of the regular food, it was clear to him that it was Bakugou's doing. His food always seemed to have a specific aroma to them. He couldn't exactly place it but it had to be something that Bakugou put into his food. Whether it was a spice or herb. Bakugou's food was always delicious, it made his mouth water just from the smell.

The desserts were in shapes of flames and some in the shape of snowflakes. They were desserts ranging from cakes, cookies, brownies and so many more that Shoto couldn't identify at first. This had clearly been Sato's work.

"Todoroki! Nice to see you buddy, you are looking better!" Kirishima exclaimed as soon as he came around the corner. The red haired Alpha gave a large grin as he walked over with a handful of red and blue cups. "Would you like me to get you something to drink? We got juice and tea. We figured those would be the softest on your stomach at the moment." The Alpha explained.

Todoroki had been taken completely by surprise. What exactly were his classmates planning? It didn't make sense to him to have the common room decorated for some sort of party. "What is all of this?" He questioned, still looking over the various decorations around the room.

"Shoto!" Midoriya's voice cut through before Kirishima could reply. Shoto didn't even think before he turned and flung himself into Midoriya's uncoming form. He buried his face inside of Midoriya's neck and inhaled the calming scent that always radiated off of the Alpha. "I hope this isn't too much. We wanted to let you know we are here for you."

"Yeah, it's not like we are celebrating what happened but we thought maybe we could get your mind off of it with a small party and just have some fun." Kaminari said as he turned the corner, also with his hands full of cups.

Shoto didn't reply as he just held onto the Alpha in front of him. Right now, Midoriya was the only thing he needed in this moment. Midoriya couldn't help but smile as he pulled Shoto close to him. It didn't even take a moment before he realized just how much Shoto was shaking against him. Instead of using words, he just held on tighter, interlacing his fingers through Shoto's hair and allowing the Omega to continue to scent him.

He looked away from Shoto for a moment and looked to Kirishima and Kaminari. "Go on ahead, we will be in there in a moment." Midoriya muttered, using his free hand to rub circles into Shoto's lowerback. Kirishima and Kaminari shared a look for a moment before nodding and making a quick retreat from the room. The Alpha peered back down to Shoto with a concerned look on his face. "Shoto, how are you feeling?" He whispered, placing a chaste kiss to Shoto's temple.

Instead of choosing to reply, Shoto held on just a bit tighter.

x

Shouta had waited until the minute he had watched Todoroki walk fully into Heights Alliance before he made the tract back to the main campus building. This was something that Todoroki didn't need to be apart of. The teen had already been through so much that he shouldn't have to be involved in this.

How he managed to even place a small smile on his face. He would never know. He kept his pace slow as he walked around the quiet campus. It wasn't quiet for him. His mind raced with the memories that he had witnessed with Dr. Nakamura.

The memories had left him completely in confusion. It also only raised his anger even more. He had no recollection of any of these memories. He didn't want to believe that any of it was true. Dr. Nakamura's quirk was a verified memory quirk that could and would get ahold of lost memories. Dr. Nakamura had helped many victims in the past as well as help prosecute their attackers. There was absolutely no way that these memories couldn't be true.

Shouta felt the tears come to his eyes as the memories came flooding back to him. A wave of emotions coming to him as it replayed.

_His body was drenched in sweat. With the blindfold over his eyes, he could only go based off of the deep, musk scent of his father in law. Kenzou's green eyes piercing practically through him as the man stared at him. Shouta's arms were bound above his head in his own capture weapon with his feet just a few inches off of the ground. _

_Shouta let out a low growl as Kenzou took a couple of steps forward, his hands landing on Shouta's hips. The internal battle in him started as he felt his body start to react to the Alpha. A whine left him as Kenzou's hands moved over his body. The Alpha's hands moved up until he was able to untie the blindfold and it fell to the floor. "Don't touch me."_

_Shouta froze as he looked straight into glowing green eyes before Kenzou's voice started to fill his ears. "You're so beautiful, Shouta. You'll be good for me right?" Kenzou whispered, his eyes seemingly glowing more as he spoke. _

_The Omega tried to stop himself from replying with a "Yes." He wasn't even sure why his body was relaxing. Kenzou wore that same smug look as he untied Shouta's capture weapon and the Omega fell into the man. _

_"Take your clothes off." Kenzou whispered. _

_Once again, Shouta tried to will his body not to move. Fear filled him as his body moved on its own. He reached up, pulling his overshirt over his head and allowing it to drop to the floor. It quickly followed with his tank top, leaving his entire upper body completely naked. _

_Why can't I stop? Shouta thought. His thoughts racing as he kept trying to tell his body to stop. How was this happening? He didn't want to do this. _

_Kenzou smirked, placing a finger under Shouta's chin and forcing the Omega to look at him before leaning in and connecting their lips. _

Shouta shuddered as he snapped himself out of his thoughts. His own memory was to uncomfortably similar to what Todoroki went through. The poor teen was traumatized with the thought that he had willingly allowed himself into that situation but Shouta was sure something else was at fault. He had been drugged with Omega Zero before and knew that Omega Zero doesn't cause this amount of control.

So many different factors about these memories confused him. What confused him more was he didn't remember them at all even seven years later. While he didn't have Dr. Nakamura go through all seven years of memories, he knew enough that his life was spiraling more than he was originally aware of.

Now, he had to go sit in a meeting with the team of investigators to not only talk about Todoroki's case on his behalf along with Endeavor but also now apparently his case against Kenzou Yamada.

The more that unfolded the more he started to doubt Hizashi's true intentions and if his words were true. He was already taking Hizashi's word with a grain of salt but now he is believing that Hizashi never truly believed his own words.

Throughout this entire screwed up situation, even more information is going to come to light. He knew that. It terrified him. It terrified him for himself, his son, Todoroki, his unborn child, and his students. This no longer was just about him and Hitoshi anymore. Todoroki and his students had been brought into it.

Shouta sighed, taking a deep breath and carrying on towards the meeting room. He hadn't realized just how far he had walked until he say the sign for the conference room. The others were already there by the time that he had arrived and rounded the room to get to his seat. The police officers in attendence were Detective Tsukauchi, his father, and Analyst Nakamura. The only pro heroes not employeed by U.A. were Hawks and Endeavor. Recovery Girl, Nemuri, Toshinori, and Nezu were also in the room. Outside of the heroes, faculty, and officers were Hajime and Dr. Nakamura.

"Alright now that Eraserhead is here, we can start." Tsukauchi stated. Files had been placed at each of the seats throughout the room where everyone sat. Shouta quickly moved and took his spot next to Nezu and gave a quick nod towards Tsukauchi. "Alright, so with the help of the crime scene division we were able to confirm exactly which version of Omega Zero that Todoroki had been drugged with. This specific version is known on the streets as OZ2 which has a stronger asphrodicte to get Omegas male or female more sexually aroused." The detective stated, pulling out the top paper within the file. "On the top paper states all of the ingredients used within the drug but also this drug can be lethal if the dose is too high. Which we have connected to Hawks' case on the Omega trafficking ring."

With a nod to Hawks, the winged hero leaned forward, giving his attention to the rest of the room. "I had local police precincts and hospitals pulled toxicity records of all the victims that had managed to escape. We were able to confirm because of the drug found at the house where Todoroki was kept that this same drug was used against these victims." Hawks stated. "So this further connects Kane to this case, now we just need to make sure that he is indeed either dead or alive." The Winged hero added. Hawks frowned for a second. "I also noticed something within both Todoroki's memories and Eraser's."

"What would that be?" Hajime questioned.

Hawks made a small noise before actually speaking. "So we've probably all seen at this point how Eraser's eyes glow bright red whenever he uses Erasure." He started. "Luckily, Dr. Nakamura's quirk played back the memories in color and I noticed this similiarity in both. Kane's eye color is a dark green but whenever he spoke to both Todoroki and Eraser, they were a bright illuminating bright green but it would stop when he wasn't talking directly to them." The Alpha explained.

"So you think that a quirk might be in play." Toshinori stated.

Hawks nodded. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Omega Zero's chemical structure doesn't cause an Omega to become controlled sex machines that would allow for this level of consesual sexual contact." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "A lot of us know that this drug does increase sex drive, induce heats, increase fertility but no version of this drug has ever caused the Omega to consent to acts they clearly want to do."

Hajime nodded in agreement. "It both sets of memories, both of them did make it clear they were not consenting but moments later they reacted with consent. I have to agree fully with Hawks. I believe a quirk is also involved. Omega Zero causes the decrease in functionality but not to this level that the Omega would just do as the other person says." The doctor explained. "Dr. Nakamura, your quirk is the one that brought this to light. How reliable are memories from years in the past?"

Dr. Nakamura just gave a gentle smile before saying, "The furthest time I've gone is about five years. Those memories were accurate to a T by other accounts. I'm confident that Aizawa's memories are accurate." The man stated. "I also noticed something about Present Mic's behavior within these memories that caught my attention. My quirk only works for memories attached to the person that I've used it on so it's grainy but Present Mic's behavior reacted like an Alpha drugged with a medicine called Alpha Instinct."

Nemuri gave a confused noise, catching the doctor's attention. "What is Alpha Instinct?" The Alpha woman questioned.

"Alpha Instinct is a medicine normally used on Alphas who were either forced or willingly suppressed their Alpha instincts. This medicine is used to normalize these genes for the safety of the Alpha and others around them." Dr. Nakamura stated. "However, if this is given to an Alpha who already has control of their instincts and is in healthy condition, this can cause the overwhelming true nature of an Alpha. Causing them to lash out especially to a mate."

Shouta listened to the words closely. His mind starting flooding with the new memories once more. This set of memories were after the incident with Kenzou and it terrified him. He had never seen Hizashi in that way before. Not ever. Hizashi had normally been quiet and reserved with his natural Alpha instincts.

_Shouta didn't even want to move in that moment, pulling the sheet on the mattress close to his body, curling in on himself. He stared blankly at the wall, his mind completely blank as he started to process the current events of what just happened to him. _

_Not once did he want to sleep with Kenzou yet his body just reacted. He willed everything in his body at the time to fight against it but nothing worked. It confused him beyond belief. He had never heard of a drug, even meant to target Omegas, could cause this. _

_Shouta didn't even move as he heard the door opening and closing a second later. His body tensed as he caught the familiar scent of Hizashi coming up to the bed. The Omega turned on the bed and looked up at the Alpha but froze at the almost feral look on his face. "Hizashi?" _

_Hizashi leaned in, placing his nose within the curve of Shouta's neck, nessling his scent gland which forced Shouta's body to relax against the Alpha. "Mine." Hizashi whispered, causing Shouta's eyes to widen. Hizashi moved onto the bed, lingering over Shouta for a moment before connecting their lips. Shouta melted into Hizashi, moving his arms until they were hanging around the Alpha's shoulders. _

_Hizashi let out a low growl, his hands practically clawing into the sheet and ripping the fabric away from Shouta's now clothed body. "Hizashi? Are you okay?" Shouta questioned, pushing against the Alpha's shoulders to look him in the eyes. _

_Looking into the blonde's eyes, Shouta noticed just how dilated his irises were. Hizashi's normal ruby red eyes were no longer the bright red that Shouta had grown to love but instead were practically black. Hizashi didn't reply to him but just let out a growl of his name before diving in for another kiss. _

_Shouta let out a soft sigh, allowing Hizashi to virtually devour his lips. The Alpha pulled away from Shouta long enough to pull Shouta's sweater over his head and threw it over his shoulder without a care. Thoughts flew through Shouta's mind, Hizashi wasn't normally this demanding in bed but with what had just happened to him, Shouta was willing to do anything to forget it. _

"You think that Hizashi acted that way because of a drug?" Shouta questioned, feeling self-concious as the others looked at him. "Even if I don't know what to believe anymore but I do know that Hizashi wouldn't act that way towards me. That was the only time."

"Mic presented signs of going through an untamed rut. This would only be seen in Alphas who were given this drug without the need for it." Dr. Nakamura replied.

Hajime hummed softly. "It wouldn't surprise me at this point if Kenzou drugged his own son for his own gain. I might not be Mic's biggest fan but even I know that he wouldn't give in to Alpha instincts in that way." The indigo haired man added.

"However, despite this, I'm more concerned with the memory we had seen after that." Tsukauchi stated. "Before coming in, I had Analyst Nakamura dig into Eraser's work history from seven years ago. If you would, Nakamura."

Nakamura nodded, opening up the file and shuffling through the papers until he pulled out the one he was looking for. "Alright so if you want to pull out this page to see for yourself, it's the fifth page but looking into Eraser's history in his normal patrol areas. They dropped drastically within a month after his memories took place until eventually he fell off the map until ten months later. This coinsides with Eraser's memories of his apparent captivity with the Yamada family."

Shouta shuddered at the memories, feeling the anger fill him at the thought. With Dr. Nakamura's confirmation of his quirk being accurate even by years, he knew it had to be true. Following his own sexual assault and Hizashi's supposed drug induced rut with him while he was in his own drug induced heat, according to the memories found out he was pregnant.

With the discovery of the pregnancy, his memories showed that he was kept in captivity by Kenzou and Shizuka. The Alpha and Beta couple forcing him within a room where he rarely even saw Hizashi. What terrified him most is Hitoshi had also been brought to the room throughout his pregnancy despite the fact that his son also has no recollection of the events as far as he knows. Knowing his son, Hitoshi wouldn't keep this from him especially with the unborn pup on the way.

"I firmly believe that if Mic and Dabi hadn't intervened when they did, the same would of happened to Todoroki." Hawks stated, gaining a loud growl from Endeavor. The Flame Alpha having stayed completely silent through the conversation. "What I don't understand is why Kane chose Eraser and Todoroki as victims for himself."

Dr. Nakamura was the first one to speak out of the rest of the group. "My theory would be based off of their personalities. Both being Omegas, both are quiet and reserved, both are powerful in their own right. Both are incredibly handsome and beautiful. I can't be positive but they react a lot alike." The memory quirk user said, gaining some approval from the others.

"From these memories we have acquired from both Todoroki and Aizawa, I believe that an outside factor is at play to keep these memories sealed." Recovery Girl said, turning the attention to herself. "Omega Zero has memory altering properties but not to this extent."

Shouta huffed, not realizing that he had realized the sound until the entire room was now looking at him. He sighed, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves before stating what was on his mind, "I'm more concerned about the baby I apparently gave birth to. Where is the pup? Why can't I remember? Who the hell is the father?" Shouta ranted, the anger growing by the second and coming clear in his voice. "How can I completely forget about a child I carried for nine months?" He hadn't even realized that tears were streaming down his face until All Might's large hand landed on his shoulder and a handkerchief was in his hand. He muttered a quick thank you and took the piece of fabric.

"I can't understand the pain you are going through, or my son for that matter but I vow I'm going to make sure the man that did this to you two is dead." Endeavor growled, his voice sincere despite the deep growl. Man, this man did growl a lot. Yet, somehow it was comforting to Shouta to know that Endeavor's anger was pointed at Kenzou causing the pain.

The last memory that they had accessed had been the birth of Shouta's pup. Hizashi had been present at the time along with Kenzou and Shizuka. Kenzou's reaction to the birth had shocked Shouta. The Alpha had became beyond angry and wouldn't let either Hizashi or Shouta see the pup before Shizuka disappeared from the room with the child before the memory went dark. According to Dr. Nakamura, they had hit a limit that he didn't know about. Most likely due to the amount of time that the doctor was trying to look back into.

"My agency will work on trying to locate the pup but without knowing what the pup looks like or the gender, I'm not sure how much we could do unless somehow we can trick Shizuka Yamada into telling us... but I doubt that would happen." Hawks added, trying to reassure the pregnant Omega. Hawks' words didn't do much to give Shouta comfort but it was a start.

Shouta wondered just how much he truly didn't know about.

x

Kaede tried to calm her nerves as she made her way to her grandson's hideout. Everything was spilling out. Something she never thought would come back to light. She took in a deep breath as she opened the front door to the hide out, stopping as she saw both Hizashi and Dabi sitting in the family room of the apartment.

"Grandmother, what's going on?" Hizashi's face was covered in concern as Kaede closed the door behind her and slipped off her shoes.

"Hizashi, I have something I have to tell you but first I need to update you about Shoto." Kaede stated. Dabi perked up for a moment before his face fell since the gloomy look on the woman's face. "I made a mistake when I was healing Shoto's injuries. I found signs of sexual contact that had been too recent to had been before the time that would have been before his kidnapping."

Dabi let out a noise that terrified even Kaede. "What are you talking about Kaede?" The Omega villain questioned, getting up from his place on the couch before Hizashi placed a hand on his wrist to stop him. "Are you saying you found signs that my little brother had been assaulted?"

Kaede gulped, choking down the knot in her throat. "I visited U.A. yesterday... I was called there by Recovery Girl... I told them I thought it was before but... Shoto had a miscarriage." She stated, feeling the level of guilt she felt slowly leaving as she finally admitted to her own lie. "When I healed his reproductive organs, it fertilized one of his eggs.. the baby was Kenzou's."

Dabi's face went completely blank for a moment before a loud howl left him and the villain went to launch himself at the woman. "How could you?!" Dabi screamed as Hizashi moved quickly and caught his arms around him to stop him. "How could you fucking lie about something like that?! You fucking knew the time frame yet told the people helping my brother through this that you thought it wasn't that bastard?!"

Hizashi attempted to calm him down, fighting down his own urge to scream. "Dabi, please. This won't help."

Dabi hissed at him before letting out, "I'm glad that fucking bastard is fried or I would burn him to a crisp again."

"Take a walk, Dabi." Hizashi stated, ushering to Dabi to leave the room.

Dabi shook his head. "I want to hear what else this woman has to say. She said she had something else to say. What the fuck is it?!" Dabi fought back.

Hizashi didn't blame him but told him to calm himself down. "What else do you need to tell us, Grandmother?" Hizashi questioned, still acting to sooth Dabi's anger.

Kaede bit her lip, shuffling on her feet for a moment. "Shoto had memories that were locked away by Omega Zero and Kyou got ahold of these memories." She paused, looking to the ground. "In those memories, Kenzou talked about Shouta and Shouta had Kyou use his quirk." She stopped once more, looking up to see Hizashi's face fall. "I'm so sorry, Hizashi. Seven years ago both you and Shouta were drugged. Eventually Shouta found out he was pregnant after he was assaulted by Kenzou and later you slept with him. He didn't know who the father was... when the pup was born. Kenzou got so angry."

Hizashi felt the flare of anger hit him now. "What are you telling me?! That Kenzou did the same thing to Shouta and I'm somehow involved?!" Hizashi found his voice raising but didn't care that Kaede flinched back.

"Hizashi, Shouta carried the pup to term and gave birth. She was yours. Kenzou wanted the pup to be his but when she came out looking more like your mother's side of the family, he demanded the child be killed." Kaede explained, her heart breaking watching Hizashi's reaction to her. "Instead, I talked him into sending the child to a friend of mine. I sealed your memories, Shouta's, and Hitoshi's of the events leading up to the pregnancy and the birth."

Hizashi didn't even notice that he had let go of Dabi. The Omega villain didn't even move from the drop of information on them. The Alpha let out his own growl, marching over to his grandmother and staring her down. "Where the fuck is my daughter?"

Kaede once again had to force down a lump in her throat. "She is with the Boss of the Shie Hassiakai. Her name is Eri."


	17. Chapter 17

**Love The Way You Lie **

_Author's Note: Alright, so the last chapter was the reveal of why I had Todoroki go through what he did. That's really the only reason that it happened. I needed to be able to have it where signs would point to Shouta. With his memories basically gone, he would of never of known. So by having it to where Todoroki wanted access to his own memories, I was able to point to Shouta's past. This chapter does take a place directly after the last chapter before jumping a few weeks. So before we start the chapter, note that the beginning of this fic started after the end of season three but before the start of season four._

_Additional Notes: I'm also happy to announce that I will be doing a sequel to this! This fic is far from over but I keep getting more and more ideas but this will end up with a sequel. There are also going to be side fics following the events of Love The Way You Lie from different perspectives. Such as Todoroki, Hitoshi, and Dabi! _

_Chapter Warnings: I'm going to say the usual ones, they will all probably end up brought up at some point. _

**Chapter Seventeen: Lean On Me (by the Glee Cast)**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta is left in confusion from how he is missing memories from seven years ago and his missing pup. Tsukauchi finds more information relating to the case, putting him at more unease. Todoroki starts to isolate himself from the overflood of memories start to come back. Meanwhile, after weeks of planning and with backing from the League, Hizashi makes his move. _

When Shouta had returned to the dorms after the meeting, he had been shocked to see his entire class sleeping soundly in the common room. All the tables in front of the couches had been moved and a mass of pillows and blankets were spread out over the floor. Todoroki had been tucked directly in the middle, practically sandwiched by all of his classmates. Midoriya was curled around Todoroki's right side and Hitoshi on his left with the rest of the class bundled around them. He didn't miss the way that Todoroki clung to Midoriya, his fist curled around Midoriya's shirt in a tight grip. Almost as if Todoroki were to let go, Midoriya would disappear. Laying between Hitoshi and Todoroki had been Kouda's bunny. The bunny also sleeping soundly, laying in the crock of Todoroki's neck.

Shouta kept his movements as silent as possible as he turned off the television that had some Disney movie playing and flipping the lights out. Technically, it was past curfew and the students should be in their rooms. He could make an exception this time. For the first time in a while, Todoroki looked completely peaceful.

Shouta stood there for a moment, just watching his self-proclaimed pups. One hardship after another were thrown at these kids. They experienced far more than they should have by this time in their lives, yet they still managed to look so... innocent. The Omega wiped his eyes after a moment, only realizing tears had came to his eyes when he felt the wetness hit his cheek. His pups were so strong. He would never fail them again. He refused too.

The Omega crept out of the common room, cutting through the courtyard to his own apartment. If Todoroki ended up waking up, he knew that the teen would come seek him out. He paused for a moment as he felt the familiar flutter within his stomach before a soft hit to the side of his abdomen. He couldn't help the smile he had when he placed his hand over the spot and rubbed softly. Through all of the events, he often forgot that he was pregnant. His stomach rumbled and he muttered a quick, "Hang on, I'm almost there."

A chuckle from behind him made him jump out of his skin. "Aizawa-kun, it's just me." Shouta would never admit that his heart was completely racing in that moment as he turned to look at Toshinori.

"Yagi-san. It's kind of late. What are you still doing up?" The Omega questioned.

Toshinori gave him a sheepish grin and held up a bundle of bento boxes in his hand. "I figured after today, you might want someone to just sit with you." Toshinori stated.

Shouta had to keep from rolling his eyes but a small smile still lingered on his lips. "C'mon." He whispered, motioning towards his room.

"Where are the students?" Toshinori questioned, knowing very well that Shouta usually didn't go to his room alone anymore nowadays.

"Passed out cold in the common room." Shouta replied, unlocking his room and slipping inside with Toshinori on his heels. "I preferred to just let them stay. Todoroki looked... better."

Toshinori nodded, taking a place on the edge of Shouta's bed and handing over one of the bento boxes. Shouta would also never admit to how fast he opened up the box to get to the delicious smelling food inside. Toshinori's calming scent quickly filled his room, forcibly relaxing Shouta further. His Omega father had told him about the phenomenon that caused Shouta to crave Toshinori a few months prior. Even with those effects worn off, it still seemed like Toshinori could calm him just like a mate or parent could.

"So why exactly are you here, Yagi-san?" Shouta questioned, taking a bit from the food in front of him.

Toshinori sighed softly, placing his bento box to the side and turning to face the Omega. "Aizawa-kun, I have this odd feeling about Kaede Yamada." The statement definitely caught Shouta's attention.

"What do you mean?" The Omega said, going for another bite of the food.

Toshinori bit his lip for a second, almost as if he was trying to gather the words to say before looking back to the Omega. "Something about her seemed odd. I've been around a lot of nurses and doctors in my life. I don't think she is telling the full truth to us. She practically fled as soon as Dr. Nakamura started to access your memories." The Alpha explained.

Shouta thought back to the nurse's office. Toshinori was right. As soon as Dr. Nakamura announced he could get ahold of Shouta's memories, Kaede had left. "Well, she is connected to a villain family. She might of been skiddish." Shouta replied.

"I don't think so. I asked a favor from Tsukauchi to look into her." Toshinori said, intriguing Shouta that much more. "I think that Kaede knew what were in your memories. Despite her healing young Todoroki and the boy confirming it. Tsukauchi discovered that Kaede's registered quirk is Memory Manipulation. She can seal memories away."

Shouta's eyes widened at the statement. "What?" Toshinori's words shook him to the core.

"There's more." Toshinori added. "Kaede had a son named Kyou who went missing about fifteen years ago. Dr. Nakamura looked almost identical to her and Mic. Dr. Nakamura showed up around the same time."

Shouta rubbed at his eyes, processing the information. "Dr. Nakamura didn't even act like he knew her outside of the medical field." He paused, Toshinori's words from before coming back to his mind. "But if her true quirk is being able to manipulate memories at will, that would explain why he doesn't seem to know her very well."

Toshinori nodded, reaching over and finally taking a bite out of his own bento box. "While talking with Tsukauchi, we came up with a possible theory on why you can't remember what happened seven years ago."

Shouta immediately knew what Toshinori was heading too. "You think Kaede is behind it." Once again, Toshinori nodded.

"I also think that she might of done the same to young Hitoshi and maybe even Mic. None of you seemed to even consider the fact you have another pup." The Alpha stopped once more, surveying Shouta for a moment. "I honestly don't believe much of what Kaede had said. I do believe that she healed young Todoroki but I think she knows a whole lot more than she is letting on."

Shouta bit his lip. Toshinori had been the Number One hero for at least twenty-five years, maybe more. If anyone knew how to trust their instinct, it would be Toshinori.

"I don't know what to trust anymore, Yagi-san."

x

Tsukauchi had been fast at work for the past week since the meeting that took place at U.A. They still had yet to find any information regarding Eraserhead's missing pup and Dr. Nakamura was working with them now to try and piece together as much information as possible. Hawks had returned to his agency to continue on with the trafficking case and to get ahold of previous victims to get testimonies.

This entire case had started from Present Mic's betrayal. Now, even Tsukauchi was being to question in Mic was truly a traitor. His actions so far had been the complete opposite outside of the hit on Dr. Shinsou and the attempted kidnapping of Eraserhead. After that, he had gone out and rescued Todoroki and returned the boy to U.A.

Toshinori had been concerned over Kaede Yamada, and the Alpha had every right too. She was from a known villainous family with ties to the League of Villains. Much of her testimony wasn't adding up. Bits and pieces of Todoroki's memories and Eraser's memories weren't adding up. Tsukauchi had a gut feeling that more answers were within the memories but he would rather not put Todoroki through more trauma to try and get it. He would need to continue this case without further jeopardizing Todoroki's mental health. It was clear to him that the young Omega was already cracking. He could also ask for assistance from Eraserhead, knowing full well Eraser would without a doubt help, but he also didn't want to put further strain on the pregnant Omega. If it came down to it, he would ask Eraser for the help.

Tsukauchi bit the end of his pen as he looked through the files on his computer. At this moment, he was trying to connect the victims that had escaped Kane's trafficking ring to OZ2. Hawks had already found a handful of them but there were so many more. So many lives destroyed by one man. Tsukauchi didn't care about Mic in this moment, he was more concerned about taking Kane down. Kane was the true villain here.

He wasn't even sure how long he had been staring at screen and the files spread out on his desk. Each file having a confirmation of the victim being drugged with Omega Zero. At this point, he wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for. Something was ticking in him to continue looking through the files.

Tsukauchi sighed as he placed his pen down and got up from his desk to go to the nearby coffee pot. He definitely needed the caffeine boost. Once the cup was full, he took a second to enjoy the smell of the fresh cup before taking a large drink. The door opened to his office, pulling his attention from the mug.

Detective Aizawa came into the room with files in his own hands. "Recovery Girl sent over her findings of Todoroki to put with the case. My son's statements and his student's statements are also in here." The detective stated, placing the files down at the clean edge of Tsukauchi's desk. He paused, peering down at the open files on Tsukauchi's desk, reading over the words for a moment. "Are these Kane's victims?"

Tsukauchi made a noise of confirmation. "We believe so, the strain of Omega Zero that they had been drugged with, matches perfectly to the version we pulled from the house." Tsukauchi stated, rounding his desk and taking a seat back in his chair.

Detective Aizawa frowned as he looked at the files. "If I ever meet this son of a bitch, I'm gutting him." The man grumbled.

Tsukauchi snorted. "So we would have to send you to prison? As much as we want to hurt this man, we have to do it the legal way. Sadly." He said, taking another drink from his mug before setting it to the side.

Detective Aizawa made a noise, pulling Tsukauchi's attention to him again. The eldest Aizawa pointed to a line on one of the files with an unreadable look. "Kaede Yamada was the nurse assigned to this case." Detective Aizawa muttered.

Tsukauchi frowned, looking over to the file. Indeed Kaede was written as the nurse. The detective froze, looking up to the other detective for a moment. Aizawa seemed to be thinking the same thing he did and looked at a few more of the files, under the same section. Tsukauchi followed in suit, a sound of disbelief leaving him as he leaned back in his chair. That is what he had been missing.

"Kaede Yamada was assigned to every one of these cases." Tsukauchi muttered. His eyes widened for a second before he reached over to his cellphone. "All the victims have the same story. They were drugged, held in a warehouse, before escaping, but after that they don't remember anything from the time they were drugged until they escaped. No matter how long ago it happened."

He let out a string of curses as he pulled up the contact he was looking for and pressed the call button. He pulled the phone up to his ears with a baited breath. He almost let out a sigh of relief as the person he needed picked up. "Hawks, I need you to tail Kaede Yamada."

_"What's going on?" _Hawks questioned.

"I have a suspicion that Kaede Yamada is involved with the trafficking ring."

x

Shouta wasn't sure what to do with this moment. Shoto was with his Omega father doing his therapy and Hitoshi was sitting on his bed quietly doing his homework. He had yet to speak to Hitoshi about the memories or his missing pup. He didn't even know where to begin. Hitoshi didn't remember either. He would of been seven at the time, he would have recollection of the pup but if Yagi was correct. He would have no memories of him or her.

Shouta jumped as Hitoshi's voice cut through his thoughts with, "Dad, why are you staring at me?"

Shouta shook his head, pushing up from his desk. He had done enough grading for now. "Um, Hitoshi, I need to tell you something."

Hitoshi eyed him for a second, dropping his pencil in his textbook before throwing them to the side. "Is this about papa?"

Shouta hummed. "Yes and no." He muttered as he took a seat on his bed. "With everything going on with Todoroki, we decided to bring in a specialist with a memory quirk."

Hitoshi gave him a look. "Don't tell me papa has something to do with that."

The elder Omega shook his head. "Not exactly. The doctor, Dr. Nakamura, has a quirk that can access suppressed memories. Within Todoroki's memories, Kenzou mentioned me so we decided to use Dr. Nakamura's quirk on me." He paused. "Hitoshi... seven years ago, I apparently had another child who was taken from me and my memories sealed."

Hitoshi's eyes widened and his mouth opening before he shut it again. "Did papa..."

"From what I saw, I consented to him but Kenzou did the same thing to me that he did to Todoroki. We also believe your memories have been sealed to cause I saw you in those memories." Shouta explained.

Hitoshi wasn't sure what to say. "Do you think he knew?"

Shouta shook his head. "No, I don't. Hizashi may have lied all these years but one thing I do know is how much he loved being a father. I don't think he would of hide it for so long."

Hitoshi took in a shaky breath. "This just keeps getting more fucked up..." Tears came to the indigo haired teen's eyes as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around his father. "Dad, we have to find them."

Shouta nodded, pulling his son close to his body. "I know.. we don't have much information. I don't even know if the pup is a boy or girl."

Shouta was surprised. His son had taken the information quite well. By this point, it also didn't surprise him. Hizashi being a traitor. Todoroki being kidnapped. Memories. Everything didn't make sense but at the same time neutraled the shock and pain.

They could do this. Shouta felt it in his gut that they would be reunited with the pup. Wherever or whoever he or she may be.

x

The days, eventually weeks, that passed on by ended up being a blur for Shoto. His nights, with the exception of one, were plaqued completely with nightmares. Most of his classes went by in a breeze. All Might had taken over the English classes for the first years outside of his own course. Thanks to All Might's time in the United States during the beginning of his hero career, he had gladly taken it on. While the classes weren't as fun as Present Mic's, it was good to finally have the course again.

The only classes that had changed for him had been his heroics classes. Mr. Aizawa had made the call alongside Dr. Shinsou and his father that he sit out combat related courses until he finished therapy. To keep from falling to far behind, Shoto worked with Mr. Aizawa during this time. Placing the part of teacher's aide to keep up.

Whenever they weren't in classes, Shoto spent most of his time alone in his room. Staring at the burnt walls from the multiple times that he had activated his quirk in his sleep. At night, he still spent his time with Mr. Aizawa in his room. His uniforms were now located in Mr. Aizawa's room even. Hitoshi had been spending more time in his father's room as well after discovering that Shoto had been sleeping there. He also spent two hours of his day with Dr. Shinsou doing his therapy.

Most would find it odd that their teacher ended up sharing a bed with not only his son but one of his students. Shoto slept on the side that he was sure had to of been Mic's from before the betrayal. Hitoshi slept between them while Aizawa kept his own spot.

Outside of the classroom, Mr. Aizawa's room is about the only time that Shoto ever let himself come into contact with anyone. Dr. Shinsou told him that he was self-isolating himself and that it was actually a bad idea to do so. He had many people around him willing to help him but something inside of him frightened him every single time he looked into one of his classmates' direction. Especially Izuku.

Shoto had found himself sitting in the courtyard outside of Mr. Aizawa's apartment on campus. All of the teacher's knew that Shoto had been staying with Aizawa but didn't say a word about it. They probably understood that he no longer had control of his quirk in his sleep despite all the training that he had from his own father from before. He hadn't even seen his father since the day of the meeting and him returning to the dorms. It had been odd for him, he reached out to his father. Something that he never thought he would do. Something about the pheromones that his father radiated seemed to draw him in for the comfort. His father had never been the greatest but his words were soothing. He had ben afraid that his father would be angered with him for allowing himself to caught by this villain. It had shocked him as he watched his father react to the words of the doctors. The growls that left him at any mention of the villain even touching Shoto.

Shoto curled his arms around his legs, bringing his limbs closer to his chest. Izuku was training with All Might and Hitoshi was off with Bakugou and his friends. It was okay with him though, he could do this. He had gone through so much in his life already, he could do this alone. "Shoto?" He looked up, peering over his shoulder to see Aizawa coming up the pathway. His normal hero costume was gone and replaced with a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants and his hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Hey..." He whispered.

Aizawa seemed to notice the change in Shoto's demeanor and moved off of the path to the bench that Shoto was sitting on. "What are you doing out here alone?" The teacher questioned.

Shoto shrugged, unsure of how to express himself. He couldn't form the words to say. Even if he could, he wouldn't even know where to begin. To him, it was like Aizawa was able to read his mind because the elder Omega just sat down next to him and put his arm over his shoulder. Instinctively, Shoto leaned into the older man. Basking in his calming scent.

"Mr. Aizawa... do you ever feel like your life isn't your own anymore?" Shoto questioned, his voice soft and timid as he finally decided to speak.

Aizawa just hummed softly, his fingers running through Shoto's hair. "Actually, yeah. Ever since Mic betrayed U.A. Nothing has made sense to me." The teacher replied after a moment. "You know... Hitoshi told me that you've been disappearing for hours at a time and no one knew where you went."

Shoto didn't say anything but rather curled further in on himself. He wasn't even sure what he did want to say. Aizawa's own words about recent events, even if they weren't the same, being left in confusion. "If... I hadn't lost the baby... what would of happened?" Shoto finally questioned. It had been on his mind for weeks. Would of he been forced out of the hero course? Would of he been forced to carry a pup that he didn't remember conceiving?

Aizawa's arms wrapped around him tighter, pulling him closer to the elder Omega. "You could of done whatever you wanted, Shoto. The decision would of been yours. I can't speak for what your father would think but I would do the same for you that my sensei had done for me." He whispered.

Shoto nodded, feeling a bit of relief from the answer.

"Shoto!" Both of the Omegas looked up from the comfort of their silence to see Midoriya standing not far from them with a smile on his face. "I can come back later if you want."

Aizawa shook his head. "No it's fine, Midoriya." The teacher stated.

Midoriya walked forward sheepishly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come have game night with us?" The Alpha questioned.

Shoto looked up to Aizawa for a moment and with a reassuring nod from the teacher, Shoto got up from the bench and walked over to Midoriya.

x

It had been weeks of careful planning and taking the next steps needed. His grandmother had finally cracked and given him the information to Eri's whereabouts. Now he just had to made sure he had the man power. It had been somehow easy into talking Shigaraki and the rest of the League into helping. Dabi had already been on board with helping him so Toga and Twice jumped in almost instantly.

It was actually thanks to Dabi that they had gotten the backing of Tomura. It still amazed Hizashi to this day just how easily Alphas just listened to the Omegas they shared a bed with. It always seemed like Shouta could get him to do anything with just a look in his eye.

The other League members followed in suit. They already had their troubles with the Shie Hassiakai so it was easy to get most of them to agree.

Now their plans were going into motion. Hizashi had made it clear to Tomura that he had no intentions of ever running the League. He didn't want to. That was Tomura's calling. Not his.

It had always surprised him just how quickly the League could organize an attack and go in for it. They had all done their proper research before diving head first into this plan. The new head was Kai Chisaki, villain name Overhaul, and his quirk being under the same name. His right hand man was Hari Kurono, also known as Chronostatis, also quirk under the same name. Tomura and Dabi were in charge of distracting and taking down Chisaki and Kurono while Hizashi looked for Eri.

Twice, Spinner, Toga, and Mr. Compress were tasked with taking down the Eight Bullets. Kurogiri would be there for support, most likely helping Tomura and Dabi before helping Hizashi escape with Eri. Kurogiri would be tasked with transporting Eri to U.A. Hizashi knew that Shouta had to know of her existence by now. It was the least he could throughout his shitty family history and the torment that his family caused to him.

"Ready, Yamada." Tomura stated, not necessarily a question as they looked down at the Shie Hassiakai headquarters. It was dark out, Hizashi had planned to strike at night. Not let them know they were coming.

Throughout everything going on within his own life, he had only recently discovered the confrontation turned fight between Chisaki and Tomura. Twice had brought Chisaki to the main League hideout and it ended in a bloodbath with a loss on both sides. Hizashi's heart hurt. Magne had been lost in the fight. Chisaki using his quirk to dismember Magne completely. Mr. Compress' arm had also been taken.

This was revenge for the League but a rescue mission for Hizashi. Either way, they all won. Hizashi looked to the leader of the League and nodded. "Lets go, Tomura. Lets avenge Magne. She didn't deserve this."

Tomura nodded. "I think I was wrong about you, Yamada. Somehow you remain loyal to us but still loyal to Eraserhead."

Hizashi frowned. "It took a long time for me to figure out but this isn't my life, Shigaraki. It's yours. I'm here to fix the mistakes of my bloodline. The League is yours. I never wanted it." He paused, taking a deep breath, a new found determination flowing through him. "Time to fuck up this man's entire world."

x

Getting into the headquarters had been easy. Twice used his clones as lookouts and decoys if needed while they branched off. Hizashi snuck his way into the lower part of the headquarters, the same underground maze that Tomura had been to before. Only once did he come here with false promises for the future of the League and the Shie Hassiakai but it had been worth it. Hizashi had approached Tomura about his plans before the meeting took place and Tomura agreed to use this knowledge.

Something felt off about Chisaki. Tomura had told him of Chisaki's dream to eliminate quirks and how the villain was working on perfectly quirk nullifying bullets. Apparently an early development of the bullets showed promises. One had been used on Suneater from Fat Gum's agency. Hizashi recognized the name. Suneater happened to be Tamaki Amajiki from the Big Three of U.A. A third year student doing a work study underneath Fat Gum. Thankfully, Tamaki's quirk hadn't been effected.

It angered him to know that some of Shouta's students.. his former students... were now doing work studies and Kirishima had been on the scene when Amajiki had been hit by the bullet. It left him in shock knowing that the first years were being allowed to do work studies with recent events. He knew that most likely the offer had not been extended to Todoroki. The poor boy had to be traumatized.

Hizashi moved quickly throughout the maze of halls. Sniffing the air every so often in hopes of maybe catching a similar scent to that of his and Shouta's. No matter if a child was taken from their parents as an infant, their scents still remained close to their parents. It was the same with Hitoshi and Shouta. Both had scents regarding flowers. Hopefully, Eri would too.

It was easy to differ the scents. Chisaki had a harsh, musky scent. He had chose to follow his scent where it would be the strongest in this maze. This had to be where Eri was being kept. His grandmother told him that the original leader of the Shie Hassiakai had fallen into a coma suddenly and it left Eri in the hands of Chisaki.

He could hear the fighting going on from where he was. It was loud and echoing throughout the halls. The League would be okay. They always were. They were a pack, they wouldn't let anything happen to each other.

Hizashi stopped suddenly, his nose twitching as he caught a whiff of a mixture of spearmint and cherries. The scent had to belong to Eri. The scent was souring, filling with distress. He couldn't even name what happened to him in that moment has he started to run. His heart pounding against his chest as he took off in the direction of the scent. His instincts roaring to protect.

He ran through the halls. Taking large strides as he went to get further distance. The scent was mixed in the scent he identified as Chisaki's but also he picked up Tomura's and Dabi's scents as well.

Coming to a large room, he threw his arms over his head as a blast of blue flames came from beside him. Within a moment, two bodies were next to his. "Overhaul has the girl." Dabi stated.

Hizashi's eyes readjusted to the lighting of the room and surely enough Overhaul held onto a girl with one hand extended to the ground. The room was an array of spikes and dismembered concrete throughout the room. Hizashi paused as his eyes landed on the girl.

Eri's hair was long and light blue almost white and her eyes were the same shade of red as his own. Her doe eyes were full of tears as she begged for Overhaul to stop. Hizashi felt the anger fill him as he looked at her arms and legs that were completely wrapped up in bandages.

"Yamada, I hate to say this but I think he's using the girl's quirk or something to make those bullets. Those bandages look like he's been experimenting on her." Tomura stated, kneeling down and placing his hand on the ground. Decaying the spikes on concrete in his wake as Overhaul sent another round of spikes at them.

Hizashi let out a growl, his eyes starting to glow a bright red. "Kurogiri, can you get me close?" He questioned.

Kurogiri made a noise of confirmation. "The girl might trust you more. With my conclusions, she is definitely your pup."

Hizashi nodded. "Now, Kurogiri."

x

"Tsukauchi, sir!" Nakamura called out, rushing into the room with his laptop in hand. "You want to see this."

Tsukauchi looked up from his casefiles, Detective Aizawa next to him also looking up from his own. Nakamura rounded the table, placing the laptop on the free part of the desk. "What is this, Nakamura?"

"I've already sent this to Sir Nighteye's Agency as well as Hawks and Endeavor but this was just sent to Detective Aizawa's phone." Nakamura stated, pulling up what he needed to show. "I've been tracking this number since Present Mic's betrayal and it just came back online."

Detective Aizawa frowned and pulled out his phone and sure enough there was a notification. His eyes widened as he read the name on the screen. _Yamada Hizashi. _

"Wait a second... this is the headquarters of the Shie Hassiakai." Detective Aizawa muttered. He clicked onto the notification and pulled the full message up onto the screen.

_Be prepared. A fight is about to start between the League and the Hassiakai. A little girl.. my daughter.. her name is Eri. U.A.'s alarms will be going off soon but it will be for her. She needs Shouta. _

"Eri?" Aizawa questioned.

Tsukauchi's mouth dropped open. "The baby from Eraserhead's memories. Yamada must of found her which means he somehow knew about his memories." Tsukauchi stated.

Detective Aizawa stood up, grabbing his coat. "I'm heading to U.A. If what this message says is true, U.A.'s alarms are about to go off and the school will go into lock down." He stated. "I don't think Yamada knew about her until recently. We know he's been in contact with Kaede. She must of known that Shouta would confront him or Dabi with this information and told him."

"I agree. Mic only ever talked about his son. Never a daughter." Tsukauchi nodded. "Go." He pulled out his own phone, going to the contact that he needed. Bringing the phone to his ear, the hero he needed answered, "Hawks, I need you to go to U.A. immediately. The League has made a move and the pup from Eraser's memories has been found."

_"Alright. I'm on my way." _Hawks took a deep breath on the other line. _"Sir Nighteye received a call about the Shie Hassiakai case he has been working on. The little girl, Eri... it's her isn't it." _

Tsukauchi made a sound of confirmation. "Yeah, according to a message from Mic, the League attacked the Hassiakai to get her back."

_"Sir Nighteye is teaming up with Ryukyu and Fat Gum's agencies right now to move in with his own warrant for the Shie Hassiakai. All of the work study students have been pulled from the case and sent back to U.A. with the exception of the Big Three." _Hawks explained.

"Okay, good call. I'll be heading to U.A. soon as well, we have found more information." Tsukauchi stated.

_"I did too. Kaede Yamada was spotted entering one of the suspected warehouses of the trafficking ring. A few of my sidekicks believe that Kane might be hiding there if he's alive. My agency and Endeavor's are moving in soon on them." _

"Good. We need to end this once and for all."

x

He was in a rage. He could feel it. Once he had passed through the warp gate, Hizashi managed to get a kick on the back of Chisaki's head. Kurono was busy with Tomura but the yakuza hadn't managed to hit Shigaraki yet. Thankfully, they couldn't afford to lose Tomura in this fight.

Chisaki had let out a howl of pain, dropping Eri. The girl let out a yelp of pain that only caused Hizashi's anger to increase. He let out a loud shout with the assistance of his quirk. Chisaki clamped his hands over his ears and Hizashi took the moment to jump forward and land a punch to Chisaki's face.

Dabi ran forward, scooping the scared child up into his arms. Her eyes were locked onto Hizashi as she clung to the leather of Dabi's jacket. "He... he's familiar." She whispered. Dabi felt his heart break from hearing the defeated, terrified voice of Eri.

"Of course he does, kid. He's your father." Dabi stated, turning on his heel as Chisaki was distracted to get room between them and the yakuza.

Eri looked up to him in surprise. "My parents are dead..."

Dabi shook his head. "No they aren't. This man has been lying to you. Your parents are very much alive. You have a brother too."

Eri had confusion written on her face. "I don't understand..."

Dabi sighed as he got to a clearing next to Kurogiri. "Eri.. is that your name?" The girl nodded. "You were kidnapped from your parents as a baby and the person who did this... made them forget. But now that he knows, he's here to bring you home."

Kurogiri snorted. "I didn't know you were good with kids."

Dabi smirked. "Of course I am."

Eri let out a cry, clinging onto him. "I don't have to stay here anymore? He said I was a curse... who killed my parents..."

Dabi's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?! You were an infant. You couldn't possibly hurt a fly." He placed a smile on his face. "You ain't cursed."

"ERI!" The girl tensed in Dabi's arms, holding onto him tighter as Chisaki yelled out. "Don't do this! You want them to die?!"

Dabi growled, placing his hand on the back of Eri's head and pulling her closer. "Don't listen to him. He's a piece of shit."

"DABI! MOVE!" Hizashi's voice cut through, catching Dabi's attention. The flame villain let out a gasp as he felt a sharp pain to his abdomen.

"No!" Eri screamed. Dabi looked down, seeing a spike through his stomach. "No.. please.." Eri whispered, holding onto Dabi tighter.

"KUROGIRI, GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Hizashi shouted. Kurogiri reacted quickly, opening a warp gate behind Dabi.

Tomura rushed over, reaching out and touching the spike. The spike broke off quickly and the Alpha shoved Dabi on the shoulders. "Go. I'll see you soon, Dabi." Tomura said.

Dabi let out a cry of pain as he went through the warp gate. His arms still wrapped tightly around the child. He reached over, pulling the spike out of his stomach with a gasp. His eyes widened as a bright gold light illuminated around him and the pain started to fade.

_What is this? _

He curled his arms around the girl as the warp gate reopened and he went crashing to the ground. The alarms of U.A. starting to blare around him. He let out a shout of pain as he felt his entire body start to change.

_What is happening to me? _

x

Shouta woke with a start as the loud voice of the intercom shouted: "Level three security breach. Level three security breach."

Hitoshi and Shoto startled awake next to him as he pushed himself out of the bed, pulling on his house shoes. "Dad.. what's going on?"

Shouta shook his head. "I don't know. Stay here."

"Dad, wait!" Hitoshi called out as Shouta rushed from his room. Shouta ran through the courtyard, his heart racing and pounding against his chest. Was a villain attacking the school? He could hear the footfalls behind him indicating that Hitoshi and Shoto had followed him. He shouted for them to return to the dorms but he knew all to well that they wouldn't.

Shouta rounded the corner and stopped as he heard a loud shout of pain. _Wait.. is that Dabi? _

Bakugou, Midoriya, and Kirishima came out of the front of Heights Alliance. Looking around but braced for an attack. They did have their hero licenses so legally they could fight if they wanted to. He would rather they stayed in the safety of the dorms but with his class, he knew that would be impossible.

"It's coming from over there!" Kirishima shouted, pointing in the direction. "Mr. Aizawa, let us handle this."

"No." Shouta grunted, pushing forward. He manuveured through the trees and paused as a light started to shine through the bushes. _What the hell? _

He pushed his way through and froze completely. Dabi laid on the ground, his entire body glowing gold as he held onto a child. "Eraser... her quirk. She can't stop it!" Dabi shouted.

Shouta snapped himself out of it and activated Erasure, the light illuminating the two seizing. The bushes behind him rustled as the five students caught up to him. He looked behind him as a gasp escaped one of them.

Todoroki's eyes were wide as he stopped walking, his hand over his mouth and tears coming to his eyes. "This is impossible..." He whispered. "Touya?"

_Wait, what? How would he know? _

Shouta turned back to look at Dabi, hearing the heavy pants coming from the villain but now it wasn't the same person as before. His eyes widened as he looked over Dabi's body. All the burnt skin was now gone, like the injury never happened. His hair was no longer black but instead crimson red. His height also seemed to be slightly shorter from the look of his pants no longer being above his ankles but instead to the top of his shoes.

"Eraser..." Dabi's voice shook. "Yamada... he found her. Your pup..."

The little girl finally lifted her head, her red eyes... so familiar red eyes.. looking up at him. Shouta felt his chest tighten. He took a couple of steps forward, tears in his own eyes. "Oh my god..." He felt it. He had a bond with this girl. The girl didn't hestitate to get off of the fallen villain and rush over to Shouta. The Omega fell to his knees and brought her into his arms. "Oh my god... its you."

Footsteps behind him circled around before falling next to him. Hitoshi letting out a sob with a smile on his face. "I know you." He whispered. Eri turned her head to look at him. "I don't know how but I do.."

Shouta moved his arm, allowing Hitoshi to join in on the embrace. "The blonde man... I felt this same thing with him too... Dabi said he was my dad." Eri whispered.

"Yeah, he is." Shouta replied, a watery smile plastered on his face. He took in her scent, catching quickly onto the spearmint that belonged to Hizashi and cherries from a variant of his own scent. She was his pup and Hizashi brought her back.

"You're alive." Eri muttered, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Shouta. "I'm sorry about Dabi... I didn't mean too... Chisaki says I'm cursed... I only hurt people... I hurt him."

Shouta pulled himself away from the girl. "You didn't hurt him." He paused, looking over to Dabi who was getting off of the ground. "I think you helped him."

"Touya... is that really you?" Shoto questioned, his voice shaking.

Dabi stood up to his full height, turning to face his brother. "Shoto..." His voice just as soft. Shoto let out a loud cry as he launched himself forward and into Dabi. Dabi's eyes widened in shock.

"Touya.. I thought you were dead. We all did." Shoto cried, burying his face in Dabi's chest.

Dabi looked to Shouta with his shocked face. Shouta gave him a smile and nod of approval. Dabi took in a deep breath, catching his own scent for the first time in a long time. Ever since he started burning his own body from his fire, it had damaged his scent glands. He forgot just how much his scent and Shoto's were alike. Dabi looked down at the dual colored hair before wrapping his arms around his trembling brother.

For the first time in years, Dabi felt tears going down his own face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love The Way You Lie **

_Author's Note: Alright so this chapter is actually part one of two and than we will do that time skip I mentioned before. I'm also going to highlight more of the dynamic going on between Shouta/Todoroki/Hitoshi. This chapter also picks up directly after the closure of the last chapter. I do also want to note that Dabi hasn't killed anyone in this. He's technically only got kidnapping against him. _

_Additional Notes: I just want to say that I do read all of your comments and I absolutely grin like an idiot every single time no mater what you say! I don't always reply, mostly cause I don't really know how. I do want to take a moment here to just thank every single one of you rather you just read the fic, or if you leave a comment, the kudos. Thank you guys so much! This journey has been so incredibly fun to do and I am releasing sister stories to this one, Dabi's is already posted called "Here I Am". If you want to check it out, I actually have created this as a series. Basically, the sister stories do follow the events of the main fic but include the "missing scenes" or "behind the scenes". _

_Chapter Warnings: The usual I suppose, it will most likely end up brought up at one point for anything that happened within this fic._

**Chapter Eighteen: Just Say (by Nine One One) Part One**

_Chapter Summary: Eri and Dabi are taken to Recovery Girl after showing up in the forest of U.A. More is learned about Eri, her quirk and her past. Meanwhile, the League is recovering after the battle against the Shie Hassaikai and Tomura and Hizashi have a heart to heart. _

_I'm... crying... I haven't cried in ten years... not ever since the accident.. or was it an accident... _Dabi's mind raced as he held on tightly to the shaking teenager in his arms. Shoto's sobs filled the silence around them. He could slightly hear Aizawa talking to his son and daughter as well as the other three that had came along. He peered over the mess of Shoto's bedhead to survey the others. Bakugou's eyes were narrowed on him and the Alpha was still poised to attack. It seemed the only reason he hadn't moved was the other two Alphas next to him. Midoriya's arm was out in front of the blonde with his own quirk activated. Kirishima, the red haired Alpha, talked to Bakugou seemly trying to keep the blonde calm. Dabi couldn't exactly hear what they were saying to each other through the ringing of his own ears.

It honestly wouldn't shock him at this point if Bakugou attacked him. He would rightfully deserve it. He had been the one who pulled the Explosion user through a warp gate, effectively kidnapping the teenager from the training camp. Some parts of him regretted it but he knew he needed to keep his facade up, make the League believe he was aligned solely with them. Though his sole purpose in life now had been and always would be to protect his siblings. Shoto. He refused to stray from that. Fuyumi and Natsu were at the ages that the League probably wouldn't do anything but Shoto... Shoto was the only other Omega beside himself within the Todoroki family. With a powerful quirk.

He looked back down to the teen in his arms. It had been a long time since he had Shoto this close to him. For all these years, Shoto believed he was dead. Was that the story that Endeavor had told his siblings? He knew just how traumatized his brother had to be. Not only did their mother cause the scar, well the missing scar, that had been on his face but he had apparently died that night too in a confrontation with their father. He hated Endeavor with every fiber of his being. The man deserved to rot in hell for all the abuse and pain he had conflicted on his family. The so called training that he and Shoto had gone through, leveled out to child abuse. The physical and emotional abuse that his mother went through in trying to protect them that eventually lead to her hospitalization.

Dabi didn't say anything to stop the rambling of words that left Shoto. He just allowed the teenager to cling to him and release any emotions that he could be feeling. The boy had been through so many hardships within his life, he deserved this moment.

He allowed his eyes to leave Shoto for a moment to look over to the man allowing this for him. Promised him that he would be reunited with Shoto one day. Aizawa held onto Eri with a large smile on his face. He had never truly seen the Erasure Hero smile until now. He had seen smirks but never a true smile. The Omega looked between his son and the small girl, his words soft as he spoke. Dabi could almost feel the instant connection to them from where he was standing. Hitoshi had tears in his eyes as he gazed down at the girl with his own smile. Eri was talking at almost lightning speed, all the fear that had been radiating off of her almost seized to exist.

This family managed to crack him up in so many ways. Hizashi being an Alpha with red eyes and blonde hair and Shouta having pitch black hair and eyes the color of a thunderstorm. Their eldest child being a splitting image of Hajime Shinsou and the Shinsou family. And finally Eri, the same shade of light blue hair that ran through the Tanaka family. None of them looked anything alike but the bonds that they shared were stronger than any that he had ever come into contact with. He doubt he would ever tell Shouta that he could still feel an unbreakable bond between Shouta and Hizashi. Something in him screamed that maybe everything would turn out for the best and the two would be reunited. It was clear that they both held love for each other. Still cared for each other despite all the pain that Aizawa felt.

Dabi was much like his mother in many ways with the exception of his quirk that he inherited from his father. His mother could always somehow feel exactly what others felt. It wasn't her quirk since she had a powerful ice quirk but she had always been able to tell if someone's emotions were out of check. Growing up, Dabi had done the same. He could always tell when something was bothering his siblings, when they were emotionally drained. He encountered it again at the training camp when he came face to face with Shoto for the first time in years. Then again when Hizashi had been brought back full time to the League. The distress, the anger, the hurt, the pain, everything that flowed through the students and more so of Hitoshi and Aizawa. Everything in him screamed for to yell for Hizashi to return back. That this wasn't his path but he couldn't defy the League. Not in that moment.

"I can't believe you're alive.." Shoto whispered, hugging the villain tighter to him. To Dabi, it was like Shoto didn't care that just a second ago he looked completely different and now it was Touya Todoroki standing in front of him. The brother he hadn't seen in ten years. They may have not been close as children but after Fuyumi was born, then Natsu, and finally Shoto, Touya had vowed to protect his siblings with everything that he could. "Father said that he had gone to the hospital to check on you and the doctor had said you died overnight."

Dabi's eyes widened for a moment, that was not the story that he had been told that was told to his family. Kaede had told him that he was marked down as leaving against medical advice. Was his identity as Touya Todoroki officially dead? That didn't make sense to him. Both Detective Tsukauchi and Aizawa had both stated that he was regarded as missing. Did his father purposely tell his siblings... his mother... that he was dead? His father might be a dirtbag who neglected his kids but he couldn't be the type of man that would say he was dead if he wasn't. Would he?

He had been so lost in his track of thoughts that he didn't notice that Aizawa had walked up to them. "Dabi, I'm sorry to do this but I need to take you and Eri both to Recovery Girl." Aizawa said, keeping his voice low.

Shoto poked his head up, his eyes wide as looked between Dabi and his teacher. "What?" The teenager questioned. Aizawa's mouth dropped open for a moment. His students walked up as Dabi's body began to transform to his former self. They probably hadn't seen the full events that had taken place. With maybe the exception of Bakugou, who was seething in that moment but remained quiet. The only other possibility it could be is that Shoto had seen it but didn't want to believe it with seeing his supposively deceased elder brother. The options did but didn't matter in that moment. Shoto officially had Touya Todoroki back in his life no matter that he had taken the persona of Dabi.

"Lets go. You can stay by his side, Shoto." Aizawa said softly, motioning for the two to follow him. The teacher turned back to the three Alphas that were standing off to the side. "You three will return to the dorms. You will not utter a word of this until I return with approval of Principal Nezu. This information is classified with the ongoing cases of Hawks and Detective Tsukauchi." He stated, his voice authoritive as he spoke. "For now, tell them the situation is under control."

The demeanor of all three Alphas straightened up and nodded. "Yes, sir." Kirishima stated. The red haired boy turned back to his fellow classmates. "Lets get going. The others might be worrying right now."

Aizawa sent a look to both Bakugou and Midoriya, who had yet to budge from their spots, before saying, "You two can see your respective boyfriends later and no, Bakugou, you can not blow him into a million pieces. Now go before the wrath of my pregnancy hormones comes down at you."

All three of the boys cracked a smile and nodded before turning on their heel and heading back towards Heights Alliance. Aizawa took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the remaining four. "Alright, so we need to get you two checked up on." He said, motioning between Dabi and Eri, before addressing the remaining two, "Under the circumstances, Shoto, Hitoshi, you may choose to go back to the dorms or go with me."

Hitoshi and Shoto shared a look before they both said, "We want to go with you." Aizawa had to blink for a second to comprehend that the two had spoken at the same time. He nodded after a moment.

His phone pinged from his pocket and he pulled the device out. "Dad, what is it?" Hitoshi questioned, catching the sudden confused look that came to his father's face. Pulling Eri, who was now holding tightly to him, closer to himself.

"Um, I guess your grandfather is on his way to U.A. and so is Hawks." Aizawa stated. He looked back up from his phone, slipping the device back into his pocket. "C'mon, we are wasting time. If my father knows about the situation, most likely Nezu will too."

Shoto continued to hold on tightly to Dabi as Aizawa once again motioned for them to head out of the wooded area. Hitoshi picked up Eri completely and put the terrified girl on his hip and started after his father. Aizawa looked around the area for a moment before motioning for them to continue.

The five moved along the silent campus as they headed towards the main building. "Recovery Girl's room is right next to her office for emergency cases if we can't get ahold of an ambulance." Aizawa stated, most likely out anxiety of having the form, or former form, of a villain behind him wrapped up in his student's arms, his son carrying the girl that just so happens to have a bond with him. So in conclusion, she had to be his missing pup that he apparently had according to his memories. Yeah, just every day life in the world of Shouta Aizawa.

Thankfully the trip to Recovery Girl's office was completely uneventful and the five didn't run into anyone else. He quickly ushered them into the nurse's office and shut the door before moving over to the next door to Recovery Girl's office. He lifted his hand to knock but stopped as the door swung open, revealing the school nurse in her hero attire. "Chiyo-san."

Recovery Girl just smiled at him, raising her hand. "I already know. Detective Tsukauchi called me. Where is she?" The woman stated.

Aizawa motioned towards her office. "Um, it's not just her." He added.

The nurse cocked an eyebrow but made a small noise. "Which villain is in my nurse's office?"

"Dabi."

Recovery Girl once again nodded, walking towards the office with her walking stick clanking against the floor with each movement. "I've already contacted both Dr. Nakamura and your Omega father to assist me with this." She said, opening up the office door and stepping inside with Aizawa in tow. "Well, hello there." She said, placing a smile on her face. With all the meetings about different aspects of the case, Recovery Girl already knew that Dabi had been working for Aizawa in a way as well as the police. He was no threat to them. Aizawa expected with Shoto there was well, Dabi wouldn't act out. With how Dabi spoke about Shoto, the boy meant the world to him. He wouldn't do anything that would cause him pain intentionally unless if he had a good reason too.

Aizawa took a moment to look over Eri. He didn't think to check over her when he first laid eyes on her. The instinct to protect and comfort had flooded over him so quickly that he hadn't even paused. It could feel the connection he had towards the girl. He knew that the strongest bonds within a family start in utero. No bonds are stronger than those between a parent and their child. The same bond he had with Hitoshi, he could feel residing deep within the subconcious of Eri. He knew the police and doctors would most likely want to do a DNA test to confirm but with how both him and Hitoshi had reacted to her, it was clear to him that it didn't matter. Eri was his daughter. The words she had said before haunted him. She believed that both him and Hizashi were dead. She lived her life thinking her parents were dead. Physically she looked well fed and hydrated but her little body shook in fear. The fear deep within her eyes couldn't be missed. The clothes she wore were a plain white dress and the anger filled him as he looked at her arms and legs. They were wrapped in bandages. He just didn't know if her injuries were inflicted by someone else or by accident. With how her body language read, he feared that they were inflicted by another person. Which angered him more.

Aizawa took a couple of steps forward, kneeling down in front of the girl with a small, comforting smile coming to his face. "Eri, this is Recovery Girl. You are at U.A. High School. She's our school nurse. She's going to check you over really quick if that's okay." He kept his voice low and as soothing as possible as Eri contemplated for a moment before nodding. "Me and Hitoshi will be here with you."

"Okay." Eri whispered.

Recovery Girl took the moment to step forward, pulling out her stethoscope from the drawer of her desk. "For right now, I want to take your vitals and check for any injuries. I heard that you two were in a serious fight right before you got here. I have two of my good friends coming in to help assess you." The woman explained. She rounded the bed that Eri was sitting on with Hitoshi and put the ends of the stethoscope in her ears. "I'm going to listen to your heartbeat and take your blood pressure." She said, reaching out and placing the end of the tool right by Eri's heart. She listened for a moment, moving it to the other side. After a moment, she reached her arm around Eri's back and placed it behind where her heart would be. She pulled back with a smile, pulling the ends from her ears. "Sounds excellent. I'm going to go grab a cuff that I will put around your arm. I will squeeze a little ball on the end and it will get tighter. This way I can check the pressure within your blood. Alright?"

Eri looked between Recovery Girl and Aizawa, pausing on her father's face. Aizawa gave a gentle nod. The girl looked back to the nurse and whispered, "Okay. Will it hurt?"

Recovery Girl shook her head with the smile still on her face. "No it won't. Sometimes the pressure around your arm will get annoying but it only lasts a minute." With her final words, she moved around the bed again and grabbed the tool that she needed before she returned next to Eri's side. She hummed softly as she gently brought out Eri's arms to her. She stopped her movements as Eri's arm jerked back slightly before finally straightening out. She waited a moment before she continued and wrapped the cuff around Eri's upperarm. Putting in earbuds of the stethoscope back into her ears, she placed the flat end in the crock of the girl's elbow and started.

"That feels weird." Eri muttered, looking up to Hitoshi for a moment.

Hitoshi smiled at her, running his finger's through her hair. "Yeah, it does but it helps make sure that you are healthy."

The girl nodded and turned back to watch Recovery Girl work. Once Recovery Girl was done, she undid the cuff and placed the tools to the side for when she started Dabi's vitals. "Everything sounds good. In the normal range." She noted, looking over to Aizawa. "She seems to be in good health. I would still like to check her weight and height to make sure she is in the right range. Just from first look, it does look like someone was taking care of her." Aizawa nodded, setting his eyes back on his children. More so the bandages on Eri's arms. Recovery Girl seemed to know what he was thinking as she turned back to Eri. "Eri, could you tell me why you have bandages on you?"

Eri hestitated for a second as Hitoshi wrapped his arms tighter around her. "It's okay, Eri. No one is going to hurt you. No one in this room would allow for that." He stated.

Eri took in a deep breath. "Kai... he runs tests and he uses my blood for it." She whispered.

Aizawa felt the anger flare in him for a moment. "Kai?" He questioned, trying to mask the pure anger within him. He looked away from his daughter to Dabi.

Dabi was oddly quiet and without the scars covering his face, Aizawa could read his emotions easier. Dabi's face was contorted like he was going to be sick. "Kai Chisaki... he's also known as Overhaul. Tomura went to meet him the other day to get answers. He killed Big Sis Magne and took Compress' arm..." Dabi started. Shoto pulled away from him for a moment, watching intentally as his brother spoke. "Yamada had gotten the answers from Kaede... about Eri... so he came to the League for back up. Tomura jumped on board to get revenge for sis. In that meeting, Overhaul told Tomura about his plan with quirk nullifying bullets and a serum to sell to villains and heroes. Kurogiri believes he's making these bullets from Eri's flesh and blood. If Overhaul had told Tomura this... I'm not sure."

Recovery Girl and Aizawa shared a look. Both of their faces paling for a moment from all the information they had just recieved. Hizashi had teamed up with the League to get Eri back while the rest went for revenge. This information apparently came from Kaede. Which was fitting to what Toshinori had suspected about that woman. She did indeed know about Eri. Overhaul is manufactoring bullets out of his daughter's flesh.

Recovery Girl nodded, taking a deep breath and putting back on a poker face. "Do you mind if I take off the bandages and have a look?" Eri nodded, allowing Recovery Girl to unbandage each one. The nurse gasped looking at the flawless, unmarred skin underneath the bandages. "This doesn't make sense. If he had been experimenting on her... she would have scars."

Aizawa frowned. Looking between Eri and Dabi. His eyes widened as it dawned on him. They wouldn't find a mark on her. If her flesh and blood can create a bullet that can take a quirk as well as return it. Her own hands had reverted Dabi's body back to his former self. They wouldn't ever find a mark on her. Her body had reversed her injuries. "It's her quirk. For all of it. Her bandages, the bullets, Dabi. It's her quirk." He whispered.

"That would be the best possible answer." Recovery Girl stated, turning to face Dabi. "Now, it's your turn." She got quick to work, Aizawa noted how Dabi knew exactly what to do for her. It would make sense to him with the story that Dabi told him about Endeavor. Most likely, he had been in hospitals a lot as a child.

"Touya..." Shoto whispered. Dabi looked down at the boy, not saying anything to him but rather letting his brother speak to him. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

The villain looked up to Aizawa, who nodded. "It's best that you do."

x

Hizashi was in beyond disbelief that their plan had worked. They only had a few short weeks to plan and it had worked. In the end, Chisaki had lost both of his arms. One to Mr. Compress and the other to Tomura. His thoughts wandered to Shouta, Hitoshi, Eri, and Dabi. He had watched the spike go straight through Dabi's abdomen. He had made the call for Kurogiri to send the villain with Eri. He would be in the care of Recovery Girl. With Dabi working with the heroes and Shouta, Recovery Girl wouldn't hestitate to help the villain. It's not like she wouldn't help him despite being a villain. She is a hero. She would do anything to help him. Dabi was in safe hands. Eri was now in safe hands.

The League had left the scene just in time as Sir Nighteye's agency had showed up with police in tow. Hizashi had watched on as the members of the Shie Hassaikai were taken away in cuffs. Once Chisaki had been loaded up, Hizashi left.

Now with Eri at U.A., he could move onto the last part of his plans. He was going to take down the trafficking ring. Too many lives had been ruined by his family, the least he could do was release the Omegas who had been captured and let them go home.

They were back at the main hideout of the League now, the room tense despite the amazing victory they just had under their belt. "He's going to be okay, right?" Toga asked, the worry clear in her voice as she addressed Hizashi.

Hizashi nodded. "Most likely Shouta had been the first to get to him and Eri. He would of taken him straight to Recovery Girl. He'll be fine." The blonde stated. His words seemed to help calm them down. Tomura was still oddly silent next to him.

The blue haired Alpha turned to face him, "Yamada, can I speak to you in private?" Hizashi raised his eyebrow for a second before nodding. Following the other out of the room and into Tomura's privates quarters.

Hizashi clicked the door shut behind him, watching Tomura carefully as the Alpha moved around the room. Touching random objects sitting about the room. "You're being odd." Hizashi stated, pushing his hands into his pockets. He had been antsy ever since they arrived back at the hideout. He knew it had to be connected to seeing Eri in person. The presence of their bond had been strong. As if they had never spent a day apart.

"Yamada, I need you to be honest with me." Tomura started. "What is going on with Dabi? He's been really secretive lately. He was so willing to jump in and help you save that girl." He finished, turning and facing Hizashi with a calculating look. "And you are so certain that Eraserhead will help him. He's a villain. He would get arrested immediately."

Hizashi took in a deep breath. "There is a lot to what is going on with him. I think it's better that he tells you a lot of the information. But... Dabi had been working with Shouta and Tsukauchi against me. He never gave information about the League. He never betrayed you. He was willing to help me for his own reasons." He explained, keeping it as vague as possible. It wasn't his place to tell Tomura, Dabi's true identity. Dabi had already put the little trust he could into him. He couldn't betray that now. He had already betrayed the people closest to him. He wasn't about to ruin the one chance he had to fix just a little bit of what he caused.

Tomura nodded, biting his chapped lip. "You know the full story." Hizashi nodded. "I'll trust you. You helped us take down that bastard. If you think nothing will happen to him, I have to trust you on that. You know Eraserhead better than anyone."

Hizashi sighed. He took a step forward. He recognized this feeling that was going through Tomura. He had placed the same hurt on Shouta. He reached out and placed his hand on Tomura's shoulder. "He'll come back. If he stays, that is his choice but his story is his to tell."

Tomura let out a shaky breath. "I just want to know if he's okay. I don't care about any of it. I just need to know if he's alive. He got stabbed, Yamada."

Hizashi smiled softly. "He will be. He's with Shouta, who would take him straight to Recovery Girl. He'll be okay. With him working with Shouta, they would probably release him. Especially with the ongoing case with my father. This is so much bigger than my betrayal now." He stopped, taking in another breath to calm his nerves. "Now rest up. I'll get ahold of him or you could try. We've been through hell. It's time to rest up. I have my own mission to go on."

Tomura eyed him for a second. "What are you planning to do?"

Hizashi smirked, the same wicked smirk he had worn months ago. "I'm going after my father's work. You don't want the League connected to an Omega trafficking ring do you?" Tomura's eyes widened. "You didn't know?" The blue haired Alpha shook his head. "I'm going to destroy it. He went after Class 1-A and he almost succeeded. I have to figure out the damage my family has caused." Hizashi knew that Tomura wouldn't stop him. He had heard the Alpha say before how much he hated it when Omegas were treated less than human. Used for others own gain. Tomura might be a villain but even he had morals. It probably helped that he was sleeping with Dabi, who happened to be an Omega.

"If you need help, Yamada. Just let me know. I never did like that stupid asshole." Tomura stated, nodding his head with the same determination that he always held with his plans.

"Once I'm done. I'm leaving the League. I'm not a villain. I don't think I ever was." The blonde said.

Tomura hummed softly. "I don't think you were either. You had always made your intentions of us never hurting those brats clear. A villain wouldn't think like that." A smirk came to his face. "Shouta made you soft... you know you'll go to prison right?"

Hizashi shrugged. "I would rather be in prison than hurt my family anymore. I had been a fool. I'm starting to believe the only people who never lied to me was you and Sensei."

x

Once Dr. Shinsou and Dr. Nakamura had arrived at U.A., they quickly started their tests on Eri and Dabi. Eri was oddly comfortable with the two doctors working on her. Shoto and Hitoshi had been escorted out of the room but they were allowed to stay in the hall and watch through the window. Shouta stood outside with them. Staying within line of sight if he would be needed. His Alpha father had arrived not long before them and stood within the room along with them. Jotting down notes alongside Hawks, who had arrived just a moment before Hideo.

The two doctors walked out of the room at the same time with a soft sigh from Hajime, he clicked the door shut. "Alright, physically both of them are perfectly fine. Dabi told me about the injury that he had sustained before he got here. He had been stabbed in the abdomen before being warped here." Hajime started.

"With Dabi's testimony and a peek into his memories, I can conclude that it was definitely Eri's quirk. With Eri's memories, the man who had kept her named Kai Chisaki would run experiments on her. Her quirk is called Rewind. She can revert anything organic back to a previous state. It appears she might not have much control over her quirk. Had you not been there, Aizawa-kun, I'm concerned that Dabi would of been reversed out of existence." Dr. Nakamura stated, handing the notes in his hands over to Shouta.

Hajime cleared his throat. "Physically, Dabi's body has reverted back to just before the accident that apparently killed him. I would say his body is around fifteen, maybe sixteen in age but his memory is completely intact. He remembers everything." The purple haired doctor added. "I also ran a blood test on Eri and thankfully I have my portable machine that gives me my answers almost immediately. Shouta, she is indeed your daughter. Which I believe you knew from the bond you felt with her. Bonds always amaze me. They always tend to showcase relativity before a test does."

Shouta nodded, taking in all of the information in front of him. "I also noticed something very interesting with Dabi's blood tests." Dr. Nakamura said, pulling another file out of his bag. "I went ahead and grabbed his medical records from before. With his blood tests in the past, you can see the difference in the quirk genes. His genes seem to be stronger now. I have a gut feeling that his weak constitution against fire has been effected. I'm just not sure if it's good or bad." The man frowned for a second. "I also found something interesting in his file. In his memories, it verifies what Dabi told you and Detective Tsukauchi. Kaede did indeed help him escape. But his file is wrong."

Shouta cocked his eyebrow. "Wrong, how?"

Dr. Nakamura handed the file to him. "There are two seperate versions of Dabi leaving the hospital. One, he disappeared from his room, signed by his doctor the next day. Which was sent to the police station." He paused, pointing to the next page. "I looked into it before I came with the information from Recovery Girl. This page is a certificate of death written from the morgue. This page had been written down as given to Endeavor. The signature of the man who declared him deceased is Hanabusa Yamada. Kaede's husband."

Shouta's mouth fell open. Hitoshi stepped forward, looking over his father's shoulder. "That would explain why Shoto and his family believed him to be dead." The teen stated. Dr. Nakamura nodded.

"It's odd that Hanabusa would work in the morgue at this hospital. He's a retired police officer. He had no experience in this field. How this ended up in Dabi's file, I will never understand." Hajime added. "But Kaede Yamada had been the head nurse on his case and with the new findings from the case, it's not surprising."

Shoto stepped forward, clutching onto the back of Shouta's shirt. "Am I going to lose him again?" He questioned.

Shouta kept his face neutral as he moved his arm and brought Shoto close to him. Hajime eyed them for a second with a knowing smile on his face but didn't say anything. Dr. Nakamura had actually been the one who spoke next, "From what I heard Hawks and Detective Aizawa saying, he is being pardoned of all charges and since he doesn't look like Dabi... it will be easier to lose that identity. Now, it would be up to him with what he chooses."

The small tapping of footsteps caught their attention and they turned to see Nezu walking down the hall. "I actually have a proposition for him. Physically, he looks like a teenager again but mentally he's still an adult. With the unstability of his quirk genes, I think it would be dangerous to let him back out onto the streets." Nezu said as he finally made it up to the small group. "Looking through old files, I found that Touya Todoroki had been enrolled in the hero course here at U.A. when he was fifteen."

Shouta's eyes narrowed at the principal. This was the first time he was hearing this information. "What do you have in mind, Principal?"

Nezu smiled as he placed his hands behind his back. "I think for the safety of Dabi and for all the help he has provided with the return of Todoroki and the rescue of your pup... and with his newly transformed body with Kane possibly being alive... I believe it would be best if we enrolled him into Class 1-A."

Shouta's mouth dropped open for probably the fifth time in the span of an hour. "Are you serious? He might of helped but you have to remember that he did kidnap Bakugou."

Nezu raised his paw at him. "I'm sure Bakugou would love the chance to fight Dabi to settle the score and it would give us a chance to see if Dabi truly has changed for the better. He so far has not showed ill intent. He appears to want to reconnect and protect his brother. We can't just rip them apart now."

Shouta nodded. "Okay." He groaned, running a hand over his face. "Man, I wish I could drink." He froze for a second, his heart pounding against his chest. "The League would know he's here. This could put my students at risk. My kids."

Nezu just made a simple noise. "I've thought of that. Tsukauchi sent me all the information they had and it seemed that Mic had sent a warning to your father about the situation. Most likely Mic had told them the situation and knew you would immediately jump in to help him. The only difference is, they are not aware that he looks different now."

The Erasure hero sighed. "This would be up to him. If he is being pardoned, we can't just keep him prisoner here unless he wants to stay."

Nezu had a knowing smirk on his face. "I'm sure he would stay. He could also be an open line of communication straight to Mic and the League."

It finally clicked for Shouta. "You want him to be a double agent."

"Something like that. It's my understanding that Mic has given up his intent to come after you and Hitoshi." Nezu replied.

Hajime hummed. "He's right. When Dabi was talking, he had spoken that all Yamada cared about was fixing his mistakes, his families, and returning Eri back to you." He said.

"In his memories, Yamada had promised him that he would help him get away from the League. With Dabi's own memories without Yamada, I can confirm that he did want to leave the League." Dr. Nakamura added. The blonde doctor looked down to Shoto with a small smile. "In his memories... all he ever wanted to do was protect you. He joined the League with Himiko Toga under the guise of following Stain... but he just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Shoto sucked in a breath, looking up to Shouta for a moment. "Can... I talk to him?"

Shouta looked over to the doctors. Both who quickly nodded. "He does need rest. Both of them do. So try to make it quick okay? Eri's quirk took a lot out of both of them. Eri spiked a low fever not long ago."

Shoto looked back to Shouta again, releasing the breath that he had been holding. "Go on." Shouta muttered, pushing the teen towards the door. Shoto took one last breath before opening the door and going into the room. The door lightly clicking shut behind him. Shouta took a step closer to the window and looked in. Shoto sat on the edge of the bed, both the detective and Hawks getting up from their spots. Eri was now also sitting on Dabi's bed, cuddled into the Omega's side. The door opened a moment later with Hideo and Hawks coming out of the room.

Hajime walked up behind his son and leaned against the wall. "You know you have a bond with him right?" The doctor stated, motioning towards Shoto.

Shouta sighed. "Yeah, I noticed it when he started having his nightmares. I accidentally placed a maternal bond on him and in turn he ended up bonding me too. I don't think he realized he had even done it. He bonded a familial bond to Hitoshi too when they started spending more time together." The Erasure hero replied, turning to face his Omega father.

Hajime smiled. "I think Endeavor noticed too. In a way, you accidentally married him." He chuckled.

Shouta rolled his eyes. "I didn't bond Endeavor. C'mon, what kind of man do you take me for?" He retorted. "I just accidentally made his son... my own."

"It's not like you don't have some sort of bond with all of those kids in Class 1-A. The one you have with Todoroki just happens to be a lot stronger." Hajime stated. Shouta shrugged again, his eyes now settling on Eri. She looked so much like Hizashi. The only difference was her hair color. He had met the Tanaka family before. They all had some sort of blue hair. Usually light.

"So the villain Dabi has been officially pronounced dead. Touya has been pardoned of all crimes." Hideo stated, coming up to Shouta's other side. "I told him that he is allowed to contact the League because of their bonds together... they made a pack ironically but only to tell them he is okay. I told him this because of Kane. He's a good looking Omega. If Kane's alive, I have no doubt that he would try to go after him too now." Hideo explained, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

Shouta turned to face Nezu. The mammal having stayed silent most of the time. "What happens to him if I say no to him being in my class?"

Nezu frowned softly. "Unfortunately since he once again looks like Touya and physically resembles someone underage, we would have no choice but to return him to his father."

Shouta shook his head. "We can't do that. He would probably run off and return to the League. He told me what happened to him." He sighed, pausing for a moment. "He's getting a second chance. We can't just force him to go back to what made him turn to this life in the first place. You said so yourself that he had been in the hero course. Which is surprising all on its own. I couldn't imagine Endeavor placing him in U.A."

Nezu smiled once more. "Because he got in on recommendations. He dropped out after the incident. Well, in this case, disappeared out of society."

Shouta was in shock. Dabi had been a recommedation student? Finally, he nodded. "If he says he will do it. I'll take full responsibility of him."

Hitoshi made a small noise, pulling all of their attention to him. "I get wanting to give him a second chance... and it makes me happy to see Shoto so happy but isn't that a lot on your plate, dad? You have me, Shoto... now Eri... the unborn pup. Now you want to bring Dabi into it?"

Shouta just smirked at him. "I was a fifteen year old, going to a hero high school, doing work studies, and raising a child. I can handle two teenagers, a child, pregnancy, and a class full of aspiring heroes."


	19. Chapter 19

**Love The Way You Lie **

_Author's Note: So this is part two to the last chapter, all the rest of the information for Dabi is given in this chapter. We get more of Hizashi in this chapter and what he has been up too. So after the closure of this chapter, we are time skipping three months. So this was supposed to be posted with the last chapter but it was so long and I was still working on it so I decided to cut it into two parts and post them seperately. So this chapter does start immediately after the closure of the last chapter. _

_Additional Notes: So this is a repost of the chapter, huge shoutout to Chuchutu for their comments on the last scene involving Endeavor and Dabi/Touya. Upon rereading it and how it came across to them, I realized that I goofed in how I meant for it to come across. It wasn't meant to come across as forgiving from Touya's end and it ended up like that when I had in mind that he was left in confusion, angry, and hurt. So I'm going back in and adding what I had initially left out cause of how long the chapter was getting and cutting parts that seemed like it would be out of character for some of them. Honestly, this opened my eyes and made me realize that when I'm editing I need to actually read through the chapter while I'm at it instead of just fixing errors and formatting. Thank you love! _

_Chapter Warnings: pretty much mentions everything from before, mentions of kidnapping, sexual assault, miscarriage, trafficking, plus. _

**Chapter Nineteen: Just Say (by Nine One One) Part Two **

_Chapter Summary: Shouta gives Dabi the offer about attending at U.A. for the time being. Eri is officially moved into Heights Alliance. With the new revelations, Nezu and Cementoss build a house for Shouta and his kids to move into. Class 1-A finds out about Touya and Eri. Later, Endeavor is reunited with Touya. _

"Dabi has all mental capacity to be able to take care of himself. Why exactly do you want to either enroll him in 1-A or send him back to Endeavor? Just because he looks like a teenager again?" Dr. Nakamura questioned. Shouta turned from where he was standing, looking Nezu straight in the eye. Dr. Nakamura did have an extremely good point. Dabi's body was the only part of him that had been reverted with the exception of his quirk genes. He remembered everything from the past ten or so years.

Nezu smiled softly, his shoes tapping on the floor as he walked over. "With the information that you have provided. It would be unsafe for Dabi to be on his own right now or back with the League. If his quirk has been altered by Eri's quirk, there is a chance that he might activated it and could possibly end tragic." Nezu explained.

It was all making sense to Shouta now. Now he understood why Nezu is being so presistent about Dabi being placed within the course. "You're afraid that he might accidentally kill himself." Nezu nodded to Shouta's statement.

"I believe we let him make the choice but I strongly urge that he stays so we can deem his quirk trustworthy." Nezu finished. "He trusts you, Aizawa. You should be the one that talks to him."

Shouta nodded, grabbing the doorhandle and slidding the door to enter. The room quieted down as he rounded around the room until he was standing in front the three. Shouta kneeled down, smiling at Eri. "Hey, honey. Why don't you go crawl in bed over here and try and get some sleep. I'll bring Hitoshi in if that will make it easier for you. I need to speak to Dabi for a moment."

The little girl nodded. "Okay." She whispered. Shouta looked to the door, motioning for Hitoshi to come into the room. It only took a moment for the teenager to come into the room. Eri slipped off of the bed, walking over to the free bed and crawled in.

"Will you lay with her, Toshi?" Shouta questioned. Hitoshi nodded, slipping onto the bed until he was on his back. Letting the small child curl into his side. He pulled the blanket up to her chin. Shouta watched them for a moment before turning to face Dabi and Shoto. "Dabi... or would you want to go by Touya again?"

Dabi looked down to Shoto for a moment, a hopeful glint in Shoto's eyes. Dabi smiled, running his fingers through two toned hair. "I'll go by Touya... at least here."

Shouta nodded. "Alright. Well, I have some information to talk to you about. Dr. Shinsou and Dr. Nakamura might of already told you some of this." He started. Dabi made a small noise but didn't say anything. "We would like to extend the offer of allowing you to return to U.A. within the hero course. At least for the time being."

Dabi's eyes widened. "Wait... how did you know about that?" He paused for a second before it dawned on him. "Nezu." Shouta nodded with a soft smile. "But why? I still remember everything. It's not like my mind is a teenager."

Shouta hummed. "Well, did the doctors tell you about some differences they found with your quirk genes?" Once again, Dabi nodded. "Well, Principal Nezu is concerned and so am I, that with the change there could be a possibly that it effected your body and ultimately how your body might react to your quirk."

Dabi bit his lip. "What does that mean? You think he might... die?" Shoto questioned, his voice cracking as he looked between Shouta and Dabi.

Shouta kept his face neutral the best he could as he reached out and placed his hand on Shoto's leg. "We are concerned. I wouldn't say that he used his quirk once that it could kill him. It's more of what we don't know. We don't feel comfortable letting him leave without being able to know if his quirk has been improved or if it's worse." He explained. Shoto nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around Dabi. Dabi brought the teenager closer.

"So, you want me to be in your class to check my quirk?"

"Yeah. If not, the other choice would be Endeavor since he raised you and with what you told me... I don't want to have to resort to that." Shouta added.

Dabi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Please, don't. I can't. I can't go back."

Shouta nodded. "Than you won't. So U.A. is the best thing for you. We can make sure that your quirk won't do anything to you or possibly kill you. We want to keep you safe. You've placed yourself in situations that you didn't have to. You saved Shoto.. you saved Eri. To me, you're my hero."

Dabi nodded, tears come to his eyes. "Okay, I'll do it."

x

Hizashi had his hands completely full. He had managed to dig up as much information as he could. Currently, he was in his grandmother's house while she was missing. He definitely didn't want to be here when she was. He had an inkling feeling that more was going on with her than she was letting on. Something in the back of his mind bugged him but he couldn't place what it was. According to what he found out about Eri, some incident happened between him and Shouta underneath the influence of drugs. Shouta had been drugged with Omega Zero and Hizashi had been drugged with Alpha Instinct.

Hizashi felt like there was more to the story than what she was letting on. She didn't say anything about her own involvement in the conception of Eri. Just from her reaction when she told him for the first time, he knew she was somehow involved.

He continued to dig through the shelves, trying to find anything he could that his grandmother might be hiding. He had been raised a villain, he might as well act like one for now. In the end, his hopes were to release the victims that his father has currently. In no way could he possibly not. Especially with having the drugs to use against Todoroki.

He growled as he continued on, having the gut feeling that he was going to find something. Pushing the last of the books off of the shelf, a leather book with straps crashed to the floor. The Alpha was quick to pick it up, untieing the strap and opening the book up in his hands. His eyes widened as he started to read the words. The years worth of information in front of him. Journal entries inbetween the pages of lists of names and their dynamics. If they bared a child and the child's name. Where they had been taken from and where they were being held and how long they had been there.

He placed a hand over his dropped jaw in shock with his eyes wide. "She is involved." He muttered. He snapped the book shut and slid it into his bag, rushing to put the fallen books back onto the shelf before he started for the door. Locking the door behind him, he rushed back towards the direction of his own apartment.

It had only taken him ten minutes to arrive at his own hideout. He was breathing heavily as he got into his home, locking the door behind him. He had what he needed but he had been intrigued with the information inside. Just how many victims were there? How many people did his father and grandmother destroy? The lives of so many innocent people that he had vowed to protect as Present Mic. He had still lived up to the expectation in himself. He would protect people as his hero persona. That was no lie. Even in the end he had betrayed everyone.

He slid off his shoes, pulling the book from his bag and letting the bag drop to the floor. He flipped back open the leather cover, looking at the first page of fifteen names. Dated for year before his birth.

_Yamada Kyou. Omega Male. Memories erased after confrontation with Kenzou. Kyou was found in the middle of a phone call with pro hero, Shimura Nana. Resides in Tokyo with husband Nakamura Yuma. _

_Shinsou Haru. Omega Female. Taken from Fujika Hospital. No child bared. Quirk: Persuasion stolen, given to Yamada Kenzou._

"Haru Shinsou? Is she related to Shouta somehow?" He muttered. His eyes widened as he read the fourth name.

_Tanaka Shizuka. Beta Female. Taken from Shigetsu High. Gave birth to Yamada Hizashi. Currently resides in Shizukure Prefecture alongside Yamada Kenzou. _

"My mom...?" He questioned to no one inparticular.

He continued on with the pages. The journal entry catching his eye next. The page was written in Kaede's neat handwriting.

_Shizuka discovered the secret behind her marriage and has escaped with Hizashi. I personally went to her childhood home. Memories erased of all events besides her marriage to Kenzou and brought back to the main house. Hizashi's memories have also been wiped of the incident. _

"It was grandmother who brought her back." Hizashi whispered, continuing to flip through the pages. Each page held a years worth of victims including a journal entry following it. Relaying all of the torture and abuse each victim had undergone.

Fifteen pages in. He stopped again.

_Aizawa Shouta. Omega Male. Impregnanted at U.A. High School after placebo birth control given under quirk orders from Kenzou to Hizashi. Gave birth to Hitoshi Yamada. Resides in Tokyo with his parents Shinsou Hajime and Aizawa Hideo. _

_Journal Entry: _

_Aizawa Shouta, Omega from General Studies turned Hero Course Student. Ranked Number One in his first year's Sports Festival. Comes from a line of powerful mind and emitter class quirks. Perfect combination to make the next heir of the Yamada clan. Kenzou has used Persuasion on Hizashi to befriend this Omega and sleep with him. Birth control and suppresents have been swapped with placebo prenatal drugs under the usage of the persuasion quirk against Hizashi. Plan is a success. [...] Aizawa Shouta gave birth to Omega son and heir, Yamada Hitoshi. Only time can wait to see the pup's quirk. _

_Shirakumo Oboro. Alpha male. Killed in building collapse by villain under our aid. Target Aizawa Shouta not aquired. Reason of Death: Knew too much information. _

Hizashi frowned, tears coming to his eyes as he bit his lip to look at the next page. Almost terrified to do so.

_Hizashi. That foolish child. He thinks he can get away from us that easily. Just like his stupid mother. There is no leaving the Yamada family. He confided in his so called best friend, Shirakumo about the family. About our ties. His past. That poor boy. He had to be eliminated. He talked Hizashi into telling the Omega. The villain was instructed to attack the building full of children. Shirakumo fell into the trap. Hizashi still followed his words and told Shouta of his families' villany. Hizashi and Shouta's memories have been erased. _

Hizashi growled. "I caused his death... I told them the truth but my grandmother..." The tears slipped from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Oboro... it's my fault this happened to you." He whispered, forcing himself to continue through the book. The endless names continued as he flipped through the pages before he stopped once more at the familiar name.

_Todoroki Touya. Omega Male. Taken from Fujika Hospital. Taken to the main house as Kenzou's personal Omega. Kept in captivity for two years before being released to the streets under the name Dabi. Gave birth to Minato Yamada a week before being released. Memories erased. _

_Journal Entry _

_Todoroki Touya, eldest child of Number Two Hero Endeavor, taken from the hospital after a quirk accident that burns his arms. Became personal Omega to Kenzou for two years before finally giving birth to new heir, Minato. Quirk unknown for the pup. Pup resides at the main house. Touya was released under the new name Dabi, to later join the League of Villains when Tomura is ready. Forced quirk usage was involved to create scars on Dabi's face and under his eyes. Endeavor notified of death as accidental quirk related death by Yamada Hanabusa under the persuasion quirk. _

Hizashi was left in absolute shock. Dabi had been involved in the Omega trafficking ring. That meant that Hizashi had a little sibling out there if the pup was still alive. That meant Dabi was a father and didn't even know. Just like Shouta and himself didn't know about the existance of Eri.

He growled as he turned a couple of more pages again.

_Yamada Shouta. Omega Male. Formerly Aizawa Shouta. Taken alongside Hizashi and son Hitoshi from family home. Placed under new Omega Zero. Used as personal Omega to Kenzou for new heir. Child conceived: Yamada Eri. _

_Yamada Eri. Unknown. taken from parents and given to Shie Hassaikai yakuza. Remains with the Shie Hassaikai. _

_Journal Entry: _

_The stupid bitch. Shizuka is always ruining our plans. She discovered that Kenzou intended to use Shouta to bred another heir to the Yamada Clan and drugged Hizashi with Alpha Instinct to send him into an uncontrolled rut. Her stupid plan worked. The pup was Hizashi's. As punishment, the child was taken to the Shie Hassaikai and memories of the four involved had been erased. Eri's whereabouts are to remain secret. _

He flipped the page and stopped at the lone entry and was on the page. It was dated for five years before All Might had showed up at U.A. for the teaching job.

_Yamada Hanabusa. Alpha male. Killed by Yamada Kenzou for interfering with kidnapping of Todoroki Shoto from Shizukure Private School. _

Hizashi could barely contain his rage as he flipped from the page and continued. The last page was the one that he had already known.

_Todoroki Shoto. Omega Male. Taken from Mustafu Mall. Used as personal Omega for Kenzou. Drugged with Omega Zero and persuasion used as precaution. Child conceived successfully. _

_Journal Entry: _

_Todoroki Shoto, the youngest child of Number Two Hero Endeavor. Sports Festival showed promising results of usage of a permenant submissive drug due to reaction Omega had to Alpha Izuku Midoriya. Memories to be erased of his time before being with Kenzou. _

_[...]_

_The brat fought back against Kenzou after being drugged with a second dose of Omega Zero. Conception of pup in danger of miscarriage. Dabi and Hizashi intervened before Omega could be transferred to the main house. I healed the injuries and the scarring for better results. Omega as so far been released back to the custody of U.A. Further plan to take the Omega back alongside Aizawa Shouta. Once Shouta gives birth. Kenzou will move in after he recovers from his injuries. _

Hizashi felt the blood drain from his face. His father was still alive and was targeting both Todoroki and Shouta. He had to move quickly. Shouta had just a few months remaining of his pregnancy. He most likely wouldn't leave U.A. without an escort and Todoroki probably had been put under a ban from leaving campus. U.A. would be the target.

The Alpha jumped up from his seat, rushing over to where his old hero phone resided currently and swapped it up. To hell if he got found. He wasn't going to let this happen. He turned on the phone for the first time in months. Taking a deep breath, he went to the contact of the hero that he could trust.

He brought the phone up to his ear and within seconds, the hero answered the phone. "Hawks, I need you to track this phone and get here. I have some information that will help you and me."

x

Dabi and Eri were kept by Recovery Girl overnight to monitor them with the assistance of Doctor Nakamura and Hajime. With no problems involved, they were released into the custody of Shouta before homeroom began. According to Toshinori, Nezu and Cementoss and built a house just a few minutes away from Heights Alliance for Shouta to move into with Eri and Dabi with three extra rooms built. One for his new pup, Hitoshi, and Shoto. The home had been furnished quickly by the other teachers while Shouta had remained at Recovery Girl's office alongside Hitoshi and Shoto, who refused to leave their siblings' sides.

Hitoshi and Shoto had been sent back to the dorms to prepare for the school day, since there had been no actual threat to the school. Classes were continuing as normal. Shouta remained with Eri and Dabi, Toshinori having brought Dabi a uniform to wear while he attended the hero classes.

For the classes, Nemuri and Toshinori would be with Shouta to help him make sure that nothing went wrong. More so Bakugou, who had been ready to blast Dabi the second he had seen him the first time since the training camp. Eri would be attending the class as well, Toshinori already talking with Nezu about helping the girl get some more control of her quirk with the assistance of Shouta.

When Nemuri found out what was going on, she had been quick to question Shouta about if he was fully prepared to take care of twenty two kids. Despite Dabi not actually being a kid. He had quickly shut her down. He could handle it. Dabi was only with them because of his quirk's questionable instability. He didn't have the heart to turn him away if there was chance that his quirk could kill him if he tried to use it. It was better safe then sorry. Dabi did take part in the rescue of Eri and had been feeding information to the heroes about the Yamadas. Rescued his own brother. The least they could do was make sure he didn't kill himself accidentally.

Shouta shuffled on his feet as Dabi changed into his uniform. A package of gym clothes sitting on the hospital bed waiting for him. Shouta already had what kind of class he wanted to have in mind. "Alright, we have ten minutes to be to class and I am not going to be late." Shouta stated.

Dabi nodded, opting to keep his tie off as he followed Shouta of the nurse's office and in the direction of Class 1-A. Nervous was an understatement for how Dabi was feeling in that moment. Even knowing that his memory had not been effected and the terrible things he had done in the past, he was more worried about what his so called classmates would think of his brother. They were about to meet him as Touya Todoroki. Shouta most likely wouldn't sugarcoat it, especially with five of the students knowing his true identity and who he was. Had been?

He no longer resembled Dabi. All of his scars were gone. Not one covered his body. His hair was no longer the dyed black that he had it but rather back to his natural red hair. The piercing that kept his skin together on his face and hands had came out of his skin when Eri's quirk activated as the skin had healed. The only piercing that remained were on his ears and nose. That would be the only thing that they would probably recognize. At least one or two of them, who had seen him up close to notice the jewelry. His scent had even returned. His scent glands had been burnt during the accident so only of his two part scent would come out from time to time depending on his own emotions. Other times, he just smelt like burnt flesh. Now, he could tell his own scent. He barely even remembered he had one, let alone what it was. Vanilla and Strawberries. He forgot just how close his scent had been to Shoto's.

"It's okay to be concerned." Shouta stated, pulling Dabi straight out of his thoughts. Dabi didn't look up from his feet. "You are worried how my students will react. Not to you but to Shoto."

Dabi nodded. "Yeah. Honestly, I wish this never happened..."

Shouta paused his movements, turning his head to look at the younger Omega. "Touya, I believe everything happens for a reason. I believe that you and Shoto were meant to be reunited. You have a fresh start now. Take advantage of that. Only you can define your future." He stated, turning away and starting back towards the classroom.

Dabi didn't reply to him but rather fell back in line with him. They remained walking in silence until they came up to the large door that held the hero students on the other side. Shouta nodded to him, before opening the door. Dabi was actually surprised with just how quick the teenagers quieted down and got into their seats.

"Mr. Aizawa! What happened last night?" Iida questioned as soon as Shouta got to the podium.

Shouta nodded for Dabi and Eri to enter the room along with Toshinori and Nemuri. "When Todoroki had his miscarriage, we brought in a memory specialist to discover what happened. It lead to the discovery that I had another child." Shouta started. "This little girl is Eri. My daughter."

The class immediately broke out into a series of questions and comments on Eri. The girl held onto Dabi's pant leg as she tried to hide herself. "Hi." She muttered, clear in her voice that she was terrified. Dabi muttered sweet nothings to her to calm her down as he heard the question pop up.

"When can I blast him to pieces?" It was Bakugou.

Dabi smirked, turning to look to Bakugou. "Think you can beat me?" He retorted.

Shouta raised his hand as Bakugou jumped from his chair, only to be pulled back down by Midoriya. "The alarms sounded because Eri and him showed up on the campus last night." Shouta said. "This is Touya Todoroki."

The class went into a complete silence, heads turning to look to Shoto in the back of the classroom. The Omega hiding his face in his arms as his classmates started to question him.

"Why does Bakugou want to kill him?" Kaminari questioned, looking between Bakugou and Dabi.

Bakugou scoffed. "C'mon, you don't recognize him?"

Kaminari shook his head. "Am I supposed to?"

Shouta sighed softly. "Touya is Dabi from the League of Villains." Now all eyes were on Dabi. He shuffled on his feet, trying to look anywhere but his new classmates.

"How is he even here?! Why is he allowed here?!" Kirishima shouted, slamming his hands on his desk as he stood up. "He kidnapped Bakugou!"

Shouta shot Kirishima a look, the teenager immediately getting back into his seat. "Touya saved Eri. The League of Villains including Present Mic attacked the Shie Hassaikai who were using Eri's blood and flesh to make quirk destroying bullets."

Kirishima's mouth dropped open. "Wait... the bullet that hit Amajiki... was made out her blood?"

Shouta nodded. "With the information we've gathered. It's safe to assume but samples of her blood have been sent to Fat Gum's agency to confirm. The bullets traced back to the Shie Hassaikai."

Yaoyorozu rose her hand, waiting patiently to be called on. Once Shouta called on her, she questioned, "But that doesn't answer why he is here? And why does he look different."

Shouta took in a deep breath. "Eri's quirk is called Rewind. During her rescue, Touya had been stabbed in the abdomen. Her quirk activated and reverted him back to before he had any of his injuries or scars." He paused, looking to Dabi for a moment before continuing, "We also noticed a change in his quirk genes. We want to make sure that if he activates his quirk, it won't kill him. With his involvement in the rescue of Todoroki and again with Eri as well as leaking information about the villains to the heroes. He has been pardoned of all crimes."

Bakugou stood up from his desk, moving around and walking until he was by Dabi. "I don't care what is going on with you. I want a fight. Settle the score of you kidnapping me at the camp. It's only fair. You try your damn quirk and I get to fight you."

Dabi looked to Shouta, who nodded. "Okay. You're on."

x

The class was now dressed out and at the quirk assessment field. Dabi and Bakugou stood thirty feet away from each other with the rest of the class on the sidelines. Bakugou was already in his fighting stance, prepared to attack.

Shouta took in a deep breath before announcing, "Begin."

Bakugou sent out a series of small explosions, propelling himself towards the former villain. Dabi took in a deep breath as the Alpha got closer to him. He smirked as he raised his arm and released a blast of blue flames towards him. His eyes widened as Bakugou used one of his hands to dodge. The blonde grabbed ahold of Dabi's left side and with a hand in his hair. Dabi's mind flashed back to watching the Sports Festival fight between Shoto and Bakugou when the boy had used this same move. Bakugou flipped above him, pulling him along. At last second, before Bakugou released him, he willed his fire to his left shoulder.

Bakugou let out a growl as he let him go but the Omega still staggered away. After a moment, he managed to regain his balance. Kicking his leg up, Dabi sent out another burst of fire which Bakugou had dodged again.

Bakugou lunged forward with a shout of, "YOU BASTARD!" Placing his hands side by side and sent out an explosion towards him. Dabi took in a baited breath as he released fire from his feet and he shot upwards. He flipped himself in the air, watching as Bakugou growled. The Alpha sent an explosion towards the ground, sending him up into the air. Dabi took his chance to send out more fire towards the Alpha. At last second, once again Bakugou managed to dodge. The edge of the Alpha's gym uniform was scorched as he barely made it out of the way.

With two more small explosions, Bakugou flew in the direction of the Omega. "I WILL BEAT YOU!" The Alpha screamed. Dabi's eyes widened as Bakugou tackled him in the air, grabbing his right wrist and the side of his face. "DIE!" He shouted, an small explosion leaving his both of his palms. Sending Dabi crashing towards the ground.

Bakugou fell along with him, landing directly on top of Dabi, keeping the Omega pinned to the ground. "I win." The blonde whispered. Getting up off of the the Omega and dusting himself off.

"Fair and square." Dabi panted.

His eyes widened as a hand came into view, outstretched to him. Bakugou was looking away from him but it was his hand. "I beat you. Even though I creamed you within a couple of minutes." The Alpha paused. "I still fucking hate you but I haven't seen Todoroki this relaxed in a while. Plus you saved sensei's kid and Icyhot. I suppose I can look over what happened for now. We will fight again one day." He finished.

Dabi eyed his hand for a moment before placing his hand in Bakugou's allowing the Alpha to pull him off of the ground. Shouta came walking over as Bakugou walked past him without a word. The Erasure hero looked over to Dabi. "Notice anything?"

Dabi hummed. "I'm not really sure. My skin used to burn whenever I overused my quirk but Bakugou never really gave me the chance to fight back." The Omega stopped for a moment. "I didn't feel like I was overheating as fast though."

Shouta nodded. "Alright, c'mon. Still have the actual lesson to get too."

Dabi smiled, actually looking forward to sparing with the rest of the hero students.

x

The rest of the day had flown by. Dabi had trained against Bakugou, twice after the initial fight. The Alpha beating him within minutes by dodging his fire each time to get behind him and pin him to the ground. He had also faced against Midoriya and Hitoshi. He had won against Midoriya surprisingly but it had taken almost half an hour to get to the point. Midoriya had been ahead of him for most of the training until Dabi had managed to get the upperhand when Midoriya had gotten in close with his last kick. Hitoshi had gotten him by brainwashing him. He should of figured he would lose quickly against a guy who could brainwash people.

He had also noticed quickly that Shoto did not once come in for the training but stayed by Shouta's side. He choose not to say anything or question why his brother was doing it rather than training. It summed it down to the possibility of the nightmares and episodes similar to PTSD that Shouta told him about. Shouta's attention had been split between them and helping Eri focus on her quirk. Which is probably why Midnight and All Might had been present too. All Might assisted with Eri and Midnight helped with the students.

He was exhausted as he leaned back into one of the chairs of the common room. The others working on their homework from other classes. He was only required to attend Shouta's classes while they figure out what was going on with his quirk. Midoriya kept him on his toes, inching him to continually use his fire. The young Alpha had probably been analyzing his quirk from what he heard about the boy or even trying to help check on his quirk. It could honestly be either at this point. Bakugou had even done the same thing during the second match. The Alpha had stopped fighting back for a little bit and having him sent out bursts of fire as he dodged continously.

He had showered in the boy's restrooms and giving a set of clothes by Midoriya. Ironically an All Might shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. From what he had been told, he should be receiving some leisure clothes by the morning.

"Touya?" The Omega cracked his eyes open to see Midoriya looking at him from where he was sitting next to Shoto. He hummed to nonverbally tell Midoriya he was listening. "If you don't mind me asking... why did you join the League of Villains?"

The common room dropped to a dead silence as Midoriya asked the question. Dabi sighed, lifting his head up from where he had it sitting against the chair. "I'm going to start from the beginning. Ten years ago, when Shoto got his scar... I faced off against our father. He abused our mother until she got sick and hurt Shoto. His training was abuse. I watched him punch Shoto in the stomach and made him puke. He was five. He would practically beat me as a form of training. I had almost been perfect he said but my body was weak. I ended up burning myself bad enough they had to take my to the hospital. I decided that I couldn't go home. Not after that, so I ran away from the hospital." He started, receiving a look from Shoto. He wasn't telling the full truth but these kids didn't need to know all of it. "I ended up living on the streets for the longest time. Doing whatever I could to get by. I met Himiko Toga on the streets. Around the time I met her, I heard about the attack on the USJ." He paused, looking straight at his little brother. "I knew that Shoto would be in the class that they attacked. So when Stain was arrested and Toga wanted to join the League. I saw my opportunity to make sure nothing happened to Shoto. I never actually thought I would see him again. I tried to tell him who I was at the camp when I had gotten Bakugou. I didn't want the others to know who I really was but I wanted him to know. I knew I had caused him pain and I wanted him to know I was still alive."

"So... you joined to protect Todoroki?" Uraraka questioned.

Dabi nodded. "Yeah, the best way I could make sure that the League wasn't targeting him. In the end, it wasn't the League I should of been worried about." His said, his voice dropping in shame. "I should have known when I saw Yamada for the first time that something was up."

"Present Mic?" said Midoriya.

"Yeah. I met him right before the training camp." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Between you guys and me... Present Mic is not a villain. Never was. His family just happens to be fucked up worse than mine is."

The room went quiet once more, no one sure of what to say. The silence remained before a loud booming voice filled the room. "TOUYA!"

Dabi's face drained of all color as him and Shoto shared similar terrified looks. "Oh crap." He whispered. He hadn't seen his father in person since the day he had been put into the hospital with his burns. Not that he wanted to see the bastard anyway. The man had given up on him.

"Endeavor?" Midoriya jumped out of his chair, going over the table, and jumping straight in front of Dabi as Endeavor came around the corner with Shouta and Toshinori in tow.

"Endeavor, this is not a good idea." Shouta stated, breathless as he rubbed his hand over his swollen stomach. Toshinori and Eri came in behind him. Toshinori chosing to fret over Shouta for a moment.

Dabi snorted. "Really made a pregnant guy chase you?" He snarked to the Flame Hero, glaring straight at the Flame Alpha. The anger starting to flare in him from the sight of his father.

Endeavor had completely frozen as his eyes landed on Dabi. His mouth dropping open and his eyes going wide. Dabi froze as he looked into his father's eyes, watching the blue eyes that were normally cold... have tears.

_This can't be real. _Dabi thought, scoffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. _My father doesn't have emotions. _

Endeavor took a couple of steps forward despite Shouta's protests for him to stop. "Touya..." The Flame hero whispered, reaching out towards him but was stopped as Bakugou and Kirishima joined Midoriya in front of him. "They told me you were dead." The man said, not caring that the three stood between him and his son.

Dabi felt the anger flare up in him as he pushed out of his chair and rounded around the three standing guard. "You don't get to act like that to me. You don't get to act like you didn't neglect me, Fuyumi, Natsuo... beat me and Shoto as some form of training. Beat our mother whenever she would try and intervene. You don't get to play the hero to me. Act like you were sad that I died! You just believed them, not even checking to make sure I was actually dead?! Just moved on. Fuck you." Dabi screamed, getting face to face with Endeavor. Their noses just an inch apart as the former villain glared up at him. "Look at what I turned into. Are you finally happy with me?! Was I ever good enough for you?! You wanted so badly to surpass All Might but in the end... look at what you did." Dabi felt his quirk activating in the palms of his hands. The skin heating up by the second but only small parts of flames actually escaping through his skin. He forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't lash out at Endeavor. No matter how much he wanted to. Not when Shouta and U.A. were putting everything on the line for him. Not when Shoto was standing right behind him. "You destroyed me. You destroyed Shoto."

Dabi was taken back as he felt large arms wrap around him and pull him close. "I don't want your forgiveness. I would rather know that you are alive and hate me than you be dead and forgive me." The Alpha whispered. "I spent so many years... thinking I caused your death. Killed my son. I had been a terrible father to you. When you needed me, I wouldn't listen. You're alive and that's all that matters." Endeavor paused, pulling away from Dabi and cradling his face within his large hands. "I had to see for myself that you were alive. You told me that day... you would be a hero. Touya, you are a hero. You saved Shoto... you saved that little girl. You are a hero. I had been so wrong. I'm the villain here. Not you." His eyes narrowed on the man as he looked through the corner of his eye.

_What exactly is he trying to prove? These kids already know what kind of monster he is. _A small explosion behind them forced Dabi out of his thoughts. "Bastard, let him go." Bakugou growled, taking the couple of steps forward that Dabi and Endeavor were away from him.

Dabi's eyes widened. Bakugou of all people? Bakugou despised him and had every right too. Endeavor pulled away from him, eyeing Bakugou for a moment before turning his attention back to his eldest child. "Touya, you're my hero." Dabi's body shook as he wrapped his arms around his father. Feeling his father's embrace for the first time that he could ever remember. "You're my hero." He repeated again. Endeavor's hand moving until it was on the back of Dabi's head, pulling him closer. He was left in a state of confusion as Endeavor caressed the back of his head. Hero? He was no hero. He only did what his instincts told him to do. What he had vowed to do when he had left his home. The anger still lingering in him as he willed his quirk to remain calm from lashing out. As much as he wanted to blast Endeavor straight in the face with flames. He couldn't.

Soft footsteps caught their attention as they pulled away to see Shoto standing next to them now. Endeavor didn't say a word as he brought both of his sons into his embrace once more. Dabi felt himself slowly starting to calm down from his brother's scent next to him, relaying soothing pheromones into the air. His body forcing itself to relax as he felt his quirk starting to return to normal.

Endeavor pulled away from Dabi and Shoto, walking over to Shouta. The Omega teacher's eyes went wide as Endeavor engulfed him in his large arms with a mutter of, "Thank you, Aizawa."

Dabi gave a confused at Shouta. "What?" Now that was new. He father never thanked anyone. He was always to prideful to do so.

"I don't know." Shouta stated just as confused.

"Just for everything. Taking care of Shoto... Touya... you've been a better father to them in all these months than I have their entire lives. So thank you for that. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you." Endeavor had a smile on his face as he pulled away from Shouta. "I came here to bring Touya his belongings from the house."

Dabi looked over to Shoto, who smiled at him. "Father kept everything, no one was allowed in your room either. Even though I saw him sneak in there sometimes when he thought no one was noticing." The pain erupted through Dabi's chest. His father had shown so much hatred to him for being a 'failure' in his eyes. His quirk not being good enough. His own body failing to meet his father's standards. Yet, Endeavor stood here acting as if he missed him and regretted everything.

Dabi looked back over to Endeavor and sure enough there was two large suitcases by Toshinori. He let out a round of laughter as he doubled over with tears in his eyes. "What the absolute fuck?" He whispered. "I thought you hated me." He couldn't even figure out why the tears had came to his eyes. Rather it was because of Endeavor's sudden change of heart or the fact that the man thought he was buying it. He was still in a pit of confusion on why Endeavor even bothered showing up in the first place. Why he was calling him a hero. As far as Dabi was concerned, he didn't see himself as a hero. He saw himself more closer to a vigilante if they wanted to call him a hero. He had intended to kill Kenzou Yamada for the pain he caused his brother. He went along with Hizashi's plans to save Eri so they could get revenge on Overhaul for Magne and Mr. Compress. He was no hero and he knew it. His father was up to something. He also probably knew that Endeavor would rather do this in front of everyone knowing that Dabi was cashing in on his second chance.

Endeavor sighed. "I never hated you. I was clouded and All Might opened my eyes. I should of worked to be type of hero I wanted to be. A hero my kids could be proud to call their father. Instead I was a monster. I just wanted to bring you this. I won't come by again if that's what you want."

Dabi nodded but his eyes narrowing on the man. He didn't trust a word leaving Endeavor's mouth. Not after all those years of the constant pain and abuse. "No. It's fine." He muttered, his face flushing as he stood back to his full height. The embarassment covering his face. He didn't understand why Endeavor was here. In all honesty, he would of thought Endeavor would of beat the shit out of him upon finding out the identity he had been living as all of these years.

"You've made me proud, Touya." Endeavor stated.

Dabi growled, no longer able to contain the anger that had been bubbling inside of him as his hands lit up in flames, moving up his arms. Endeavor's eyes widened as he looked over to his son. Shoto backed away from him in a haste to dodge the flames that had shot out. "Don't bullshit me, Endeavor. You must be boiling inside to know your precious family has been tarnished by having a villain in the family. You don't care about me. You just care about the fact that I'm alive and you didn't cause my death." The confusion, the hurt, the pain, the anger, all seeping out of him within his scent.

Shouta took a couple of steps forward, reaching out and placing his palm on the top of Dabi's head. "Touya." He warned.

Dabi growled as he forced himself to take deep breaths through his nose. The flames on his body seized as he glared once more at Endeavor. "You were right. You are a monster. A monster who should of never been the Number Two hero let alone the Number One." He swatted at Shouta's hand, not actually hitting his wrist as he marched forward. "Fuck you, old man. I don't need your so called apologizes or whatever the fuck this was. They know what kind of man you truly are and so do I. Next time I see you, I will burn you to a crisp. For mom... for Fuyumi... Natsuo.. Shoto. You don't deserve anything. Rather I lose my chance for freedom because of it. I don't care. I will become who I want to be in this world and you can't stop me. You have no power over me anymore." Dabi stated, pushing past Endeavor and heading out of Heights Alliance with Shoto hot on his trail.

_Maybe Aizawa was right... I can shape my own future. I can be the person I truly want to be. _Dabi thought. _And I will do it on my own. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Love The Way You Lie **

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So this takes place one month after the closure of the last chapted. Random note, so I know Dabi is 5'9 in canon but here before his regression, he was six foot even. Now he's 5'10. Another random fact, Aizawa is a magnet for taking in people who bad things happen to. _

_Chapter Warnings: The usual, Mentioned Possible Sexual Abuse, Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, forced drug use._

**Chapter Twenty: Angel With A Shotgun (by The Cab)**

_Chapter Summary: Hizashi and Hawks move in on the Omega Trafficking Ring after months of trying to find the location. Dabi gets into a fight with Endeavor. Shouta is adjusting to life with Eri, Dabi, Shoto, and Hitoshi. _

It had taken a month of careful and considerate planning as Hizashi and Hawks mobilitized for the biggest mission they have had up to date. Hizashi wasn't exactly sure why Hawks had been the first person he called. He vaguely remembered Dabi telling him something along the lines of Hawks working on a case against his father. That had to be it. Speaking of Dabi, the villain had been M.I.A. completely since he had gone through the warp gate with Eri. Neither him or the rest of the League had heard from him. Hawks mentioned that both him and Eri were safe within U.A. but that was it. The tension was killing him.

He stood still for a moment, just looking at himself in the mirror. It had been so long since he had seen himself dressed like this. His hair was gelled up with his signature yellow sunglasses and headphones. His hands were gloved with his fingerless gloves. He wore his leather jacket, leather pants, and boots along with all of his accessories. And finally, his directional speaker. He hadn't been dressed in this way for months. Not since that day.

He looked like Present Mic again and everything about it felt right. Out of habit, his wallet containing his ID badge from U.A. and hero license resided in his back pocket. A part of him feared going out for this and someone seeing him as Present Mic. Present Mic was a wanted criminal. At the same time, he wanted to do this as his hero persona and not Hizashi Yamada, the son of the man causing all of this pain.

His mind ventured to Shouta for a moment. The Omega's beautiful face appearing before his eyes before he forced himself back to reality. Had Shouta never won the Sports Festival, he wouldn't of ever been involved with him. There were times he wished that he never agreed to go to U.A. but if that happened, he wouldn't have his beautiful children. Even then, his children didn't deserve the pain that he has put them through for his own existance. Shirakumo would still be alive. Shouta would probably be working in a hero agency next to Shirakumo and Kayama. Eri wouldn't of been subjected to the pain and torture at the hands of Overhaul. Hitoshi wouldn't of lost his father. Bakugou would of never of been kidnapped, at least not by his own words.

In the end, all of this stemmed down to Kaede. Hizashi believed with everything he had that she was the brains behind the operation. His father was brute strength but he wasn't exactly the smartest cookie in the jar. He ran off of his Alpha's desires. The desire to mate and create pups but with the lack of protective instinct. The man was possessive and would kill for whatever he wanted.

Hizashi made his way through his apartment, Kaede's journal burning a hole in his pocket, before coming face to face with Hawks. The Winged Hero standing by his window with an unreadable look on his face. So much about Hawks intrigued him. The man was only twenty two, ran his own agency, and was personally trained by the Hero Commission. The same man that was willing to drop everything to help him despite knowing that Hizashi was Kenzou's blood. It could possibly be down to Shoto Todoroki and Touya Todoroki. Or Hawks' heart in general. Hawks was a hard man to understand or even read. A lot of people in the hero world saw Hawks as arrogant but even Hizashi could tell it was a facade. It could possibly be because of Hizashi's own lies but Hawks was probably smarter than even himself despite his high intelligence. Hawks was cunning and far-sighted. He was the perfect man for hero undercover work aside from possibly Shouta who operated the underground.

But there was something else... something that Hizashi couldn't place about Hawks. Hawks didn't react like a normal Alpha would in any aspect. He was too collected and empathetic. Dabi told him about going into an Omega Frenzy and how Hawks had reacted to it. The ash blonde had reacted with words and compassion aside from an Alpha's instinct to dominate and overpower a frenzy.

Everything about the Number Two hero confused him.

"Ready to go, Hawks? It's almost sundown." Hizashi stated, pulling the hero's attention to him.

Golden eyes fixated on him and with a nod of his head, they headed for the door. Hizashi and Hawks had spent the better part of the month tracking down victims within the book and towards the back had been a list of addresses that were unknown. Most of them being abandoned apartment buildings or warehouses. The perfect places to be keeping victims and their children. Hawks suspected that any children born within the ring were kept within the apartment buildings while the Omegas and, in some cases, Betas were in the warehouses.

Hawks, Sir Nighteye, Fat Gum, and Endeavor's agencies had joined together on the case. Hawks' sidekicks and Sir Nighteye's would go for the apartment buildings while Endeavor's and Fat Gum's would raid the warehouses. That left Hawks and Hizashi to get the main house where they believed that Kenzou is recovering and Kaede might be hiding out. Ever since the day Hizashi had rescued Eri alongside the League, Kaede had also vanished.

Within the contents of Kaede's book, they believed that eighty two children were being hidden at the apartment buildings, possibly under the care of some of the Omegas who had been in the ring the longest. The biggest fact that he had seen within the book were Omegas and Betas that either crossed the ring or brought use in other ways had their memories erased and released. However, only one Omega within the book still had their child. Shouta.

Also within the book, Hizashi believed that Minato and at least five other children resided at the main house. It made him sick to his stomach to think that he had six other siblings. From what he gathered, only children sired by Kenzou resided at the main house and were in the care of Shizuka and Kaede. The names echoed through his head and what surprised him had been they were all pro heroes with the exception of two. The pro heroes were all low ranking and only operated in local areas. He had barely recognized their names at first. The one thing they all held in common were the powerful emitter based quirks they had.

Hizashi was going to gut his father if that's the last thing he would ever do.

x

It had been a month since Dabi and Eri had been warped to U.A. Both of them were making progress in their training. Eri had been working alongside the young heroes to be within Class A and sometimes Class B whenever joint training started to take place. Dabi had been introduced to Vlad's students and the same as his own class, Shouta had told them of his past. Of course Monoma ran his mouth and ended up having to be knocked out cold by Kendo.

They had officially moved into the new house by Heights Alliance just days after its construction. It didn't surprise Shouta a bit that Shoto and Hitoshi both still slept next to him. Eri had found comfort with also curling into his side and going to sleep. Dabi slept in his own room near Shouta's with his door being right next door. In the middle of the night, Shouta would find the former villain in the family room staring at his phone but never using it. He had been given a new phone by Endeavor but had yet to actually use it. The device only contained four numbers: Shouta, Hitoshi, Shoto, and Endeavor. The detectives did tell Dabi that he was able to get in contact with the League to tell them that he was alive but he had yet to do it. Shouta never questioned him on why and partically wondered the reason why he didn't. He thought that it would be connected to the fact that his body had been reverted so any bonds that he held had been reversed.

It didn't surprise him, however, when he found out that Shoto and Dabi had rekindled their familial bond to each other. The two were practically inseperable since his arrival and reveal of his true identity. Dabi had even been made, according to Hitoshi, a member of the Dekusquad. Midoriya had welcomed the former villain with open arms. Oddly enough, such a Midoriya thing to do. It summed down to Shoto and he knew it. Midoriya was courting Shoto so the Alpha would do what he could to comfort his Omega.

Luckily, there hadn't been any serious incidents revolving around Dabi. Dabi and Bakugou would constantly get into a war of words with each other but never activated their quirks against the other unless they were training. Dabi's quirk had so far not given any signs of acting up and the Omega could activate it at will and continually use it. Showing no signs of what they feared. Yet, they still hadn't figured out exactly what happened to him. Shouta's theory ran that Dabi's constitution had been altered. Rather being weak, he thought maybe Eri's quirk had made it stronger. However, with how her quirk acted towards organic matter, it shouldn't of been possible. It should have just reverted Dabi's body back to a teenager.

Eri's progress had been slow going. They didn't want to rush her into anything to severe and her quirk was a dangerous one that they had found. They had discovered it thanks to Midoriya. Midoriya had been injuried during a joint training session and had a large cut up his leg. In what Shouta would define as fear, Eri hugged him and her quirk had activated. The same that he had seen the night with Dabi. His injury had healed but Midoriya had to activate his power and continually break his bones until Shouta had arrived to deactivate her quirk. With Shouta's pregnancy, he was in a different room away from them competely with Vlad King and All Might monitoring had the normal base.

Midoriya had offered himself up in helping Eri control her power since his powers were powerful enough that he would break his bones. It took All Might talking him into it for him to allow Midoriya to do it as well as contacting Inko Midoriya. Inko wasn't pleased but of course, her son talked her into it saying that he had to help this little girl. All Might was also assisting in her training but Shouta wouldn't let him get to far if it came to Eri trying to use her quirk on him. She wasn't ready yet. They had agreed.

U.A.'s Big Three consisting of Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado often stopped by to spent some time with Eri. The three had been apart of the raid team that were meant to go after the Shie Hassaikai before the League had gotten involved. Togata had met Eri before alongside Midoriya on their work study. Shouta knew that the third year felt guilt over letting her return with Chisaki but he didn't condemn him for his actions. Sir Nighteye's agency was working on taking down the Hassaikai when they discovered her existence.

To Shouta, it seemed like fate knew that Eri belonged with him. Nighteye had stated if Eri's rescue had been taken place by the heroes, she would of still been brought to U.A. under his watch due to his quirk and her quirk's instability.

Shoto's mental state was still unstable as well. The teenager still sitting out of training classes but working alongside Shouta and All Might after school to make sure that he remained caught up with his classes. Every time the teenager tried to train with his classmates, he would be sent into an anxiety attack. The boy wasn't getting nightmares as much anymore but Shouta did notice quickly how whenever Endeavor would visit the campus that his nightmares would intensify. He also noticed that he would go into panic attacks whenever Endeavor showed up or left. A large part of Shouta wondered if something more happened within the Todoroki household that Shoto wasn't letting on.

He had discovered the physical abuse clouded as training and the mental and emotional abuse at the hands of Endeavor. The neglect of his other children as well as abuse to Shoto and his mother. With the information he could gather from Dabi, he had filed for permenant custody turned adoption of Shoto. When Endeavor found out, he hadn't said a word about it but rather signed the paper to do so. Dabi, All Might, and Midnight had all been present when Tsukauchi and his lawyer gave over the paperwork. Tsukauchi had given him an ultimatium, sign over his rights and allow the adoption to go through or he would be facing jail time and he would have both Dabi and Shoto as witnesses as well as bringing in Rei from the hospital.

Endeavor still stopped by the campus from time to time but never announced his presence to Shoto or even Touya. He stopped by to talk to Shouta and that was it. Shoto's inheritence was still intact and Endeavor still paid for him financially despite the fact that Shouta didn't need the help. Coming from money himself and having saved up every dime within his life. He could easily pay for all of his students and kids plus some. Money wasn't a problem for him.

His problem children that were his students surprisingly were more well behaved lately. Midoriya, Asui, Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Kirishima continued to do their work studies. All five of them being cleared by U.A. and the hero commission to continue their work studies at their chosen agencies. Midoriya with Sir Nighteye. Asui and Uraraka with Ryukyu. Kirishima with Fat Gum and Tokoyami with Hawks. It gave him some relief knowing that his problem children were alongside the Big Three and the Number Two hero. The newest case for three of them left them to stay at U.A. with the agencies they were working for working on the case against Kenzou which Shouta quickly put his foot down too. All three pro heroes understood immediately and put them on temporary leave until the case was finished. From what he heard from Nighteye, there was going to be a raid of the locations that the the ring were suspected to operate in.

Shouta sighed as he leaned back in his office chair. His hand laying over the swell of his stomach. He still had about three months left of his pregnancy. He had been attending all of his required appointments with Recovery Girl since U.A. and the police agreed that he shouldn't leave campus unless he absolutely has too. His pregnancy was going smoothly and no complications so far other than the dizzy spells he got from time to time.

He turned his head, looking at a picture hanging on the wall. The picture was taken by Toshinori of him, Hitoshi, Eri, Shoto, and Touya. None of them had noticed that the former hero had taken the picture until Toshinori gave it to him. A small smile lingered on his face.

This was his new start.

x

"God, why does hair dye always stink?" Dabi stated, curling up his nose as Ashido applied the rest of it to the back of his head. He had been itching to redye his hair black ever since his body got reverted back to that of his teenage years. In irony, he was still taller than Shoto. He did miss his height though. He had always been so small as a child and pre-teen years. He was sure he would get it back though. Asui had picked up the box of hair dye for him on her way back from a work study which he now loved the frog girl for. She just told him that he looked uncomfortable and constantly tried to hide his hair.

The pink skinned girl giggled at him as she worked the dye through his hair. "Of course it does." She replied. They were in the girls' shower rooms. Yaoyorozu and Uraraka were also in there with them. None of the girls minded since Ashido had announced that they were dying his hair in there. He had already told them a few weeks prior that he leaned more towards guys with his attractions. The girls were beautiful but he was still had his mind of an adult. He would never go as far as to make them uncomfortable.

"I definitely like the black hair better than the red. It suits you." Uraraka stated, swining her legs from where she was sitting on the sink counter. "Maybe that's because I'm used to seeing you as Dabi with the black hair instead of Touya with the red hair."

Yaoyorozu gave him a small look. "Did you originally dye your hair cause your family thought you were dead?" The girl asked.

Dabi returned her look but was careful not to move his head. Ashido would probably throw acid on the back of his neck if he tried. So far, he learned this girl is very picky when it comes to giving makeovers. Normally, he had Toga help him with this for the parts of his head he couldn't reach. "Partically. Red hair and blue eyes is a trait of the Todoroki family." He paused, looking back at his reflection. He had been told about Shoto's mental breakdown about his scar and Dabi now understood. Every time he looked in the mirror, he didn't see himself anymore. All he saw was the kid who was too weak to take on his father. Who's quirk was too strong but a body that was too weak. He actually missed his scars. At least then he didn't have to worry about what his quirk did to him. His quirk just burned his already ruined skin. "I had been wanting to dye my hair for years before the incident. When I would look in the mirror... all I saw was that bastard. Red hair. Blue eyes. Mom had dumped boiling water on Shoto's face because of his left side looking like him. I guess that was the final straw for me. For all of it." He stated.

At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if Shoto dyed his hair so he could look like Aizawa. He no longer had his scar but the only difference would be his dual colored eyes. Aizawa had gone through the process and had officially adopted Shoto a few weeks ago after Tsukauchi practically blackmailed Endeavor into it. Which made Dabi feel a lot better. Endeavor had no more legal standing over Shoto and legally not him either. He is twenty five years old biologically and mentally even if he didn't look it anymore physically.

Yaoyorozu nodded before smiling at him. "From the time that you've been here, I can say with confidence that you are nothing like Endeavor."

Dabi snorted. "Because I was a villain."

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "It's not that. Yeah, you were the villain known as Dabi but the more we interact with you. The more we see just how much you care about your siblings. Your mom. How you actually wanted to help people before you reached your breaking point." She explained.

The former villain sighed softly. "That doesn't excuse anything I did."

Yaoyorozu giggled. "Of course it doesn't but you told Endeavor yourself that you are going to be the person you want to be." She paused for a moment, kneeling down so Dabi wouldn't have to continue to look up to her. "The entire time you've been here, you haven't attempted to attack any of us once. You let Bakugou release his frustrations on you. I don't think you are as much of a villain as you let on." She finished.

"FINISHED!" Ashido announced before Dabi could reply to the Class Deputy. "Now it has to stay on for twenty five minutes and you will wash it out and done!"

Dabi turned his head and smiled at her. "Thanks, Ashido."

Ashido grinned at him. "So who did your hair before?"

"Himiko."

Uraraka's face flushed over. "As in Himiko Toga?" Dabi nodded. "Oh wow. I wasn't expecting that."

Dabi chuckled. "Himiko is... was my friend. We met on the streets before we went to the League together. We just stuck together." He sighed as he leaned against his arms on the back of the chair. "Himiko might be the craziest bitch I've ever met but she's like me."

Uraraka gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Dabi took in a deep breath. "Himiko's family hated her because of her quirk. When her quirk manifested... she ended up with an obsession with blood. Which you probably figured out from the camp... but I can't really blame her. Her quirk literally has her drink blood." He paused for a moment, remembering when Toga had broken down in front of him and told him the story of what happened with her family and ultimately school. "Her parents abused her... severely. Wanted her to be normal. Whatever you want to call that in our society. She quickly became an outcast... bullied for her quirk... until she killed a classmate. She went on the run and we just happened to bump into each other. Literally."

Uraraka nodded, a sad look coming over her face. "So she connects blood with who she likes too? She mentioned that at the camp."

Dabi smiled at her. "As weird as it is, yeah. She likes to say she wants to become the person she loves. Cause technically, she can. She just needs their blood." He paused, smirking at the girl. "She has a crush on Stain, Midoriya, and you."

Uraraka's face completely flushed as she waved her arms around almost comically. "What?"

Dabi let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, it's just a crush. Himiko is actually a really sweet and caring girl if you ever got the chance to get to know her. I miss her if I'm being honest."

"So is the League like a pack or something?" Ashido questioned, the curiousity on her face.

"Yeah, we are. Well, they are. I don't feel my bonds to them anymore." Dabi muttered, leaning his chin on his crossed arms. "Himiko and I had a bond before we joined the League. Kurogiri and Tomura had one too. We all just kinda mixed in together following the raid on the bar. Detective Tsukauchi and Aizawa's dad told me that I could contact them to tell them I'm alive if I wanted too but I can't bring myself to do it." He added.

Yaoyorozu gave him a soft look. "Why can't you? We all understand the pack dynamics. Class A has been a pack since the USJ thanks to sensei actually. We just kinda bonded together."

Dabi felt tears come to his eyes. "I never told any of them who I really was. Not even Himiko. I can't face them knowing that I lied to them for so long. I guess if I talk to any of them... I would want it to be her. She was the one who was always by my side through everything."

Ashido kneeled down on his other side with a smile. "Why don't you? I'm sure she would rather hear from you and know that you are alive than believe that you might be dead. Bonds seperations can be emotionally draining. We watched Hitoshi and sensei go through it." She said softly.

Dabi sighed. "I suppose you're right."

The timer on Ashido's phone dinged, signifying that the time had passed for his hair which they backed away from him as he stood up and starting towards the door. "I'm going to shower in the boys locker room. I feel weird in here." He paused completely and turned to face them and gave them a soft smile. "Thank you. All of you."

The three girls just smiled at him as he turned and walked out of the showers and started for the boys. The hall was empty as the rest of the class were in the common room and the showers were empty as he arrived.

His mind wondered as he stripped out of his clothes, careful with his hair not to touch the clothing before stepping underneath the lukewarm spray. He tried to shoo away the memories and thoughts as his mind ventured to the League. Tomura had been the Alpha who helped him through heats despite the fact that he has been infertile and gave no chance to giving Tomura a pup. They had a love, hate relationship together that had started from hatred to each other before it developed into something else. Dabi didn't love him but had been loyal to a fault to him. Toga was basically his sister. He had a biological sister but he had always treasured his bond with Toga. His relationship with Twice was similar to that of Toga's. He had been close to Natsu growing up and Twice had managed to wiggle his dual personality life into his. Mr. Compress was a good friend of his and he had been beyond angry when his arm had been taken. Him and Spinner had a love, hate relationship like fighting siblings. Kurogiri was basically the group's father figure. Tomura was basically the fussy child you had to keep happy. Magne had been the big sister of the group. Thus her nickname. Her death had affected all of them. Dabi had voted for them to kill Overhaul and he wasn't sure if Overhaul was dead or alive. He at least hoped they managed to inflict some pain on him at least.

Rather than being at the League, now he was at U.A. posing as a hero course student. He wasn't here to get a hero license and he had no intentions of getting one. He didn't want one. He would rather go back to the League than join the case of the Hero Commission who clearly had to of known about Endeavor's past with his family and didn't care. The hospital knew but everything was covered up. He would rather kill Endeavor himself and go to jail than become a hero.

But at the same time, he wanted to carve his own path and change hero society. He wanted to create his own future with the second chance that had been given to him. He could ask Aizawa if he could go for a hero license since his alias as Dabi was dead in the eyes of the world. He had seen the announcement himself. The Hero Commission had announced his death a few days after the League attacked the Shie Hassaikai. He could recreate himself. He had at one pointed wanted to be a hero but he was lost. He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

He sighed as he finally got the rest of the dye out of his hair and switched off of the water. He grabbed a nearby towel and ran it through his wet hair and over his body. He activated his quirk just enough that the heat radiated over his body and finished drying himself. He slipped back on the clothes that he had been wearing before since he didn't have a chance to get new clothes since Ashido practically dragged him into the girls locker room to do his hair.

He stopped at the mirror as he went to exit out of the showers and smiled to himself. He felt a bit more like himself down seeing the black spikey hair on him within his reflection. He placed his towel onto a nearby hook to dry before heading completely out of the room and starting for the common room.

It didn't take him long to get to the room but he stopped completely when he heard the range of voices echoing out. "What are you doing here, bastard?!" Bakugou shouted, followed by a couple of pops from small explosions that were probably just within Bakugou's palms.

"You need to leave. What do you even want with us? You have no reason to be here? Do you have some new obsession with sensei or something?" It was Midoriya.

"You aren't supposed to be in Heights Alliance." Iida added.

If Iida was going against whoever it was, Dabi knew it was bad. He rounded the corner, his guard up and stopped in a stand still as his hands landed on the form of Endeavor. His anger flared. He had seen the countless panic attacks that Shoto had whenever he was near and Dabi had a gut feeling on what it was. Shoto wouldn't talk about it but he was sure it was something terrible.

He briefly tore his eyes away from Endeavor to look for Shoto, to find him clinging to Hitoshi. More so Hitoshi's back. The fear was etched on Shoto's face as he tried everything to hide himself away.

"I'm his father." Endeavor simply stated.

That made Dabi's anger flare high enough that his quirk activated in his hands. "No you fucking aren't. Shouta is his father in every sense. Even on paper." Dabi growled. The hero turned to face him. Gone was the facade that he had put on before and returned was the same cold, merciless eyes from before.

_I fucking knew it. _

"Oh isn't it my villain of a son. Got some more words for me?" Endeavor snarked.

Dabi's vision was blinded red as he launched himself forward and his first connected with Endeavor's jaw. The force behind the punch knocked the hero completely off of his feet. The rest of his classmates were left in a stunned silence as Dabi effectively pinned the much larger man by hooking his feet on his legs. The former villain swung wildly, each fist hitting its target.

"Don't. fucking. call. me. that." His words cut off with each blow. "If anyone is a villain, it's you! You ruined our family. Used mom as your own personal birthing machine until you got Shoto." He screamed as Endeavor attempted to throw him off but by pure adrenaline, Dabi managed to keep him down. "I fucking hate you with everything I have. You are the reason I went to the League. The reason I almost died. The reason that mom is in the hospital. The reason that Shoto has nightmares." His voice raising higher as he felt his knuckles break open. "He reacts worse to you than he did with Kane and that bastard raped him!"

"TOUYA! STOP IT!" Shoto screamed. Dabi completely froze as he looked down at the beat form that was his father. Endeavor's nose was crooked and blood pouring down his face. His cheek now had a gash on it and his lip busted open. The former villain pulled away, looking at his now bloodied hands. He got off of Endeavor, who pushed himself off of the floor and leveled a glare on him.

"You expect Aizawa to let you continue to stay here after that." Endeavor cackled, wiping his bloody lip with the back of his hand. "Shoto knows how to be a good boy. You obviously don't."

Dabi growled. "What exactly do you mean by good boy?" Looking through the corner of his eye to see Shoto completely go tense. "What did you do?" He activated his quirk in his hand, grabbing Endeavor by the front of his shirt and pulling him down to eye level. Endeavor's face didn't waver but the look in his eye gleamed. "What the fuck did you do?! I will fucking kill you."

"No, you won't." The new voice made Dabi jump for a second before he relaxed. "Touya will remain within my class and you have no say. I made sure of that within the paperwork you signed when I adopted Shoto." Shouta stated, walking - waddling - up to Endeavor and Dabi. "Now, get the fuck out of my dorms and out of this school. Shoto is my son and Touya is too."

Dabi's eyes widened as he turned his head to look back to Shouta. Shouta didn't legally have guardianship over him since he was legally an adult but he did have the rights to his welfare. Dabi pulled away from Endeavor with a scuff. A second later, Shoto's arms were wrapped around him. He moved his arms to bring Shoto closer to him.

Endeavor growled slightly before starting for the door. "Oh and Endeavor?" Shouta said, forcing the hero to stop and look at him. "If you step one foot into Heights Alliance again, I will have your hero license revoked for disobeying the rules of the adoption. That you signed. Shoto doesn't have to see you unless he wants to."

Endeavor didn't say anything to him before he was out the door and down the steps under Shouta's watchful eye. Dabi felt the dread fill him as the common room went completely silent. Shouta let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed a hand over his stomach and turned to face Dabi. "Next time, call me and I will handle it."

Dabi blinked. "What?"

Shouta gave him a look. "You heard me. Call me next time so I can throw his ass in jail. I never liked him. This whole nice guy act is creepy." He paused, turning his gaze to Shoto. "Is there something you need to tell me? That I need to know about?" Shoto looked up to Dabi for a moment before nodding. "Alright, let's go."

Shoto pulled away from Dabi and followed Shouta out the door of the dorms. Dabi was left stomped as he looked back over to the others. The rest of them also left just as stomped as him. He was sure that would of cost him everything. But it would of been worth it.

Katsuki was the first to step forward, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him towards the kitchen. "We have to fix up those hands. We still have more fighting to do." The blonde paused for a second and smirked at him. "That was badass." He stated before pulling Dabi the rest of the way towards where they kept the first aid kit.

x

They had managed to break into the house in complete silence. Hawks had used his feathers for any signs of life within the building. Counting nine people in total within the confinements of the walls. Hawks moved silently throughout the building, his feathers moving around to signal him when needed. He had his coms in his ear hiding underneath his headphones so him and Hizashi could contact each other. Hizashi had already called in to him saying that he found four of the two children and gotten them out of the house safely where some of Hawks' sidekicks were waiting.

Hawks rounded one of the corners, pausing at a large door where one of his feathers floated in the air. The door was cracked slightly as he peered in, he was able to spot two small children. One with blonde spikey hair and the other with long white hair. He carefully pushed against the door, stepping in as quietly as possible. The children looked up at him, both of them looking at him. The blonde had sparkling blue eyes while the other had a greyish-brown colored eyes.

The Winged Hero placed a finger over his lips in signal for them to be quiet. He kneeled down in front of them, his eyes venturing over them to check for any signs of injuries. He sighed in relief as he couldn't see any physically. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." He muttered softly. The children complied with him easily as he started for the window where he would send them down with his feathers. "My name is Hawks. What's yours?" He questioned as he got to the window.

The blonde looked at him. The blonde appeared to be the oldest, standing over a foot taller than the white haired child. "Minato." He replied.

_So this one is Dabi's son. _

Hawks looked over to the other child. "Koyuki." The child whispered.

"It's nice to meet you two. Now we are going to play a little game. My feathers here are going to let you fly and you are going to go see some of my friends, okay?" Both of the children nodded to him as he opened up the window, his feathers flying around him as the children watched in awe. The feathers got them by the back of their shirts and they went out the window and disappeared from sight.

Hawks let out a sigh of relief as he pulled himself onto the window seal. He paused for a moment as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He went to jump but was stopped as he felt his body get jerked back and he went crashing to the floor.

A foot landed on his neck, cutting off his airway. He clawed at the shoe as a round of chuckles filled his ears. The person bent down, smiling at him with a sadistic grin.

"Ken..zou.." He muttered as he forced himself to talk.

Kenzou stood above him, looking healthier than ever. "Oh, I've caught myself a hero." The villain stated, his eyes glowing green. Hawks leveled a glare on him as he attempted to move but was stopped by Kenzou's other foot standing on his wing. Kenzou kneeled completely down, a needle in hand as his face cracked bigger. "Say goodnight, Keigo Takami."

Hawks' eyes went wide as his birth name slipped off of Kenzou's tongue with ease. "How..." He didn't get to finish as a needle poked into the flesh of his neck and his eyes started to close.

"I've waited so long for this day." Kenzou's last words rang through his ears just as he reached unconciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Love The Way You Lie **

_Author's Note: So this chapter picks up directly after the end of the last chapter! Half of this chapter had already been written by the time I posted the last one. I split the chapters in two because of how long the other one got. So the last chapter was showcasing more of Dabi/Touya. This one will be Shoto/Eri/Hitoshi/Hawks. Cause I can't just not show you what happened with Hawks. Eri was actually supposed to happen last chapter but with how long it got, I split it. So it will be here. I'm doing Shoto and Shouta's conversation first followed by a small scene between Bakugou and Katsuki and then it will be her. It will also clear everything up regarding Eri. Hers will explain what happened during the time skip and what she's been up too. I didn't forget our precious cinnabun! I promise!_

_Additional Notes: It was mentioned in the comments but Eri's scars. My dudes, I forgot she had physical scarring from the experiments from Overhaul. I was already to the last chapter (the one before this one) when I was rereading the manga and I remembered she had scars. So in this, she doesn't have the physical scars cause her quirk just reversed them in this. I feel like it's already to late to fix this but she does still have a lot of psychological scars._

_Also, I am doing a rewrite of this fic! It will be under a different name but it will follow a bit closer to my original idea for this fic but this fic will remain up and I'm going to finish it. It's actually going to have quite a bit of changes to it. Including the biological child of Hizashi and Shouta. I'm also doing a "what if" version if Hizashi hadn't decided to change from villainy. _

_So much is going to be happening in this chapter. I'm ready to get my head ripped off in the comments. Author has no regrets though. _

_WARNING THIS CHAPTER GETS DARK AND ANGSTY! _

_Chapter Notes: Mentions of past Child Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Forciable Drug Use, plus more. _

**Chapter Twenty One: You Haven't Seen The Last of Me (by Cher)**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta and Todoroki have a talk following Endeavor's departure. Eri's still clouded by Overhaul's influence on her as Shouta and Class A try to help her. Endeavor and Shouta have a talk regarding Touya and Shoto. Meanwhile, Hawks is at the hands of Kenzou._

The two walked in silence as they started for the new house. Shoto was still trembling next to him as Shouta peered over to him. Shouta severely hoped his suspicions were false and this talk with Shoto would clear any of it. He still had to reprimand Touya later for acting out against Endeavor but that could wait until Shoto was completely calmed down. Endeavor was sent off of campus and Touya would be taken care of by the others or himself. Shoto was his concern in that moment.

Hitoshi had sent him a message that Endeavor wanted to see Shoto and showed up at Heights Alliance and he had been too late to stop any confrontation between the eldest Todoroki child and their father. He had caught Endeavor's words right before he had made his presence known. He had heard the entire conversation between Endeavor and his students thanks to Hitoshi's quick thinking of putting him on a call while it was going down. He had just came through the entrance after the fight had stopped by Shoto's screams. Endeavor's words haunted him.

_"Shoto knows how to be a good boy. You obviously don't." _Those words could mean a number of things but his mind instantly went to the worst possible case scenrio. And that terrified him.

He could understand why his students were cautious with allowing Endeavor to be near either Shoto or Touya. Touya had recounted a short version of their past to them. It was no secret to him that his students carried the bonds of a pack. They would protect their own, even if that person meant no ill intentions.

Endeavor had hurt Shoto in the past and Shoto's therapy had been bringing up the old, buried memories of Endeavor's abuse to him. His father had warned him that he could possibly react to Endeavor until they got through the new form of therapy. He had tried to warn Endeavor before not to announce his presence to Shoto without him present in the case if he were to have one of these reactions. Shoto had been reliving all of his past abuse and Endeavor standing before him at that time wasn't going to help him heal. Endeavor didn't understand it as much. With what he had found out from the hospital where Rei resides, Endeavor visits the hospital but doesn't physically see his wife to keep her from spiralling in her mental health. Endeavor didn't see it was nearly the same situation with his son.

Endeavor's presence alone could of caused distress to linger off of his son and his classmates had reacted. He hadn't been there to see exactly what happened and he didn't question his class. He just needed to get Endeavor away for the moment and he probably did it in the cruelest way possible for the new Number One. He could see the internal battle that Endeavor was having with himself. He knew about Endeavor's past of neglect and the abuse. With how he was reacting now, it was clear to him that Endeavor was trying for some form of atonement.

"So, what happened in there?" Shouta questioned, finally cutting through the silence.

Shoto sighed softly, wrapping his arms around himself. It was common to see on the teenager lately. He was trying to sheild himself from the world. "It just happened so quickly. My father came through the door and I just froze. Next thing I knew, Bakugou was out of his chair and in his face. He wanted to talk to me... the others wouldn't let him by and that voice he used... I just couldn't move." Shoto whispered.

"Voice?" Shouta questioned.

Shoto nodded. "That Alpha voice. He wasn't... angry until they wouldn't let him near me."

"Then Touya came in the room." Shoto nodded. Shouta hummed softly. "He most of been egging him on to see what he would do. He was already annoyed with you students so he lashed out at the best possible target." The teacher muttered.

Shoto nodded. "I think he just wanted to see me... I don't think I can see him yet. With Dr. Shinsou, everything is coming back. He said a good support system would help. He said that my father could trigger more of these memories while I'm trying to get past it. I guess... I just reacted to my father."

Shouta sighed softly, reaching over and putting his arm around the teenager's shoulder. "It's okay. You've gone through a trauma and with what happened in your past, therapy is bringing that back to the forefront of your mind." The teacher paused for a moment. "I was harsh with Endeavor back there cause he needs to know for you to fully heal and want that relationship with him... he needs to back off of you for now."

Tears came to Shoto's eyes as he leaned into his adoptive father. "I had wanted him near me all those times after what happened to me... I don't understand why it changed now."

Shouta pulled the teenager tighter against himself. "You are his son still. Endeavor had been there for you when you needed him. Since we are trying to help you cope with all of this, your inner Omega is working as a defense mechanism until then. Right now, your Omega is seeing him as a threat to your mental health so reacting the way you are isn't uncommon. It's a natural reaction when old memories come forward."

Shoto pulled his face away from Shouta's shoulder to look the older man in the eyes. "So this won't last forever?"

Shouta smiled at him and shook his head. "No, it won't. I know you will overcome any obstacle in your way. What you have been feeling, it's temporary. You have to recover. From all of it. Taking Endeavor out of the equation while you are feeling from his actions was the rational thing to do. Once you deem yourself ready, I will call Endeavor and let him see you. I'm not keeping you from him if you do want to see him. He still is your father no matter if the law says you are mine now." The man explained. "Shoto, it is your decision if you want to let him continue to be in your life. My adoption of you had been the best option for him as well as for you. He would of been facing serious charges for his abusive nature to your family. He still needed to face the consequences of his actions. With All Might retired... the world needs him. I might not like Endeavor and him being nice is the weirdest thing on the planet right now. I do think he's trying to change himself. He's just got years of memories to try and overcome himself."

Shoto smiled slightly at him. "You think so?"

Shouta nodded with a hum. "I also think what he said to Touya the night they came face to face for the first time... I think he was sincere but tonight he had been angry and reacted to seeing Dabi. Not Touya."

"His hair?" Shoto questioned to which Shouta made a noise of confirmation.

Shouta sighed, pulling away and putting his more serious face on. "But that isn't why I pulled you out here. Shoto, I heard what Endeavor said at the end of the fight." Once again Shoto tensed. "I'm going to be blunt. Did Endeavor touch you inappropriately or assault you in any way?"

The tears that had been in Shoto's eyes spilled over. "I don't know. He would call me that whenever he would use commands on me..." The teenager's voice dropped to almost a whisper. "He would command me but I can't remember anything after he used them... but he would call me a 'good boy' and tell me I did good. He told me it was training to keep myself from falling victim to an Alpha... but I don't remember anything so I don't know."

Shouta nodded. "From what you remember, was there any indication you can think of that would represent it. Pain in your lower areas. Fluids?"

Shoto shook his head. "I know my body would be in pain but it usually happened while we were training so I already hurt but I didn't feel any different. It didn't hurt." The teenager stated.

"Do you think he did?"

Shoto swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't think so. He had always been so adament about me remaining a virgin until I found the right Alpha. He told me that I would just know cause my inner Omega would agree."

Shouta hummed. "That's actually good advice. It would be best if you mentioned this to Dr. Shinsou. I've heard of Alpha commands causing memory loss in some cases but that also means anything could of happened in that time. It's usually caused when a Beta or Omega is trying to fight back against it and it messes with the memory of it. So to be safe, I'll call Dr. Nakamura and have him go through one of those with out to be sure. Do you remember the last time it happened?"

Shoto nodded. "Maybe a month after I started here but before the training camp." Shoto eyed the man for a moment.

"I have a feeling that it was a form of training. Back when you were in Recovery Girl's office before you met Dr. Nakamura... Endeavor had been beyond furious to find out that you had been assaulted." Shouta paused for a moment, returning Shoto's gaze. "I also think that this might be what is causing you to be so timid around your father. With your past trauma with him coming back for your recovery and those times being almost non-existent, it's making you react in fear to him." Shouta hummed for another moment before giving his adoptive son a smile. "Let's go get Eri."

Shoto nodded. His mind flooding with the thoughts of their conversation. Could the Alpha commands his father used on him just of been training and his mind was making his body react differently? Or the words that Endeavor used made it seem worse then it possibly was? The teenager took in a deep breath. He needed to know and Dr. Nakamura hopefully had the ability to help him. From his time at U.A., Shouta was hardly wrong when it came to his instincts. On the other note, he hadn't been present when Endeavor had been notified of his miscarriage. Shouta had been there with him so the Omega teacher would know his reaction better than him.

"Hey, um..." Shoto's voice made Shouta stop in his tracks. "We... um all of us... were wondering if we could have a sleepover in the common room and maybe have Eri join us."

Shouta eyed him for a second before nodding.

x

Bakugou wasn't saying a word as he pulled out the first aid kit and grabbed some ice from the freezer. Dabi sat in an awkward silence as he cradled his injuried hand. The blonde stayed silent as he walked over and pulled the former villain's hand toward him and started to clean the opened up skin.

"This was my fault." Bakugou finally broke the silence as he grabbed the bandages and bandaged up Dabi's knuckles and placed the ice over the bandaged skin.

"What are you talking about?" Dabi questioned, holding onto the ice as Bakugou pulled away.

Bakugou sighed, his back turned to Dabi as he packed up the kit away. "Endeavor came in and just asked to speak to Shoto for a moment. Said it could happen in front of all of us." He paused for a moment, bracing his hands on the counter. "Icyhot just froze and his face... I've only seen that look once and I reacted to it. Everyone just kinda followed me in trying to get him to leave. Endeavor kept insisting to speak to Todoroki but we lashed out. Endeavor didn't lash out until we got aggressive."

Dabi nodded. "Then I came in and it just broke the dam basically."

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting Endeavor to call you a villain."

The Omega sighed. "I could ignore my old man calling me a villain. I was one but Shoto looked terrified. I just got so angry." Dabi replied.

"I should of just let Endeavor talk to him. It's not your fault. If I hadn't of gotten into Endeavor's face, this probably wouldn't of happened." Bakugou whispered.

x

Eri had been terrified since the minute she had arrived at U.A. The girl plagued with nightmares of her time with Kai Chisaki and the Shie Hassaikai. Shouta would get to sick to his stomach as he learned more information of her time with the yakuza. The girl had been subjected to experiments over her quirk and her own flesh and blood being used to great quirk destroying bullets. Even the non-finished product had been used against Tamaki Amajiki and Kirishima while they were on a patrol with Fat Gum. Amajiki, luckily, had regained his quirk after sleeping off the effects overnight. The bullet that went for Kirishima had bounced off of him thanks to his hardening.

From the raid on the Hassaikai headquarters, Sir Nighteye had found and confiscated what was believed to be the finished product. Fat Gum's agency had analyzed the bullets from both the incident from his patrol and from the headquarters. The analysis came back that it was indeed from Eri.

Shouta noticed quite quickly that she didn't smile and even when she tried, she would immediately break down into tears. His sweet little girl couldn't even smile because of Chisaki. He had read the entire report from the findings of the battle between the League of Villains and Shie Hassaikai. According to one of the yakuza members, Hari Kurono, the League had came for them in revenge of an incident between them previously. Magne had perished during the fight due to Overhaul's quirk and Mr. Compress had lost one of his arms. It was revenge for the villains. Shouta, in all honesty, didn't blame the League for their retaliation against the yakuza. From reports, the League were a pack and from Dabi's words, they had created bonds together following the raid at the bar.

At the same time, the League had agreed to work with Hizashi to rescue Eri. Eri's whereabouts had been confirmed by Kaede. Which terrified Shouta. It also confirmed so much for him.

From watching Eri's interactions with his students and with Dabi, it was clear that her quirk was powerful but also dangerous since it wasn't properly trained. Eri was lost and no idea of how to control herself or her quirk. So, Shouta decided to keep her close. Eri attended classes with him and would work alongside All Might while he watched on with the rest of his class. Nemuri had also agreed to attend his classes with him in the case if Eri needed him.

He could see the fear in her eyes. The uncertainty. There were nights that she would wake up screaming in terror and cry for hours on end. Chisaki had called her a cursed child. It made anger flare up within in him hearing the words come from the small child. She was terrified of her own power.

With the incident with Dabi and reversing his body back to the state of a teenager. It was clear to him that had he not of arrived, Dabi would probably of been reversed right out of existence. Eri's quirk was the power to rewind. She could rewind anything she touches back to a previous state. Within the few moments between Dabi and Eri being warped from the yakuza headquarters and U.A, she had reversed Dabi's body back by ten years.

It broke his heart as he heard her apologize for her actions. Those actions being involuntary actions. With the instability of her quirk, he knew that they had to figure out what was activating the power. From observations, he and the rest of the staff along with his father had deducted that her horn was the source of her power. It had grown smaller over the first few weeks of being at U.A. before an incident with Midoriya had taken place.

They were at one of the various training grounds. This specific training ground being the one that All Might had used during his first class back from internships. The students not involved within the matches remained on the platform near the entrance to the training ground. All Might, Vlad King, Class B students, and Eri were present on the platform.

Class A and Class B had been divided in teams to verse one another in training scenarios. Shoto continued to sit out, finding his emotions and judgement still unsafe to fight against his fellow students, remained next to Eri. Hitoshi also was next to her, waiting for his own match. Shouta was in a building near the middle of the training grounds in the case that his quirk was needed and he needed a head start compared to the other teachers. His movements becoming slower with his growing pup.

Midoriya had been in the myst of his match when he had slipped and fallen from Monoma copying Bakugou's quirk. Causing the green haired Alpha to fall from on top of one of the many buildings. He had barely managed to catch himself but had cut his leg on nearby metal. Bakugou and Yaoyorozu were quick to get him off of the training grounds and back to the platform.

Eri had watched the entire thing. The girl had rushed over and wrapped her arms around the green haired Alpha. Unknown to her that her quirk had activated at the time. Shouta had rushed from his location to get back to the platform. Knowing that he needed to check on his problem child that was Midoriya. It had been a couple shock, but at the same time informing, when he arrived and saw the familiar golden glow surrounding Midoriya and Eri.

He was quick to deactivate their quirks. His daughter fell against Midoriya as her temperature had spiked. Eri had been taken to Recovery Girl by Hitoshi while Shouta had questioned Midoriya about what had happened.

Eri had kept repeating the same line. "Please don't hurt him." His heart had broke when Midoriya had told him what his daughter had said. Midoriya told him from seeing what happened with Dabi that his best chance had been to activate his quirk at its full power until he arrived. According to the teenager, he didn't feel any pain throughout Eri's quirk activating and being erased.

Midoriya had been quick to offer in helping Eri train her quirk when it finally came to using her quirk. The time that Eri spent with All Might during classes had mostly been used to talk about what she felt and what was happening within her at the time of her quirk activations. So far from what Shouta could tell, it was activating at the sight of someone being hurt. Dabi had been injured in her rescue and Midoriya, being someone she had met before U.A., got hurt in class. Both times her quirk activated.

Shouta feared training her quirk. It was dangerous and so far appeared to only work on people. They were sorely lacking information on her powers that could be vital in assisting her growth with her quirk. So far, she was getting through the basics of feeling her power within her. The first time she had used her quirk since she arrived had been with Midoriya's injury.

What did his problem child do? Said the words that Eri definitely needed to hear while her quirk was activated. _"Your quirks' a blessing." _Dabi had thanked her before for helping him but it seemed that Midoriya saying those specific words while her quirk was at work, helped her self-confidence.

All Might had tried to talk Midoriya out of wanting to help train her quirk, since it could be potentially dangerous but the Alpha stood his ground. Shouta had to give him props for being persistent. He wanted to help, especially after running into before and being unable to help her when they first met. Inko Midoriya, had of course, also tried to talk Midoriya out of it. She had been concerned with Eri's quirk hurting her son. After saying no, immediately Midoriya had fought against it and All Might assisted him. Cause of course All Might would do anything for his favorite student. Soon, Inko had caved and allowed Midoriya to assist her.

Now, Midoriya assisted her when he could. She still wasn't training fully with her quirk. Whenever her quirk would activate, it would cause her to spike a fever. Thankfully, ever since that day with Midoriya, Shouta had been nearby in case if something happened with her.

On most days, Eri would spend her time with All Might and Mirio Togata. The third year being the other person who had been present at the alleyway that notified the heroes of her existance. She would spend a lot of time with her older brother, Dabi, and Shoto at the house as well as Midoriya when he would stop by. He had a habit of bringing her over candy apples since the girl had a sweet tooth. Mirio came over often after classes and the two would play games together. He had been the boy from the alleyway alongside Deku. Every part of her screamed for help that day but Overhaul had given her the signal that he would hurt them. She could let that happen.

Despite every thing they tried, Eri was still clouded by Overhaul's influence and memory. She was so unsure. Lost. She didn't know what to do. She often hid behind someone's leg whenever she was in the presence of other people. Usually Shouta's. Even with all of the fear, it was comforting to see Eri starting to open up. Even if it was a brief moment. The girl was more relaxed around a handful of people. Shouta's scent was the most calming to her. Almost natural. She didn't understand bonds but the nice lady, Recovery Girl she was told her name was, said that she held a natural familial bond with Shouta so she would remain the calmest she could be near him. Hitoshi was similiar. According to Shouta, he was her older brother.

All her life, all she had ever known was pain and darkness. She wasn't sure of his real name but the Boss of the yakuza had been the only man who had showed her any form of kindness. A part of her knew that the man wasn't her father but he did act like one to her before he had suddenly fell ill about a year prior. During that time, she had been placed into the hands of Chisaki and that is when the pain had started after her quirk had activated against one of the nannies that helped take care of her. That's when the experiments started. The fear had been placed into her. His words still haunted her. Haunted her dreams.

In her room, it was filled with various new toys and clothes just for her. She barely touched them but her siblings would often come in and play with her whenever they weren't at Heights Alliance. Other times, she would join them at the dorms and watch movies with them. Most of them had been musical type movies whenever she was around. More than once the others broke out into dances, dancing along to the songs and singing along.

The pink skinned girl, Mina, had been showing her the dances to some of the movies. Kyoka would sing along to a lot of the songs. The others would too but her voice always stuck out to Eri. It was so beautiful.

She always had a lot of fun on these nights. She would start giggling and smiling alongside of them but it never seemed to last long before she would go to sleep and be back within the darkness.

Despite having her own bed, she found herself sleeping next to Shouta on his king sized bed that held the man and her siblings. Shouto had told her that he has nightmares too and Shouta's presence always seemed to help him. Hitoshi had told her he stays in the room based off of his own fears of seeing something to happen to him so being near them made him feel better.

Her nightmares weren't as bad whenever she slept next to her family. If she woke up from a night terror, Shouta would be awake next to her and pull her as close as he could while running his fingers through her hair and softly singing to her.

When she told Shouta for the first time of what Chisaki would say to her, the Omega had broken down into tears and held her. His words to her, "You are not cursed. You never were. You are a blessing in our lives, Eri."

The words had comforted her. Made her feel better. Shouta always seemed to know the right thing to say whenever she was ready to give up on herself. She would practice with her emotions for her quirk while he was teaching. The frustration with the mixture of fear and anxiety would fill her whenever she talked about it and he would be with her in a moment. He would have her stop her 'training' and All Might would take her to go get some of her toys and she would play for the remainder of the class. Afterwards, Shouta would give her a smile and tell her how good of a job she was doing. Tell her how proud of her he was.

All Might sat not far from her as she built a small house out of blocks. A small smile was playing on his face as she recounted one of the many dance breaks that she and Class A were involved in which ended with Kaminari stuck between the couch and wall. The door opened effectively pulling their attention from the blocks to Shouta and Shoto who were standing at the door.

Eri jumped up, running over and wrapping her small arms around Shouta's leg. Shouta smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. "Thanks, Toshinori-san." Shouta stated.

"It's always a pleasure." Toshinori stated as he pushed himself up off of the floor. Toshinori quickly said his goodbyes and gave one last smile to Eri before making his exit.

"We are having movie night again. Want to come Eri?" Shoto questioned, looking down at her.

Eri gave a quick nod of approval. She turned her attention back to Shouta for the moment. "Shouta?" Her voice was still timid as usual as Shouta kneeled down to look her in the eye. "Is it bad to be happy one second and sad the next?"

Shouta gave her a soft look, reaching out and moving some of her hair from in front of her face. "No, it's not. You've been through so much. I have days were I just want to curl up and hide from the world but you pups give me a reason to smile every day." Shouta stated.

Eri nodded, taking her arms away from Shouta's leg and wrapping them around herself. She could still the lingering feeling of whenever Chisaki would cut into her skin. The way her blood felt against her arms. The days that passed before suddenly the marks were gone in an instant. To her, despite no marks on her skin, she could still see the wounds. "I can still see him... when I close my eyes." She whispered.

Shouta let out a soft breath, pulling the girl close to him. "This takes time. I wish I could just make it all go away but you went through torment and abuse for years, Eri." He whispered. "Right now, I just want you to see what we see in you. You are so kind, caring, selfless. You've reacted just like a hero would at times. With Touya. Midoriya. Now, go have some fun and dance to your heart's content." He stated as he pulled away, wiping away the tears that had started falling down Eri's cheeks.

"Do you think I will be able to control my power one day?" Eri questioned, reaching up and wiping off the rest of the wetness in her cheeks.

Shouta smiled at her. "Absolutely. Right now, you are still learning on what is activating your quirk. If we can discover what is causing that, we can move on to helping you gain control of how to shut it off. You are starting later than other kids your age so it's going to take a bit more time." The man explained.

The girl nodded. "That's why, Toshi-san talks with me while the others are working?" Shouta nodded to her. "He asks me what I felt when I saw Touya get hurt and Deku."

Shouta smiled. "Yeah, we think it has to do with your emotions. You saw two people get hurt before your eyes and that flood emotions hit and activated your quirk." He paused for a moment. "We are going to try a few things out with your quirk once we get a handle on just how it's activated. I've been brainstorming about your power, right now it appears to only work on people but I wonder if it works on all things organic so I want to try using plants or trees to see if I'm right."

"That way Deku doesn't have to overuse his quirk?" Eri questioned, to which Shouta nodded to.

"Midoriya wants to help, especially after what happened in that alleyway. I think this is his way of trying to make it up to you." Once again Shouta paused, standing back up to his full height. "If I'm correct about it, I think it would be better for your mentality to do it this way. The downside, we have to wait until your quirk activates again to know for sure. I would rather not put you in a position that would cause it to activate. Just let it build up a little and give it a try on some of the flowers in the garden."

Eri nodded with a smile. The feeling that she had boiling in her started to simmer down from his words. "Okay. Can we go watch the movie now?" She said, looking over to Shoto.

"Yeah, c'mon." Shoto whispered, holding his hand out for her. "Hitoshi's already there helping get everything set up."

Shouta smiled at her, watching as she broke out of her bubble for a moment as he got out of his kneeling position. She was getting better by the day but it was still a long road. He had no doubt that she could do it.

x

Shouta watched on for a moment as Eri and Shoto disappeared into Heights Alliance before he turned and entered back into his home. He paused for a moment as the hairs on the back of his neck stood. Eri had been at the teacher's dorms so he had just arrived back at his own area. Shouta walked into the home, slipping off his boots and slipping on his house shoes before turning and practically jumping as his eyes landed on Endeavor.

Endeavor no longer had blood on his face and his nose was fixed, so most likely he had went and seen Recovery Girl before coming here. "Endeavor, what are you doing here?" Shouta questioned. He had more questions but this was the most important to him.

"Nezu said I could wait here for you." Endeavor stated.

Shouta nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why did you think it was a good idea to go talk to Shoto without me present?" He questioned.

Endeavor sighed, leaning his arms against his legs as he looked away from the Omega. "I just wanted to check on him. Make sure he was okay."

Shouta sighed as he uncrossed his arms and walked further into his family. He took a seat on his couch and looked over to the Number One hero. "I've told you what's going on with him. With his past with you, while he's recovering from it. It's best you stay away for now."

Endeavor nodded. "I know but I needed to see them."

Shouta smiled softly. "I can understand that."

"I don't even know why I lashed out. Especially at Touya." Endeavor chuckled, almost in disbelief. "I promised myself the day I learned that Dabi was Touya that I would do what I could to make sure I keep him from villainy. He came into the room with black hair and I just let it slip."

Shouta hummed. "It was a major slip up. Touya's trying his best to keep out of a villainous mindset. He still has his reservations in thinking you aren't changing your ways. You can't start to rebuild any form of relationship between the two of you if you target him for his past mistakes."

Endeavor took in a deep breath, rubbing his face with both of his hands. "He hates me either way. I don't even know what to say to him."

Shouta snorted. "Well taunting him isn't going to help anything. Your words mean nothing to him. You have to show him what you are trying to prove." The Omega stopped for a moment, leveling a glare on the man. "I heard the entire thing and I'm going to ask you point blank." Endeavor looked up to him, gone was the cold look from before and replaced with geniune concern. "Shoto's reaction to you calling him a good boy. Did you sexually assault your son?"

Endeavor's face twisted in disgust. "Absolutely not. I would never do that to any of my children."

Shouta's eyes narrowed on him. "Then tell me why he remembers you using Alpha commands on him but not remembering the events of what happened during that time."

Endeavor sighed, realization coming to his face. The Flame Alpha looked down to the floor. "When I found out Shoto was an Omega... I knew how hard it was going to be for him in this world. How many people might try to take advantage of him." He paused for a second, taking in a shaky breath. "Touya wouldn't let me do this type of training on him but I would have Shoto fight against my command. That way if someone tried to do it to him in the future, he wouldn't be controlled by one."

Shouta contemplated for a moment. Listening to the sound of Endeavor's voice and watching his body language. Endeavor didn't give an indication of lying. "Why would you call him a good boy for it?"

Endeavor finally looked up to him. "I would tell him how good he was doing. It was a mix up of words. I was so angry at Touya lashing out at me... I lashed out to him to but I never touched my son. I always told him that an Alpha should treat him right. After everything I did to his mother... I never wanted that to happen to him."

x

Hawks groaned as he started to come too, his body completely soaked in a layer of sweat. He noticed quickly that his jacket was gone and so were his headphones and shades. He forced his eyes to open completely. In an attempt to move his arms, he quickly realized that they were stuck. The Winged Hero forced his head to move, looking up above him to see his hands bound and hanging by chains to the rafters of the room. He moved his feet, noticing that they weren't cuffed to anything but he was dangling in the air.

He tried to call onto his wings and his eyes widened when his feathers and wings didn't move even a centimeter. The blonde moved his head slightly as cursed when he felt the ring at the collar of his shirt. The fucker had put a quirk nullifying collar on him. Exactly how long had he been out for. The room didn't look familiar to any of the rooms within the main house.

He struggled against the chains for a moment. Did his sidekicks notice that he never came out? Hizashi? The kids? Were they safe? So many questions ran through his head as he attempted to get his wrists out of the chains but let out a string of curses as he broke open his skin.

"It's not going to work little hero." Kenzou's voice echoed through the room followed by footsteps. Hawks chose not to reply to him as the man came into view, instead chose to glare at him. "Awe, not going to say anything to me?" Again nothing. "That's a pity. I was so hoping that you would scream for me?" Hawks' gave him a look of confusion. "You must be so accustomed to drugs in your system that you never realized that I did indeed drug you? It should be kicking in here pretty quick."

Hawks growled, kicking at the man as he got close to him. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Kenzou laughed. "Just reversing what that so-called Hero Commission did to you."

The hero growled again. "They didn't do anything to me."

Kenzou smirked, reaching out until his hand was flat against Hawks' stomach. The hero attempted to kick at him again but he could feel his legs getting heavier by the moment. A shiver ran down his spine as fear flattered through him. Kenzou's face contorted in a wicked smile as he moved around the defenseless hero. Hawks felt his heartbeat rising within his chest as shivers ran down his spine as the Alpha's fingers ghosted over his revealed skin.

"So sweet." Kenzou muttered. Hawks bit back a groan as he felt the heat flare in his body, getting stronger by the second. "They were so scared of me, they hid their little slave from me. What a pity. You would make beautiful pups."

Hawks choked down the lump that had formed in his throat. With a growl, he said, "Fuck you."

Kenzou just chuckled, completely out of Hawks' sight. He could hear his heavy footsteps but could no longer tell where he was within the room. He willed his wings to react in any way, knowing that it was in vain as he moved his wrists, trying to get out of the chains holding him suspended within the air. "I really love the feisty ones. There is something about being feisty that just… turns me on." Kenzou whispered, his lips ghosting over Hawks' ear as the Alpha pressed his body into the hero's back. "You can smell it can't you? That scent you probably haven't smelt in years." Kenzou smiled, pulling a blade from his pocket and sliding the metal against the revealed skin on Hawks' arm, leaving a shallow cut. The villain moved around his body, picking a choosing small locations. Littering his arms, legs, and torso with small cuts. Cutting straight through the clothes that the hero wore.

Hawks had to bite his lip harder, busting the skin open and blood started to go down his chin. The sweet smell of cherries and vanilla filling the air, breaking through any scent blockers that he had on him. The stinging from the cuts as the blood spilt over the skin.

"Keigo, you really are beautiful."

_He isn't trying to use that quirk on me. Maybe he knows I know about it and know how to counter it. If I don't look into his eyes… he can't use it on me. _The hero thought as Kenzou finally pulled away from him.

"You will be even more beautiful when you start screaming." Kenzou added.

"Wh-" He was cut off as he felt liquid being poured down his wings. His eyes widened and his breathing quickened. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He exclaimed, the fear now clear in his voice as he struggled against the chains in attempts to get away from the villain. "What the fuck do you want with me?!" Kenzou ignored him for the moment, liquid now being poured onto his other wing. The wretched odor filled Hawks' senses, making him gag from the overpowering smell. "Don't do this, Kane. I will do whatever you want me to. But please… don't do this." He wasn't sure why he was begging. He was sure that the villain was getting off on the torture. Even if he wasn't in physical pain, the mental effect of knowing what was to come was terrifying in its own right.

"Little birdie.. Begging will only make it worse for you." Kenzou retorted. The Alpha moved around the hero, looking him dead in the eye, his eyes glowing the same bright green that Hawks had seen in Shouta's memories. Shoto's memories.

The hero quickly closed his eyes, fighting against the feeling that was pooling in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring the rise in the air temperature. The scents in the air. The pheromones. He refused to let Kenzou win this. They had came so far in the case, this wouldn't be the end for him.

"They kept you caged up. Changed you against your will. Did everything to keep you in line for them." Kenzou whispered, soothing pheromones going through the air. Hawks held his breath, trying anything to keep from falling into the villain's trap. The man had him exactly where he wanted him. He couldn't afford this. He had to stall. By now Yamada would have realized that he was missing. Someone would come for him. "Now, let's have some fun." The villain chuckled, once again his footsteps ringing through Hawks' ears.

His eyes flew open as he heard a strike against a box and the scent of sulfur now lingering in the air. "No… no.. no no no." Hawks muttered, kicking in each direction and trying to pull himself up towards the chains.

He let out a scream as pain erupted through his wings. Every feather now becoming engulfed in flames. Tears involuntarily came to his eyes as the pain escalated, getting closer to the bones that kept his wings on his back.

"Now, that's more like it." Kenzou stated, chuckling almost happily as he walked around to look Hawks directly in the eye. His eyes still illuminated. "Calm down now. Relax. It will be over soon." The Alpha cooed, reaching forward for the belt around Hawks' waist.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Hawks screamed through the pain. His voice wavering as he attempted to cloud just how much pain he truly was in. "You won't make it out of this building alive."

Kenzou tsked. "If you say so." Gripping the belt and pulling it from it's loops before tossing it behind him. "Now, be a good little bird and calm yourself. I don't necessarily like doing this against people's consent."

Hawks gritted his teeth, the smell of his burning feathers filling his nose. "Fuck you. It doesn't matter if you think you had their consent. You raped them. You used that stolen quirk to get them to listen to you. They didn't want it. That's not consent." The hero stated.

Kenzou shrugged, grabbing ahold of Hawks' bottoms before pulling them down his legs. Making Hawks notice that his shoes were no longer on his feet either. The Alpha completely pulled the fabric away from him. Tossing the pants to the side before reaching up and undoing the chains. The hero fell limp to the ground. The flames on his wings now small and at the base. His body heating up by the second and the unfamiliar feel of liquid on his thighs.

Hawks let out heavy breaths. His back rising from the amount of air that he was forcing into his lungs. His body completely weak as he tried to fight his own instincts against the drug flooding his body. His mind hazey. His eyes were glossed over.

_Well, fuck… I'm probably going to die. _

Kenzou's hand slid up his leg and over his bare thigh. Hawks jerked away from him, only for his thigh to get grabbed in a harsh hold. The only thing between Kenzou's hand and Hawks' privates were his boxer briefs which were now completely soaked. "I love the scent of distress." Kenzou murmured, moving his hands up until they slid underneath the fabric. Hawks gasped at the touch, trying with the last bit of strength in his body to move away from the villain but ultimately slumped against the ground. "Like my new drug. It's much harsher than before. Now you can barely move. The hero who is known for being too fast is now too slow." Kenzou retracted his hand, fingers ghosting over Hawks' clothed bottom. The Alpha pulled the briefs away from the hero. The hero groaned as he shifted to try and keep them up but his arms were too weak to move to resist.

_I can't move... my body is so weak... I can't fight him off. _

Despite his body's unwillingness, he still attempted to move away. Kenzou chuckled at his attempts. His hips getting pinned to the ground by Kenzou's. A large hand in the middle of his back to keep him pinned to the floor. The other hand moving over his exposed skin. His head was lifted off of the ground and slammed back into the cement underneath him. He groaned quietly as his vision swam and his ears started to ring. He could barely hear the clicking of Kenzou's belt slipping off. Hawks braced himself for what was to come next.

But nothing came.

Kenzou was thrown off of him and went crashing into the wall, a knife in his shoulder. He couldn't hear what Kenzou was saying over the loud ringing in his ears before the Alpha disappeared from the room with one of his sidekicks chasing after him. A gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder, turning him over. The winged hero groaned softly as he was rolled to his side, careful of his burnt wings behind his back. Hawks found himself scooped up off of the floor, cradled gently close to a warm chest. "We need to get you to a hospital."

_Yamada? _

Hawks shook his head. "No. They won't catch him. Take me to U.A. I have to tell Aizawa what's going on." He muttered, barely having the strength to talk. He wasn't even sure if he said the words out loud before he was being carried out of the room. He let his eyes slip shut from the comforting scent of the Alpha holding him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Love The Way You Lie **

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So this is the chapter picks up right where we left off! So, something I've never done before is happening at the end of this chapter. It's going to seem very out of place but it will fully be explained in the next chapter! It's going to seem really out of place but I just really want to do it xD _

_Anyway, on with the fic!_

_Additional Notes: So I have two different Erasermic fics coming out based off of my idea for Traitor Mic: _

_Space Between: Really big changes for this one. It's "traitor" Mic. It will follow more closely to what Love The Way You Lie was going to be originally. _

_Walk Away: Villain Mic. This one is self explanatory: Using the same dynamics of Space Between: Mic is a villain in it. Now if this remains as Erasermic will remain to be seen. Space Between is going to be worked on first while I figure this one out. _

_Chapter Warnings: The usual, they might get mentioned at one point. _

**Chapter Twenty Two: Blackbird (by The Beatles)**

_Summary: Following the attack from Kane, Hawks is taken to U.A. upon his request. Shouta finally figures out his a magnet for broken people. Hitoshi starts to doubt himself following Hawks' arrival at U.A. Shoto is cleared to do hero practice again but he has his reservations. Futures are questioned as everyone begins to heal. Later, unknown circumstances happen that could cause everything to change. _

"Hold on, Hawks." Hizashi muttered, his legs getting tired from just how far he had been running. Hawks weighed little to nothing in his arms. The hero slipping in and out of consciousness as Hizashi hurried. Hawks' sidekicks went after Kenzou but Hizashi had this gut feeling that his snake of a father was going to get away somehow. He needed to figure out how to end this once and for all. On the bright side, they had taken down the trafficking ring. Now they just needed to catch Kenzou and Kaede for it to finally be over.

He let out a sigh of relief as U.A's gates came into sight. He might be risking his freedom but like hell he was going to risk Hawks' life. Hizashi pushed himself further, gaining as much speed as he possibly could until the gates were right in front of him. His former ID card was still in his wallet, he just hoped that it hadn't been disabled and he could at least get Hawks across. Hawks didn't have his wallet on him to have access to his special pass that he knew the hero possessed so it was up to him.

He held in a bated breath as he ran through the entrance. He heard the familiar beep that you would only notice if you listened hard enough, signaling that he had been granted access. He released the breath, his mind racing.

_Should I try for Recovery Girl? Or go to Heights Alliance where Shouta is? Heights Alliance is closer and Hawks needs immediate attention. Shouta could patch him up while maybe Iida goes for Recovery Girl... _He thought, looking down to Hawks for a second. _They will already know I'm here. They probably have a notification system set up for the teachers to know when my badge accesses U.A. They will come immediately. _

Hizashi quickly made his decision, turning off towards Heights Alliance.

x

Shouta felt his heart skip a beat as the notification flashed on his screen. Something that he definitely wasn't expecting at all.

_Yamada Hizashi_  
_Pro Hero Present Mic_  
_U.A. English Teacher_  
_ACCESS GRANTED_

"Hizashi.." He muttered, turning on his heel and starting for the door. He could feel the eyes of all of his students on him. Footsteps echoed behind him, knowing that probably a part of his students came after him.

Shouta started down the steps, pausing for a moment as the familiar get up of Present Mic came into view. "Is that Mic-sensei?" Midoriya's voice came from behind him.

"It has to be." Kirishima added.

Shouta narrowed his eyes as he looked at the incoming form of his ex-husband. He had something... no someone... in his arms. His eyes widened one he caught a full glimpse of the person's face.

"Oh god... Hawks!" He shouted as he rushed forward as quickly as he could. As he approached, he quickly caught the scent of heat and distress. Footsteps followed behind him, knowing that his students would follow him.

Hizashi was breathing heavily as he adjusted Hawks in his arms. "Kane attacked him. He's in a drug induced heat, it's different from before. He has cuts all over his body... and his wings..."

A gasp came out from behind them. "His wings are gone." The voice belonged to Tokoyami. "Hawks-senpai!" He cried out.

Hawks finally cracked open his eyes, forcing a smile to come to his face. "I'm okay, Tsukuyomi." His voice came out weak and strained, the hero grimacing in pain.

Shouta felt his instincts flare. "Tokoyami, Midoriya, Kirishima, clear out the kitchen. Make sure the Alphas stay in the common room." He turned to look at the others to see Dabi, Todoroki, and Bakugou. Bakugou was breathing heavily through his nose, probably getting effected by Hawks' scent. "Bakugou, go get Recovery Girl. Todoroki, Dabi, you two come with me." Bakugou nodded, taking off towards the main building. "Hizashi carry him in."

Hizashi nodded, following after Shouta and his students. Shouta threw open the door. Tokoyami and Midoriya already having gone towards the kitchen. Kirishima starting for the common room. Todoroki and Dabi stayed by his side as they went into the kitchen area. Tokoyami and Midoriya already had the kitchen table set up with medical supplies and blankets on the top. They had completely ignored the other students as they entered. Their minds only on one thing. Hawks.

Hizashi placed Hawks on his stomach careful onto the table as Shouta moved towards the supply box. "Shoto, Touya, help me out here. We need to stop the bleeding. He's probably lost a lot of blood by now. It's astonding that he is even awake right now with how much pain he is in." He paused for a second. "Also, get that medicine that is label suppressor. It will help with the induced heat. Recovery Girl will have something better." Dabi grabbed the needle, quickly injecting it into Hawks' vein. Todoroki got to work on the cuts by where Tokoyami was standing and Midoriya rushed quickly out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Hawks but this is going to hurt a little." Shouta muttered, starting to clean out the cuts. Hawks let out a gasp of pain as Shouta moved the cleaning pad over the cuts. Tokoyami moved forward, latching his hand on Hawks' for something to grip onto.

"Senpai, please.. let me help you." Tokoyami whispered, the Beta leaning down and pushing out some of Hawks' hair from his face.

Hawks forced his eyes open to look at the boy. "Tsukuyomi... I'm so sorry..."

Tokoyami bite the inside of his cheek for a second as Hawks' grip on his hand got tighter. "You have nothing to be sorry for, senpai. You did nothing wrong." Tokoyami replied.

Hawks cracked a smile, tears pooling in his eyes. "I found out some information today... about myself... my life has been a lie to you." He paused for a second, biting his lip as Shouta continued his work. "I guess the commission has been drugging me with some Alpha hormones... making it seem like I'm an Alpha but I'm really an Omega apparently."

Tokoyami shook his head, leaning his head down until his forehead was against Hawks'. "That doesn't matter. Omega or Alpha. You still helped me. Guided me. That will never change. I still respect you so much. I could never look at you differently." The Beta muttered, letting his own tears fall. "Senpai, so please still be the same person you are."

Hawks' smile got bigger. "Thank you, Fumikage."

x

Shouta washed his hands in his bathroom sink, cleaning off the blood from his hands. Recovery Girl had arrived roughly ten minutes after Bakugou had been sent after her. That poor woman. Bakugou had her on his back and had used his quirk to get back to Heights Alliance in a timely manner.

She was currently with Hawks and Tokoyami stayed by his side. Shouta didn't have the heart to pull Tokoyami from the room. It would break Tokoyami more unless he remained by Hawks' side. Those two did have a special connection so he understood.

Shouta sighed as he toweled his hands dried and placed the towel on the counter before leaning against his sink. Hizashi stood not far from him. He could feel the blonde practically staring holes into his back but he hadn't said a word.

"Hizashi..." Shouta started, turning on his heel but froze as arms wrapped around him.

"Shouta.. it's not over yet. I have to go find my father. He's still out there." Hizashi whispered, his head leaning against Shouta's shoulder. "His victims are free but he got away."

Shouta untensed, wrapping his arms around Hizashi. "Just do what you need to do... so you can come home." He whispered.

Hizashi pulled away, looking Shouta in the eye. "Shouta, I'm so sorry about everything. I wish I could change time and make it to where I never got with you... just so you didn't have to go through all of this. My life caused so much pain."

Shouta gave a soft smile, reaching up and cradling the side of Hizashi's face in his palm. "I don't regret a thing. We got Hitoshi and Eri out of it." He paused, moving his other hand to grab Hizashi's hand and placed both on his swollen stomach. "We have this pup. I will never regret them. Whatever happened in the past is done. You are showing who you really are and that is what matters. Just come home to us, okay? This world needs Present Mic." Shouta said, moving his head forward until he could connect his lips to Hizashi's.

Hizashi melted into the kiss, holding Shouta just a little tighter before pulling away from him. "I need to go. Kenzou's still out there. Whenever you reach time to give birth... make sure enough heroes are here to protect you guys. He is planning on coming after you and Todoroki... possibly Hawks now too. Please be careful."

Shouta nodded as Hizashi smiled at him before disappearing out of the room. He stayed until he heard his front door open and Hizashi was gone.

**x**

Hitoshi forced himself to breathe in and out of his nose, the lingering scent of Omega heat and terrified pheromones still clouding his mind. He had never seen the number two hero look so completely broken. The smell of burnt feathers also lingered on his clothing. Hawks finally was able to go to sleep and his father remained in the room with him. The clear scent of Kenzou Yamada had remained on Hawks but Hitoshi had picked up on his father's scent quickly. Hizashi had been present at some point. According to his father, Hizashi brought Hawks to U.A. and it was his access card that gained entry into U.A.'s barrier.

Kenzou Yamada... the same man that attacked Todoroki. The same man that was causing so much pain to his friend. His brother. Who hurt his father. His sister.

He could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest as he curled in on himself. It was his family that was responsible. No matter how much he wanted to deny them. Their blood still ran through his veins. All the words from his middle school years rushing back. Maybe those people had been right and he had been destined to be a villain. His birth was meant to extend the Yamada line. A line of villains.

Somehow he had managed to keep everything pushed into the back of his mind. Being strong for his father... his friends. He had only ever broken down in the privacy of his dorm room, away from the piercing eyes of his classmates. Only Katsuki and Todoroki knew everything. They were the two he talked to the most. On the other hand, his father's presence was reassuring and calming. He didn't feel any of his fears... the negative thoughts when he was near him. He needed to be the strong one.

But he only had so much strength.

His eyes snapped open as small hands grabbed his own. "Toshi..." Eri's soft voice cut through the thoughts almost instantly. He slowly looked up, seeing the concern written on her face. "Are you okay, bubba."

Hitoshi felt the tears come to his eyes as he looked at her innocent features. She had been put through more hell than he would probably face in a lifetime. But here she was. Sitting in front of him with a slight smile and big red eyes.

"Don't cry, Toshi." She whispered, moving one of her hands to wipe off the stray tears that had fallen down Hitoshi's face. "It's about that bad man isn't it? He hurt Hawks didn't he... the same man that took me from daddy.. and you."

Hitoshi choked for a second, forcing down the lump in his throat. "Yeah, he did."

"Was he the one who hurt Shoto?" To which Hitoshi nodded too. "I heard Daddy talking to Recovery Girl... he's our grandfather isn't he."

"Yeah, he is." Hitoshi muttered, burying his head in his knees. "I wish it wasn't true. Villain blood runs through me. Everything those kids ever said was true." He cried, his shoulders shaking as sobs escaped him that he could no longer contain.

He could hear shuffling as Eri moved and curled into his side. "I don't think that's how it works." Eri whispered, causing Hitoshi to turn his head to look at her. She wasn't looking at him, but rather at the flower bush not far from them. "Blood doesn't mean family. I see it every day. Daddy's students... they are family. I heard from Touya that the League are family. Yet none of them are related. And Shoto... he's our brother but not by blood." She paused again, turning to look at Hitoshi with a smile. "I don't think blood can write someone's future. Overhaul used me to try and hurt heroes but I helped Touya and Deku. So are you going to let them say you're a villain?"

Hitoshi blinked, his mouth falling open. This was the first time that Eri had openly talked about Overhaul outside of nightmares.

"Family is about bonds and caring for each other. It doesn't matter how it happens, does it?" She continued for a moment.

Hitoshi smiled at her, the feeling that had been in the pit of his stomach starting to go away. "You're right, Eri." He muttered, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "Thank you..."

**x**

Hawks grunted in pain as he pushed himself up, the pain surging through his back with every little movement. His ears ringing from the news that he had received the night before. His wings were gone. Most likely forever. His career as a hero was over unless some sort of miracle happened.

"Take it easy, Hawks." Aizawa stated, grabbing a glass of water from the nightstand and handing it over to the younger man. Recovery Girl had given him medicine that was able to counteract the drug that Kenzou had given him and he no longer felt the abnormal slick that had moved down his thighs. The woman had even cleaned him up with the help of Aizawa so he no longer reeked of heat pheromones.

Heat pheromones. The one thing that he never thought he would smell off of himself. He was an Alpha. Or so he thought he was. According to Recovery Girl, he had a form of suppressents and Alpha pheromones in his system that shouldn't have been there. It made him seem like an Alpha but he really wasn't. He had never experienced a rut in his life so he had assumed it had something to do with the meds that his handler was always shoving down his throat. Apparently, that was not the case. It was a drug that would make him appear as a different dynamic. A drug that was apparently really dangerous.

Keigo Takami was an Omega. To be simply put. He was sure that the Hero Commission knew and decided to keep it from him. He doesn't remember ever going through a heat in his life so most likely his handler had given him the medication before he could experience one.

His life was so fucked up in that moment. He didn't understand it. Everything he had ever known about himself had been a lie. But somehow, Kenzou Yamada knew it. All of it. That terrified him. If he didn't know that information, only the Hero Commission would. He didn't even want to think of that possibility.

His eyes moved over to his jacket. Hizashi had dropped them off for him while he was out from the mass amount of pain meds in his system and the IV that Recovery Girl had placed him on to help clean out the drugs. The binded book sat on the top. The same one that lead them straight to Kenzou's hideouts.

Hawks forced himself to look away, choosing to look at the sheets on the bed. "Eraser... that notebook. You should read it." Hawks whispered. He was sure that Aizawa had given him a confused look but he didn't dare look up. "It will explain so much."

The younger man peeked up enough to see Aizawa reaching for the book. "Get some more rest, Hawks. You need as much as you can get."

Hawks nodded, forcing his battered body back onto the bed. The bed smelled of Aizawa. This had been Aizawa's old room. The scent that lingered on the mattress was comforting. His vision swam for a moment before everything went dark.

x

Shouta allowed his eyes to linger on Hawks for a moment. The hero's breathing evening out as he fell into a deeper slumber. He sighed as he turned back to his old desk where the notebook laid. Hawks said more information would be within its contents. The situation regarding Kenzou was getting worse and even more confusing. It had all started after Hizashi turned against hero society. Replaying the events in his head, to him it seemed like Kenzou had been counting on Hizashi's betrayal. Putting doubt within hero society and striking it. Even now, it seemed like Kenzou was using the heroes and Hizashi as the downfall in trust with civilians. Going after specific targetted people. Todoroki. Dabi. Hawks. Himself. All have a connection to hero society. Hawks being directly connected to the Hero Commission. Dabi and Todoroki being Endeavor's sons. He was a U.A. student turned pro hero. So much about the workings of the trafficking ring bugged him.

Kaede was supposively the link to the victims and locked up their memories once they were done, however it didn't add up to confidental information for pro heroes. Pro heroes' medical records and other important paperwork such as birth certificates, familial information, Dynamic Status, and even general information were under a secure system directly with the Hero Commission. U.A. has a similar system for its students and teachers that only Nezu and a handful of faculty had access to. Only the homeroom teachers and Recovery Girl. Homeroom teachers could only access records for a student in that department however. Other teachers had access to basic information if they ever needed to get in contact with a family member of the student.

Nothing added up to him. From what he could tell, Hizashi had basic information since he taught English. He had been one of the few teachers involved with planning the training camp, which had be proven that he did in fact provide that information to the League. No one had accounted for Hizashi's parents since they were in the background. No names in hero society.

Shouta took in a deep breath as he finally grabbed the book. Opening up to the first page and starting.

**x**

It had been a week since Hawks had arrived at U.A. There hadn't been any signs of movement from any of the villains and classes continued on.

Shoto picked at his finger nails as he sat across from Dr. Nakamura in the conference room. He had just finished up with another session with the man, this time assessing his memories from the Alpha commands from his father and more therapy with Dr. Shinsou. Aizawa sat next to him, the elder Omega's scent radiating calming pheromones. He felt nothing but relief now after the session. It had just been his mind mixing up what happened to him. Endeavor had been truthful to Aizawa and it was confirmed that his father never touched him in any form. Dr. Nakamura summed it down to the missing memories from his kidnapping and mixing up with his training. He had been told his reaction was normal but he still felt like he instigated the fight between his brother and father because of it. Had he not reacted like he had, the fight would of never of happened.

"My professional opinion, I believe Shoto is ready to start back up in classes." Dr. Shinsou stated, gaining an agreement from Nakamura.

"He will still experience the nightmares and possibly still some panic episodes but with the therapy from Dr. Shinsou and his progress... it's safe to say that in the controlled environment, it will be beneficial to ease him back into it." Nakamura added.

"I would recommend still keeping Endeavor and Shoto seperated for a least a couple of more weeks while Shoto starts back up on classes and regains control of himself fully. After that, he should be okay to see him without the chance of him reacting against his mental health." Dr. Shinsou stated.

Shoto was sure he was zoning out because he could see their mouths moving as the three talked back and forth but he couldn't hear a word. Was he truly ready to get back into doing his hero classes fully? How could he be sure that he wouldn't accidentally hurt a classmate? He had been pulled for his safety and theirs.

He gritted his teeth together as he made his own decision. He could do this. That man couldn't control his life anymore. He was going to do this. He could do this. People believed in him. He believed in himself. That's all he needed.

**x**

Kenzou growled as he leaned against the window seal, looking at the traffic in the street below. Everything he had been working for had been shattered within just a few hours. Everything had fallen apart. The pro heroes had raided every location that he had. Nothing was left.

The Alpha let out a louder growl, punching the window and the glass breaking at the contact. "Kenzou." Kaede's voice rang out from behind him, giving a warning as she walked up beside him.

"That bastard son of mine. He always had to meddle with my plans. How many people do I have to hurt for him to understand he can't run from his fate." Kenzou hissed through his teeth, looking down at his broken open and bleeding knuckles. "I should of killed the boy off when I had the chance. I have plenty other children to use."

Kaede scoffed. "Only because I've been covering your ass this entire time."

Kenzou sent a glare in his mother's direction. "Bitch, you were the one who started all of this with Shizuka. This had been your idea from the start. Make the Shigaraki's strong again. Unstoppable."

Kaede smirked at him. "Who would suspect me? I'm not the one actually doing anything against them. Plus, I have a little help. Hero society will fall even if we don't succeed. They planted their own downfall and I'll make sure to take them down with us."

The Alpha gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"There is a reason we got away with it for so long." Kaede stated, looking away from him and out the window. "Kenzou, when you launch your attack on U.A, do not hesitate to slaughter anyone in your way. If you do, it will only cause your loss."

Kenzou's eyes narrowed on her. "What do you know?"

Kaede looked back to him with the same look written on her face. "Enough. You don't want to get caught by the pro heroes outside that night. You will want to attack Heights Alliance first. I will cause a distraction for you. If you can secure Shouta and Shoto, we will win this."

Kenzou hummed. "That is a lot better than what I was going to do." He paused for a moment. "It's freaking how you seem to know everything."

"A mother always knows." Kaede replied, turning on her heel and disappearing further into the safe house.

x

Dabi stared at the picture in front of him in complete disbelief. A small child with spikey hair similar to his but instead of red it was blonde but the signature Todoroki blue eyes. Minato. That was his name. He was an Alpha child who had just turned ten. His son... with Kenzou. He had no memories or recollection of the boy. Hawks and Present Mic had gotten their hands on a notebook that belonged to Kaede. The same woman that Dabi had put his trust into. The same woman who apparently betrayed him. If given the chance, he would torch her until nothing but ash was left behind. Kaede was the enabler, possibly the brains behind the entire operation. The more the police dug into her history, the more she crossed over with known victims.

Aizawa sat across from him, an unreadable expression on the Underground hero's face. Even Aizawa wasn't sure what to say to him. A blood test had been done on the child and the results came back that Dabi did indeed give birth to him. He had a son and never even knew.

Now he had a choice to make. Legally, he was Minato's guardian.

"I know it's a shock, Touya." Aizawa said. The former villain looked up from the picture. "You don't have to make the choice right now but I did want you to know there were options."

Dabi didn't say anything, looking back down at the picture. Hoping that he could feel anything. But he didn't. Nothing pulled him to look at this child. This child was a stranger to him. Aizawa had told him, he was allowed to meet Minato face to face and see if there was some sort of connection if he would like. He wondered if he did, if a connection like the one between Eri and Aizawa would appear. The two were automatically drawn together. However, Aizawa had a stronger maternal instinct compared to him.

Dabi knew he felt some of this instincts when it came to his siblings. To Shoto. It confused him that he didn't feel anything when it came to Minato. This was his child, shouldn't he feel something?

"I... can't..." Dabi finally said, his voice cracking as he slid the picture back towards Aizawa. "He deserves a life away from the shit show that is mine. I want to feel something but I just don't. I would rather him have a fresh start."

Aizawa nodded, grabbing the picture from the table and placing it back into a folder that was sitting on the table. "That is perfectly okay, Touya. If you ever decide to see him, we can leave the option open that you can get visitation. No one is going to force you into anything."

Dabi nodded. "Maybe. I don't think I could ever be a parent. Maybe one day, I would want to get to know him... but he needs someone who can love him unconditionally. I don't want to say that when I finally pass whatever you guys want me too that I can take care of him. I could barely take care of myself."

Aizawa smiled at him, reaching over the table and taking him by the hand. "I just had to tell you this. If you believe this is what is best for him, than you are doing what any parent would do in your position. Parents want what's best for their pups." He said.

Dabi gave him a small smile. "He'll be okay."

"It's time to get back to class. I have to make a stop first." Aizawa stated as the two got up from their respective chairs. Dabi gave his goodbye and started out of the room, going in the direction of the classroom.

x

"Are you sure about this, Eraser?" Hawks questioned as he followed behind Aizawa towards Class 1-A. The teacher all but dragged him out of Heights Alliance at lunch time and brought him to the main building. It had been a week since he arrived at U.A. His back was still completely wrapped in bandages, the bones where his wings used to be were also wrapped. The bones only remained in hopes that possibly feathers would start to grow back. Normally it took two days to get at least some of them back but not one had started to grow out. He knew that he should feel something about the loss of his wings but the events leading to it had been worth it. If saving hundreds of Omegas, Betas, and children meant never being able to do hero work again, he would take it.

He had been given Aizawa's old dorm for his time at the school. Both U.A. and the police believing that it would be better if he stayed within the safety of U.A. until he was healed up and Kane was behind bars.

"Positive." Aizawa replied. Hawks nodded, choosing not to reply to him as he stared down at his feet. "You need to do something. Don't think I don't notice what's going on with you."

Hawks let a smile come to his face as he snorted. "No wonder they all call you dad." He muttered. If Aizawa actually heard him, the man didn't say anything.

After another moment of walking, they arrived at the classroom. Hawks couldn't hide his shock as he watched just how instantly the students quieted down to a dead silence and were in their chairs the second the door slid open. "Hawks-sensei!" Tokoyami exclaimed in surprise.

Hawks smiled at him, giving him a wave as him and Aizawa walked fully into the room. "You might be wondering why Hawks is here in the classroom." A few nods and murmurs erupted out which quickly quieted back down as Aizawa continued, "He will be assisting me with today's lesson on what to do when you are in a tough situation."

"Don't we always end up in those though?" Kaminari questioned, gaining a look from Aizawa.

"I'm teaching you something that most pros don't even know. It's a form of sensory location." Hawks replied.

"Sensory location?" Kirishima said puzzled.

"Sometimes when you are in a tough spot, such as if you can't see, you can use this method to try and locate your enemy or even a civilian." Aizawa replied to him.

"So it's basically like listening hard." Uraraka said.

Hawks hummed. "Kind of. There is more than one form of this. Listening, feel, smell. The method I use is specific to my quirk. My feathers could sense movement of clothing, breathing, anything that a human could do." He paused for a moment, looking around the classroom until his eyes fell on Jirou. "A couple of you have quirks that could use a similar method. Jirou's earphone jack allows her to hear quiet sounds. Shoji's quirk also allows him to do this. This is difficult to master but even knowing a little bit of it could help in the long run."

"Do you know this, Aizawa-sensei? Ribbit." Asui questioned.

Aizawa nodded. "Since my quirk relies on my eyes. Between Erasures, I can use the sounds around me to my advantage to protect myself in the moments that I can't use my quirk or even while I'm using it."

Midoriya's face lit up. "Like the USJ!" To which Aizawa nodded his head again to.

The classroom immediately buzzed in excitement, even Bakugou seemed to be excited for it. "Alright, get dressed out and we will meet on the field." Aizawa dismissed them.

x

The school day had finally come to a close. Hawks' lesson with his students had really paid off. He was proud of just how quickly they were picking up on it. Todoroki even got involved with the class as well this time. It was a start.

Shouta closed the door to Nezu's office as he walked in, the Principal looking at him with a knowing look on his face as the teacher turned to face him. "Aizawa-kun." Classes were finished for the day and Shouta was happy with the results of that day.

"Hawks. Let him take over my position until I return back from leave." He simply stated.

Nezu nodded at him. "Of course. It's only fitting that he keeps himself busy while he's in recovery here. Your due date is a month away. Plenty of them for him to rest up before taking over for you until you return." The Principal paused, giving a smile to the man. "At least I hope you actually take your leave. You didn't even take leave in high school."

Shouta rolled his eyes. "How long are you going to hang that over my head?"

Nezu shrugged. "This is different. You are a pro now and danger can strike at any time. Your students need you at one hundred percent."

Shouta smiled. "Of course, sir."

**x**

_Unknown Time, Japan Hero Public Safety and Commission Headquarters_

The girl sat at her desk, twirling her long, white hair around her finger as she continued to go through the files in front of her. The computer screens above her flickering every so often as new information started to flash over the screens. She hummed to herself as she flipped the page.

A loud beep sound caught her attention, forcing her to look up. Her greyish-brown eyes widened as the information flashed across the screen.

_Unknown Error: Information Change. File: Yamada Kenzou aka Kane_  
_Unknown Error: Information Change: File: Yamada Hizashi aka Present Mic_  
_Unknown Error: Information Change: File: Bakugou Katsuki aka Ground Zero_  
_Unknown Error: Information Change: File: Todoroki Shoto aka Shoto_  
_Unknown Error: Information Change: File: Midoriya Izuku aka Deku_  
_Unknown Error: Information Change: File: Takami Keigo aka Hawks_  
_Unknown Error: Information Change: File: Todoroki Touya aka Dabi_  
_Unknown Error: Information Change: File: Shinsou Hitoshi aka Mindjack_  
_Unknown Error: Information Change: File: Aizawa Shouta aka Eraserhead_  
_Unknown Error: Information Change: File: Shigaraki Tomura aka Shimura Tenko_

The errors continued as she jumped out of her seat, her chair crashing to the floor with a thud. More files continued to change before her eyes. "What the hell?" She exclaimed, her mouth dropping open as she continued to read the various changes. She reached in front of her, typing on the keyboard, trying to figure out what was going on with the system. The same system that held confidential information over the pro heroes and villains alike.

She opened up the file that popped in front of her, which had been Midoriya Izuku's.

_Information Change: Date of Death_  
_October 8, 20XX_

"What the absolute hell? Deku isn't dead." She whispered. Clicking the one next to it.

_Shinsou Hitoshi aka Pro Hero Mindjack_  
_Information Change: Date of Death_  
_October 8, 20XX_

Her eyes widened as she continued with the files. Some saying deceased, others saying they dropped from the hero course all together and never became pro heroes. Among the list of the dead were: Midoriya, Shinsou, Present Mic, Dabi, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Jirou, Midnight, plus more. The retired ones were Shoto, Eraserhead, Bakugou, Uraraka, Shoji, Tokoyami, and almost the entire class from that year.

"This has to be a mass error. All the dates are the same. These people aren't dead."

Footsteps rang from behind her, forcing her to look over at the two newcomers. One was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with black hair and onyx eyes. "What's wrong?" The blonde questioned.

She stepped back, pointing to the screen. "Somethings wrong. Majorly wrong."

Both boys stopped immediately, their own eyes widening as they looked at the screen. "This... is impossible." The boy with black hair whispered. "This just has to be a system error, right?" He muttered, looking over to the tall blonde next to him.

"Maybe if it were one file but this is the entire list of people involved with the U.A. Incident." The blonde replied.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." The white haired girl.

Suddenly, the boy with black hair let out a shout of pain, clutching at his stomach in distress. The other two were immediately at his side. "Minato... Koyuki... I don't feel... I feel like I'm getting ripped apart." The boy whispered, the pain evident in his voice.

The blonde, Minato, looked to the girl with a concerned look as he crouched next to the fallen teenager. "What was the first file that popped up?"

The girl gulped. "Kane's."

Minato let out a growl as his hold tightened on the teenager. "Open it."

Koyuki nodded, standing up and rushing back over to the computer. She typed for a moment, bringing up Kane's file.

_Yamada Kenzou aka Kane_  
_Information Change: _  
_Current Leader of the League of Villains_

Koyuki frowned, selecting three more files that stuck out to her. Todoroki Shoto, Bakugou Katsuki, and Aizawa Shouta.

_Aizawa Shouta aka Eraserhead_  
_Information Change: Hero Status_  
_Former Pro Hero, Former U.A. Teacher_  
_Currently Member of the League of Villains_

_Todoroki Shoto aka Shoto_  
_Information Change: Hero Status_  
_Former Student at U.A. High School_  
_Currently Member of the League of Villains_

_Bakugou Katsuki aka Ground Zero_  
_Information Change: Hero Status_  
_Former Student at U.A. High School _  
_Currently Member of the League of Villains _

"It's like the entire timeline had changed." Koyuki whispered, looking back over to the two boys. The black haired boy continued to grunt in pain as Minato looked down at him in concern.

"What happened?!" The boy in pain exclaimed.

"I don't know but I don't have a good feeling at all about this." Koyuki paused, looking at the picture of Kane that resided on one of the screens. "It's almost as if the events of that day changed completely." She stopped once more, typing into the computer again and pulling up camera footage from U.A. on that day.

_The building was in a complete lockdown. A heavily, pregnant Shouta Aizawa was being moved onto one of the tables within the Heights Alliance common room. It was clear the Omega was in labor as students around him rushed in assistance. Yaoyorozu taking up the front, Jirou and Kaminari off to one side of him. Todoroki and Shinsou on another. Eri wasn't far from them. Shinsou said a few words to Todoroki before walking away from the table and disappearing off of the screen. Midoriya not far behind him. _

Koyuki changed the screens, stopping on one on the area outside of the dorms. _A battle was already in full effect outside. Endeavor was blasting his fire towards someone off screen. Present Mic came into the frame a second later, blood pouring down his torso. _

_With a switch of the screen, it was back on Shinsou and Midoriya. The two were talking before Shinsou's entire body froze. Midoriya screamed out but she couldn't hear the words. Seeing Shinsou drop to the floor and blood starting to pool around him. Midoriya's quirk activated and he jumped off screen. A second later, the boy was back in the frame with a knife in his throat. Collapsing to his knees before falling to the ground motionless. _

_Once again the screen was changed. Chaos had erupted throughout Heights Alliance. Students were laying around in pools of their own blood. Yaoyorozu, Jirou, and Kaminari were also on the ground. Todoroki's hands were in the air, his entire body shaking as a man stared him down. _

Koyuki forced the bile in her throat back down as she paused the monitors. "This isn't what happened. That snake is trying to change the past."

The boy let out another pained whine. "We have to do something. That night changed everything." He whispered.

"If we intervene, we could damage the timeline worse. We can't guarantee we can fix this." Koyuki said, the dread filling her completely. The girl kept her eyes locked to the boy. The teenager continuing to whimper in pain as he curled in on himself. Koyuki and Minato shared a look, the girl nodding as she crossed the room, placing her hand on Minato's shoulder and the other on the boy's back. With a sigh, she made her decision, "We just have to make sure he can't get into Heights Alliance." She stated. "I don't know how he's doing this. Not unless he had a quirk like mine but I can use this power to fix the damage he is causing. We have to be really careful. We can't say anything about who we are and why we are there. Just give assistance where we can and get out. Try to make minimal contact." Minato nodded at her and the teenager gave a pained grunt as his reply. Koyuki took a deep breath before her hands glowing green before they were all engulfed in light.


	23. Chapter 23

**Love The Way You Lie **

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So the ending of the last chapter (which was most likely confusing as hell but here we are) is going to be explained more here. I just wanted to do it okay xD Cool? Okay xD It has to do with two of the characters we've met before plus one with Kenzou just all around fucking shit up. But this takes place a month following the closure of the last chapter. This is the chapter I've been excited for. Also, chapter is split in two! This is part one! Anyway, on with the fic! _

_Additional Notes: Let see if you guys can figure out the easter eggs I've left planted in this chapter xD Someone already figured out Minato easily on my tumblr xD Minato is based off of Minato Namikaze from Naruto. He's one easter egg I've hidden within the confines of my fics. Also this chapter is going to be a slight crossover (mainly a character who has nothing to do with the other thing) because I can xD. Now the time travel people don't play relatively large roles other than assisting and trying to correct their own time. _

_Chapter Warnings: Graphic Child Birth (like IWITW, I'm doing line breaks for this if you don't want to read that, this will be done in multiple splits keep that in mind!), Slight Pregnancy Complications, Violence, Fighting, Near Death Experiences, mentions of Sexual Assault, etc. _

**Chapter Twenty Three: How To Save A Life (by The Fray) Part One**

_Chapter Summary: After a month of no activity from Kane, U.A. is attacked by a gang of villains lead by Kane. During the lockdown, Shouta finds out that he's in active labor with his unborn pup. Hizashi rushes to U.A. in hopes of helping the heroes. Meanwhile, three unknown faces show up at the battlefield under mysterious circumstances. _

One month of complete silence. Hizashi was driving himself mad searching the streets and depths of the city and the surrounding cities trying to find even a trace of his father. The rescue team had hit every location that had been written down in that book of Kaede's so it was safe to assume that Kaede or Kenzou had it planned from the start as a backup in the case their operation ever got blown.

One month of searching and another month away from Shouta. From Hitoshi and Eri. From the unborn pup. His heartached that day he walked out of Shouta's home, not turning back as much as he wanted to. How badly he wanted to say something to any of them. He hadn't spoken to anyone when he had made his exit. His mind deadset on one goal. Even if it truly made him a villain in the end.

He had to stop his father.

Every part of him wanted to speak to his son that day but he couldn't bring himself to face him. After all the pain that he had caused. He could of taken the change and spoken to him. In the end, Hizashi had decided not to. Allowing his son to see him, only for him to leave again and not return until his mission was complete... he couldn't do that to him. Even if it was selfish of him to not speak with him.

His mind often ventured to Hitoshi. Wondering what could possibly be going through his son's head. He hadn't seen his son physically since the day he aligned with the League. The absolute heartbreak that had been written on Hitoshi's features. His precious son. Hizashi would do anything to protect him but in the end, it had been his fault his son was even hurt in the first place. He just hoped that Hitoshi was stronger than he ever was. To not give in to the darkness that would probably be clouding his son's mind. He remembered the countless days that Hitoshi came home from school with his spirit completely crushed. He was called a villain constantly in school for his quirk. Both him and Shouta had done everything to prove him wrong, even though at the time it had been Hizashi's greatest accomplishment. Before he had found out that everything had been a lie. That he wasn't bound to the bastards who shared his blood. 3

Before he could speak to his son, he had to prove that he was the hero he knew he could be. To be the father that his son could look at and be proud of.

So much had happened in the months that Hizashi was away from U.A. Secrets within his own family had been brought to light. Dabi was Touya Todoroki. Shouto Todoroki had been kidnapped. He had a daughter he didn't know about. Hawks lost his wings and wasn't the Alpha that the Hero Commission made him out to be. So much has happened. Hizashi wondered if he never did make the public display against U.A. if any of these truths would of came to light. It was almost like a butterfly effect that he couldn't stop. Showing who the true heroes and true villains were within society.

No matter what, Hizashi had to move quickly. It was quickly closing in on Shouta's due date and within the confinements of the book had revealed that Kenzou intended to attack U.A. when Shouta was vulnerable. He had to try and find Kenzou and Kaede before that day came or he feared the worst would happen. Everything already felt so off balance as it was. Like things were changing from out beneath them. From what he could tell, Kaede was the true mastermind behind everything. Which quickly had turned into an obsession with his father.

One thing that had stuck out to him was hearing Hawks' words to Tokoyami. Hawks never knew he had been born an Omega. Which would of meant that information had been top secret at the Hero Commission. This went deeper than he could ever of imagined. It went further than just the villains. All for One. The League. It was clear to him that somehow the Hero Commission was involved. At least one person. There could be no way that Kenzou would have confidential information on Hawks.

He thanked every part of himself that he had self-control over himself and his Alpha. Hawks' true scent had been intoxicating. He had felt the protectiveness that surged through him. He hadn't heard from Hawks since that day but who could blame him? Hawks' entire world had came crashing around him. Finding out that the people who raised him had lied to him. Losing his wings. Almost getting assaulted. Hawks needed to focus on recovery. Hizashi was positive that Hawks' mind set wouldn't be anywhere near what happened with Todoroki. However, Hawks was safe behind U.A's barrier. Probably getting fretted over by Shouta. Shouta was a magnet for fixing people even if he didn't mean to.

Hizashi sighed as he leaned against the wall on the roof of the building. His eyes lingering over U.A. The building glittering in the night sky and the lights of the dorms still on.

October 7th. That's what today's date was. Shouta was officially nine months along in his pregnancy. He sighed again, looking up at the night sky for the moment. "What I would do to be back with you."

An explosion caught his attention, his entire body going rigid as he looked in the direction of where it came from. His eyes widening as smoked filled the air. U.A.

"Damnit." Hizashi growled, rushing towards the edge of the building and jumping down before taking off in the direction of the explosion.

It seems like he found his father.

x

Shouta took in a few deep breaths as he ran his hand over his swollen stomach. He had officially gone on leave the day before and Hawks had gladly taken over his class for him after gaining a teacher's license. Currently he sat in Heights Alliance, he gang of chaotic pups sprawled out through the room. Hitoshi, Shoto, Midoriya, and Eri were a big cuddle pile in the middle of them. The rest of the students on bean bag chairs or piles of pillows and blankets. A movie was playing in the background but not one person was listening or watching it.

Hawks and Dabi sat next to him on the couch. Dabi playing mindlessly on his phone and Hawks leaning back against him, running his fingers through Tokoyami's head feathers. Shouta eyed Hawks for a moment, watching the young man's movements. His movements were slow. A few weeks prior, Hawks had came to him about arranging a surgery to remove the useless bones on his back. Following a month after the attack against him and no feathers had yet to grow back, Hawks had made the decision to get the bones to his wings removed from his back. Shouta could see the bandages peeking out from underneath his shirt. His slow movements fell right in place with the pain that would of been in the former hero's back.

Hawks had been a good addition to U.A. While it wasn't permanent, Hawks' presence had done a lot for his students. Someone who was so upbeat and happy helped with the lingering darkness that clouded over the kids. Tokoyami even constantly had a smile on his face now. Though Shouta could see just how worried his student was for his mentor. Hawks wouldn't say it but Shouta would see Hawks mindlessly looking at the sky and the passing birds. He was positive that Hawks missed flying. Who wouldn't if your quirk and life had been surrounded by the sky and the care free lifestyle of flight?

Shouta turned his gaze from Hawks to Dabi. Dabi had been the most surprising within the last month. Following the discovery of Minato, Dabi had also approached Shouta. Dabi had wanted to remove his womb completely. Shouta made him take a week to make an official decision. In the end, Dabi still wanted to do it. Despite being a grown adult, Omegas were often required to have someone with them for the surgery just to make sure that is definitely what they wanted. Shouta hated the rule but he went along with it. Dabi had gone through with his own surgery but kept the main reasoning to himself. Dabi no longer radiated Omega phermones but rather closer to Beta phermones now. He still held his demeanor towards Shoto and the other students but was more neutral to his dynamic more than anything now.

More than ever, he found his students and his wards swarming him constantly. It had gotten worse in the last week. Not one of them wanting him to be out of their line of sight longer than when they were asleep. His body was producing maternal pheromones in waves and he could see how his students were reacting to it. If he had the choice, he would be in his home but every single one of these pups with Hawks and Dabi included would find their way to his place. It was just better to stay at Heights Alliance with them.

The night that Hawks had ended up at U.A., Shouta had found Hitoshi and Eri fast asleep on the ground outside of Heights Alliance. It had taken a lot of convincing but he had finally gotten Hitoshi to tell him what it was about. His pup had been feeling the burden of carrying his emotions like a mask. His heart broke watching Hitoshi break down. He had failed to be there for his son, no matter how many times Hitoshi tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault for not noticing. He should have noticed what was going on. Now Hitoshi laid on the floor, talking with Midoriya with a smile on his face. Hitoshi had decided to see Dr. Shinsou for a few session which seemed to help a lot with his mentality.

Shouta sighed, continuing to rub circles into his lower stomach. The constant pressure on his abdomen had him taking deep breaths. He felt his eyes slipping shut, the comforting scents lingering in the air and their hushed voices as they talked to themselves.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as the building shook around them, the sound of breaking concrete and blinding light showing through the windows as each of them jumped up into an offensive stance.

"Bakugou!" Kaminari shouted.

"That wasn't me, loser." Bakugou retorted.

_"Level Three Security Breach! Level Three Security Breach!" _Announced through the speakers that were set up within the dorms.

"What's happening?!" Ashido exclaimed as the ground continued to shake for a moment. The windows around them quickly closed with defensive shutters, the doors blocking off from both sides as the announcment continued.

Shouta froze completely as the rumbling stopped but followed closely behind by another smaller explosion. He turned his head to look at Hawks and Dabi who were both looking back at him. Hitoshi and Shoto were also giving him nervous glances. The Erasure hero swallowed the lump in his throat and turned completely to face his class. Grimacing for a moment as pain rippled through his abdomen. He sucked in a deep breath as he finally addressed his students, "When Hawks arrived at U.A., he brought with him a book containing vital information to a case. It was believed that Kenzou Yamada, the villain Kane would attack the school." He paused, watching the knowing looks on the kids' faces all except for Eri. "That's why you saw pro heroes on campus earlier today. They came to guard the school. This isn't going to be a drill. So everyone is to stay next to someone at all times. Pair up, bigger groups the better. Right now we are safe in this building but we can't guarantee that Kane might not be able to get in. We've spent months preparing for situations like this. We've been through it. Now it's time to put that training to the test."

With an agreement from his students, Shouta took in another deep breath as the pain continued through him. "Aizawa-sensei? Are you okay?" Kirishima questioned, being the first to notice the pained expression on the man's face.

Shouta bit his lip but nodded. "I'm alright, Kirishima. We need to prepare. We might not have long."

"You're wincing, sir." Iida added, stepping forward with a worried expression on his face.

"Dad?" Hitoshi questioned.

Hawks' eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. "Um... Eraser, I think you're in labor." The blonde stated.

Shouta huffed. "No, I'm not."

Dabi chuckled, gaining everyone's attention. "Tell that to my shoes."

Shouta looked down, cursing slightly noticing the very noticible pool of water that was slightly pink on the floor surrounding his shoes, Dabi's, and Hawks. How he didn't notice that it happened, he would never know.

He grunted as another contraction ripped through his body, placing his hand on the side of his stomach. "Freaking problem child." He muttered.

"C'mon, sensei. Let us help you." Yaoyorozu coaxed as she stepped forward. She was joined by Jirou and Kaminari. Shoto and Hitoshi also stepped forward.

Shouta eyed them for a second before finally nodding. His pup was coming either way.

"Alright, you five with me. Hitoshi and Midoriya can assist with getting supplies. To keep his privacy, the others will continue to prepare in case of the villains outside." Yaoyorozu instructed.

"Go." Dabi said, ushering them away from the couch. Shouta grumbled as Yaoyorozu and Shoto guided him towards the nearby table.

x

Minato, Koyuki, and the boy collapsed to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs and heavy breathing as the world changed around them. The Hero Commission long gone but instead they were on the practice field of U.A. "You're getting better, Yuki. You managed to get the location this time!" Minato grinned, giving a thumbs up through his over huffs.

"Seriously?! That's what you say when our present time is at risk cause some hyped up asshole Alpha can't keep it in his pants?!" The boy exclaimed, sitting up for a moment before pushing himself off of the ground and dusting off his long black jacket.

"Shut the fuck up." Minato replied, the grin never leaving his face.

"Boys, behave or I will ground you both." Koyuki said as she got off the ground herself and dusted off her shirt and pants. "It would be best if we didn't say our real names and instead used our hero names. Our hero names are unknown but myself and Minato are already known right now. If we come in contact with someone we know, we might accidentally to more damage."

The boy cast her a look equilvant to the one she would often see on Eraserhead. "That's going to be impossible with the mission we have. This place will be crawling with pro heroes and the people we know as pros. Hell, my teacher is still a student here!" The boy stated.

Koyuki sighed. "We just have to do our best. It might inevitable but we are just here to make sure the timeline corrects itself, nothing more. Kane has to be defeated tonight." She said.

Minato finally got off of the ground himself and dusted off his own hero costume. "He doesn't have a license though."

"Does that really matter right now?!" The boy exclaimed, grimacing as pain once again ripped through him. "We are running out of time. The attack has already started, we need to go. Not debate the stupid laws. You two head to the battlefield. I have to make a stop first."

Minato smiled and nodded. "Well, let's go, Chronos... Kirito."

The boy-Kirito smiled back. "C'mon, Blueflame."

With a final nod, the three started in the direction the fighting was taking place.

x

Hizashi had to force his lungs to fill with oxygen as he finally got to U.A's barrier... well what was left of the barrier. Almost the entire front of the barrier was nothing but rumble now, pieces of concrete all over the place on the ground. He took a deep breath as he climbed over the mountain of concrete and stopped as his eyes settled on the mass chaos.

_So they did take my warning. _He thought. Endeavor, Midnight, the U.A. faculty, Edgeshot, Miruko, and the Pussycats were already fighting. Each of them being surrounded in at least a minimum of three opponents. Hizashi looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of his father or grandmother but not catching sight of either of them. He cursed under his breath as he started down the rubble. His eyes fell to where Midnight was. The woman was pinned to the ground by one of the villains as they were closing in on her.

He felt the anger flare in him as he activated his quirk and screamed out. The villains' immediately slapped their hands over their ears in pain before Hizashi stopped his quirk and kicked the villain pinning his friend down off of her.

"Yamada..." Midnight muttered, her eyes wide as Hizashi helped her off of the ground.

"Quick, knock these bastards out." Hizashi instructed. Midnight nodded, taking those few vital seconds that Hizashi had given her to rip the fabric on her bicep and release her quirk. Hizashi was quick to clamp a hand over his nose and mouth to keep the mixture from himself as the villains got a full whiff and fell to the ground unconscious. Midnight gave a quick sigh of relief before she looked over to where Hizashi was standing. "You didn't think I would let you guys finish this alone did you?"

Midnight snorted, a large smile breaking out onto her face. "I haven't spotted Kane or his mother yet. They have to be the ones leading this attack but I haven't seen them." She stated.

Hizashi nodded. "They are probably keeping down low or going after Shouta and Todoroki. Leaving their goons to distract the heroes." He replied.

Midnight made a noise of agreement. "Class A are stuck in Heights Alliance, from what I know Shouta is there too. Its the same with Class B but Vlad is out here with us." She said, keeping her guard up and peering over her shoulder every other second. "They should be safe for now but with how easy they got into U.A., it wouldn't be a problem for them to get into the dorms."

Hizashi nodded. "I'll head to the dorms. Are you okay here?"

Midnight sighed softly. "Of course. Now that I'm back up, it will be easier to knock more of these guys out. Go. I know Shouta's due anytime now."

"Be careful, Kayama." Hizashi said, starting off towards the direction of Heights Alliance barely catching Midnight hollering the same thing back to him.

x

Shouta bit his lip, forcing back a pained whine as another contraction ripped through his abdomen. He could barely hear Yaoyorozu coaxing him through his own thoughts of keeping his breathing level. Shoto and Hitoshi were on either side of him with his legs propped up, his lower regions covered by a sheet that Midoriya had brought over. A makeshift room of sheets were made around the area, trying to give Shouta some privacy from his students but at this point he could careless. He at least was able to keep an eye on all of them.

Shoto, Hitoshi, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Kaminari, Hawks, and Midoriya were in the makeshift room with him. Hawks and Yaoyorozu working together at Shouta's feet. Jirou using her earphone jack to keep track of his unborn pup's heartbeat. Midoriya stood on stand by just in case he was needed. Kaminari also standing by. Shoto and Hitoshi were assisting him. On the outside of the sheet room stood all of his students, standing on guard and ready for a moment's notice.

xx (Descriptions of Child Birth ahead, skip to the next line break if this makes you uncomfortable) xx

He tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of Hawks measuring him and Yaoyorozu whispering to their interium homeroom teacher. His eyes widened as he caught Yaoyorozu whisper, "Is there supposed to be blood?"

His heart skipped a beat as his mind ventured to the worst possible scenarios that could happen in this situation. Hitoshi caught on quickly and reached over and started running his fingers through Shouta's sweat damp hair. "It's okay, dad. The pup is going to be fine."

"It's just a little bit of blood. That would explain why his water was a pinkish color. This happens. Now if it gets worse, that's when we run into problems." Hawks stated, moving his hand away from Shouta. "Almost there, Eraser. Hang on tight for me."

"Don't really have a choice." Shouta retorted, letting out another gasp of pain with the next contraction.

Yaoyorozu stood back up to her full height, looking around at the objects around her before she stopped. "I completely forgot. We need water to clean off the pup. Hitoshi, Midoriya, can you go get some for me?" She questioned.

Hitoshi looked to his Omega father for a moment and gave him a smile. "I'll be right back." He muttered, not moving until Kaminari slipped in and took his face before disappearing alongside Midoriya.

"Just one more centimeter and then it's time to push." Hawks announced with a slight smile.

Shouta nodded, leaning back against the pillows that were taken from the couch. God he wished this was over already.

xx (line break, end of scene for now) xx

Hitoshi and Midoriya walked towards the bathroom in almost a dead silence. Midoriya carrying a bowl that he had grabbed from Yaoyorozu before heading in this direction. The two entered into the bathroom, Midoriya placing the bowl underneath the tap and starting the water on lukewarm.

He sighed, turning to face Hitoshi for a moment before froze completely as he saw the glint of metal pressing against Hitoshi's neck and a tall blonde male that resembled Mic with green eyes standing behind him with a sinister grin. "Hello, boys. Sorry for this but I have Omegas to get."

"Mido-"

Midoriya's eyes widened as he saw a knife come in contact with Kenzou's neck. He moved his gaze to the hand that held onto it. A fingerless gloved small hand, couldn't be bigger than a teenager's, held the black handle. The arm the hand was connected to was concealed by the sleeve of a black jacket. His gaze moved until finally it settled on the person's face. He couldn't be older than any of them. His face young and unmarked.

What got Midoriya the most was his eyes. His eyes were the same shade as Aizawa's. Like dark storm clouds in a thunderstorm but almost black as night. His hair was close to Todoroki's in the same style but a shiny ebony black. Even his scent that he hadn't noticed before was familiar. Cherry blossoms and spearmint.

"Try it and I'll slice your throat before you can blink." The boy growled.

Kenzou smirked. "You won't be fast enough to save him."

"I don't need to be." The boy said, his eyes meeting Midoriya's. Passing along an unknown message that Midoriya quickly understood. The boy was giving him an opening.

The only problem. Kenzou was staring straight at him. He couldn't even activate One for All without risking Kenzou moving his hand and slicing Hitoshi's throat.

_"Can you imagine? What would happen? If we could have any dream. I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it, and that it would never leave." _Midoriya's eyes widened as he heard the boy start to sing. It took him by complete surprise as he watched Kenzou's shoulders go slack and an unknown look came to his eye. Kenzou finally tore his gaze and looked at the boy as he continued to sing.

_It has to be that boy's quirk. No way Kane would take his eye off of me when I'm a threat._ Midoriya thought. He took that split second to activate One for All and launched himself at Hitoshi and Kenzou. The boy moved with him, knocking the hand that Kenzou held the blade in out of the way before it could get to Hitoshi's neck. Midoriya wrapped his arms around Hitoshi and pulled him away from Kenzou as the boy wrestled the knife out of the Alpha's hand.

Kenzou growled as he pushed himself up, placing his hands on either side of the boy's head. _The same thing he used on Shoto.. _Midoriya jumped forward, landing a punch to Kenzou's jaw which sent him through the nearby wall. "Go! I'll lead him away!" Midoriya instructed, running out of the bathroom and into the direction he sent Kenzou. He stopped short when he noticed that Kenzou was gone. If Kenzou had gone to the direction of the common room, he would of seen him pass by. _He must of retreated. _

Hitoshi and the boy were behind him a moment later. "Seems about right with that snake." The boy muttered.

"Who are you?" Hitoshi questioned, his voice calucating and defensive. "But I suppose I should be thanking you for saving my ass back there, but how do I know that you aren't working for that bastard?"

The boy smiled at them. One that would rival one of Mic's grins. "I can assure you that I'm an ally. Unfortunately I can't give you full details... for reasons but I'm Kirito." The boy-Kirito stated.

Hitoshi eyed him for a moment, taking a few steps back to grab the overflowed bowl of water and dumping out part of the bowl. Turning off the tap, he pulled the bowl from the sink. "I still don't trust you. What person says they are an ally but we don't know who they are. You look like a kid."

Kirito shrugged. "Cause I'm fourteen. I just started high school." He replied. He stopped, pulling his phone from his pocket. "It's after midnight now. You guys should probably get back. I'm going back out to assist the pros."

Midoriya moved to stop him but Kirito disappeared down the hallway heading in the direction he was sure Kenzou went in. "Who is that kid?" He whispered.

"I don't know but he seemed like he was truthful. Either way, he just saved my life." Hitoshi said. "Lets get back. Dad should be getting close now."

Midoriya nodded, tearing his gaze from where Kirito disappeared. "Did he seem like Aizawa-sensei and Mic-sensei to you?" He questioned as they started back towards where the others were. Their guards still up as they moved along.

"Yeah... I thought it was dad at first until he spoke. Which is stupid cause Dad is currently in labor on our dining table." Hitoshi muttered.

They both froze as they heard a loud scream ring out throughout the room. Hitoshi's eyes widened as him as Midoriya shared looks. "That was Aizawa-sensei."

Midoriya took off into a run as Hitoshi followed behind him, careful not to spill the water in the bowl as they rounded the corner. It only took them a moment to get to the blocked off area.

xx (line break, child birth scene continues here) xx

Shouta had his wrist in his mouth, biting on the pale skin as his back arched off of the table. "Dad?!" Hitoshi exclaimed.

"I think his placenta might be trying to detact from the uterine wall. We need to work fast or we will have to cut out the pup." Hawks stated.

Blood was starting to pool on the table inbetween Shouta's legs as Hawks set himself up between his legs. "Here, let me take that. Hitoshi, go stand by him." Yaoyorozu ushered. Hitoshi didn't think twice as he handed her the bowl and rushed to his father's side. Eri had came through the curtain and was now standing by Shoto. The girl having been originally by Dabi until now.

"Is he okay?" Eri questioned.

"Yeah, but we have to move fast." Hawks stated. "Jirou keep an eye on the pup's heartbeat."

Jirou nodded. "Right now, holding stable. It dropped a little a moment ago but otherwise still in safe range." She replied.

Hawks hummed. "Alright, Eraser... when the next contraction hits, push for ten counts." He instructed.

Hitoshi grabbed one of Shouta's hands and Eri copied his movements, going to Shouta's other side and grabbing his other hand. Shouta forced himself to take a deep breath as the next contraction ripped through him. He bit his lip as he pushed down. Yaoyorozu counted down and when she hit ten, Shouta stopped. He felt like he could breath again as he fell back against the pillows. His body growing weaker by the moment. A moment later, the cycle restarted.

Contraction. Push. Ten. Repeat.

"The pup's almost out! One last push, Eraser!"

Shouta wasn't sure how long he had been at it. He could hear Hitoshi, Shoto, and Eri talking to him but he couldn't make out the words. It was the same with Hawks and Yaoyorozu. He knew they were talking but the words never registered to him. The world around him swam as the next contraction hit. He couldn't hold back the scream that left him as he started to push, feeling the movement of the pup slipping from his body.

xx (end of birth scene) xx

A loud cry followed as suddenly a bloody, small body was placed on his chest. He felt like the world stopped for a moment as his eyes fell onto a mop of black hair and the scrunched up face of the crying pup. "It's a boy, Eraser." Hawks muttered. Yaoyorozu was now next to him with a wet rag, working on cleaning off the baby. Also using a nasal pump to clear the pups nose and mouth.

"Kazuto..." Shouta whispered. A smile came to his face as the world turned dark around him.

x

Hawks cursed as Shouta went completely limp on the table. The pup no longer crying as Yaoyorozu scooped him up and wrapped a towel around his body. Moving over to the table where the baby supplies were all set up. "Jirou, check Eraser's heart. Now!" He exclaimed.

"What's happening to him?!" Hitoshi exclaimed, the fear in his voice as he clutched his father's hand.

Hawks didn't reply to him just yet as Jirou placed her earphone jacks onto Shouta. One over his heart and the other on his upper chest. Tears came to the girl's eyes as she looked to Hawks. "I can't hear anything."

Hitoshi's panicked words continued as Hawks placed his fingers against the pulse point of Shouta's neck. "Damnit!" He yelled in frustration. He couldn't find a pulse either. He placed one palm over Shouta's heart, the other hand over the other one with his fingers folded over his open hand. Quickly he started to push down at the rate of a normal heartbeat. "We need Recovery Girl. He might of hemoragged."

Yaoyorozu walked around the table, handing the pup off to Hitoshi, and a breathing bag in her hand as she motioned for Shoto. "I'm going to clean him up, every time you breath, squeeze this." She instructed before moving back to the other side of the table.

Midoriya slid past them, throwing open the sheet and his eyes falling on Iida. "Iida! Run and go get Recovery Girl!" Midoriya yelled.

Iida nodded as his eyes fell on Hawks and Shouta. "I'll go with you." Bakugou stated.

"So will I." Midoriya added.

"Be careful, you three! Recovery Girl might be close to the fighting to assist the pros! Try not to get into an altercation if you. Just get her and come back. Shouta will kill me if something happened to you." Hawks instructed as he continued the chest compressions.

Bakugou aimed his hands at the wall, preparing to explode his way out. "Kaachan! I have a better idea! We could risk the building collapsing here!" Midoriya said, ushering for the two to follow him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugou growled but complied.

Hawks took in a deep breath as the three disappeared. Hoping to any one who would listen that they would come back safe and sound. He stopped his compressions, moving and opening Shouta's mouth. Puffing a few breaths of air, he pulled away and continued with the compressions. "You can't do this, Aizawa-san."

His mind raced with the possibilities. Yaoyorozu was checking for anymore bleeding now that the pup was clothed and quieted down. The pup now safe in Hitoshi's arms. While Hawks worked, she cleaned up his body of the afterbirth and blood before Kaminari helped with getting his undergarments and sweats back on.

"What if Kaminari shocks him?" Shoto questioned, still working the breathing bag at the same time in the correct intervules.

Hawks stopped for a moment. Blinking in realization. Shouta currently had no heartbeat or pulse. Normally a hospital would be calling a Code Blue and using a crash cart on the person. A smile broke out on his face as he turned to Shoto. "You brillant child!" He peered over his shoulder to Kaminari who was staring directly at Shouta with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"I... can't... what if I make him worse?" Kaminari muttered.

"Kaminari, you can do this! You've proven yourself time and time again." Jirou stated. Kaminari looked to her as Jirou continued her words of encouragement. "You're a hero, Kaminari. Aizawa-sensei saved us, now it's our turn to help him."

Yaoyorozu moved forward, grabbing Kaminari by the hands and moving towards Shouta. Placing on hand over Shouta's heart and the other on his side as Hawks pulled away. "You have to be careful. Don't overdue it. Start out with two hundred joules, okay." She muttered.

Kaminari nodded, sucking in a deep breath. "You can do this, Denki. Shouta would say the same thing if it wasn't him on this table." Hawks said.

"Yes, sir."

He took another deep breath, feeling the tingling sensation in his palms. "Sorry, Aizawa-sensei." He muttered. "CLEAR!" He shouted. Instantly Hawks, Eri, and Yaoyorozu pulled their hands away. Shoto pulled the breathing bag away with him. With the quick shock, Shouta's body convulsed off of the table before falling back down. Shoto immediately moved back to use the bag as Jirou checked for Shouta's heart beat and Hawks for a pulse.

Hawks shook his head. "Again."

Kaminari forced himself to level his breathing as he copied the same position his hands had been in before and the same amount of volts. "Alright... CLEAR!" Another shock followed as Jirou and Hawks repeated their own motions.

"I have a heartbeat." Jirou cried out.

Hawks sighed in relief as he felt the steady pulse now under his fingertips. "Pulse is strong."


	24. Chapter 24

**Love The Way You Lie **

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So I'm debating doing a part three to this chapter because of how much just takes place in it. I'm probably going to honestly depending on how long this chapter ends up being. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will see you next time! Also below: The easter eggs planted in the last chapter! If you haven't seen the updated tags: some big changes are gonna be coming soon! I might end up adding in slight manga spoilers in the future but I will let you know when the chapter happens if I decide to do it. There are some things that happened in the manga that I think would go great within this fic. Thoughts below? If you read the manga you might know what I'm talking about. _

_Also, can you guys guess who Kirito's homeroom teacher is?_

_I will give you one of my "Easter eggs", Shouta giving birth to Kazuto and flat lining was inspired by the scene from "A Song Within A Song" from Grey's Anatomy where Callie was in an accident and gave birth to Sophia. Both of them flat lining until they were saved by Callie's friends and coworkers. The scene if you want to watch it is, ironically, "How To Save A Life." _

_I'm also doing an alternate version of this fic where Hizashi doesn't reveal he's the traitor at first until he's forced to because of Shouto. It will make sense later xD but it will follow similiarly to this with certain events excluded and some changes to the relationships and dynamics. A lot of the OCs are gonna be cut out and the initial storyline is gonna change but yeah xD So I guess you could say its a not an alternate reality except for a few things xD_

_Additional Notes: So Kirito is 14 because that's what his age was when he was introduced in Aincrad of SAO/the first arc so I'm kinda playing off of that. He's close to turning fifteen in his time. I'm debating with myself if I want to keep my Future Trio in the past a little longer just to add in some family drama for whatever reason xD or just doing they go back to their time and shows off the future. On a different note: because how I keep wanting to write two of the relationships in this fic, I'm going to split two of my couples up and do something else cause I keep wanting to write something completely different xD _

_Also, Dabi peoples how we feeling after the revelation of Chapter 290? Myself, FUCKING ECSTATIC!_

_Chapter Warnings: Violence, Near Death Experiences, Mentioned Sexual Assault, Mentioned Kidnapping, Kenzou being a huge creep, etc. _

**Chapter Twenty Four: How To Save A Life Part Two **

_Chapter Summary: The battle between the villains and the heroes is heating up as Class A joins in on the fight. Recovery Girl is taken back to Heights Alliance to help Shouta and baby Kazuto. With Kaede still hidden, Koyuki and Minato go in search of her. Secrets are revealed as Koyuki and Minato confront Kaede about her role in the ring. Kane makes his presence known on the battlefield by capturing one of Class A's own._

"There's too many of them!" Midnight muttered, the exhaustion almost completely down to her bones as she surveyed the battlefield. Each pro hero was surrounded in multiple opponents and there seemed to be no limit to their fighting as the battle raged on. She had yet to see the people responsible but she knew in her gut they were here. Where? She had absolutely no idea. She wasn't even sure how long ago she had see Hizashi. Her mind raced between the fight at hand and to Shouta. She knew the Omega would stop at nothing to protect his students and his pups even if he was heavily pregnant. It was easy to tell that Kane and Kaede decided to attack the school knowing that Shouta would be vulnerable, rather it was through labor with his pup or being so close to his due date. Every part of her just hoped Heights Alliance's security system would hold up and Class A and Shouta would be safe. Some of the pros had attempted to make their way towards the dorm but had been completely surrounded by other villains before they had the chance.

In short words, Kane and Kaede had thought everything through and had the man power to back up their words. At this point, Nemuri wasn't even sure for herself if they could pull this off without causalities. Despite the students having their licenses, they were trying their best to keep them from getting involved. Some of them knowing just how personal this would be to some of the teenagers.

She had managed to knock out several villains after Hizashi came to her aid. Despite the help, it seemed like the villains were endless. Nemuri concluded herself that these villains had to be involved with the trafficking ring in some form to come to Kane's aid so easily. Even then, she wasn't sure if it was Kane they were truly working for. All signs were slowly started to point to Kaede. The same woman who managed to manipulate them all that day in Recovery Girl's office. Not even Tsukauchi had seen through her manipulation with his truth quirk. None of it made sense to her but they had to figure something out quick.

_You better stay alive, Hizashi. I'm counting on you. _She thought, going back into her fighting stance as the next two villains in front of her started their own attacks.

x

Kaminari stood frozen, his hands held in front of his body in shock as he stared at the now moving chest of his homeroom teacher. He couldn't hear a word from the others, knowing that Jirou and Momo were both speaking to him. His ears rang as he felt the familiar tingle of electricity in his fingertips. He had actually did it. He managed to revive Aizawa. All the fear in the pit of his stomach that he would somehow mess it up and cause further damage. Momo had told him the voltage but through his own fear, he lowered it without a thought. The terror of not knowing.

His electricity could be very dangerous and he knew it wasn't the same as the crash carts that he had seen within the hospital. He wasn't exactly sure what the difference was but it was there. That's all the doubt that he had needed. It didn't take much for him to realize that Shoto had offered him up to keep Momo from exhausting her quirk. She had already been using it so much through the delivery process of Aizawa's pup and they still had the lingering threat of villains outside. At any time, there could be the chance that they break through the defenses of the building and get inside. Then they would be screwed. Kaminari just thanked the heavens that Aizawa had already given birth before anything like that could happen.

Jirou had said she had heard his heartbeat and Hawks had also confirmed his pulse. His electricity had been successful but at the same time so risky. He could of done more damage. But what if he had and they just didn't know? What if they were relieved too soon? Aizawa's eyes were still closed. There was still a chance something didn't go right. That his attempt to save his teacher's life didn't truly work. His eyes lingered on the marks that were left behind on Aizawa's chest. Both marks residing in the places where his hands had been. Perfect hand prints leaving behind pinkish-purple skin. Almost similar to what a person would see if someone was struck by lightning. Which it this case, Aizawa pretty much was.

A hand landed on the small of his back. The hand was small but firm that made him almost jump out of skin as he came crashing back to the world. He turned his head and looked down to see Recovery Girl smiling up at him. Standing not far behind her was Bakugou, Midoriya, and Iida.

Recovery Girl didn't say a word to him as she pulled her hand away and walked over to Aizawa, placing a firm kiss to his forehead. Kaminari's eyes followed the green glow across Aizawa's body as the marks on his skin began to fade before completely disappearing. He could now hear everything his classmates were saying unlike before. He could hear Momo muttering that Aizawa's bleeding had stopped and Jirou telling Recovery Girl that Aizawa's heartbeat was stronger than before. The Omega still didn't open his eyes but Kaminari could now see the more steady rise and fall of his chest.

Hawks and Momo relayed the events that had taken place during the delivery to Recovery Girl as the woman turned to look at Kaminari. Her face soft as she looked up at him. She stayed quiet until they completely finished telling the story. "I see." She said finally.

"Why... did... why did he almost die?" Kaminari muttered, his voice wavering with each word as he tried to speak. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Recovery Girl took a step forward. "Why did I have to do that?"

"There could be multiple reasons he coded. Most likely the stress of the ongoing fight plus going into labor added into the mix." She looked away from him for a moment, walking over to Momo and pulling up the sheet. She worked the Omega out of his sweats, instructing Bakugou and Midoriya to lift his legs up as she looked over Aizawa for herself. "From what I can see here and the afterbirth, he most likely was having a placental adruption which was causing the bleeding. You said his pain had spiked through pushing. It was probably then the placenta detached too soon. Luckily he was able to give birth just before it became to be of an issue. Between blood loss and the added stress, it could of overloaded his heart and caused it to stop momentarily." She explained. Once she pulled back, she worked back up the pants onto Aizawa and lowered the sheet back down. Bakugou and Midoriya placed his legs back down once the sheet was down and stepped aside. The woman looked back over to Kaminari with the same smile. "While your electricity was not the best option, with the situation at hand and to keep Yaoyorozu from leaving herself defenceless... it was probably the only option. Of course it would of been better if we had him set up in the medical ward in the main building. We planned that for today and I was going to induce his labor. There would of been the best place but you kids did well with what you had at hand. You got them both through this alive. Kaminari, you saved his life."

Kaminari felt as if a weight was pulled off of his chest before confused crossed his mind. "Wait, if he was supposed to go in today? Why was he with us?"

Recovery Girl chuckled. "Dearie, it's October 8th now. It's been today for two hours. He was going to go to the medical wing while you kids were in class. Seems like his pup decided to come on his own."

Kaminari's mouth dropped open for a moment before he clamped it shut and a smile came to his face. "Oh. That makes more sense." He replied. The smile dropped from his face as his eyes fell back on Aizawa. "I burned him. What if I did something? What if I damaged his heart?"

Recovery Girl shook her head, moving forward and placing her hand on his arm. "Kaminari, those burns were very minor. Barely there. What voltage did you use?"

"I only did seventy five. I was scared I would hurt him or worse." He muttered.

The woman nodded. "You had every right to be scared. You did the right option by lowering the voltage. Had you used a higher voltage, say closer to a defibulator's normal current, it would of caused worse burns and possible damage to his heart and nervous system." She paused, looking over to Aizawa herself. "I don't see any tremors that come with electricution. The marks went away with my quirk. So if there was any damage, my quirk had healed it. I will check up more on him when I can with better equipment. For now, let him rest." She stopped once more to face Kaminari once more. "Don't beat yourself up, dearie. He's okay and that's what matters. However, are you okay?"

Kaminari nodded. "Knowing that he is going to be okay makes me feel better."

"Now, lets check on the pup." She said, moving over to Hitoshi who was still holding onto his baby brother. Eri attached firmly to his leg as she watched on. Recovery Girl didn't say anymore as she looked over baby Kazuto.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go blow some assholes to pieces outside for thinking they can take advantage of this." Bakugou growled, gaining the attention of the others. Midoriya within seconds agreed, followed behind by Shoto.

Midoriya's head snapped over to Shoto, his eyes wide. "Shoto... are you sure? You can barely handle classes right now."

"Midoriya!" Yaoyorozu gasped in astonishment.

Hurt flashed over Shoto's face for a brief moment that had Kaminari grimacing as he looked between the couple. Shoto's face then controted into anger. "Midoriya, I can't let what happened to me always hold me back. If I say I'm ready. I'm ready." Shoto growled before storming past Midoriya and heading out of the makeshift room.

An uncomfortable tension flooded over the room from the Omega's quick exit as Bakugou turned back to the rest of the group. "Anyone else coming or you staying behind with sensei?"

"I'm staying here, I want to keep an eye on his heart rate." Jirou said.

"I'll stay too." Momo added.

Bakugou's gaze moved to Kaminari after that. "I'm going to stay too. Just in case if the girls need backup."

Bakugou nodded, turning his gaze to Hitoshi. "You want to stay with your dad or help us out?"

Hitoshi looked between Kazuto and Aizawa before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll stay too. I'm sure the rest of our classmates are itching to help somewhere. It's best if some of us stay here. We can't leave dad alone or Kazuto. Like dad said, stay in groups. Be careful, Bakugou."

Bakugou nodded before also heading out of the room followed by Iida and Midoriya.

x

Hizashi's heart was racing as he finally got to Heights Alliance. The security shutters were lined on the doors and windows, blocking any entrance into the building. He growled slightly as he could seem the distress lingering in the air. He couldn't pin point exactly who it belonged too but it was clear it was more then one of them. He didn't blame them. They were just children stuck inbetween yet another battle between villains and heroes. Yet, this one was his fault.

No.

It wasn't his fault.

It was his father's and grandmother's. Not his. He was their excuse. Nothing more.

He took in a deep breath as he started around the building, knowing full well that this would of been the first place that his father would have gone His father's obsession with Shouta was clear. Even with his kidnapping of Todoroki and the events that had followed, still all signs pointed to Shouta. They had specifically picked a time knowing that Shouta was going to be vulnerable. Rather Shouta had gone into labor that night or not, he was close enough that this event could trigger something.

He moved around as silently as he could. The sound of approaching footsteps had him hiding within the shadows and bushes next to the building. His gaze lingered on the approaching figures to see Todoroki, Bakugou, Iida, Midoriya, and the majority of their classmates. He let out a breath of relief as he decided to step out.

"Mic-sensei!" Todoroki exclaimed.

Hizashi grinned at them for a moment. "Shouldn't you kids be in the safety of Heights Alliance?"

"Technically but we want to help." Midoriya said before any one else could say anything.

"This is our fucking school. Those bastards won't know what hit them once we are finished with them." Bakugou added, hitting an enclosed fist against his palm causing a small explosion to follow.

Hizashi made a small sound. "Be careful, all of you. I won't stop you. You all have licenses to fight but try to let the pros handle as much as they can."

"Sensei, when we went to go get Recovery Girl... the pros were surrounded. They need help." Iida said.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean you shouldn't show caution. Right now, those villains are targeting some of you." Hizashi finally said after a moment. "Also, I really don't feel like being killed by the wrath of Shouta if he found out I didn't try to talk you out of it." He added a second later with a grin.

A few of his former students rolled their eyes but had smiles anyway. "Aizawa-sensei is inside with some of the others if he's who you are looking for." Todoroki muttered.

Hizashi nodded. "Be safe." He whispered one final time as the students moved around him and started towards the battlefield themselves.

_Please don't let anything happen to them. _

He moved along, finding the gapping hole in the wall that resembled the way the the U.A. was when he had arrived at the school. He manuvered his way through the debris and a moment later his feet hit the wooden flooring. He was quick to move his way towards the lingering scent of his former mate. The stench of blood filled his senses as he got closer and he felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. It was Shouta's blood he was smelling.

His walk turned into a run as he rounded the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks in the common room. He could hear the soft cries of a newborn pup and the quiet shushing sounds of his eldest. Muttering voices followed that he recognized as Hawks and Yaoyorozu.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt his feet finally start to move again, carrying him towards Shouta's scent. With a shaky hand, he moved the sheet to reveal more of his former students, Recovery Girl, Hawks, and an unconscious Shouta. Unconscious but breathing. Blood soaked towels sat nearby on an abandoned table along with other supplies that would be used during child birth. His gaze moved away from the supplies and moved back over to Shouta.

The Omega was dressed in his normal black long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat pants. His stomach was already noticably smaller. The small cry pierced through the air once again and he allowed himself to look away from Shouta to where Hitoshi was standing next to him holding a small bundle. A head of black hair peeked out of the swaddle that the pup was in as Hitoshi moved a baby bottle towards the baby's lips. The baby gladly took the bottle, suckling down the milk that resided inside the bottle.

The others were finally aware of his presence as Recovery Girl, with her back still to him, stated, "About time you got here, Yamada." It only took a split second for each of the other's heads to snap in his direction. "Aizawa's stable and the baby is healthy."

Hizashi smiled softly. Moving forward until he was standing next to Hitoshi. Hitoshi's look of complete shock never leaving him as the purple haired teen watched him. "Papa... what are you doing here?"

Hizashi smiled at him, reaching out and placing his hand on the top of Hitoshi's head. "Putting an end to all of this." He stated. Hestitately, he moved his hand before wrapping his arm around his son and pulled his children close. Eri stood at Hitoshi's leg, clutching onto the boy's pants as she looked up at him.

"It's you." She muttered.

He nodded. "You look well, Eri."

She smiled back. "I am thanks to nii-san and Daddy!" She moved closer, letting go of Hitoshi's leg to grab ahold of the leather pants that Hizashi wore. "Does this mean that you are gonna come back? Daddy has a picture of you that he likes to try and keep hidden but I see him look at it a lot. I think it would mean a lot to him if you came back."

Hizashi sighed softly, burying his nose into Hitoshi's hair. The boy hadn't said another word to him but instead almost, leaned into him. "I wish it would be that simple but it's not. I've done things I'm not proud of but... I must atone for my mistakes."

Eri frowned as Hitoshi's arm wrapped around her, pulling the girl closer to his side. "What are you even doing here?" Hitoshi snapped, his gaze leveling a glare on his Alpha father.

Hizashi smiled softly. "I'm here because I need to be."

Hitoshi went to say something but instead snapped his mouth shut and frowned. Hawks stood up from where he was seating. "Aizawa-san will be fine. I'm sure you saw the kids on your way in here."

Hizashi nodded. "I did."

"Those kids were so brave. Especially the ones in this room right now. Without them, Aizawa might not of made it out of this." Hawks muttered.

"Shouta lost a lot of blood. It seems the placenta started to detach from the uterine wall while he was pushing which led to a hermorage. With his body fighting against the blood loss and the already stressful time of childbirth, it sent him into momentarily cardiac arrest." Recovery Girl explained. "Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Jirou's fast thinking saved his life. While it wasn't the smartest plan. It worked. That's all that mattered. After his body heals some and relaxes, he will wake up. This would of been better if we had him in the medical wing in the main building but that can't be helped now. What's done is done."

Hizashi nodded. "As long as if he's safe." He whispered. "I still need to find my father and grandmother. The other pros have yet to see them."

Hitoshi looked down to the ground as Hizashi peered over at him. Concern filled the man as he watched his son. "Hitoshi?"

"I saw him. More like he found me and Midoriya when we were getting water." Hitoshi muttered, looking to the ground as the others gaped at him in shock. "He put a knife to my throat. This kid... I have never seen him before, just came out of no where and helped Midoriya get him away from me. He ran off after that and the kid followed him." Hitoshi finished, finally looking up to see the fury written on Hizashi's face.

"He tried to kill you?!" Gaining a nod from Hitoshi once more. Hizashi stopped suddenly, Hitoshi's words ringing through his ears. "Kid? What kid?"

Hitoshi shrugged. "I don't know. He said his name was Kirito and that's all he could tell us. He didn't try to threaten me or Midoriya. He just distracted Kenzou and chased after him. Like he knew he was going to be there."

Hawks' full attention was now on Hitoshi. "A kid distracted him? How?"

Hitoshi shrugged. "I think it was his quirk. He sang some song and Kenzou just went slack and stared at him. It was like he was in a trance the entire time. That gave Midoriya the chance to get me away. That kid saved my life." Hitoshi paused, looking back over to Hizashi. "That hole in the side of the building the others went out of, I think that's where he got in. It was far enough away we didn't hear it fall through the chaos outside but he still managed to get in."

Hizashi held a baited breath has he reached forward and wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders and brought him close. "It's alright, Hitoshi. You are alive and that's what matters."

"We should of said something sooner but I was so concerned with dad that I didn't even think about it. What if he had came back while dad was so vulnerable?" Hitoshi muttered, tears in his eyes as he leaned his face down and hide within the safety of his Alpha father's chest.

"He didn't and we were able to help Eraser but that means every one of those kids outside are at risk. It also means an unknown person is out there that knows U.A. He knew exactly where to go and what to do. That kid must of had training at some point." Hawks inquired, looking over to Hizashi.

"The thing is, I trusted him. Despite him being so secretive. Something in me told me that I could rely on him. Something was familiar about him but I can't place it." Hitoshi stated, taking a step back away from his father to look at Hawks. "I didn't see his face at first but when he spoke, it was like I could hear a younger version of dad. When I did look at him.. he looked just like dad did as a teenager."

Hizashi and Hawks shared a look, unsure of what to do with the information they had just received. From the description of the boy, he couldn't be a younger version of Aizawa. It would be impossible for a young Aizawa to know anything about Heights Alliance. Let alone know Kenzou's movements and that precise moment that he went after Hitoshi and Midoriya. Something more was going on and Hizashi could feel it in his gut.

Hizashi finally nodded. "Alright. I need to get back out there. You guys stay safe." He muttered, taking one final look at his children before turning back on his heel and starting back towards where he came from. Shouta was safe. His kids were currently safe. He could do this.

x

It didn't take them but a few moments to arrive at where the fighting was currently taking place. It was obvious to Shoto that the pros were slowly tiring out as his eyes scanned over them. They were severely outnumbered as just the pro heroes. Taking in account of how many of them had left the safety of Heights Alliance, they were still outnumbered but the numbers were better. On the additional side, they weren't exhausted compared to the pros.

Without a word, they split up into the small groups, each of them heading off towards a pro and jumping in to assist. Shoto's eyes landed on his father and he felt his body move as he ran towards Endeavor. The man surrounded by ten villains of his own. He could see the sweat building up on Endeavor's brow the closer he got. He slammed his foot down, ice shooting out and trapping the five that was behind the Number One hero. Endeavor nodded at him as he raced forward with Bakugou and Dabi in tow. Shoto went up to Endeavor, his hand already frosted over on his right side, aiding in cooling down the Flame hero. Bakugou and Dabi moved in on the other five that were not entrapped by ice. Bakugou sending off explosions as Dabi blasted his blue flames.

"You shouldn't here but I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't glad to see you." Endeavor muttered, allowing for his son to cool him down. The coolness radiating off of Shoto's hand giving him relief from the building up heat of his body.

"What the hell? There's no end to them!" Bakugou growled, forcing Shoto and Endeavor to look his way in time to see they were once again surrounded. "How are there so many of these preverted fuckers?!" The statement followed closely by an explosion, pushing back at least four of them.

Endeavor nodded to Shoto, both now turning to face the villains. "You good, Shoto?"

"Never better." He stated, sending out another surge of ice to trap another couple of the villains.

x

"Damnit it all." Minato growled as him and Koyuki fought through three villains before rushing off in the direction of the dorms. "Still no sign of them. Kirito probably went after Kane in Heights Alliance. If he succeeded, he will try and draw him out to the battlefield and away from the others. That still leaves Kaede though." He said through heavy breaths as the two ran side by side.

"If I was Kaede, where would I go? Being the brains behind the operation, I would want to watch but stay out of the action. Just like she had been the entire time." Koyuki muttered under her own breath. She paused as they came up to the Class B dorms. She turned on her foot and looked out to see that she could still see the fighting heroes and villains before looking up at the top of the building. "Everyone would be focused on Heights Alliance because of Kane's obsession with Eraserhead and Shoto. That would mean Class B would left alone for now."

Minato looked over to her with a smile. "This is why you are the brains and I'm the fighter." He stated. Koyuki smiled back at them as they changed course and started for the dorm building.

The two moved as quietly as possible as they chose to scale the side of the building. It didn't take them but a moment to get to the top. Minato crawled up first with Koyuki behind him. His eyes settling on the edge of the roof where Kaede stood. Her back to them, looking completely unguarded but he kept his guard up. Kaede would have seem them coming from where she was perched at the top. He could barely hear the slight movement of Koyuki behind him as she moved to join him.

"Now this was something I could have never of foreseen. My grandchildren showing up here as adults." Kaede said, her voice low but amused. "Minato, Koyuki. You two aren't alone are you. You brought someone else. I can feel it."

Minato growled at the mention of Kirito. "That doesn't matter. What does is that we are here to stop you." He said as Kaede finally turned to face them. "Don't even try to fight back. We are well aware of what quirks you have thanks to your daddy."

Kaede smiled at him, cocking her head to the side as her eyes remained on Minato. "You look so much like Touya did as a teenager. So handsome, beautiful. The only difference is the blonde hair. A Yamada bloodline trait."

Minato scoffed. "Yet, I'm the only Yamada aside from Hizashi that has it. Luckily, the rest don't have to look like it. Maybe I should pull a Dabi and color my hair." He retorted. "I always had a feeling that you had another quirk that you didn't show aside from those healing quirks that you stole off of helpless victims. You have a quirk that allows you to predict the future based off of interactions you've had with others. You knew you were going to lose this fight against U.A. and the heroes when Hizashi and Hawks raided the main house." He explained. "You were there, you were the one who supplied the Omega Zero to Hawks that broke through the Alpha hormones given to him by the Hero Commission."

Kaede's smile grew wider as she took a step forward, her eyes still having yet to leave Mianto. "You're smart. No way you got that from either of your parents." The anger flared in Minato, causing Koyuki to place her hand on his chest to stop him from the rash decision that came to his mind.

"Don't let her do this. She's trying to provoke you." Koyuki muttered.

"I fucking know."

"Than stop it." Koyuki snortered.

"Is that all you came to do? Talk? Why not just attack and get it over with?" Kaede stated, the smile that was on her face had still had to waver. "Or is it because you two grew up to become heroes? Pity. You would have made great villains. Right, Koyuki? Villainy runs in both of you. Villain parents, their kids turned heroes. What a story."

It was Koyuki's turn to growl as Minato grabbed her arm to stop her as she moved forward. "You didn't discriminate when it came to this ring. You went after anyone whose quirks you liked. You used your own grandson to get Shouta and spy on U.A. You used him to stake out quirks within heroes to be but there was one family you were obsessed with. The Todorokis. Touya and Shoto. Both have extremely strong quirks." Koyuki stated. "But you didn't stop at heroes, you continued to villains that you could easily manipulate. Hari Kurono. I know you remember him. You placed Eri with the Shie Hassaikai not because you knew the Boss but because of him. You knew that Hari would keep Overhaul from going to overboard with her. You wanted to know what her quirk would be and when the time was right, you were going to bring her to you."

Kaede made a soft sound. "Seems like you know more than I thought."

"Eri is only two years younger than me. You never suspected Shizuka would meddle with your plans. That's why you took her memories. She was prepared to take you guys down and get all of us away. She was your trump card." Koyuki continued. "She was the one who talked Hizashi into telling U.A. about his family, his mission but she was too important. You needed her to be the face for the children. The mother. Without her, we wouldn't exist. She's the reason Hizashi spoke up and you hated it. You didn't have control over them. That's why you sent Garvey out that day. His mission was to get Shouta but to also kill Oboro Shirakumo. You had no problems killing off people unless they could do something for you."

"What you didn't realize was just how much Shizuka really did influence us. She protected us. Protected my father when she could. Protected Shouta, Hitoshi, Eri. Protected Shoto. She was the one who told your secrets to Kenzou. Which lead to your downfall." Minato added on.

Kaede looked back to him with almost a puzzled look. "Downfall. Honey, it looks like we're winning."

Minato and Koyuki both gave a short burst of laughter. "You're wrong. Even if you made it out alive, you planted the seed. Hawks. He's your downfall." Minato stated. "Shizuka started it all and you didn't even know it."

Kaede frowned, the anger coming to her face. "What are you talking about?"

"When you gave him Omega Zero and revealed his Omega status. Even Hawks didn't know. Which was something that you didn't know cause Shizuka was the person who was working for the Hero Commission. She kept it from you that Hawks didn't even know but she told Kenzou. In her own way, she started it all. The one thing the heroes needed to fully take you down." Koyuki explained further. "Only someone in the Hero Commission would know about Hawks. You're leak was his handler and the President. They fed you information on heroes only under the stipulation that some of the children bred in this ring became heroes. You just didn't realize that Shizuka had been doing her own thing during all of this."

Minato moved, going into a fighting stance. "I owe Hawks a life debt. He gave up everything for us. For those kids down there on the battlefield. For Kirito."

"Kirito?"

Minato smirked as he watched a knife slip in front of Kaede's throat. Kaede gasped as she turned her head to see the boy in question behind her. Her eyes widened as her eyes settled on the onyx eyes and a face that was all to familiar.

"Hello, Kaede. I would say nice to meet you but it's more of a pleasure to take you down." Kirito stated.

"It's you." Kaede whispered.

Kirito smiled, moving his head to the side. "You never suspected we would figure you out, even fourteen years into the future. You're obsession is control and manipulation. Making yourself look like this hero and savior to the villains. Someone they can turn to when they need someone to back them up." Kirito stated. "But you never could predict this could you? You were the brains behind it all. Kenzou could never think of something this big and pull it off flawlessly. Using your connections in hero society and the villains. Your biggest mistake was changing time because your influence stops here."

"He failed." Kaede whispered.

"I did learn from the best." Kirito stated, he lowered the knife but a second later, he jabbed his finger into the back of her neck. Effectively making her crumple to the ground unconscious.

Koyuki turned on her heel, walking back behind her and picking up her phone. Minato and Kirito both shared a look before looking to her. Koyuki turned and faced back to them and shrugged. "Just in case. We don't know how much she damaged the timeline."

Minato didn't say anything as he turned to see Kirito tying Kaede up with some rope that he had pulled from his coat pocket. "We should probably get down there. There are a lot more of the villains then before. Even with Class A joining in, they still need more help. I lost Kenzou. He managed to weasel away, that's probably where's he's heading."

"Right. Let's go." Minato stated.

Koyuki paused as the boys started for the edge of the building, her eyes settling on Kaede. "To think this woman caused all of this."

"Koyuki, c'mon!" Kirito shouted back. Koyuki nodded, starting towards where the other two were.

x

Bakugou could feel the exhaustion in him, the strain in his arms as he continued with his explosions. The overexterion to his muscles becoming more prominent as he continued on. He sent out another explosion, knocking back two more villains as he stood back to back with Dabi. He could feel the high temperature of Dabi's flames as the former villain fought back against his own opponents.

Shoto and Endeavor weren't far from them, the two having been seperated by their own opponents. The rest of his classmates were a little ways away from them. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida fighting alongside the Pussycats, with the exception of Ragdoll. It looked like at least three students were teamed up with a pro but still the numbers of villains seemed to only get greater as they continued.

"How the fuck did he find so many of them?!" Bakugou growled.

"They have to be clients of the ring. It's the only thing I could think of." Dabi said back. "They aren't happy that their victims were taken from them."

Bakugou felt the disgust fill him. "So all perverts." He scoffed.

He paused as he felt a chill go down his spine. The villains around them stopped their attacks, causing him and Dabi to both stop in confusion. "What the hell?"

A laugh filled his ears as his head snapped in the direction of the sound. His blood running cold as he looked over to who he could only guess was the boss villain. According to the description of Kane, he looked just like Present Mic but with green eyes. Standing just a few feet from him was Kane.

Kane smirked at him, his fist balled in red and white hair and his other arm wrapped around Shoto's throat. "Now, why don't you stop attacking my friends here or Shoto dies."


	25. Chapter 25

**Love The Way You Lie **

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Love The Way You Lie! So the last chapter wasn't much action because I like to try and mellow out non-stop action. However, here we are! The last part to How To Save A Life! So these past two chapters plus this one became so much longer than I thought I would get but I decided to add in a scene at last minute and I think it worked out okay. Anyway, on with the fic! _

_Additional Notes: For these last three chapters the version of "How To Save A Life" I listen to for it is Alex Goot's cover. To me its more high energy compared to the original by The Fray. I love both versions btw. So what do you think of the Future Trio, should they stick around for a few more chapters? _

_Chapter Warnings: The same as before for the last two chapters. The only other difference is Character Death is included in this chapter. _

**Chapter Twenty Five: How To Save A Life Part Three **

_Chapter Summary: The battle has taken a turn for the worst as Shoto is held in a hostage situation and the heroes are left to make a decision. An uncanny alliance forms as the tides change in the fight. It all comes to a head as Hizashi and Kenzou meet face to face for what could be the final time. _

Shoto's grip tightened on Kenzou's arm as he attempted to claw the arm away from his throat, his air supply slowly getting cut off. The strong Alpha pheromones filled his nose as Kenzou once again started to speak towards the others. "What's your choice? Are you just going to allow for your comrade to die or step down and I'll release him."

Shoto's gaze moved to Bakugou where he watched the blonde Alpha's anger boiling. "Don't listen to him! If you stop fighting, more people will die!" He managed to shout before Kenzou's arm tightened, causing him to gasp for air. Dabi moved forward but suddenly hulted as his eyes widened. Shoto felt a knife moving up his side, almost like a caressing motion of what a lover would do with their fingers. The blade moved up from his side until it was against his cheek, right where his scar used to be.

"He has such a pretty face. My mother sure did a good job of repairing his injuries. It was a shame seeing such a beautiful boy get burned so harshly by his own mother. Rei Todoroki was just a monster who wanted to attack her own blood." Kenzou muttered, his lips ghosting over Shoto's ear. Shoto's eyes widened at the mention of his mother and the incident with the kettle. How did Kenzou know about that? Only his family and a select couple of people knew how he had gotten his scar. He wouldn't think that his brother would tell villains. Touya had his own reasons for everything he did but not once did he tell the League who he was to him.

Endeavor growled this time, screaming out, "Keep my wife's name out of your filthy mouth! You don't have a clue what you are talking about!" The flames on the hero growing stronger by the moment. "What happened with Rei was my fault. I pushed her to her limits and she snapped. If you want to talk about monster, you refer to me. I was the one who put my wife and children through hell."

_Father... _

Kenzou scuffed. "The flaming piece of trash speaks. You made it so easy for me to target your children. Touya... Shoto. It was easy pickings. It was you that turned your own son into a villain after all. We aren't much different." He paused for a moment, moving the knife across more of Shoto's skin. "You created a villain out of Touya. Forcing him to become Dabi."

"Villain or not. He's still my son and I will protect him." Endeavor hissed.

Endeavor growled again but stopped as Dabi took a step forward, placing himself in front of Endeavor. "I made my choice to become a villain. My father may have played a role but he didn't purposely create children to become villains." He stated as his arms started to light up blue with his flames, the fire warping around his arms.

"You wouldn't attack me, not with the risk of hitting Shoto. Would you?" Kenzou moved the knife, digging the tip into Shoto's cheek. Though it wasn't hard enough to draw blood. "Each one of you in front of me are basically villains. Touya became one. Endeavor's acts towards his blood and Bakugou's violent behavior. Just wolves hiding in sheep's clothing." He paused, ghosting the tip of the blade over Shoto's cheek and down to his neck. "Even this one has acted in villainy. When he took down Stain against the law. What makes heroes and villains so different from each other? There really isn't anything. One side can do their bidding legally while the other is illegal. Maybe, that's what is so appealing about this one. He is so easily manipulated that he will do whatever I say. Right, Shoto?"

Shoto winced as the knife knicked his throat, causing the other three to growl. Bakugou launched himself through the air with an explosion, aiming for Kenzou's face. Kenzou chuckled, using the hand with the knife, and pointing his palm towards the teenager. The air around them vibrated and Bakugou fell to the ground in a heap. With a curse, Bakugou reached up and touched his ear that had started to bleed. "You bastard!" He growled.

"For someone who is with my grandson, you sure are protective of this Omega." Kenzou shrugged. "I'm just here to take back what's mine."

Shoto growled, feeling the mixture of hot and cold inside his body flare up. "I do not belong to you." Before he could activate his quirk, a knife flew into his field of vision and hit Kenzou's hand dead on. Kenzou howled in pain as he jerked his arm away from Shoto, the Omega collapsing to the ground in a fit of coughs. Bakugou rushed forward, pulling Shoto off of the ground and away from Kenzou. "What the hell just happened?!"

Dabi's eyes landed on the knife, gaining Shoto's attention to look back to where Kenzou was now standing with the other knife still embedded into his hand. "Impossible." Dabi whispered. A moment later the ground underneath Kenzou started to crumble. "Get out of the way!" Dabi hollered, rushing over and pulling Endeavor back to his feet before rushing him away. Bakugou didn't hestitate to use his quirk to move himself and Shoto out of the way. Shoto clung to Bakugou as they flew through the air to see the villains they had previously been fighting disappear in a blue light and the ground crumpled apart. Kenzou had barely managed to get out of the way in time as the sound of foot steps echoed through the now quiet battlefield.

Shoto's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the people responsible. Tomura Shigaraki followed by Mr. Compress and Himiko Toga. "The only ones who can go after these kids are us." Shigaraki stated as he now stood within the rubble of the ground.

"The League of Villains." Shoto whispered.

"Sorry for rudely interrupting but this show can't just carry on when one of our own is in danger too." Compress added.

"We don't take to kindly to losing our pack." Toga added, a hand on her hip as she threw another blade at another villain who started after them.

Compress looked over to where Bakugou and Shoto had landed next to Dabi and Endeavor, his face hidden behind his mask. "It's good to see that you are okay, Dabi. For you kids, your fellow students will be arriving soon. For now, allow us to help you." He stated before he and the other two villains rushed towards Kenzou. Kenzou barely managing to dodge their attacks.

"Dabi! I'm so glad that you're alive man!" Another voice rang out from behind them, causing the four to jump. "_I should kill you myself for scaring me like that!" _Twice said.

Dabi cracked a smile. "It's good to see you, Twice. How did you guys get here?"

Twice gave a thumbs up. "Bonds are powerful, man. We just knew you needed us!/_You bastard didn't tell us, we knew you were here." _

Dabi rolled his eyes as he stood up and stood next to Twice's side. "Let's fry these bastards." He stated before running out alongside his former team member towards the other villains.

Shoto's eyes moved to the rest of the battlefield where the battle once again started up. Almost as if on cue, Class B joined in with Ibara using her veins to restrain some of the villains. TetsuTetsu joined in by Kirishima alongside Kendo. Monoma wasn't far away from them, using electricity that he had clearly gotten from Kaminari. The rest of the B class were spread out by the other students of Class A.

Shoto found his way back to his feet, sharing a glance with Bakugou. Bakugou didn't say anything but rather smirked at him. The two also ran out, moving towards the fighting and joining in where they were needed.

x

Minato, Koyuki, and Kirito moved quickly as they started to create a path through some of the villains. They had watched as Class B had broken their way out of their own dorms using TetsuTetsu's steel quirk. They class rushing head on into the fray of villains. Not one of them hestitating to attack a villain that was attacking their fellow U.A. students and pro heroes.

Kirito kept his eyes on Minato's back as they continued on. Koyuki had stopped at a group fo students, their confusion clear on their faces as she jumped in to help them. The girl using her quirk to change her position whenever a villain would send an attack at her.

"Find Kane!" She shouted as she launched her own attack. Kirito called back a confirmation and hurried after Minato. A smile ghosted his lips as he watched the Alpha in front of him. He wasn't the only one at stake in that moment. Minato also knew the cost if their mission wasn't successful.

Rather or not if they were successful, he knew that he was in for it when he got home back in his own time. Kirito drew his blade from where it resided on his back, slashing at a villain who lashed out at him. His mind ventured to Kaede for a moment. The woman should remain unconscious for the time being but they would need to notify someone of her location before she woke up. She was just as much of a snake as her son. There was a reason that no one, even the heroes, suspected she knew anything of the Ring and Kenzou's actions.

They had been right with their words when they said it was Hawks who was their true downfall. Kaede managed to keep her cover with Shoto Todoroki but going after Hawks had been the final straw. He could only figure that the heroes and U.A. had put the pieces together about the Hero Commission and Kaede's role. Hawks was an Alpha in the eyes of the public. The drugs that had been fed to him were dangerous and only meant to be used for Alphas who struggled with their own dynamic. It was a lot like the Alpha Instinct that had been given to Present Mic by Shizuka Yamada. The woman knowing full well that those meds can cause an over flow of pheromones in an Alpha. Her plan had worked out in the end with Eri. It was clear that Shizuka had been working against them the entire time when Kaede tried to place herself as the one who wanted to help. Kaede had the same mindset as All for One. Present Mic was his mother through and through. The same tricks used on him, had been used on his mother to keep her in line.

Though, Kirito couldn't say much when it came to the children that came because of the Ring. Minato and Koyuki both came from the ring. Kirito couldn't imagine his life without them. Koyuki had taken an administrative rule at the Hero Commission and Minato worked a lot like Hawks had, working directly for the Hero Commission and the Endeavor Hero Agency in their time. Kirito, himself, had just started an internship at the Endeavor Hero Agency and in turn also had access to the Hero Commission because of it. His time was peaceful despite still having criminals and villains. He feared just how much of his time would change by the time they left here and returned. Their presence alone could do damage if they weren't careful. He was already afraid that Deku and Hitoshi had recognized him somehow. He had to be more careful then his team mates.

By the end of the night, he was sure their identities would be exposed to the heroes and they didn't have a way of deleting their presence.

He could feel his own Omega instincts flaring up in him as he ran across the battlefield, ducking and attacking when he could.

Minato suddenly stopped in front of him, causing Kirito to crash into his back. "The League of Villains are here." Minato muttered, the disbelief clear in his voice as his eyes lingered in front of them. Sure enough, Shigaraki, Toga, and Compress were battling Kenzou alongside Twice, Dabi, and Endeavor. Kirito felt his jaw drop as he saw Endeavor willingly working alongside the villains to go after Kenzou. Somehow, Kenzou managed to keep the six at bay.

Kenzou knocked back the four villains, pushing them far enough away to put his attention onto Endeavor and Dabi. Kirito couldn't hear what the man was saying but he could feel the anger radiating off of the two Todorokis. "He's trying to get them to overuse their quirks to where they are out of commission for the fight. He knows he can't take on flame attacks. Especially Dabi's." Kirito deducted.

"That's what I was thinking. It's not necessarily throwing attacks. He's dodging more than anything. Shigaraki also is a huge problem for him with his decay quirk." Minato added. "The League was never supposed to be here. How the hell are they here?"

Kirito's eyes lingered on Dabi for a moment before it clicked. "Pack bonds. When Dabi's body was reversed, according to his records he had lost his bonds with them but it was unknown if it was the same on both sides. They could of felt through their bonds that something was wrong and came to the aid of Dabi. Shigaraki is known for protecting his own. In his own way, he cares for the members of the League."

Minato nodded. "That has to be it. We have to allow a moment of rest for those two. It clear Endeavor is starting to overheat. He's been involved with this battle since the start. Dabi was at U.A. cause they were unsure if his quirk was unstable due to the reversal of his body. Better safe then sorry."

Kirito agreed. "We could really use Bakugou-sensei and Deku-san right now." The teenager allowed himself to look away for a moment, looking over to where he could see Deku and Bakugou fighting together alongside Shoto and Hitoshi. "The villains have been cut back by a large amount with the help of Class A and B. They seemed to have turned the tides."

"We better hurry." Minato stated.

Kirito nodded, turning back towards where Kenzou was. Minato jumped from where he was standing, using his quirk to fly up into the air. With a shout, Minato powered his quirk into the palm of his hand, changing his path in mid flight, a ball of fire swirled in his hand. With a shout, he collided with Kenzou, hitting the fire attack square to Kenzou's chest. Kirito followed closely behind, using his sword the second that Minato backed away.

Minato flipped backwards landing next to Dabi with his fire still lit in his hand. "Who the hell are you?" Endeavor questioned. Minato turned his head to look at him and suddenly both Dabi and Endeavor were looking at him with wide eyes.

_Seems like I'm not the only one who is getting recognized. _Kirito thought as his body was pushed back by the force the wind building up around Kenzou. He let out a gasp as his feet completely left the ground, blowing him up into the air. "Kirito!" Minato called out.

He grunted as his body connected with another and he looked up to see Deku smiling at him. "Hey there! I should probably thank you for what you did in the dorms."

Kirito blinked as he landed back on the ground to see Bakugou and Shoto now also standing by the other three. The League of Villains were also back to their feet and standing not far behind them. Kirito's feet were placed back on the ground and he gave a quick thank you to Deku.

Kenzou stood before them, holding both of his hands out in front of him. After a second, the air around them seemed to vibrate, causing each of them to fall to their knees with their hands clamped over their ears. Kirito struggled to stay on his feet as the vibrations got worse, more powerful by the growing second. If they didn't act quickly they would all be unconscious before they could even move.

Kirito's eyes widened as he heard a shout of his name from Minato. His gaze connected with blue and Minato gave him a nod. It was time. Kirito closed his eyes, focusing on the two people who could be the most effective against Kenzou. While each of them had their own strengths, at least these two had a shot of getting around Kenzou's offensive moves when the villain finally decided to attack.

The one thing he loved about quirks was the diversity and other applications of a quirk. He had seen it with Shoto, Lemillion, Suneater, Earphone Jack, and so many others. Hitoshi had been the one to give him the idea to use his quirk as an offensive rather than support. His quirk was more versatile than what he originally thought growing up. His short time at U.A. had proven that it was so much more. His quirk originally wouldn't allow him to just be a pro hero on his own but instead a side kick or support hero. That was until he learned the application of applying his quirk just the same as what he had originally came to learn from his quirk. Similiarly to Hitoshi's brainwashing quirk, he could manipulate someone's actions with his voice. The way he saw his quirk, he could either weaken or strengthen those around him with just a song.

He had discovered it completely by accident when he was singing one day. He grew up knowing his quirk was his voice but jokingly before the start of his high school career and goofing off with his friends, he had accidentally strengthened Bakugou's quirk while the man had been training with Deku and Shoto in the training field by their house. From then on, he knew his quirk was so much more.

He focused all of his thoughts on Bakugou and Deku, who were still struggling to get to their feet. _Think. Strengthen their bodies.. their quirks. Their everything. You can do this, Kirito. You've done it before during your internship. You did it during the Sports Festival. Earphone Jack and Bakugou-sensei put their faith in you. Show them what you can do! _He hyped himself up.

_"Step one, you say you need to talk. He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through." _He started to sing, opening his eyes to see a golden glow starting to surround the two people he was thinking of. He couldn't use the aspect of the part of his quirk on much people without weakening the effects but he could at least do enough. He watched as Bakugou and Deku shared a look and were able to get back to their feet. He could see the confusion written on their faces but neither said anything as they stood back into a fighting stance. Kenzou's frustrations were clear as he yelled out at them, claiming that they shouldn't be able to get back to their feet. Kirito continued on, keeping his focus on just those two. _"Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left, and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame. You begin to wonder why you came." _

Bakugou used his quirk to launch himself into the air, getting above the air pressure that was currently being manipulated by Kenzou. Deku pushed ahead straight through towards Kenzou. Shoto had managed to move next to him, using his ice quirk to start cooling down Dabi. Monoma had came to their aid, copying Shoto's ice quirk to do the same to Endeavor. Minato was almost also back to his feet, pushing off of the ground as he placed himself between Kenzou and the other Todorokis.

_"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life." _Kirito continued, watching on as Bakugou sent two explosions towards Kenzou, missing Deku as Deku kicked Kenzou in the direction of Bakugou. The two working together to keep Kenzou at bay. Kirito figured they had also figured out Kenzou's plan to knock them out cold and were acting to keep him from using his quirk more. Kirito continued on singing the song, keeping his eyes glued to the two that were currently flying through the air.

"This is your quirk isn't it?" Shoto questioned, looking over to Kirito. Kirito didn't look at him but nodded.

Kenzou's movements were getting slower as Bakugou and Deku continued their own attacks, switching which side on him they were aiming for so he couldn't fight back. "ENOUGH!" Kenzou roared, holding out a hand in each direction of his opponents and using his quirk to blast them back. Bakugou flying backwards and his back colliding with a tree. He fell to a heep on the ground as Deku was also flung back and crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

The three League members rushed forward. Shigaraki holding his hand out, ready to use his decay against Kenzou. Kenzou effortlessly moved both hands to send an attack out. He managed to get Compress away from him before the man could touch him for his quirk. Toga threw out two knives as she was blown backwards and Shigaraki was thrown back into Kirito. The air was knocked out of Kirito as him and Shigaraki crumpled to the ground. Minato stood up from his spot and rushed to Kirito's side. Helping him and the villain up.

"The bastard is just gonna keep blowing us back. My quirk didn't help." Kirito wheezed, trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

Minato shook his head. "No, it did enough. You forget that you are still just a kid sometimes. You're quirk isn't fully developed yet. You did enough that Kenzou is now not underestimating any of them. He's on edge. He's bound to make a mistake." He stated.

Kirito nodded, coughing as he finally managed to take in a full breath. "His quirk is Sound Manipulation... he shouldn't be able to use it on this scale." Kirito said, watching as Kenzou started walking towards them.

"Probably some sort of enhancement. Drug or quirk. It's hard to tell with people connected to All for One." Minato stated. He launched a blast of fire towards Kenzou, only for it to get blown away. "Damnit!" Again he sent out another attack, only for Kenzou to do the same thing.

"You. You foiled my plan before and now your meddling again. You used that little quirk of yours to help those two brats break free. You've made yourself a target." Kenzou growled.

Kirito clutched onto his blade, preparing to attack as Kenzou once again used his manipulation to send Shigaraki and Minato away from him. The villain activated his quirk once more with his hand in the direction of Kirito. The teenager grimaced as the pressure in his ears started to build up and black dots were clouding his vision. He could feel the shakiness coming to his limbs as he tried to clamber back to his feet in an attempt to get away. Kenzou walked forward, the vibrations around Kirito getting stronger. The teenager cringed as he slumped to the ground.

The sound of heavy foot falls filled Kirito's ears, the steps getting closer by the second before suddenly Kenzou's quirk stopped. Kirito heaved as nausea pulled in his stomach. He managed to lift his head enough to see Present Mic all but tackle Kenzou to the ground. The two Yamada men sliding across the ground before stopping. Mic stood up, taking a few steps back as Kenzou rushed back to his feet.

"You bastard child." Kenzou growled.

Mic just smirked, taking a deep breath before releasing an attack with his own voice. Kenzou clapped his hands over his ears, crouching down to the ground. Shakily, he held his hand out and manage to nullify Mic's attack. Mic stood up with his back straight. "This ends tonight, Kenzou. This is just between you and me. Leave them out of this."

Kirito eyed the two for a moment. Kenzou's long distance attacks weren't as strong as his close range. Mic was better at long range attacks but his close range could be deadly. They could nullify each other's quirks with one attack. With their attacks, no one else could get close without the chance of backlash from the attacks. There could also be the chance that Endeavor, Shoto, or Minato could land an attack or possibly even Shigaraki. There was still the risk of hitting the others around them if they weren't careful or one of Mic or Kenzou's attacks sending it back.

All they could really do was wait for an opening or leave it to Mic to finish the fight. The fights behind them were still on going but it was handled with the heroes and the students. He moved his gaze away from the two Yamadas in search of Bakugou and Deku. Deku was back to his feet while Bakugou was struggling slightly getting up while bracing his ribs. Once confirming those two were okay, he looked over to Endeavor and the others. Endeavor no longer looked as flushed as before and Dabi was looking much better. Shoto and Monoma had both stopped cooling the two and were back on their feet. Compress, Shigaraki, and Toga were standing by, ready to attack at any moment. Shigaraki was practically bubbling in rage, ready to rush towards Kenzou. It seemed the only reason he hadn't moved was because of Compress and Toga.

Kirito put his focus back onto Mic and Kenzou. The two were still sending attacks at each other, neither getting closer to the other. Kenzou lashed out, running forward. His hands landing on the directional speaker on Mic's neck. Mic tried to jerk away from him but Kenzou had activated his quirk before he could, the force of the pressure around the item causing it to break and fall to the ground.

"Mic-sensei!" The three U.A. students yelled out. Kenzou moved in with the same knife that he had used against Shoto, slashing towards Mic who had barely moved back in time to dodge the tip of the blade.

"We need to do something!" Minato called out.

Endeavor, Dabi, and Shoto were now standing side by side. "One massive attack. It should be enough. We can end this." Dabi stated, standing in the middle of the other two. Endeavor seemed to of agreed, sharing a look with Dabi. With a nod, a motion familiar to Kirito, the three lit up in flames. Minato rushed forward, doing the same motion, joining in next to Shoto. With a yell, all four said, "PROMINENCE BURN!" The mixture of orange and blue flames flying in Kenzou's direction before the man could even blink. Mic jumped out of the way at last second.

Kirito's eyes widened as he watched the flames dance around the battle field. It would of been a beautiful site to him if it wasn't the risk of what could happen if they failed tonight.

After a moment, the flames disappeared and smoked filled the area around them. Kirito placed a hand over his mouth as he could hear Shigaraki actually _praise _the heroes and Dabi for their actions.

The air was silent until a chuckle filled the air, sending a pit of despair over them. Kenzou stood in the same place, unharmed from the flames. "What the hell?" Dabi questioned.

"Seems like he used his quirk to manevuer the air around him like a shield." Compress deducted.

Shoto growled slightly, stomping his right foot into the ground and sending out a wave of ice. Only for Kenzou to jump away. Mic took his chance to throw a punch at his father and knock him into the ice. Kenzou chuckled, wiping blood off of his chin. "You should know better than any one else boy. You can't beat me." Kenzou taunted. "That's why your little Omega is gonna be mine. Why that boy over there will be. They need an Alpha who can take care of them."

"SHUT UP!" Dabi screamed out, sending out a burst of fire towards Kenzou. Kenzou ducked out of the way, tackling Mic to the ground. With a grip to Mic's long blonde hair, he forced the man's body in front of him, between him and the fire users.

"Maybe I should go get Keigo too. I never did get to complete the job with him." Kenzou added, his voice teasing as he taunted the eldest Todoroki child. "He's always been a prize that I couldn't have."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dabi screamed once more, ready to attack again only for Endeavor to stop him. "Old man! Let me at him!"

"No! He's taunting you to get you to attack. He wants you to attack cause Present Mic is in the way. Don't let him get to you!" Endeavor huffed as he struggled to pin Dabi's arms down. "He knows that you will attack to protect Hawks and Shoto. He's targeting that instinct. That's how he managed to manipulate so many people for years."

Dabi huffed as he stopped struggling. Shigaraki, Compress, and Toga rushed forward ready. Shigaraki's hand was raised and Toga had a knife drawn. With his free hand, Kenzou raised it just like he had done before. Compress, grabbed Shigaraki's wrist, sending the leader up into the air before turning himself into a marble. Toga had thrown her knife, it sticking into the ground in front of Mic.

Mic reached for the blade as the air pressure built, reaching around him and slicing through his hair. Falling to the ground, he rolled out of the way as Shigaraki came down in the air and landed on top of Kenzou. Kenzou held the arm that now had just a bundle of blonde hair in it and Shigaraki's hand clutched at his forearm, quickly decaying the skin and bone. Kenzou used his other arm to throw a punch and nailed Shigaraki in the temple, causing the blue haired Alpha to fall beside him. Kenzou screeched in pain as the decay continued up his arm. He grabbed ahold of his knife, grimacing as he quickly started to cut into his skin before disposing of the decaying limb. Even the sight made Kirito cringe as blood splattered on the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Kenzou screamed at Shigaraki. The leader only smirking at him as Toga came to his aid and slashed at Kenzou, landing a cut on his cheek. Kenzou continued to attempt dodging as Mic got back ot his feet and Compress came out of his marble.

"Out of the way, Compress!" Dabi shouted. Compress grabbed ahold of Mic's arm, pulling him out of the way as a swirl of orange flames from Endeavor and blue from Dabi rushed towards Kenzou. The villain barely managing to dodge but his still attached arm getting hit by the flames.

Compress moved forward, his hand outstretched to capture the villain only for Kenzou to kick him away. On accident Compress created a crater in the ground from the activation of his quirk, rolling in alongside Mic and Toga as the girl was kicked away from Kenzou.

"Can we please just kill this bastard?!" Shigaraki groaned as Kenzou avoided another attack from him.

Bakugou, Shoto, and Deku joined in quickly. Bakugou using his explosion to send Deku rocketing towards Kenzou like a bullet. "Manchester Smash!" He yelled out, kicking Kenzou in the side of the head. Shoto sent out more ice, catching the villain's feet. Bakugou used his quirk to perpel himself towards the villain, holding his hand out and creating an explosion straight in Kenzou's face, knocking the man out of the ice and away from them.

Endeavor and Dabi had also joined, sending out another flame attack together aimed for Kenzou. Kenzou rolled away just in time but was caught on his back from the flames. The material of his shirt becoming burnt and blistering skin left behind.

Kirito was back to his feet, clutching his blade once more. Minato next to him as they moved forward with their own attack. Minato's hands lit up in blue flames as they ran forward. Kenzou had managed to stumble to his feet as Kirito gained speed, slashing at his chest where the remains of Minato's first attack remained visible. The skin sliced easily, leaving a large gash across the man's chest. The villain screamed out as Minato balled the fire around his palm again. "Heaven's flame!" He yelled out, connecting once again with the side of Kenzou's face, leaving behind blistering skin across his cheek and neck. The man went flying backwards from the blow and collided with the same tree that he had sent Bakugou into before.

Kenzou growled, forcing himself back to his feet. "Before... I wasn't using my full power." With his remaining hand he put it into the air, pointing at the heroes and the League. The power now had been much greater from the previous attacks. Kirito could feel the blood pooling in his ears as his feet gave out. He felt like he couldn't breathe as he fell to the ground. The others around him doing the same.

"I can't... I can't counter this. It's too large of a scale." Mic grunted as he started to push himself up. The headphones on his ears, the only defense against the loud sound. "If he keeps this up..." Mic couldn't finish talking as the attack suddenly stopped, much to even Kenzou's surprise.

"Fucking figures that somehow he would end up out here." Kenzou smirked.

Kirito looked over his shoulder to see Aizawa and Hawks. Aizawa was braced on Hawks' side, his arm thrown over the blonde's shoulder. His hair floating in the air and eyes glowing red. "Figures you think you could beat the people here." Aizawa hissed, his body clearly still weak.

"I've been doing a pretty damn good job." Kenzou stated. "They haven't beaten me yet."

Aizawa returned a smirk to the man. "They already have."

It was almost as if on cue that suddenly a knife was in Kenzou's abdomen, a gloved hand attacked the handle as it was drug through his gut. Mic pulled his hand away as Kenzou crumpled completely to the ground, bleeding out of the wound. "I told you that I would gut you." He stated.

Shigaraki stepped forward, noticing the hesitation that Mic held within himself. "I'll finish this." He simply said, kneeling down next to Kenzou. No one said a word as Shigaraki placed his hand over Kenzou's face. A few seconds later, Kenzou had completely decayed underneath his hand and all that was left was the blade that had been left in the man's gut.

Kirito looked away from the them, looking over to see that the rest of the villains had been subdued. Compress having moved away from them and started to help with capture efforts with the help of Toga. He paused as he felt eyes lingering on his back, peering over to see Aizawa's eyes glued on him. An unknown look in the man's eyes. His attention was pulled away as he felt a hand land on his shoulder and Minato was smiling down at him. "Our mission is complete. Lets find Koyuki so we can go home."

Kirito nodded, allowing Minato to help him off of the ground. "Kirito, Blueflame! I'm so glad you're okay!" Koyuki exclaimed as she rushed over, her arms wrapping around the two.

"Perfect timing." Kirito muttered.

She pulled away with a smile. "Lets go home before we get questioned." She whispered. Her hands starting to glow as she grabbed both of their wrists. Kirito's heart skipped a beat as suddenly Koyuki's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started falling. Minato reached out, catching her before she fell.

"Damnit. She overused her quirk." Minato said.

"Take her to the dorms, Recovery Girl will be there. She will help her." Aizawa stated. Minato nodded, not thinking twice as he scooped her up completely and started for the dorms. Aizawa's attention was now on Kirito. "I don't know who you kids are but you have some explaining to do." Kirito sighed in defeat as he nodded. Aizawa's attention then moved to the League members. "And the League is here. It only gets better."

"We had to come help, Dabi! We had to know if he was okay!" Toga exclaimed, smiling as she skipped over to the former League member. Her arms wrapping around him. "Now that he's safe. We will be on our way."

Aizawa seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding. "Just this once but you ever come after my kids again. I will not hesitate."

Kirito was sure he heard Shigaraki mutter about how cool Eraserhead was before a warp gate appeared behind the League leader and he stepped through, followed by Compress and Toga. Twice nodded at Dabi before jumping through and the gate closed.

"Why did you just let them go?" Dabi questioned, his eyes wide as he looked at Aizawa.

"We shouldn't have but it was clear they weren't here for any of us. Will will get them again." Aizawa replied. Hawks just grinned to him, sharing a look with Dabi.

"The police should be here soon. Kendo from Class B already let us know about Kaede being on the roof of their dorms. They saw those three and went and investigated." Hawks explained, motioning towards Kirito.

Quiet filled around them as the students listened and started for their respective dorms, leaving the pro heroes behind to handle the the subdued villains. "Shouldn't you be resting?!" Mic exclaimed, his eyes landing on Aizawa. "You literally had just practically died and gave birth."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "Just another day on the job."

"You are unbelievable." Mic muttered.

x

The police had arrived roughly ten minutes after the League had disappeared through the warp gate and the students were back in their dorms. Cementoss had did a quick patch of Heights Alliance, saying it would get fixed up better later. Recovery Girl made rounds on the students, doing a quick heal of their injuries. Luckily, none of them being severe. The worst being Bakugou's bruised ribs from colliding with the tree. Once she was completed, she moved off to Class B's dorms.

The police had arrested the villains and captured Kaede. What had probably surprised anyone the most was no one mentioned the League of Villains in their line of questioning. It was as if the League was never there. Mic stood in Heights Alliance, not far from Hitoshi.

Shouta watched his students. These brave, brave students for their actions that night. They had put their all into it. Protected him and his pup. Protected the other pro heroes. Protected each other. He was proud of them. Though he would of rather of them stayed within the dorm for their safety, he knew that they would never actually just stand by when they knew they could help.

It was like the USJ all over again. 107 villains had been captured. Even the ones that had been in Compress' marbles had been freed prior to the man leaving but quickly captured by the pros around them. As far as anyone knew, only the heroes and students were involved in the fight.

His eyes lingered on the three strangers. He couldn't place it but he recognized them all. It was clear the blonde haired man was Minato Todoroki and the girl was an older Koyuki. Their appearances were older but he couldn't forget what they looked like. Hawks had told him the same thing when they were walking back to the dorms. The same two kids that Hawks had saved before his capture at the hands of Kenzou Yamada. The third kid was more of a sense of familiarity. He recognized him the minute he saw his face and caught his scent. It was the girl's quirk. He knew it, it would be the only way the two older version of kids would be here and a teenager who seemly knew who they all were. That third kid was Kazuto. His newborn pup, only now he was a teenager. The shape of his eyes were Hizashi's but the rest of him was Shouta. He could only begin to imagine what went down that brought the three here but at the moment, he wouldn't question it until the police were gone and everything had calmed down.

His attention was pulled as he heard Hizashi gasp and his body slammed into the wall by one of the police officers. "Hizashi Yamada, you are under arrest." The officer stated. "For leaking information to the League of Villains and being an accomplice to kidnapping of Katsuki Bakguou."

Hizashi didn't fight the officer as his hands were cuffed behind his back and he was pulled away from the wall. Liek he had been expecting it to happen the entire time. Shouta's heart skipped a beat as he jumped up, pain coursing through his gut for a moment.

His eyes widened as Endeavor stepped forward, his hands up in front of him. "That won't be necessary. Present Mic was only working under orders." The man having entered the building just a moment before with Tsukauchi behind him.

"He's the U.A. traitor. He gave the League the informaton that lead to the kidnapping of a student." The police officer retorted, starting to lead Hizashi towards the door.

"Only under orders from the Endeavor Hero Agency." Endeavor stated. Hawks and Aizawa both shared a look of disbelief. Even Hizashi's face was covered in the same look. "Present Mic has been working undercover with my agency to infiltrate the League of Villains as well as gain information for the trafficking ring for the Hawks Hero Agency." Endeavor added.

Hawks hopped up, placing a smile on his face. "That's right. Present Mic was even with me when my agency stormed the stronghold of the head of the ring. Helping save countless Omegas and Betas as well as children."

The police officer didn't look so convinced until Tsukauchi spoke up. "They are telling the truth."

Small footsteps came up from behind Tsukauchi and Nezu appeared next to him. "That is correct. Present Mic came to me as a teenager when he first came to U.A. and told me what his mission had originally been. I got in touch with Endeavor and he's been working with us to gather information since he was a teenager."

"Present Mic is a hero and only that. He never fell into villainy except under orders to pretend to do so to trick the League and his father." Endeavor finished.

The police officer finally seemed convinced and uncuffed Hizashi. The blonde rubbed his wrists for a moment as the officer gave his apologizes. "I will let your captain know of the misunderstanding. Present Mic's mission was kept under secrecy to protect his family and students. I only discovered this for myself during the inital betrayal." Tsukauchi stated with a smile on his face.

"Yes, sir." The officer stated, walking out of the dorm room in a hurry.

Shouta's jaw had dropped as he looked between the five. "What the hell is happening?" He questioned.

"I do apologize, Aizawa-kun but I have known about Mic since your time at U.A. I didn't have full proof so I couldn't question him." Nezu stated. "So the least I can do now is help him."

"There was no mission was there?" He questioned.

Endeavor just smiled at him and turned around to look at Shoto and Dabi. "Now that this is all over, Touya..." He muttered. Dabi's gaze lingered on him for a moment before suddenly his arms were wrapped around Endeavor's torso, taking the hero by surprise. Shoto joined him a second later. Shouta felt a smile come to his lips as Hizashi walked over and stood next to him.

Shouta looked up at Hizashi and eyed his hair. "Hmm, I haven't seen your hair that short since high school."

Hizashi frowned slightly. "I know. My long lucious hair."

Shouta snorted. "I read Kaede's notebook. You had told me about all of this when we were younger. She manipulated us both and pulled the same shit she had with Eri." He whispered.

"I know there is nothing I can do to make any of this up to you but I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I never meant to hurt any of you." The blonde whispered, his fingers grazing over Shouta's hand.

"Why don't you come meet your other son." Shouta whispered, grabbing Hizashi's hand and leading him towards the nearby room that no one was lingering in.

Laying in a bassinet, sleeping soundly was the small pup with a head of black hair. Shouta pulled Hizashi completely up to the small bed. He dropped his hand, reaching in and pulling out the small bundle. With a small smile, he carefully handed the pup over into Hizashi's waiting arms. "I know what you did with my birth control but... I'm glad you did."

Hizashi looked up at him in shock. "Why? I basically forced you to have another kid."

Shouta smiled, looking back through the open door way to where Kirito was talking to Bakugou and Midoriya. "That teenager." He started, Hizashi's gaze moving to the boy as well. "Is this pup. The problem child and those two came back to the past for whatever reason and he saved Hitoshi and Midoriya. He helped take down Kenzou and Kaede. Whatever happened in their time... it lead them here." He paused. "I'm not saying I'm glad because he came and took down some villains and saved our son. I'm glad that despite how he was conceived, we created another beautiful child. Hitoshi... Eri... Kazuto."

"Kazuto.." Hizashi muttered, looking back down to the sleeping pup.

"Strangely enough all of this... you being born a villain, your parents... it lead to so much. To our kids." Shouta paused once more, looking over to Endeavor where he smiling down at Touya and Shoto, talking to his sons. "Bringing Touya back to his family. Shoto... so many great things came out of all of this. I don't think I could say without a doubt, I would want to change any of it."

Hizashi smiled softly, cooing at the pup in his arms. "There are some things I wish I could change." Shouta nodded, knowing exactly what it was that he was referring to. "But at the same time, where would we be now. These kids."

"We will never know but we can't rewrite the past. We can only look to the future." Shouta stated.

"Dad, Papa." Hitoshi's voice carried in.

"Daddy!" Eri chirped.

The two were smiling at the door. Hitoshi leaning against the frame and Eri bouncing on her feet. Shouta just smiled at them as the two walked into the room, Hitoshi's arms wrapping around him and Eri around his leg. Hitoshi reached out with his other arm, bringing Hizashi closer to them.

Shouta didn't even care how long they stood there. It just felt complete again. The fight with Kenzou was over but the battle was only just beginning.


End file.
